Der stille Weg oder jenseits der großen Straße
by walesco
Summary: Story knüpft an Band 5 an: Snape kämpft allein und leidet allein. Kann Harry jemals die Wahrheit akzeptieren? Begreift er die dunkle Seele von Severus Snape? Einfühlsameres Ende als in Band 7! Achtung: Folterszenen
1. Ende der Kindheit

Harry erfährt erschütternde Wahrheiten über die Person, die er hasst: S N A P E

Aber auch geliebte Menschen haben Geheimnisse, die schmerzen.

Die Lebenswege von Harry und Snape kreuzen sich immer wieder, ihre Schicksale sind verbunden.

Wer wird überleben?

Tiefgründige Story mit Seele, Kampfszenen und überraschenden Erkenntnissen.

Mysterydrama.

.

Vorsicht: Folterszenen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autorin: Morgaine

Titel: Der stille Weg (oder abseits der großen Straße)

Disclaimer : Alle Figuren gehören natürlich ausschließlich der begnadeten J.K. Rowling. Das Spielen mit den großartigen Charakteren dient nur zum Ausfüllen des Vakuums bis zur Neuerscheinung des Bandes Nr. 6.

Bezaubernd oder belastet mit einem zerstörerischen Fluch, das entscheidet jeder für sich.

Dennoch soll mein Recht an dieser Fiction gewahrt sein. Daher keine Weiterveröffentlichung ohne mein Einverständnis.

Eintritt in das magische Theater im Sinne Hesses "Steppenwolf" nur für Verrückte.

PS: Wer zumindest literarische Urahnen des Severus Snape finden will, dem sei Folletts "Säulen der Erde" empfohlen. In Waleran Bigot, dem schwarzäugigen, schwarzhaarigen, langfingrigen, Oberlippe kräuselnden, zynischen Bischof mit Ambitionen wird man unschwer Parallelen zum Meister der Tränke erkennen können

Kapitel 1: Ende der Kindheit

Der Weg durch die Tage des Knaben, über dem sich die Schatten einer einsamen Kindheit mit denen der Zeit zum Kreuze fügten, ist keiner der großen Straße.

Und doch umschließt er vielleicht auch ein Stück unseres Weges.

Wir empfinden Hunger oder Sehnsucht, Freude oder Schmerz.

Wir fühlen uns geborgen, oder wir weinen und wandern einsam unter den Sternen.

Manchmal begegnet uns ein Mensch, und unser Herz schlägt uns freudig zu: Nun bist du nicht mehr allein.

Das kleine Ich ist reich und ruht in Gott.

Ein Stück Weges vergeht in Sonne und Schönheit.

Ein Abend sinkt voller Traum und Zauber der Seele.

Unser Ich nennt es Glück.

Dann kommt die Nacht.

Und aus dem Dunkel wird wieder das alte Ahnen:

Gott schweigt, wenn er segnet.

Gott schweigt, wenn er flucht.

Ich, der Mensch bin allein.

Eberhard Cyran "Du trägst das Zeichen", 1950

Das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts für Harry und seine Freunde hatte seit einer Woche begonnen. Es war jetzt September und die Tage waren immer noch warm und sonnig, aber die Sommerhitze war allmählich gewichen.

Harry hatte die Ferien für ein paar Wochen bei den Dursleys verbracht. Es war Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen.

Er hatte die meiste Zeit lesend in seinem Zimmer verbracht und wollte möglichst niemanden sehen, geschweige durch reißerische Beschreibungen von Dudleys frisch gekauften teuren Computerspielen oder Schilderungen von Petunias langweiligen Einkaufserlebnissen aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen werden.

Harry war in Gedanken wieder und wieder am letzten Tag in Sirius Leben gewesen. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, der immer zu ihm stand, der seine einzige Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit war, verloren.

In einem einzigen Augenblick, ohne dass er, zum Zusehen verdammt, hätte eingreifen können.

Und er gab sich insgeheim weiter die Schuld an Sirius Tod, da Harry es war, der seine Freunde in das Zaubereiministerium geführt hatte.

Am schlimmsten empfand er aber das Gefühl des Alleinseins, unter Menschen, die so fernab von seiner, wenn auch versteckten Trauer, ihrem banalen Alltag nachgingen.

Ja, er vermisste die aufmunternden Worte seines Paten, wenn er sich schlecht fühlte oder sein unerwartetes Auftauchen, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.

Ein paar Mal war Harry schon mit klopfendem Herzen zum Fenster gesprungen, wenn er eine kräftige Hundestimme aufordernd bellen gehört hatte.

Aber es waren immer nur Hunde gewesen, die freudig neben Fahrrädern liefen oder mit Kindern Ball spielten.

Nie war der ersehnte große schwarze Hund aufgetaucht.

Nach 3 Wochen im Ligusterweg hatte Ron angerufen und ihn für den Rest der Ferien in den Fuchsbau eingeladen.

Hermine verbrachte den Sommer ebenfalls dort und beide holten Harry bei den Dursleys ab, die ihn ohne jede Regung verabschiedeten.

Es war ein guten Gefühl, seine besten Freunde wieder um sich zu haben und in der Wärme der Familie im Fuchsbau aufgenommen zu sein.

Aber in seinem Inneren empfand er, dass die Tage des unbekümmerten Abenteuererwartens und der köstlichen Geheimnisseherei, die er mit seinen Freunden geteilt hatte, vergangen waren und einer bittereren Daseinserkenntnis gewichen waren.

Auch die Fürsorge von Molly Weasley, die ihn päppelte und alle Nachsicht mit ihm hatte, konnte Harry nur äußerlich trösten.

Ron verschaffte ihm allerlei Zerstreuung mit seiner immer noch impulsiven, wenig nachdenklichen Art und Harry war dankbar, für Stunden seinen Gedanken entfliehen zu können.

Sie übten sich, wie in Kindertagen in Gnomweitwurf im abendlich beschatteten, dicht bebuschten Garten oder schossen mit Flüchen reife rötlichgelbe Äpfel vom alten Baum inmitten des verwilderten Rasenstücks.

In der Mittagszeit, wenn sie Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, waren die Freunde oft am nahe gelegenen See und erkundeten mit Hilfe von Dianthus-Kraut, das Hermine in der Nockturngasse heimlich erstanden hatte, den Grund des Sees.

Dort waren die Reste eines überfluteten kleinen Dorfs zu erkunden, das verwunschen und von zahllosen schlank aufragenden Wasserpflanzen umrankt, in den letzten herab reichenden Sonnenstrahlen zu ihren Füßen lag.

Sie schwammen durch leere Fensterhöhlen Hechten und Welsen hinterher, die vor den seltsamen Gästen jedoch nicht allzu schnell flüchteten.

An einem Abend nach einem vergnügten Badenachmittag sagte Ron, der verhindern wollte, dass Harry sich allein in sein Zimmer zurückzog:" Ich habe die neuen Figuren für mein Zauber-Schach-Spiel fertig bemalt und Dad hat sie auch schon gibt jetzt noch feuerspeiende Drachen in grün und rot und Seeungeheuer, die gegnerische Türme zerbrüllen kö Extras zeig ich euch dann im Spiel, ihr werdet euch wundern".

Harry und Hermine waren wenig begeistert, noch stundenlang Schach zu spielen und versprachen, es am nächsten Abend zu probieren.

Ron startete noch einen Versuch:" Außerdem hab ich 'Snape explodiert' total verbessert. Komm schon, Harry".

Ron bemerkte, dass Harrys Züge für einen Augenblick wie versteinert waren und seine Miene finsterer geworden war.

Snape.

Harry hatte seit seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet.

Jetzt traf ihn der Name plötzlich wie ein Stachel, der wieder das Gefühl der Verachtung in ihm heraufbeschwor.

Harry hatte sich blitzschnell wieder gefangen und erklärte seinem Freund so umsichtig, wie er konnte, dass er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückziehen wolle und noch Vorbereitungen für Hogwarts treffen müsse.

Nachdem er gegangen war, herrschte zunächst betretenes Schweigen zwischen Ron und Hermine.

Dann aber meinte Hermine: "Harry hat Recht. Ich muss auch einmal meine Bücherliste durchgehen und die Trankzutaten überprüfen."

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen zu Ron:" Außerdem bin ich schon richtig müde. Bis morgen zum Frühstück, Ron."

Hermine ging eilig die Treppe hoch, machte an Harrys Tür jedoch Halt.

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Ron nicht nachgekommen war.

"Harry, kann ich reinkommen?"

Von drinnen war leise zu hören: "Bist du allein Hermine?"

"Ja, Harry".

Hermine trat ein.

Harry saß im halbdunklen Zimmer auf seinem Bett und hatte den Tarnumhang und den zerbrochenen Spiegel von Sirius vor sich liegen.

Hermine blieb vor Harry stehen und erkannte die magischen Gegenstände.

"Sie fehlen dir, nicht wahr!"

"Ja, vor allem Sirius. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass er fort sein soll".

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett und bemerkte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen.

Sie legte leise ihre Arme um den Freund und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Ich werde immer zu dir stehen, du musst dich nicht einsam fühlen. Ich werde für dich da sein, wann immer du mich brauchst und dich nie im Stich lassen. Harry, glaubst du mir?"

Harry umarmte Hermine und sie fühlte sein tränennasses Gesicht.

"Oh Hermine, ich bin dir so dankbar".

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr auch Hermine durch die Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres an Reife gewonnen hatte und sich weit von dem besserwisserischen Mädchen ihrer ersten Begegnung entfernt hatte.

Für einen Moment fühlte er echte Geborgenheit.


	2. Verloren in der Welt

Kapitel 2: Verloren in der Welt

Welcher Lebendige, Sinnbegabte, liebt nicht vor allen Wundererscheinungen des verbreiteten Raums um ihn, das allererfreuliche Licht - mit seinen Farben, seinem Strahlen und Wogen; seiner milden Allgegenwart, als weckender Tag.

Wie des Lebens innerste Seele atmet es der rastlosen Gestirne Riesenwelt und schwimmt tanzend in seiner blauen Flut.

Abwärts wend ich mich zu der heiligen, unaussprechlichen, geheimnisvollen Nacht.

Fernab liegt die Welt - in eine tiefe Gruft versenkt - wüst und einsam ist ihre Stelle. In den Saiten der Brust weht tiefe Wehmut.

In Tautropfen will ich hinuntersinken und mit der Asche mich vermischen. -Fernen der Erinnerung, Wünsche der Jugend, der Kindheit Träume, des ganzen langen Lebens kurze Freuden und vergebliche Hoffnungen kommen in grauen Kleidern, wie Abendnebel nach der Sonne Untergang.

Novalis "Hymnen an die Nacht", 1800.

Snape hatte wieder seit Stunden neue Bücher studiert, die er in schäbigen alten Buchläden in den Highlands und in angesehenen Antiquariaten in London aufgestöbert und erstanden hatte.

Viele Tränkebrauanleitungen hatte er in mühevoller Kleinarbeit nachvollzogen. Das Besorgen und Sammeln sowie Vorbereiten der Trankzutaten war nicht weniger aufwändig gewesen.

Aber er war dem Ziel noch kein Stück näher gekommen. Jetzt war es bereits nach Mitternacht und er hatte sich erschöpft in einen Sessel seines Büros in den Kerkern von Hogwarts niedergelassen.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, frei zu werden von den bohrenden quälenden Gedanken, die ihn stets begleiteten.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, innere Entspannung und Momente des Loslassens zu finden.

Die Ruhelosigkeit seiner Seele und das Empfinden der Sinnlosigkeit seines Seins vergrub er unter unermüdlicher Arbeit in den Kerkern, bis lange nachdem die letzten Stimmen in den Geschossen über ihm verklungen waren.

Trotz der langen anstrengenden Tage fand der Meister der Tränke selten erholenden Schlaf und so war er seit dem letzten Schuljahr deutlich gezeichnet von der Last, die auf ihm ruhte.

Er hatte seinen Nacken an dem hohen Sessel angelegt und besah sich mit Interesse seine auf den Armlehnen ruhenden Hände.

Sie erschienen ihm, da er an Gewicht verloren hatte, gealtert und durch stärker hervortretende Gelenke und Knochen, fremd.

Er seufzte leise und genoss die Genugtuung, dass er zumindest seinen Körper vernachlässigen und bestrafen konnte, als Überlegenheit seines Geistes.

Er lehnte sich tiefer in den weichen Sessel und allmählich breitete sich in ihm eine wohltuende Leere aus.

Snape war bewusst, dass er dieses Gefühl der absoluten Einheit mit allen Dingen des Kosmos, der Schwerelosigkeit, nur begrenzt halten konnte.

Nur einmal in seinem Dasein war er so nahe an diesem endgültigen Zustand der Einswerdung mit dem Universum und der Ausschaltung aller Empfindungen gewesen.

Er war hinabgesunken in freundlichen Wassern, letzte Strahlen des Sonnenlichts hatten die Trübnis der fremden Welt durchzogen, strudelnde Luftblasen seinen Körper umkreist.

Tiefer und tiefer war er in die wohltuende Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers gesunken, selbst ein Teil dieser Materie geworden. Gedanken und Existenz ausgelöscht ...

Snape seufzte nochmals kraftlos. Dieser letzte Tag war noch nicht gekommen.

Man hatte ihn aus dieser stillen Welt wieder herausgerissen. Ihm dieses grenzenlose Gefühl der Freude verwehrt.

Ihn zurückgeworfen in sein Leben der Schuld und Sühne.

Es war 3 Uhr nachts als Snape endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber dämmerte.


	3. Der entscheidende Trank

Kapitel 3: Der entscheidende Trank

Der Schulalltag in Hogwarts war nun wieder in vollem Gange.

Das Schloss war an diesem Morgen erfüllt vom Stimmengewirr und Gelächter hunderter Schüler.

Die neu gekommenen Erstklässler bewegten sich noch unsicher und ehrfurchtsvoll auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen. Gruppen von halbwüchsigen Mädchen standen zusammen und tuschelten, wobei ab und zu ein Kichern zu hören war.

Der größte Teil der Schüler hatte sorglose Ferien verlebt und von den Vorkommnissen im Zaubereiministerium im letzten Schuljahr nichts mitbekommen.

Dumbledore hatte es für besser gehalten, die Kinder nicht in Angst zu versetzen, und so war auch der Angriff Voldemorts bei der Ansprache vor einer Woche nicht Thema geworden.

Der Schulleiter wollte den jungen Zauberern noch möglichst lange eine unbeschwerte Zeit im Schutz der Mauern von Hogwarts belassen.

Zumal er keinen unmittelbaren Angriff auf die Schule befürchtete. Vielmehr deutet für ihn alles darauf hin, dass der dunkle Lord einen neuerlichen groß angelegten Schlag gegen das Zaubereiministerium vorbereitete, bei dem die oberste Behörde ihre Autorität vollständig verlieren sollte.

Den Schülern war am Festtag jedoch, zur besonderen Freude Harrys, ein neuer Mitbewohner des Schlosses vorgestellt worden: Remus Lupin.

Da Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr den Elternbeirat dirigierte, hatte Dumbledore keine Schwierigkeiten , Lupin als seinen Assistenten an die Schule zu beordern. So war ein weiteres Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens zum ständigen Schutz der Schule an der Seite des Schulleiters.

Snape hatte die Stille des Schlosses während der Wochen ohne Schüler genossen.

Nun waren alle Gänge erfüllt vom Lärmen der Jungen und Mädchen.

Er hätte sich gerne weiter den Studien in seinem Labor gewidmet, zumal er an diesem Morgen keinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu geben hatte.

Aber Dumbledore wollte ihn umgehend in seinem Büro sprechen, und so musste sich der Meister der Zaubertränke, obwohl er es nicht mochte, auf den Weg aus den Kerkern zum höher gelegenen Geschoss machen.

Sich durch Horden schwatzender, übermütig herumtollender Schüler zu bewegen, war Snape absolut zuwider.

Die Unterrichtsstunden, die er mit den diesjährigen Erstklässlern hatte verbringen müssen, hatten ihn wieder in seiner Meinung bestätigt, dass die meisten von ihnen es nicht wert waren, unterrichtet zu werden.

Allesamt überhebliche Prahler, die sich selbst überschätzten, wie vermutlich auch ihre gesamten Zaubererfamilien.

Diese Schüler waren, wie die Klassen vor ihnen, nicht daran interessiert, in mühevoller Hingabe die Geheimnisse des Zusammenspiels der unzähligen Substanzen zu ergründen oder Wirkungsweisen von Zaubertränken zu perfektionieren.

Sie waren nur durch schnelle Effekte und vorzeigbare, aber billige Zauberkunststücke zu begeistern.

Solche Zauberer würden nie in der Lage sein, sich der Gefahr, die durch die dunkle Seite drohte, zu stellen.

So in Gedanken bewegte sich Snapes große dunkle Gestalt eiligen Schrittes durch die überfüllten Gänge und Treppen. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte von seinen Schultern und mit seinen finsteren Augen hinter nachtschwarzem Haar bot er einen respekteinflößenden Anblick.

Die jüngeren Schüler wichen ängstlich aus und auch die älteren Jahrgänge verstummten für Augenblicke.

Snape achtete nicht darauf, bemerkte jedoch unterwegs einige ältere Schüler, die er im Unterricht nicht mehr angetroffen hatte.

Diese waren also nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Anforderungen für die höheren Semester standzuhalten. Er war nicht erstaunt über den Personenkreis derer, die die Zaubertrankstudien abgegeben hatten.

Im Schlossflügel vor der Geheimtür zum Büro des Schulleiters sah er die Clique um Harry Potter auf sich zukommen. Den jungen Zauberer hatte er im neuen Schuljahr noch nicht getroffen.

Wie erwartet nahm Harry nicht weiter an seinem Unterricht teil.

Die Gruppe ging stumm vorüber.

Snape schaute für einen kurzen Moment zu Harry hinüber. Ihre Augen trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Snape erschrak.

Aus Harrys Blick sprach unverhohlen Abscheu und abgrundtiefer Hass.

Rasch entfernten sich die drei Schüler und Snape sprach "Lakritzbärchen" zum Wasserspeier.

Mit hastigen Schritten erklomm er die gewendelte Treppe und öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Direktors.

Snape wusste zwar von der Anwesenheit Lupins in der Schule. Er hatte den Werwolf auch schon einige Male am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle erblickt, aber so unvorbereitet in diesem Raum auf ihn zu stoßen, bereitet ihm Unbehagen.

"Ah., Severus, schön, dass du es einrichten konntest"; begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter mit seiner üblichen gut gelaunten Art.

Wie schlimm musste es eigentlich noch kommen, bevor Dumbledore seine allmorgendliche Hochstimmung einbüßen würde, fragte sich der Meister der Tränke insgeheim.

"Setz dich bitte und nimm eine Tasse dieses köstlichen Drachenbaumblätter-Tees", wurde er aufgefordert.

Wie Snape feststellte, saßen Lupin und Dumbledore offensichtlich gemütlich bei Tee und Keksen zusammen.

Lupin starrte ihn unverwandt an, worüber Snape überhaupt nicht erfreut war.

Bislang hatte er es vermieden, sich in der Nähe von Lupin aufzuhalten oder mit ihm Gespräche zu führen.

"Ich habe Remus heute morgen ebenfalls hierher gebeten, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, Severus?"

"Natürlich nicht, Schulleiter", log Snape.

"Hier ist die Teekanne, bedien dich"; nickte Dumbledore in Richtung der dampfenden chinesischen Kanne mit Bambushenkel.

"Ich habe schon gefrühstückt", log Snape abermals.

Er hatte unverändert kaum geschlafen und die Tatsache, das Voldemort ihn vor zwei Tagen spätabends zu sich beordert hatte, um sich vom Erfolg der Braubemühungen berichten zu lassen, hatte ebenfalls nicht zu seiner Erfrischung beigetragen.

Er fühlte sich müde und überreizt und wollte nicht, dass seine Gesprächspartner zusehen konnten, wie er mit zittrigen Händen versuchte, eine Teetasse zu beherrschen.

"Wie weit bist du vorangekommen mit dem Invulnus-Tank?", erkundige sich Dumbledore.

Seine Augen ruhten gütig auf Snape.

Auch Lupin hatte seinen Blick auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet und musterte ihn unmerklich von seinem Sitz neben dem Lehrer.

Er hatte Snape zuletzt im Haus der Blacks gesehen, als dieser Berichte von den Todessertreffen ablieferte.

Seit Sirius Tod verfügte der Phönixorden über kein festes Quartier mehr, da das Haus sich wehrte, Fremden ohne die Anwesenheit eines Familienmitglieds Einlass zu gewähren. Der Eingang zum altehrwürdigen Sitz der Familie Black war seither nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen, was der Absicht des Hauses und seiner Geister entsprach.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens berichteten nun über ihr geheimes Verständigungssystem direkt an Dumbledore oder trafen sich in aller Stille im Büro des Schulleiters.

Lupin bemerkte, dass er ehemalige Mitschüler hagerer und bleicher geworden war.

Doch seine Haltung und Stimme waren unverändert selbstsicher und ohne Anzeichen von Schwäche.

Lupin fragte sich, was den verbittert wirkenden, verschlossenen Mann antrieb, sich so hart an seinen Grenzen für die Sache des Ordens einzusetzen, wenn er doch offenkundig sehr wenig von anderen Zauberern und den Muggeln hielt.

Während er noch versuchte, das Wesen hinter dem schmalen Gesicht mit der markanten Nase zu ergründen, antwortete der Gefragte: "Bislang fehlt noch eine entscheidende Ingredienz. In vielen der alten Folianten befinden sich Hinweise darauf. Aber bislang konnte ich den Sinn hinter der Beschreibung 'Herzblut vom Geist in den Wassern' nicht entziffern. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Geduld von Voldemort ist schon überstrapaziert."

Lupin schaute verwundert, da die verborgenen nächtlichen Anstrengungen zur Herstellung eines Trankes für den dunklen Lord von Ihm unbemerkt geblieben waren.

"Ich könnte dich etwas unterstützen, Severus. In meiner Privatsammlung befinden sich einige Schriftwerke von Geheimbünden der Kreuzritter mit orientalischen Rezepturen. Vielleicht finden wir da eine Aufklärung, die dir weiterhilft.

Um welchen Trank für Voldemort handelt es sich denn bei deinem Auftrag?"

Snape hatte mit unbewegter Miene zugehört.

Mit süffisantem Grinsen erwiderte er: "Seit wann hast du denn ein Studium der Zaubertrankkunst aufgenommen?"

"Bislang habe ich noch alle Mischungen ohne die Hilfe von Laien entwickeln können und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern", tat er die unwillkommene Einmischung in sein Hoheitsgebiet unmissverständlich ab.

Dumbledore saß ruhig hinter seinem schweren Schreibtisch und lauschte den Kontrahenten.

Er hatte nicht erwarten können, dass seine doch so unterschiedlichen Vertrauten sich annähern würden. Dennoch hatte er gehofft, die gemeinsamen Ziel würden Abneigungen aus der Vergangenheit überwinden helfen.

"Danke für dein Angebot, Remus. Ich bin sicher, deine Bibliothek wird dem Orden noch von Nutzen sein", sprach er beschwichtigend, während er um den Tisch zu seinen ehemaligen Schülern herumgetreten war.

"Voldemort verlangt nach einem Trank, der ihn und seine Gefolgsleute, zumindest für einen begrenzten Zeitraum unverwundbar für Flüche macht.

Auf diese Weise soll der nächste Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium zu einem Erfolg führen.

Wie du weißt, ist er überzeugt, wenn erst einmal das höchste Zaubereiamt ausgeschaltet sein wird, kann er im entstehenden Chaos seine Macht voll entfalten und niemand wird mehr über den Schutz der Muggel wachen".

"Ist dieser Trank nicht enorm gefährlich für unsere Sache. Wenn er tatsächlich Voldemort in die Hände fällt, hätten wir doch keine Chance mehr gegen ihn und seine Todesser".

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten, als er mit unüberhörbarer Überlegenheit in der Stimme leise antwortete:" Die Dauer der Wirksamkeit des Invulnus-Trankes kann einzig und allein der Braumeister bestimmen".

"Ja, das ist unsere Möglichkeit", mischte sich der Schulleiter ein.

"Severus wird Voldemort eine Probe mit lang anhaltender Wirkung präsentieren. Für den Tag des Überfalls aber, wird der Phönixorden mit dauerhaftem Schutz ausgestattet, während die Angreifer schnell wieder verwundbar sein werden".

"Und du glaubst, der dunkle Lord wird Severus vertrauen?"

"Es wird ihm keine andere Wahl bleiben", ergriff Snape jetzt wieder das Wort.

"Wie die meisten Tränke der letzten Schwierigkeitsstufe lässt sich der Invulnus-Trank nur für den direkten Gebrauch herstellen. Der dunkle Lord braucht meine Hilfe also für jeden Einsatz. Das sollte dir vom Wolfsbann-Trank bekannt sein"; er warf Lupin einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

"Unterrichte mich weiter über dein Vorankommen bei der Herstellung des Gebräus, Severus", beendete nun Dumbledore das Thema.

"Ich habe euch beide heute morgen aber noch aus einem anderen Grund zu mir berufen. Fudge hat mir gestern bei unserem Treffen in Hogsmeade bekannt gegeben, dass das Zaubereiministerium angesichts der Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Anhänger, Verbündete gewinnen will.

Es soll eine möglichst geheime Zusammenkunft mit allen magischen Wesen, die noch nicht der dunklen Seite angehören, und den längst vergessenen Bewahrern des Wissens unserer Vorväter stattfinden.

Da das Ministerium vermutlich durchgehend beobachtet wird und dort Spione Voldemorts nicht ausgeschlossen werden können, soll der Ort der Versammlung hier bei uns in Hogwarts sein.

Remus, du verfügst doch noch über Kontakte zu Animagi und Halbmenschen. Zusammen mit Hagrid wirst du unser Ansinnen in diese Kreise hineintragen.

Ich selbst werde die Schulen von Beauxbaton und Durmstrang unterrichten und die Herrin vom See in Avalon benachrichtigen.

Severus, du tauschst dich noch immer mit Druiden aus den Wäldern der Highlands und den südlichen Stonehenge-Kulten aus?"

"Ja, hin und wieder!"

"Auch diese möchte ich in unseren Reihen begrüßen. Versuche, sobald deine Zeit es zulässt, mit ihnen in Verbindung zu treten."

"Wir werden uns in einer Woche wieder hier treffen und alles weitere besprechen."

Lupin hatte schweigend zugehört, jetzt wirkte er beunruhigt.

"Dumbledore, wird der geregelte Unterricht für die Schüler, durch ein Treffen in den Mauern von Hogwarts, nicht völlig unmöglich.

Und wie sollen wir die Kinder bei einem möglichen Überfall der Todesser schützen, wenn hier so viele fremde Zauberer und Wesen ein uns aus gehen?"

"Mache dir deswegen nicht allzu viele Sorgen", sprach Dumbledore sanft, "ich beabsichtige nicht, das Tor zu Hogwarts für jedermann zu öffnen. Der Ort der Zusammenkunft wird in einer magischen Zeltstadt draußen auf den Ländereien sein.

Die Schüler sollen von alledem so unbehelligt bleiben, wie es denn eben sein kann. Sie werden die Zeltstadt, wenn alles gelingt, nicht einmal sehen können".


	4. Der Schuldige

Kapitel 4: Der Schuldige

In der Nacht hatte Snape wieder kaum Schlaf gefunden.

Wie seit Wochen, hatte er weiter in unzähligen Werken der Meister vergangener Zeitalter nach einem Hinweis auf die verschlüsselte Zutat zum geforderten Trank gesucht.

Beim ersten Morgengrauen, es lag noch ein Nebelschleier über dem See, war eine erste Nachricht der Druiden des Südens in seine Hände geflattert.

Überbracht hatte sie ein großer schwarzer Rabe mit hohem verhorntem Schnabel, der grimmig dreinblickte und sich am Fenster niederließ.

Die weisen Männer lebten in ihrem eigenen abgeschirmten Zeitenlauf und zeigten wenig Interesse an den Geschehnissen der irdischen Welt.

Snape musste viel Energie und Raffinesse in das Antwortschreiben investieren, wenn er die Druiden von der Verbündung gegen Voldemort überzeugen wollte.

Als Snape später endlich im Unterrichtsraum in den Kerkern ankam, saß die Klasse bereits auf ihren Stühlen.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für ein Frühstück im großen Saal gefunden und war nun entsprechend gereizt.

Mit einem Knall ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fliegen und genoss augenblicklich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

Zufrieden registrierte er einmal mehr, dass in den höheren Jahrgangsstufen nur noch die wirklich befähigten jungen Zauberer seinem Tränkeunterricht folgten.

Natürlich hatten, wie von Snape auch erwartet, Harry und Ron sowie andere Unbelehrbare das Fach abgegeben,

"Wir wollen heute einen besonderen Trank brauen. Aber ich warne Sie, sein Einsatz unterliegt der genauen Überwachung des Zaubereiministeriums. Die Zutaten hierfür können nur von einem zugelassenen Kreis weniger Zauberer erstanden werden. Sollten Sie Spaß am unerlaubten Gebrauch haben, richten Sie sich auf ein paar Jahre in Askaban ein".

Die Klasse war totenstill und alle schauten zum Lehrerpult.

"Es handelt sich um den Trank der "gelenkten Bilder". Das Gebräu verursacht starke Halluzinationen. Diese Erscheinung ist für sich gesehen, noch keine Besonderheit; selbst die Muggel sind in der Lage, solche Wirklungen mit den von ihnen hergestellten Präparaten zu erzielen, wozu auch immer!

Dieser Trank jedoch, lässt vor dem geistigen Auge des Opfers die Bilder entstehen, die der Trankhersteller vorgesehen hat. Hierzu ist es ausreichend, dass man in den fertigen Trank die Hand steckt, während im Geiste die Vorgänge der erwünschten Halluzination erzeugt werden. Die gewollte Sinnestäuschung wird somit im Trank fest verankert.

Es braucht wohl nicht viel Phantasie, sich vorzustellen, welchen Schaden die Feinde des Ministeriums mit dieser Manipulation anrichten könnten."

Snape legte eine Pause ein und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten.

Einige wirkten belustigt, vermutlich malten sie sich aus, wem sie selbst einen Streich spielen könnten, darunter auch Malfoy. Die meisten jedoch wirkten eher besorgt.

"Sie haben 30 Minuten Zeit. Die üblichen Zutaten befinden sich wie immer im Seitenschrank. Die speziellen Substanzen werde ich selbst beifügen, sobald die Tränke bereit sind".

Er drehte sich zur Tafel und schrieb die Formel für den Trank auf. Dann setzte er sich an sein Pult und beobachtete die Bemühungen der Schüler.

Malfoy und seine Kumpane ergötzten sich offensichtlich an der Vorstellung, was sie mit dem Gebräu anstellen könnten und benahmen sich entsprechend albern.

Andere jedoch, darunter Hermine, arbeiteten ruhig und angestrengt.

Snape spürte nun allmählich, dass er ein großes Defizit an Schlaf hatte und auch die fehlenden Mahlzeiten machten sich bemerkbar.

Als er sich erhob, um die Kessel zu kontrollieren, musste er einen Moment inne halten, um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu beherrschen.

Seine ersten Schritte waren dementsprechend etwas unsicher.

Hermine hatte gerade aufgesehen, da ihr Trank nun bereit war, um die fehlende Substanz zu erhalten.

"Sie sollten nun soweit gekommen sein, dass ihr Trank eine durchscheinende violette Farbe angenommen hat. Dann werde ich aus dieser Phiole die entscheidenden Tropfen zufügen", sprach er mit bemüht fester Stimme, während er durch die Kesselreihen schritt.

Er schaute sich um, aber nur Hermines Trank hatte die besagte Phase erreicht.

"Nun gut, zumindest sollte die Vorstufe mit purpurrotem Grund und gelber Oberfläche zustande zu bringen sein", raunzte der Meister der Tränke nun.

Für einen Augenblick stützte sich Snape sichtlich erschöpft auf einem Tisch ab, bevor er zu Malfoy hinüber schritt.

"Ah, ich sehe, Sie haben bisher gut gearbeitet. Nur noch ein wenig mit mäßiger Hitze köcheln, etwa 2 Minuten, dann die Schuppen der schwarzen Kobra zufügen und nicht mehr umrühren. Ich werde dann zu Ihnen kommen und den Trank fertig stellen".

Hermine, die schon länger fertig war, wurde bereits ganz ungeduldig, wagte aber nicht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen trat nun Snape an ihren Kessel und besah sich ihre Arbeit.

"Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger, Sie haben als Einzige die Anweisungen exakt befolgt.

Ich füge nun die letzte Zutat bei".

Er zog eine Phiole mit schwarz-bläulich schimmerndem Inhalt aus seinem Umhang und träufelte einen Hauch davon in den Kessel.

Die Farbe des Gebräus wechselte mehrmals in schneller Folge und der Trank schien zu kochen, obwohl kein Feuer mehr vorhanden war.

Nach kurzer Zeit erstarb die Bewegung im Kessel und die Flüssigkeit hatte nun eine angenehme hellorange Farbe angenommen.

"Kommen Sie bitte alle an den Kessel von Miss Granger. Hier sehen Sie einen fertigen Trank. Wir werden das Gebräu jetzt ausprobieren.

Anschließend muss ich den Kesselinhalt aus verständlichen Gründen vernichten".

Snapes Züge umspielte ein hämisches Grinsen.

Seine Augen blieben an Malfoy und Goyle hängen.

"Wir brauchen natürlich zwei Studienobjekte, die sich einigermaßen vertrauen. Wie wäre es mit Ihnen, Malfoy und Goyle?"

Draco war natürlich von der Idee begeistert. Goyle schaute missmutig drein.

"Mister Malfoy, Sie werden nun Ihre Hand in den Trank geben und sich etwas Nettes für Ihren Kameraden ausdenken. Ich werde die Sinnestäuschung nach einer Minute abbrechen. Sie brauchen also keine Angst haben, Mister Goyle".

Draco tat also, wie ihm aufgetragen, grinste aber hämisch, als er seine Hand in den Kessel steckte.

Snape schöpfte ein wenig von dem Trank ab und gab die Kelle Goyle, der zögernd davon nippte.

Alle Augen lagen auf Goyle, der zunächst nur tumb und ängstlich dastand.

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund klappte auf. Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen , während sein Haarschopf sich steil aufstellte "Nein, lass mich in Ruhe, du Riesenvieh! Geh weg!

Mami, hol mich hier raus", schrie er und sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren.

Snape sah einen Moment amüsiert zu, dann beendete er das Schauspiel mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

Goyle kam heftig atmend und zitternd wieder zu sich.

"Da war eine Riesenspinne, die hat mit ihren Scheren nach mir geschnappt", japste Goyle immer noch ganz entsetzt.

"50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Malfoy. Ich hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, etwas Nettes".

Snape hatte sich Malfoy zugewandt, sah aber immer noch belustigt aus.

Malfoy nickte kurz und war insgeheim der Ansicht, das es den Spaß wert gewesen sei.

"20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Miss Granger, der Trank hat der Erprobung standgehalten.

Sie haben perfekte Ausführung bewiesen Und ich habe während der gesamten Stunde keine Einmischung von Ihnen gehört".

Snape hatte sich bereits wieder dem Pult zugewendet, als Hermines Wangen allmählich rot anliefen.

In euphorischer Stimmung traf Hermine nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht dann auf Ron und Harry.

Die beiden kamen gerade von Hagrids Hütte, wo sie 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' beendet hatten.

"Hi Jungs, ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr im Zaubertränkeunterricht verpasst!"

"Doch, das weiß ich genau, Punkteabzug von Snape und Trankwegschütten versäum ich da ", wehrte Ron ab.

"Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich Snapes blöden Unterricht endlich los bin

Statt dessen zeigt uns Hagrid jetzt noch zusätzlich, wo man abgefahrene Geschöpfe finden kann!", begeisterte sich Ron weiter.

"Trotzdem, wir haben heute wieder einen total interessanten Zaubertrank ausprobiert und Professor Snape ist jetzt auch überhaupt nicht mehr unfair.

Stellt euch vor, er hat meinen Trank heute sogar gelobt. Bestimmt liegt es daran, dass nur noch die Besten in der Studienklasse geblieben sind... Abgesehen von Goyle!"

Von den beiden Jungen kam keine Antwort und sie schauten etwas genervt drein.

Hemine fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass Ron und Harry die erforderliche Ohnegleichen-Bewertung ihrer ZAG's in Tränkekunde beide nicht geschafft hatten.

"Ihr hättet dabei sein sollen, als Goyle den Trank von heute probieren musste und sich dann fast nass gemacht hat vor Angst ", erzählte sie in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

"Ach ja", erwiderte Harry, "wieso sucht sich denn Snape für fiese Sachen keinen Gryffindor aus?"

"Ich sage doch, der Unterricht ist jetzt gar nicht mehr so unerträglich.

Aber irgendwie hat Snape heute einen kranken Eindruck gemacht. Er schien ziemlich fertig zu sein", überlegt Hermine laut.

"Von mir aus, kann er lieber heute als morgen vermodern, dieser schmierige Widerling".

Harry sprach zornig.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an, ihre fröhliche Laune war nun verflogen.

"Aber Harry, warum bist du denn so wütend auf Snape. Er kann dir doch jetzt nichts mehr anhaben.

Den Unterricht hast du abgegeben und Punkte abziehen kann er dir doch jetzt auch nicht mehr".

"Du verstehst wohl gar nichts", Harry war für einen Moment lauter geworden, "Snape sitzt immer noch gemütlich in seinem Kerker.

Der hat sich gegen Voldemort im Ministerium fein zurückgehalten.

Sirius ist jetzt tot, weil er sich dem Kampf gestellt hat und Snape hat ihn vorher noch schön angestachelt.

Hat ihn Feigling genannt und hat selbst nichts getan.

Der kann sich doch jetzt freuen, dass Bellatrix seinen Feind weggeräumt hat !"

Hermine und auch Ron waren eine Moment sprachlos. Keiner der beiden hatte geahnt, dass Harry den Verlust seines Paten auf diese Weise zu bewältigen suchte.

Hermine sah den Freund lange forschend an, suchte nach einem Hinweis, das er nicht wirklich so dachte.

"Harry, du weißt genau, dass Snape nicht mit dem Phönixorden im Ministerium auftauchen konnte, so lange er als Spion noch von Nutzen sein soll.

Und Dumbledore hat nur diesen einen Spion bei den Todessern. Der Orden kann nicht riskieren, dass Snape sich verrät".

"Ha, Spion ist Snape mit Sicherheit, nur für welche Seite, das weiß nur er...", erwiderte Harry kalt lächelnd.

"Bitte hör doch auf, Snape für den Tod deines Paten verantwortlich zu machen", bettelte Hermine, "du verrennst dich noch total in diese Vorstellung.

Sirius wollte unbedingt dabei sein und hat keinen Kampf gescheut. Er war mutig und brauchte bestimmt keinen Antreiber, um mit dem Orden zu gehen".

Hermine hatte sich ganz in Erregung geredet und schaute nun hilflos zu Ron.

Nach einer Weile des schweigsamen Nebeneinanderherlaufens beendete nun Ron die Stille :"Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen Nachmittag mal ein bisschen in der Winkelgasse stöbern gehen.

Ich brauche dringend einen neuen Zaubererhut. Meiner sieht schon aus wie eine verschimmelte Mohrrübe.

Und außerdem soll da ein neuer Eissalon aufgemacht haben mit Eissorten, wie man sie sich nicht vorstellen kann".

Hermine und auch Harry waren dankbar für die Ablenkung.

"Prima, dann treffen wir uns doch gleich nach 'Kräuterkunde' im Gemeinschaftsraum", schlug Hermine vor.


	5. Verbotene Werke

**Kapitel 5: Verbotene Werke**

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages fanden sich die drei Gryffindors dann auch im Gemeinschaftsraum ein.  
Als Siebtklässler war es ihnen erlaubt, ohne Aufsicht das Schulgebäude zu verlassen.  
Mittels Flohpulver fanden sie ohne Mühe in die Winkelgasse . Sie hatten zuvor den falschen Ausgang gewählt und kamen nacheinander im Laden für Futter und Pflege magische Geschöpfe an, aber es bot sich ihnen ein unterhaltsames Bild.  
Waren schon einige von Hogwarts Wesen, wie Flubberwürmer und Kröter nicht sehenswert gewesen, so waren deren Futtertiere und -Pflanzen noch viel abscheulicher.  
Schleimige, übelriechende Kreaturen waren darunter, die sich in ihrem Behälter wie Speichelpfützen über den Boden zogen.  
Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie sich umdrehte und vor einem Blumentopf stand, in der einer Pflanze lange Fäden von gelblichen Sekreten aus Kelchen tropften ließ.

Die Gryffindors klopften die Asche aus ihren Umhängen und verließen eilig diesen merkwürdigen Laden.  
Hier konnte sich außer Hagrid niemand wohl fühlen.  
Draußen auf der Winkelgasse herrschte unbemerkt vom Rest der Großstadt geschäftiges Treiben. Die Gruppe verschwand im Strom unzähliger Hexen und Zauberer, die ihren Besorgungen nachgingen.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Ron einen bezahlbaren, wenn auch nicht neuen Zaubererhut erstanden hatte.  
Bis dahin mussten Hermine und Harry fast ein dutzend Mal Hüte in schwarz , nachtblau oder anthrazit kommentieren.  
"Blau passt nicht zu deinen Haaren, Ron", " der Hut wird ja nur von deinen Ohren gehalten":

Alle drei hatten sich köstlich amüsiert, waren aber doch froh, diesen Punkt des Nachmittagsprogramms abgehakt zu haben.  
Nun wollten sie sich endlich vergnügen und nach einer Erfrischung im Eissalon - Hermine hatte Darjeeling-Eis gewählt, Ron sich an einem T-Bone-Steak-Eis ergötzt - machten sie sich auf, noch ein paar Läden zu durchstöbern.  
Hermine wollte sich mit weitere Literatur eindecken, die ihr bei Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränken helfen sollte.  
Sie verbrachten eine ganze Weile bei Florys & Blotts, bis Ron und Harry schon ungeduldig auf und ab liefen.  
Hermine war nicht zufrieden, sie suchte nach Büchern, von denen sie schon gelesen hatte, die aber hier nirgends verzeichnet waren.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Abstecher in die Nockturngasse unternehmen ",fragte sie zaghaft die beiden Jungen.  
Ron und Harry waren verblüfft über diesen Vorschlag aus Hermines Mund, aber es kam ihrer Abenteuerlust entgegen.  
Und so machten sich die Freunde auf in die verbotene Straße. Dort er es wie bei Harrys erstem Besuch sehr viel weniger betriebsam und weitaus unfreundlicher und trüber.  
Ungepflegte, schweigsame Gestalten trieben sich hier herum und die Schüler fühlten sich argwöhnisch beäugt.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine bewegten sich schnell vorwärts und waren bemüht, einen zielstrebigen Eindruck zu machen.

Sie waren dann auch froh, als sei einen schäbigen Laden entdeckten, der offensichtlich ein Antiquariat beherbergte.  
Sie schlüpften eilig durch die offen stehende schmale Eichenpforte und gelangten in einen spärlich beleuchteten Laden, in dem zu ihrer Erleichterung ein gutmütig dreinblickender graubärtiger Magier mit welligem, grauem Haar unter einer bunten Strickmütze als Inhaber auszumachen war. Er saß hinter einem mit Büchern vollbeladenen Ebenhols-Schreibtisch und nahm kaum Notiz von ihnen, da seine Augen fest auf ein vor ihm aufgeschlagenes Buch geheftet waren.

Der Raum war schlauchförmig und im hinteren Teil des Antiquariats waren noch andere Zauberer zu sehen, die in Bücher vertieft waren oder die langen Regalreihen abschritten.  
Die Siebklässler bewegten sich leise über dicke am Boden liegende Teppiche, die Luft war staubig und das wenige durch die offene Tür flutende Tageslicht verlor sich schnell in der Tiefe des Ladens.  
Die hohen Wände waren mit schweren alten Regalen bekleidet, die über und über eng mit teils wertvoll in Leder eingebundenen Büchern, zum Teil aber auch in verschlissenen Leinenstoff gehüllten Werken beladen waren.  
Einige Folianten wirkten, als seien sie noch nie von ihren Plätzen genommen worden und stünden hier seit Anbeginn der Zeit.  
Hermine lief begeistert die Regalreihen entlang, wagte aber kaum auch nur eines der Bücher zu berühren.  
Nach und nach wurde sie jedoch fündig, was an unterdrückten Jauchzern unschwer zu erkennen war.

Harry und Ron hatten sich der Abeilung für Werke über schwarze Magie zugewandt, wo sich noch mehrere andere Gestalten aufhielten.  
Viele der Bücher waren jedoch in Schriftzeichen abgefasst, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.  
Dennoch stießen sie beim Durchblättern auf einige Abbildungen, die sie ahnen ließen, welche Wirkungen einige der beschriebenen Zauber erzielen sollten.  
Viele der Zeichnungen wirkten auf die Jungen absolut abstoßend, sei es wegen der Beschreibung , auf welche Weise Zutaten von Opfertieren zu gewinnenen seien oder wegen des bestialischen Zurichtens der Verhexten.

Sie hatten die Bücher bereits sorgsam wieder an ihre Plätze zurückgestellt und wollten wieder zu Hermine zurückkehren, als Harrys Augen an einem dunkelbraunen Buchdeckel hängen blieben, dessen Ecken mit Silberbeschlägen verstärkt waren.  
'Verboten Abteilungen' stand dort in großen grünen Lettern und darunter in kleinerer Schrift 'Bibliotheken der Schulen Hogwarts, Beauxbaton und Durmstrang'.  
"Ron, sie doch nur", entfuhr es Harry ganz von selbst.  
Er besah sich sprachlos den Bucheinband und erst nachdem Ron hinzu getreten war, wagte er, das Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen.  
Es war ein dicker Foliant mit silbern gefärbten Blatträndern, so dass das geschlossene Buch beim hin und her bewegen an verschiedenen Stellen aufblitzte.  
Harry öffnete den Deckel und sah auf ein Verzeichnis der Bücher der verschiedenen Schulen.  
"Schlag mal Hogwarts auf, mach schon", drängelte Ron.  
Das erste Buchdrittel enthielt eine genaue Beschreibung der Bücher, die sich in der verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts befanden.  
Jedes dortige Werk war mit einer farbigen Zeichnung enthalten und einer mehrseitigen Beschreibung des Inhaltes. Einige Bücher hatten Harry und Ron bereits im Original gesehen, wie das Buch der verbotenen Tränke.  
Offenbar hatte der Schreiber tatsächlich genaue Kenntnis von den unzugänglichen Bibliotheken.  
Harry und Ron kamen aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.  
Schließlich gesellte sich auch Hermine zu ihnen, die inzwischen genügend gefunden hatte.  
Harry blätterte Seite um Seite verbotene Bücher aus Hogwarts durch und auch seine beiden Begleiter konnten ihre Neugier nicht zügeln.  
Gegen Ende des ersten Buchdrittels stieß Harry auf ein düsteres Werk mit dem Titel 'Geheimnis des Todes' .  
Abgedruckt war ein schwarzes schimmerndes Buch mit goldenen, spitz zulaufenden Runen.  
Der Untertitel lautete: 'Übergang in die Schattenwelt und Verbindung zum Licht':  
Nach der Inhaltsangabe vermittelte das Werk Wissen über eine jenseitige Existenz und Möglichkeiten der Kontaktaufnahme zu Gestorbenen.  
"Hermine, glaubst du, dieses Buch steht tatsächlich in Hogwarts?"  
Harry war ganz gefesselt vom Anblick des Buches.  
"Ich weiß nicht Harry"; entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich, "vielleicht hat ein böswilliger Zauberer das Ganze bloß erfunden, um Leuten wie dir damit weh zu tun und dich in verbotene Bibliotheken zu locken".  
"Ja , vielleicht ist es ja ein verfluchtes Buch, dass dir etwas antut, wenn du es bloß öffnest", malte sich Ron aus.  
"Ich muss herausfinden, ob dieses Buch wirklich existiert". Harry hatte mit fester Stimme gesprochen und sowohl Ron als auch Hermine war klar, was von ihnen erwartet wurde.  
Aber auch ihre Neugier war geweckt und ein neuerlicher Ausflug in die verbotene Abteilung der Hogwartsbücherei war somit unausweichlich geworden.

"Okay Harry, aber wir werden dir nur helfen, herauszufinden, ob dieses entsetzliche Buch in Hogwarts ist; wir werden es schön dort lassen, wo es ist", klärte Hermine die Lage.  
"Ich weiß ja, dass uns zum Mitnehmen noch ein paar passende Gegenflüche fehlen", beruhigte Harry Hermine, die ihn mit zweifelnden Blicken bedachte.

Sie verließen das Antiquariat wieder, nachdem schon einige der anwesenden Magier misstrauisch zu ihnen herübergeschaut hatten.

Mit einem festen Entschluss kehrten sie am frühen Abend nach Hogwarts zurück.  
Harry konnte sich kaum noch vom Gedanken an das dunkle geheimnisvolle Buch lösen und fieberte dem Tag der verabredeten Exkursion in die verbotene Abteilung entgegen.


	6. Unbeherrschter Zorn

**Kapitel 6: Unbeherrschter Zorn**

Hermine hatte herausgefunden, dass , die Bibliothekarin, regelmäßig einmal im Monat nach London reiste, wo sie sich über Neuerscheinungen im Magischen Zirkel der Zauberautoren informierte.  
Sie pflegte Hogwarts nach dem Frühstück zu verlassen und kehrte dann erst spät am Abend zurück  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten vereinbart, die Bibliothek am Nachmittag nach Ende des Unterrichts aufzusuchen, da nach Einbruch der Dämmerung die Wachen in den Schlossflügeln verstärkt wurden.

So fanden sich die drei nach der letzten Schulstunde in Verwandlungen, im Gemeinschaftsraum ein und machten sich auf den Weg in den Westflügel. Unterwegs herrschte noch munteres Treiben auf den Gängen.  
Viele Schüler standen noch in Gruppen beieinander, um Verabredungen für den Nachmittag zu treffen oder über dies und das aus den vergangenen Unterrichtsstunden zu debattieren.  
Allmählich verließen sie die dicht bevölkerten Gänge und gelangten in den Teil des Schlosses, der auch die Bibliothek beherbergte,  
"Ron und ich werden die Bibliothek übernehmen, du wirst draußen aufpassen, Harry", unterbrach Hermine das schweigsame Hasten der drei Freunde mit energischer Stimme, kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten.  
"Aber..; Nein Hermine, ich gehe in die verbotene Abteilung !" Harry war vollkommen unvorbereitet von Hermines Aufgabenteilung.  
"Du weißt, was mir dieses Buch bedeutet. Ich will es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, wenn es wirklich da ist", entgegnete er und blickte Hermine nun direkt in die Augen.  
Sie waren stehen geblieben und befanden sich nur noch ein Geschoss unter ihrem Ziel.  
"Weil ich weiß, wie wichtig dir das schwarze Buch ist, wirst du heute nicht mitkommen.  
Ich kann uns Zutritt zur Bibliothek verschaffen, aber ich habe noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, die versteckten Siegel zu brechen, die an den Büchern in der verbotenen Abteilung heraufbeschworen wurden.  
Du könntest mit Sicherheit nicht darauf verzichten, das Buch heute schon an dich zu nehmen, falls wir es finden. Ich will aber noch nicht von der Schule fliegen, Harry!"  
Harry hörte mit festgebissenem Unterkiefer zu und konnte den Worten Hermines nichts entgegensetzen.  
Hermine nahm dies als Zustimmung und sie setzten ihren Weg über eine breite steinerne Treppe nach oben fort.

"Und welche Aufgabe hast du dir für mich ausgedacht, wo ich ja für die Bibliothek nicht geeignet bin und über keinerlei Selbstkontrolle verfüge", fragte Harry nun mit zynischem Unterton.  
"Ach Harry, jetzt hör aber auf zu schmollen", Hermine sprach sanft zu ihrem Freund; natürlich hatte sie mit seiner Enttäuschung gerechnet.  
"Wir werden drinnen nicht lange brauchen, immerhin wissen wir ja schon, wo wir suchen müssen. Du wirst hier draußen ein bisschen aufpassen.  
Falls jemand kommt, wenn wir wieder raus wollen, musst du uns warnen.  
Am Besten machst du dann Krach mit deinen Knallfröschen, damit wir Bescheid wissen.  
Und du wirst ab und zu mal durch das Fenster da drüben schauen. Von dort aus müsste man die Auffahrt vor dem Portal sehen können.  
Falls Mrs. Pince früher zurück kommt.".  
Harry antwortete nicht und blickte nur missmutig vor sich hin, aber Hermine war sicher, dass er letztendlich einsah, dass sie das Richtige tat.

Hermine vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass niemand in der Nähe war und nach einigen gemurmelten Beschwörungen gelang es ihr, die mächtige Holztür zur Bibliothek zu öffnen. Mit Ron im Gefolge verschwand sie im dahinter liegenden Raum.  
Die Tür wurde leise von innen geschlossen.  
Harry blieb allein im kurzen Gang zurück, in dem sich vollkommene Stille ausbreitete.  
In diesem Teil des Schlosses schien sich niemand aufzuhalten und Harry empfand seine Tätigkeit als nutzlos und die Enttäuschung, nicht an der Suche hinter der verschlossenen Tür beteiligt zu sein, stieg wieder in ihm auf.

Er stand noch eine Weile unentschlossen vor der Pforte, dann begab er sich zum Fenster, um dort Ausschau zu halten.  
Draußen lagerten einige Schülergruppen in der milden Nachmittagssonne auf den Grünflächen.  
Harry beneidete sie um ihr scheinbar sorgloses Treiben.  
Ihnen war es vergönnt, sich mit unterhaltsamen Nichtigkeiten zu beschäftigen.  
Auf sie warteten liebende Eltern, oder gar eine ganze Familie zu Hause, sie hatten nicht Voldemort ins Auge geschaut, nie den Tod gesehen.  
Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen, als er so im stillen Flur am Fenster stand und in die friedliche Welt da draußen blickte.

Erst spät hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe nach oben kommen.  
Er konnte sich gerade noch die Augen abwischen, als er auch schon die altbekannte, verabscheute Stimme hinter sich vernahm: "Was haben Sie in diesem Teil des Schlosses zu suchen Potter! Haben Sie immer noch nicht genug Abenteuer erlebt, ist Ihnen mal wieder langweilig?  
Antworten Sie!"  
Harrys traurige Gedanken waren mit einem Schlag weggewischt.  
Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen, als er sich umdrehte und auf die Gestalt von Snape blickte, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.  
"Das geht Sie einen Dreck an.  
Verschwinden Sie doch wieder in Ihre dunklen Löcher im Keller, wo Sie sich verkriechen, wenn andere den Kopf hinhalten und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

Der Hass hatte sich lange in Harry aufgestaut und er empfand keinerlei Respekt mehr vor dem Lehrer, der ihn nun für einen Moment forschend musterte.  
Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er mit gespitzten Lippen sprach:" Ah, der junge Herr Potter meint also, er könne es mit der dunklen Seite aufnehmen und als großer Held die Welt retten".  
Harry spürte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg: "Leute Ihres Schlags, die sich immer feige im Hintergrund halten und je nach Bedarf die Seiten wechseln, werden Voldemort wohl kaum besiegen..... falls das überhaupt Ihre Absicht wäre".

Snapes Antlitz hatte den Rest seiner Farbe verloren, seine Augen funkelten wie die eines Raubtieres aus schmalen Schlitzen und seine Haltung verriet große Anspannung.  
"Ich erkenne in Ihnen ganz den überheblichen Potterspross, der über und über arrogant glaubt, der einzige wahre Beschützer der guten Welt zu sein und der sich im gleichen Atemzug anmaßt, die Schlechten bestimmen zu können".  
Harry wurde es heiß vor Wut und er schrie Snape an: "Halten Sie Ihren Mund, sie haben kein Recht, über meinen Vater zu sprechen!"  
"Ja, Ihr verehrter Vater,..... wo ist er denn nun, mit all seinen beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten?  
Und wo ist Ihr ach so großspuriger Pate, Sirius Black?  
Lässt sich von seiner eigenen Cousine erledigen. Was für ein lächerlicher Aufschneider!"

Der Angriff erfolgte, ohne dass Harry es tatsächlich geplant hatte.  
Er riss seinen Zauberstab empor. Snape, der ihm erstaunt mit aufgerissenen Augen entgegen blickte, versuchte noch auszuweichen, ehe er von einem Lichtblitz in die linke Seite getroffen wurde.  
Die unerwartete Attacke warf den verhassten Eindringling rückwärts gegen das Treppengeländer.  
Snape sackte auf die Knie und blieb für einen Augenblick benommen am Boden.  
Harry sah wie er eine Hand auf eine Stelle links unter den Rippen gegen seine schwarze Jacke presste.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich die Finger des Lehrers rot gefärbt.  
Mit schmerzgezeichnetem Gesicht erhob sich der Professor mühsam, das Geländer zu Hilfe nehmend.

Harry hatte regungslos an seinem Platz gestanden und das Geschehene erst allmählich realisiert.  
Er war nun entsetzt über seine Tat und verstand nicht, wie er so sehr die Beherrschung hatte verlieren können.  
Snape stand nun wieder auf den Füßen und wandte sich mit gepresst wirkendem Grinsen in seinem fahlhäutigen Gesicht an Harry: "Sehr beeindruckend Potter!  
Der dunkle Lord hätte sicher seine Freude an einem Zauberer Ihres Temperaments und mit Ihrem Können.  
Sie können sicher sein, dass eine große Karriere vor Ihnen liegt".  
Harry fühlte sich miserabel und Snapes Provokationen kamen nicht mehr bei ihm an.  
"Warum haben Sie sich nicht verteidigt, Sir?", fragte er kleinlaut und mit Blick auf die Hand des Professors, die immer noch auf seiner Jacke lag, während dunkelrotes Blut zwischen den Fingern hervorsickerte.

Snape sah Harry verständnislos an, ehe er mit kalter Stimme antwortete:" Das Risiko, den wichtigen Harry Potter zu verletzen, wäre zu hoch gewesen.  
Meine Person spielt in der Mission gegen den dunklen Lord keine so gewichtige Rolle wie die Ihre".

Damit kehrte er Harry den Rücken zu und begab sich mit unsicheren Schritten zur Treppe.  
Mit der freien Hand stützte er sich am Handlauf und nahm in gebeugter Haltung Stufe um Stufe.  
Harry fürchtete, Snape könne augenblicklich hinabstürzen, aber er wagte nicht, ihm Hilfe anzubieten oder ihn ungebeten zu begleiten.  
So blieb ihm nur, beschämt hinter dem sich Herabbewegenden herzublicken, bis dieser am Ende der Stufen im Korridor verschwand.

Snape kostete es noch einige Kraft, sich durch das Stockwerk zu quälen, bis er das steinerne Geländer der breiten Treppe erreichte, die zur Eingangshalle führte. An manchen Stellen nahm der beim Laufen Anlehnung an den Flurwänden.  
Bis jetzt war ihm niemand begegnet, aber bereits an der Treppenempore konnte er wieder Stimmen vernehmen.  
Snape stützte sich auf den Granitkopf der um das Geländer gewundenen Schlange und sammelte noch einmal seine Energiereserven, um möglichst unauffällig die letzte Etappe auf dem Weg in die Kerker zurückzulegen.  
Er versuchte, die ersten Stufen in aufrechter Haltung zu nehmen, behielt aber die Hand auf dem glatten steinernen Geländer.  
Das Hinabsteigen verursachte ihm allmählich immer größere Schmerzen und es verlangte ihn danach, sich gehen zu lassen, sich zusammen zu krümmen.

Er hatte gerade die Hälfte der Stufen geschafft, als Lupin am Fuß der Treppe erschien und den Weg nach oben nahm.  
Snape vermied den Blickkontakt und richtete alle Konzentration auf die Bewältigung der Distanz, die ihn noch von den Kerkern trennte.  
Lupin wollte die seltene Gelegenheit nutzen und dem Mitstreiter im Phönixorden abermals seine Hilfe zum Herstellen des Zaubertrankes anbieten.  
Gut gelaunt begrüßte er den ehemaligen Schulkameraden; der jedoch hielt seine Augen starr auf seine auf dem Rücken der steinernen Schlange ruhende Hand gerichtet .  
Lupin waren die langsamen Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters bereits beim Betreten der Treppe seltsam erschienen.  
Nun bemerkte er, dass Schweißperlen auf Snapes Stirn standen und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern durch seine Gestalt lief.  
Misstrauisch geworden, erspähte Lupin unter Snapes Umhang dessen blutige Hand gegen seine Seite gepresst.  
Er hatte erkennbar Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
"Was ist geschehen, Severus? Ich bringe dich sofort in den Krankenflügel".  
Lupin wollte gerade Snapes Arm fassen, als dieser ihm seine glasigen schwarzen Augen zuwendete und ihn mit immer noch energischem Ton anzischte: "Wage nicht, mich anzufassen , Lupin!  
Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten oder noch besser, um die Sprösslinge deiner Freunde, die Lehrer angreifen".

Lupin verstand absolut gar nichts, aber er sah, dass Snape sich nicht von ihm helfen lassen würde.  
Dieser setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne weiter auf Lupin zu achten.

Der Werwolf beschloss daher, der Sache erst einmal auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Der Flügel, aus dem Snape gekommen war, war nicht allzu groß und einzelne Blutflecken, die Snape hinterlassen hatte, wiesen Lupin den Weg.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er dann auch den Flur vor der Bibliothek erreichte, wo Harry, Hermine und Ron gerade einen hitzigen Wortwechsel führten.  
Lupin kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache:" Wer hat Severus Snape angegriffen und was um alles in der Welt war dafür der Grund?"  
Die drei Schüler waren sofort verstummt und sahen betreten ins Leere.  
"Ich habe es getan, Remus. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.  
Er hat Dad und Sirus verhöhnt. Es kam einfach über mich.  
Es tut mir leid, Remus.  
Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und meine Bestrafung erwarten".  
Harry hatte Lupin nicht direkte angeschaut; er wusste, dass der väterliche Freund enttäuscht sein musste.  
Hermine trat Hilfe suchend zu Lupin und sah im direkt in das müde wirkende Gesicht.  
Seine Augen spiegelten Traurigkeit, auch wenn er seiner Haltung und seinen Worten Strenge verliehen hatte. Hermine konnte das deutlich erkennen.  
"Was wird mit Harry geschehen? Wird er von der Schule fliegen?"  
Remus antwortete nicht.  
Er sah Hermine nur betrübt an.  
"Oder noch Schlimmeres?"  
Sie hatte beim Sprechen die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sah nun entsetzt zu Ron hinüber. Aber Ron hatte den Blick gesenkt.  
"Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, zu entscheiden, wie Harrys weiteres Schicksal aussehen wird.  
Dennoch, ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde in meinen Räumen Harry..... allein.  
Zunächst einmal kehrt ihr in den Gryffindorturm zurück und bewahrt Ruhe.  
Ich werde jetzt erst mit Dumbledore reden, bevor Snape dort zu viele Schaden anrichten kann".  
Harry sah erstaunt auf: "Ist Snape denn nicht bei Madame Pomfrey? Sie wird ihn sicher vorsichtshalber dabehalten haben".  
Remus grinste breit: "Nein, Snape geht doch nicht freiwillig zum Krankenflügel.  
Der hat mich noch angegiftet, weil ich ihn hinbringen wollte. In Richtung Kerker ist er abgeschwirrt".  
Nach einer Pause fügte er leiser hinzu:" Na ja, abgeschwirrt auch nicht gerade; eher davon geschlichen".  
Hermine blickte Remus verständnislos an:" Und du hast ihn gehen lassen? Wer kümmert sich denn nun um ihn?  
Wir sollten schleunigst etwas unternehmen!"  
"Nein, ich werde allein nach Professor Snape sehen.  
Es würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ihr in den Kerkern aufkreuzt.  
Also geht jetzt in eure Räume und dich sehe ich später, Harry!"

Lupin legte eilig den Weg in die unterirdischen Geschosse des Schlosses zurück.  
Die nackten dicken Wände in diesem Teil Hogwarts waren feucht und die Luft roch muffig.  
Lupin ereichte die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Er hatte Glück, die stets verschlossene Pforte zum Reich des Zaubertränkemeisters war offenbar in Hast nur angelehnt worden.  
Der Werwolf trat in den Raum ein. Seine Augen brauchten einen kurzen Moment, um im Zwielicht Konturen zu erkennen.  
Der Kamin des Arbeitszimmers war unbenutzt und dementsprechend herrschte hier ein kühles und feuchtes Klima.

Im Dämmerlicht des hinteres Raumteiles saß Snape mit geschlossenen Augen, eingesunken in einen Sessel . Remus trat leise näher.  
Auf dem Tisch neben Snape lagen zwei leere Phiolen. Offenbar hatte sich der Tränkemeister bereits selbst behandelt.  
Remus sah zum Aufbewahrungsschrank, dessen Türen noch offen standen, und in dem die Phiolen wild durcheinander geworfen lagen.  
Einige waren zu Bruch gegangen und ihre Scherben glitzerten in bunten Pfützen vor dem hölzernen Schrank.  
'Das sieht nach ziemlich gehetzter Suche aus', dachte Lupin und sah wieder besorgt in das von langen schwarzen Haaren teilweise verdeckte Antlitz Snapes.  
Die Oberjacke und das darunter liegende Hemd waren aufgeknöpft, aber zugezogen; bleiche Haut schimmerte darunter.

.  
Gerade wollte er eine Decke holen, die er auf einer Truhe entdeckt hatte, als Snape die Augen aufschlug und sich im Sessel etwas aufrichtet.  
Zornig funkelte er Lupin an und raunzte mit kehliger Stimme:" Was willst du hier, Werwolf? Was hast du hier zu suchen!"  
Remus verzog keine Miene und antwortete ruhig: "Sehen, wie es dir geht! Was ist mit deiner Verletzung, hast du Schmerzen?"  
Er machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und wollte die Wunde in Augenschein nehmen.  
Doch dieser machte eine abwehrende Geste; die schnelle Bewegung verursachte ihm jedoch Schmerzen, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich für einen kurzen Moment. "Potter hat dich geschickt. Sag ihm, er muss keine Angst um seine schulische Laufbahn haben", Snape sprach leise , aber bewusst ölig , "der Schulleiter wird nichts von diesem Vorfall erfahren. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen um deinen Schützling machen".  
Die mühsam gesprochenen Worte hallten in der düsteren Atmosphäre des unfreundlichen Ortes nach.  
Remus hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er wiederum in ruhigem Ton antwortete:" Das ist sehr großmütig von dir, Severus. Aber ich bin einzig und allein hier, um dir zu helfen".  
"Deine Hilfe ist das Letzte, was ich brauche.  
Es geht mit gut, wie du siehst. Also, verschwinde jetzt aus meinem Büro!"  
Snape hatte sich weiter im Sessel aufgerichtet; er wollte seinen Worten mehr Gewicht verleihen.  
Remus übersah jedoch nicht, dass Snapes Hände sich in die Lederlehnen verkrampft hatten .  
"Gut, ich gehe jetzt, ich kehre jedoch morgen früh zurück, wenn du nicht in der großen Halle zum Frühstück erscheinst".  
Mit einem Lächeln legte er dem grimmig blickenden, aber im Grunde wehrlosen Zauberer die Decke über die Beine, stellte einen Becher Wasser auf den Tisch und verließ den Kerker.

Snape schien einigermaßen klarzukommen, die Heiltränke entfalteten ihre Wirkung üblicherweise überraschend schnell und Lupin hielt es jetzt für erforderlich, sich mit Harry zu beschäftigen.

Als er in den Korridor zu seinem Wohnraum einbog, sah er Harry bereits mit finsterer Miene bei der Tür wartend. Er hatte sich auf das Fenstergesims gegenüber gesetzt und stierte in Gedanken gegen die Wand.  
"Komm mit rein Harry, wir haben zu reden".  
Lupin öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und entfachte das Feuer im Kamin.  
Harry betrat den hellen gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum.  
An den Wänden standen Regale in Zedernholz, auf denen Bücher und Sammlungen bronzener Tierfiguren standen.  
Lupin wies auf einen der dunkelbraunen breiten Ledersessel, die um einen fast schwarzen niedrigen Tisch gruppiert standen.  
"Setz dich Harry, willst du etwas trinken?"  
Harry schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.  
"So , nun erzähle mir genau, was vorgefallen ist.  
Wie konnte es passieren, dass du einen Lehrer, zudem ein Mitglied des Ordens, angreifst?"  
Harry betrachtete versunken den Tisch vor sich, als er mit tonloser Stimme, ohne Lupin in die Augen zu schauen, antwortete: "Was spielt das denn jetzt noch für eine Rolle, warum ich es getan habe.  
Ich werde mindestens von der Schule fliegen, also nie vollwertiger Magier werden können.  
Glaubst du, sie werden mich nach Askaban bringen?"  
Lupin sah Harry lange prüfend an: "Lassen wir dieses Thema erst einmal beiseite.  
Sag mir, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, ihn zu attackieren!"  
"Er hat Sirius einen Feigling genannt und auch Dads Andenken mit Dreck beworfen", Harry wurde beim Reden lauter und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, "Snape ist immer noch vom Neid auf die beiden zerfressen und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, ihren Ruhm schlecht zu reden.  
Nur wegen diesem lächerlichen Jungenstreich, bei dem er ein bisschen bloßgestellt wurde, hasst er Dad, Sirius und auch dich, jetzt schon sein halbes Leben lang.  
Er ist ein armseliger Kinderschreck, in dem nur Hass und Niedertracht Platz haben. Aber er ist noch am Leben, während...".  
Harry sprach die letzten Worte leise und eher zu sich selbst.

Lupin sah in scharf an, seine Stimme wurde sehr ernst:" Du kannst Snape nicht die Schuld geben, am Tod deiner Eltern und auch nicht am Tod von Sirius.  
Tatze war ein Hitzkopf, er hat leichtsinnig sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und Bellatrix unterschätzt, du weißt das, Harry.  
Snape trägt schon genug Schuld auf seinen Schultern.  
Und er hat auch schon viel gesühnt für seine Taten, zu denen er sich, wie auch du jetzt, im aufbrausenden Zorn hinreißen ließ.  
Er wurde für weniger, als du heute getan hat, im gleichen Alter in Askaban eingesperrt.  
Und du weißt ja, was Dementoren einem antun, oder?"  
Harry wollte davon nichts hören, trotzig entgegnete er:" Snape hat doch noch nie gute Gefühle gehabt, die ihm jemand wegnehmen kann, der war mit Sicherheit schon immer ein eiskalter , alles hassender Typ..".  
"Du irrst dich, Harry, Snape ist zu dem gemacht worden, was er heute ist.  
Und auch wenn ich es nicht gern sage, aber James und Sirius waren daran nicht unschuldig".  
Harry sah Lupin ungläubig an:" Wegen den paar dummen Flüchen, die sie einem unbeliebten Streber auf den Hals gehetzt haben, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"  
" Ja, damit hat es angefangen Harry.  
Du sollst aber nun die ganze Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit wissen:

Snape war damals ein sonderbarer Junge, der nirgends dazu gehörte.  
Schon wie er aussah, machte ihn zu einem Außenseiter.  
Du weißt ja, dass er für derbe Späße herhalten musste.  
Er war jedoch recht talentiert in Flüchen und vor allem in exakten Tränken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sonst keine Beschäftigungen.  
Irgendwann muss Voldemort wegen seiner Fähigkeiten auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sein.  
Vielleicht hat Lucius Malfoy, der sich schon früh der schwarzen Magie zugewandte, dem damals bereits sehr mächtigen Voldemort von dem unangepassten Schüler mit Hang zur Perfektion berichtet.  
Jedenfalls haben sich bei einem der von James, Sirius und Wurmschwanz so geliebten Streiche gegen , den meist allein anzutreffenden , Snape plötzlich Lucius und seine Kumpane vor ihn gestellt.  
Wir mussten ihn von da an in Ruhe lassen, gegen Malfoy war nicht anzukommen.  
Snape wich danach nicht mehr von Lucius Seite und wurde Mitglied in Malfoys Clique".  
"Und dann hat er sich auch den Todessern angeschlossen?", unterbrach Harry.  
"Nein, das geschah erst viel später.  
Snape genoss vorerst die Aufmerksamkeit seiner neuen Freunde, die sich sehr für seine Zaubertrankformeln interessierten.  
Allmählich veränderte sich unter dem Einfluss Malfoys seine bisherige Erscheinung.  
Er trat nun selbstbewusster auf und zog nur noch mit Malfoy und dessen Ergebenen auf dem Schulgelände rum.  
Man respektierte ihn nun und er fühlte sich genau wie Lucius damals, den anderen Schüler gegenüber überlegen".  
"Hat er versucht, sich an Dad und Sirius zu rächen und wurde deshalb nach Askaban gebracht?"  
Harry wurde allmählich ungeduldig.  
Es misshagte ihm, dass er sich ausführlich mit dem Mann beschäftigen sollte, der letztlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass er diesen Ort, der ihm Heimat war, würde verlassen müssen.  
"Nein, er hat keine Rache gesucht, aber durch einen anderen Umstand wuchs die Feindschaft ins Unermessliche!"  
Harry war nun doch neugierig geworden und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf den erzählenden Werwolf.  
"Dein Vater hatten eine Schwester; Florence.  
Du wirst sie leider nie kennenlernen können".  
Harry sah Lupin mit großen Augen an und öffnete den Mund. Doch Lupin ließ sich nicht unterbrechen: "Sie war eineinhalb Jahre jünger als James und lebte in einer eigenen träumerischen Welt.  
Krone sah sich als ihr Beschützer und Aufpasser in Hogwarts. Sirius tat es James nach und war sicher, dass die zwar nicht auffallend hübsche, aber in ihrer Natürlichkeit, anmutige Florence sich früher oder später ihm zuwenden würde.  
Du weißt ja, James und Sirius waren gewohnt, dass alle Welt sie anhimmelte.  
Sirius hielt es nur für eine Frage der Zeit , bis James kleine Schwester, ihre Liebe zu ihm entdecken würde.  
Aber Florence war nicht so, wie die Mehrheit der Mädchen damals.  
Snapes Wissen um die Magie und sein Geschick in der Kunst der Zaubertränke, imponierte ihr mehr.  
Und durch sein erhabenes reiferes Auftreten in Malfoys Dunstkreis gewann er dann endgültig ihre Zuneigung".  
Harry war fassungslos: "Dads Schwester hat sich in diesen Schleimbeutel verliebt?  
Das soll wahr sein?"  
"Ja", antwortete Lupin, "so hat auch dein Vater die Sache gesehen.  
Er und Sirius taten alles, um Florence umzustimmen.  
Sie verboten ihr jeglichen Kontakt zu dem verhassten Slytherin.  
Aber Florence hat sich natürlich nicht daran gehalten.  
Sie traf Snape heimlich auf den Länderein nach der Schule. Die beiden mussten ihre Beziehung aber nicht nur vor deinem Vater und Sirius verbergen.  
Die Feindschaft zwischen Malfoys Clique und den Rumtreibern war ein offenes Geheimnis in Hogwarts und Florence musste ständig befürchten, dass irgendwer sie bei ihrem Bruder verraten würde.  
Und dann kam dieser unselige Abend".  
Lupin atmete schwer durch:" Snape hatte sich mit Florence am Abend hinter den Gewächshäusern verabredet.  
Sie waren wohl zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass ihnen die neugierige Klatschbase Betha Jorkins hinterher schnüffelte und ihnen gefolgt war, um sie zu beobachten .  
" Du meinst die Bertha Jorkins, die Voldemort ermorden ließ?"  
"Ja Harry, ihre Geschwätzigkeit ist ihr letztlich zum Verhängnis geworden".  
"Nachdem sich die Verliebten voneinander verabschiedet hatten, stellte Bertha Snape zur Rede.  
Sie würde alles James verraten und Florence würde nicht mehr heimlich verschwinden können.  
Vielleicht wollte Bertha nur ein bisschen mit ihrer Macht spielen.  
Dann aber hat Snape einen großen Fehler begangen.  
Er belegte, rasend vor Wut, Bertha Jorkins mit einem der verbotenen Flüche".  
"Du meinst den Imperius-Fluch, nicht wahr, Remus".  
"Ja Harry, auf diese Weise konnte Snape verhindern, dass Bertha alles ausplauderte".  
"Aber er konnte doch nicht ewig verhindern, dass sie ihn verraten würde". In Harry keimte ein Funken Verständnis für den Erpressten.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht.  
Und es kam dann auch schlimm. Bertha Jorkins fiel durch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten bei den Professoren auf.  
Und schnell fand man heraus, dass sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand und Auroren holten Snape von der Schule ab.  
Da das Ministerium zu diesen Zeiten hart durchgreifen ließ, um die Anhänger Voldemorts abzuschrecken, brachte man den noch viel zu jungen Snape zur Bestrafung für den verbotenen Fluch nach Askaban.  
Alle Interventionen Dumbledores blieben nutzlos.  
Der Zaubereiminister wollte ein Zeichen setzen, um diejenigen Schüler zu treffen, die mit der schwarzen Magie liebäugelten.  
Das Urteil lautete: Lebenslänglich!"  
"Aber Dumbledore hat ihn doch dann rausgeholt, oder", war sich Harry sicher; der Schulleiter hatte sich immer vor seine Schüler gestellt.  
"Es gelang ihm nicht, das Ministerium zu überzeugen, dass nicht die dunkle Seite Auftraggeber des Fluches gewesen war. Eine lange Reihe von Anhörungen im Ministerium folgte und währenddessen veränderte sich Snape langsam.  
Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Dementoren nagten an ihm.  
Er verlor den Rest guter Gefühle und sein Glauben an Gerechtigkeit schwand; letztlich vergaß er, dass er jemals Liebe zu Florence empfunden hatte.  
Freundschaft zu anderen Wesen bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Er wurde verbittert und kaltherzig, ganz wie Voldemort sich einen brauchbaren Todesser nur vorstellen konnte".  
"Und niemand kümmerte sich um das Schicksal eines Schülers in Askaban", fragte sich Harry ungläubig.  
"Snape wollte niemanden mehr sehen, auch nicht Albus.  
Er begann allmählich alle zu hassen, da er von niemandem Hilfe bekam und man ihn offenkundig längst vergessen hatte".  
"Als er auf Geheiß Voldemorts von Todessern nach fast einem Jahr aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit wurde, schloss er sich dann auch willig der dunklen Seite an".  
Lupin sah Harry lange ruhig an:" Ich hoffe, du verstehst jetzt, warum Professor Snape so wenig für seine Mitmenschen übrig hat, Harry?"  
"Aber warum hassten sich Sirius, Dad und Snape auch später so sehr?  
Snape war ihnen doch nicht mehr im Weg gewesen!"  
Lupin atmete tief durch und antwortete leise:"Florence hat den Verlust ihrer ersten Liebe nicht überstanden.  
Sie erkannte den grausam gewordenen Snape nicht wieder und nahm sich aus Verzweiflung das Leben.  
James und Sirius haben das Professor Snape niemals verziehen".

Harry und Lupin saßen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber. Harry wusste noch nicht, wie er mit seinen Emotionen umgehen sollte.  
Er fühlte unverrückbar Sehnsucht nach seinen Verwandten und seine Liebe zu ihnen war unangefochten.  
Aber er sah auch das Unrecht, dass Snape angetan worden war und erkannte , dass sein Vater und sein Pate, für die er immer noch Bewunderung verspürte, mit ihrer Verachtung gegenüber ihrem Mitschüler dessen Schicksal leichtfertig mitverantwortet hatten.

"Wie geht es dem Professor jetzt? Du warst doch bei Ihm ", fragte Harry den inzwischen vor sich hinsinnenden Lupin.  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, antwortet er:" Er ist sicher schon mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden. Ich denke, bis morgen ist er wieder auf dem Posten.  
Aber schwerwiegender ist, dass er bei den Arbeiten an einem Trank unterbrochen wurde.  
Wenn er den nicht bald fertig bekommt, wird Voldemort ihn das büßen lassen".  
Harry verstand nicht und Lupin berichtete von der Aufgabe des Tränkemeisters und der unbekannten Zutat.  
Er schloss mit den Worten:" Wenn er nicht bald den erwarteten Trank vorweist, wird er Voldemorts Zorn kaum entgehen."

Es war schon Abend geworden , im Raum machte Dämmerung sich breit, als Harry Lupin abschließend nochmals nach seiner Einschätzung über die zu erwartende Strafe bat.  
Lupin kam zu Harry herüber und legte seine Hände beruhigend auf seine Schultern:" Dein Lebensweg wird weiter in Hogwarts verlaufen, wenn du es so willst. Niemand außer den Beteiligten, muss je etwas von dem Vorfall erfahren.  
Snape ist nicht an einer Bestrafung interessiert".  
"Ich denke, du solltest jetzt zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren, Harry".


	7. Ungnade der Schlange

**Kapitel 7: Ungnade der Schlange**

Harry fühlte sich zwar erleichtert, dass sein Zornesausbruch ohne Folgen geblieben war, aber seine Stimmung war weiter bedrückt.  
Er war sich seiner bisher klaren Gefühle nicht mehr sicher. Lange hatte er gezögert, das Gehörte seinen besten Freunden preiszugeben, aber schließlich erzählte er Ron und Hermine doch in knapper Beschreibung, was er von Lupin erfahren hatte.  
Die beiden versprachen, dass nichts von den Geschehnissen aus der Vergangenheit von James, Sirius und Snape aus ihrem Mund nach außen dringen würde.  
Für Ron hatte sich nichts an seiner Einstellung zum Zaubertranklehrer geändert.  
Er schlug sich auf die Seite von James und Sirius und empörte sich, wie sie damals, über Snapes Verbindung zu Florence und gab ihm die Schuld an ihrem traurigen frühen Tod.  
Hermine äußerte ihre Meinung nicht. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sich an Rons Beschimpfungen nicht beteiligte; auch hatte er ohne Wertung über die vergangenen Schicksalsläufe berichtet.  
Ihr besonderes Interesse schien jedoch die Suche nach der unbekannten Zutat zum Unverwundbarkeits-Trank zu wecken und sie fragte mehrmals an dieser Stelle der Erzählung nach.

Wie erwartet, erschien Professor Snape bereits am nächsten Tag morgens in der großen Halle, wo er jedoch nur kurz verweilte und großen Abstand zu Lupin einhielt.  
Harry vermied Blickkontakt zu seinem Widersacher , beobachtete Snape jedoch bei jeder Gelegenheit, sobald dieser nicht in seine Richtung schaute.  
Snape unterhielt sich mit seinen Platznachbarn McGonagall und Dumbledore und Harry befand, dass dem Professor von den Ereignissen des letzten Tages nichts anzumerken war.

Am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages trafen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Ländereinen.  
Die Blätter hatten sich rot und dunkelbraun gefärbt und die späte Herbstsonne beschien bereits mild einige Laubansammlungen. Die drei spazierten in Richtung See und Harry fragte Hermine nach dem Verlauf der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde.  
"Och, es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse . Eigentlich war es recht langweilig.  
Wir mussten einen Aufsatz über das Gebräu in der letzten Stunde schreiben.  
Aber sicher wolltest du wissen, wie es Professor Snape heute gegangen ist, nicht wahr?"  
Und als Harry knapp nickte: "Er wirke heute irgendwie abwesend. Der Unterricht schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.  
Er hatte zwei Bücher dabei, in die er sich immer wieder vertiefte.  
Und nach dem Ende der Stunde ist er gleich in Richtung seiner Räume abgerauscht.  
Aber wegen der Verletzung brauchst du dir, glaube ich, keine Gedanken mehr machen. Davon war nichts mehr zu bemerken".  
Von Ron war ein unwilliges Grunzen zu hören. Hermine achtete nicht darauf.

Harry hatte seit dem Zwischenfall vor der Bibliothek nicht mehr von dem schwarzen Buch gesprochen, aber seine Gedanken wurden noch immer davon beherrscht.  
Sie waren am still vor ihnen liegenden, dunklen See angekommen, als er das Wort wieder an Hermine richtete:" Hermine, ich weiß, ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Aber ich muss immer noch an das verbotene Buch denken. Eigentlich fast ständig, Tag und Nacht.  
Wirst du mir weiter dabei helfen, es zu bekommen?"  
Er sah Hermine flehend in die Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein wissendes Lächeln.  
"Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du bereit wärest, von deinem Plan abzulassen.  
Darum habe ich in den letzten Tagen fleißig weiter Studierarbeit betrieben" - Ron schnaubte wieder unwirsch - "und ich denke, ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir das Buch unbemerkt entnehmen können".  
Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Aber Hermine setzte nach: "Aber ich brauche noch eine kleine Weile, um mir ganz sicher zu sein".  
Harrys Züge sackten wieder zusammen.  
"Na ja, lass mir noch diese eine Woche, dann will ich es ausprobieren".

Die Tage vergingen ereignislos und Harry wurde immer rastloser.  
Er war froh, als eines Morgens Dumbledore in der großen Halle verkündete, dass Hogwarts Gastgeber bei einer großen Beratung der magischen Welt sei. Der Aufbau der Zeltstadt für die Gäste aus den verschiedensten Teilen Englands und angrenzender Länder, und des großen Versammlungszeltes, würde nun beginnen.  
Den Schülern war der Aufenthalt auf dem Gelände jedoch untersagt, denn das Areal sollte streng überwacht werden. Zu diesem Zweck erwartete man auch die Auroren Tonks und Moody.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren, wie die meisten der Schüler, jetzt oft draußen auf den Ländereien anzutreffen, wo sie in einiger Entfernung die Vorbereitungen für die magische Konferenz beobachteten.

An einem Nachmittag entdeckte Tonks Harry und kam zu ihm herüber.  
Sie sah ihn freundlich, aber auch besorgt an: "Geht es dir gut, Harry? Tut mir echt leid für dich, wegen Sirius.  
War ein guter Kerl, schade um Ihn".  
Als er nicht antwortete und betreten zu Boden blickte, fuhr sie fort: "Aber wie ich sehe, hast du gute Freunde um dich.  
Leider habe ich wenig Zeit; du siehst ja, wir helfen jetzt hier mit und die Todesser werden auch immer dreister.  
Ständig nehmen die übergriffe auf Muggelfamilien zu.  
Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal auf ein Butterbier in Hogsmeade."  
"Das wäre wirklich nett, ja danke Tonks"; stimmte Harry zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Am Abend stand er lange sinnend am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums und schaute über die in der Dämmerung liegenden Ländereien.

Snape hatte den Nachmittag studierend über Kräuter- und Essenzbüchern verbracht.  
Zuvor waren bei Dumbledore mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens Einzelheiten zum Ablauf und Bewachung der großen Versammlung beraten worden.  
Nun war es finster geworden in seinen Räumen und er wurde gewahr, dass seine Beine bereits schmerzten, da er zu viele Stunden sitzend verbracht hatte.

Er nahm seinen wollenen Umhang und schritt, Begegnungen vermeidend, hinaus auf den Rasen vor dem Schloss.  
Es wurde zunehmend dunkel und Snape fühlte sich nun hier draußen heimig.  
Er lief den Weg zum See hinunter und weiter um das dunkel starrende Wasser bis zu einer ausladenden Weide. Dort machte er Halt und ließ sich tief ausatmend auf einem breiten, oben abgeflachten Granitbrocken nieder.  
Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs fischte er ein Päckchen spanischer Zigarillos, die er auf der letzten Tour durch die Nockturmstraße erstanden hatte.  
Er zündete einen Zigarillo an und zog den Rauch tief ein. Ein Gefühl der Entspannung bemächtigte sich seiner, als er bläuliche Rauchkringel über das Ufer des Sees blies.  
Dieser Genuss war eine der wenigen Dinge, die der Meister der Zaubertränke an den Muggeln schätzte.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zum bevorstehenden Treffen der Magier.  
Es war gut, dass die Welt der magischen Wesen sich zusammenfinden wollte, um sich geeint gegen Voldemort zu stellen.  
Die Macht des dunklen Lords musste gebrochen werden. Zu viele unbeteiligte Muggel und angesehene Zaubererfamilien waren ihm schon zum Opfer gefallen.  
Und unzählige junge ungestüme Zauberer waren seiner Macht erlegen und selbst zu Mördern geworden.  
Dieser unheilvolle Kreis musste unterbrochen werden.  
Schon gab es Anzeichen dafür, dass bald die nächste Generation junger Magier rekrutiert würde. Draco Malfoy, Grabbe, Gooyle und einige andere Slytherins würden willig folgen.  
Dass die Hoffnung Dumbledores auf Harry Potter aufgehen würde, bezweifelte Snape.  
Aber die Chancen, Voldemort und seine Anhänger in einem offenen Kampf zu schlagen, waren ebenfalls gering.  
Zu wenig ließ der dunkle Lord über seine Absichten durchblicken, um ihm eine Falle zu stellen.  
Wenn er mit Hilfe des noch immer unfertigen Trankes einen Überfall auf das Ministerium wagen würde, wäre der Zeitpunkt für einen Hinterhalt endlich gekommen.

Snape hob den Blick zum wolkenlosen klaren Firnament. Die Sterne sahen kalt und mitleidslos auf hin herab.  
Der Glanz der vergangenen Zeiten war ihnen verloren gegangen.

Er hing noch seinen düsteren Erinnerungen nach, als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Unterarm ihn überraschte. Seine Haut schien zu verbrennen und hastig zog der Todesser die Kapuze über die schwarzen Haare und eilte zum Waldrand, um dort zu apparieren.

Harry hatte noch einige Zeit von seinem Fensterplatz den Bäumen, die sich in einer leichten Abendbrise wiegten, zugesehen.  
Das welke Herbstlaub segelte trudelnd zu kleinen Häufchen am Boden nieder.  
Allmählich erschienen Sterne am Himmel und Harry verlor sich im Anblick ihrer unendlichen Zahl.  
Ob dort oben ein Zeichen seiner Eltern, deren Nähe er niemals hatte spüren dürfen, zu finden wäre?  
Oder von Sirius, der ihm für eine kurze Zeit seines Lebens Zugehörigkeit geschenkt hatte.  
Als Harry sich wieder vom gestirnerleuchteten Himmelszelt abwendete, bemerkte er im Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung unten am See.  
Er spähte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und machte dann auch eine vermummte Gestalt aus, die im aufgekommenen leichten Wind mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Waldrand huschte.  
Zwischen den Bäumen nahe Hagrids erleuchteter Hütte verschwand die dunkle Erscheinung.  
Harry war bestürzt. Hatte sich einer der Todesser Voldemorts nach Hogwarts gewagt?  
Vielleicht um die Schutzmaßnahmen für die bevorstehende Zusammenkunft auszuspionieren.  
War in diesem Moment Hagrid in Gefahr?

Harry überlegte nicht lange und berichtete seinen beiden Freunden, die am Kamin zusammen saßen, über seine Beobachtungen.  
Schnell kam man überein, dass die Stunde gebot, zumindest bei Hagrid nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Unbemerkt schlichen sie sich aus dem Schloss und gelangten im Schutz der Dunkelheit unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen zur Hütte des Wildhüters.  
Ein Blick durchs Fenster sagte ihnen, dass drinnen noch alles in Ordnung war.

Hagrid saß am Tisch, Fang zu seinen Füßen, und schnitzte, gemächlich vor sich hinsummend, an einer riesigen Pfeife.  
Fang erhob sich plötzlich schwanzwedelnd. Er hatte sie längst bemerkt.  
So beschlossen die nächtlichen Herumtreiber, Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Hagrid war hocherfreut über die späte Abwechslung und begann sofort, Wasser für Tee auf seinem gewaltigen Holzofen aufzusetzen.

Snape apparierte am Rande einer großen Lichtung in einem ihm unbekannten Wald.  
Die Bäume hatten ihr Laub offensichtlich schon vor der Zeit abgeworfen und ihr knorrigen Äste ragten ohne jegliches Zeichen von Leben in den dunklen Himmel.  
Es musste ein alter Forst sein, denn es standen hier viele Eichen, deren Stämme beachtlichen Umfang aufwiesen.  
Snape zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und betrat die Lichtung.

In der Mitte des Versammlungsplatzes brannte lichterloh ein Holzfeuer.  
Mit Unbehagen stellte Snape fest, dass er offenbar als letzter gerufen worden war.

Die Todesser umringten mit übergezogenen Kapuzen das brennende Feuer.  
Nicht wenige wandten dem Herantretenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Im Dunkel der Kapuzen konnte Snape jedoch niemanden erkennen.  
Vor dem Feuer stand eine große aufgerichtete Gestalt.  
An der gebieterischen Erscheinung ließ sich unschwer der Herr der Todesser, Voldemort, ausmachen.

Ein bedrückendes Schweigen hatte sich breit gemacht.  
Snape atmete noch einmal tief und lange durch, ehe er sich straffte und auf Voldemort zuschritt.  
Der dunkle Lord stand mit dem Rücken zur Feuerstelle, so dass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag.  
Snape hätte gern die Züge des schwarzen Zauberers studiert, aber nun blieb ihm nur, seinen Schritten einen möglichst sicheren und zielgerichteten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Vor Voldemort angekommen, verneigte er sich und sprach ihn mit vollkommen gefasstem Ton an:" Mein Lord, Ihr habt gerufen. Ich folgte Eurem Befehl auf der Stelle.  
Wie kann ich Euch dienen?"  
Aller Augen waren nun auf die beiden Männer in der Mitte der Lichtung gerichtet.  
Es dauerte einige Momente, in denen Snapes innere Anspannung wuchs, ehe Voldemort, dessen Gesicht immer noch im Dunkeln lag, mit öliger Stimme antwortete.  
Er sprach die Worte langsam und betont: "Snape, mein treuer Diener und Todesser. Mein wertvoller Tränkemischer".  
Er hielt kurz inne.  
"Geht es dir gut? Mir scheint, du bist etwas blass heute Abend".  
Ein leichter Sarkasmus schwang in den Worten des dunklen Lords mit und aus den Reihen der umstehenden vermummten Gestalten war vereinzelt Raunen zu vernehmen,.  
Snape spürte die aufsteigende Bedrohung, sprach jedoch weiter mit fester Stimme: "My Lord, ich danke Euch für die Anerkennung.  
Seid versichert, dass all meine Kunstfertigkeit und Kenntnis auf die mir gestellten Aufgaben gerichtet sind, um Euren Zielen nützlich zu sein."  
Auf die Frage des dunklen Lords ging er nicht weiter ein. Voldemort schien ihn aus dem Schatten heraus prüfend zu mustern.  
Snape sah gerade aus in das Gesicht des Meisters und hielt dem Blick stand, auch wenn er die Augen Voldemorts nicht sehen konnte.  
"Das kann ich dir auch nur raten, Snape.  
Gib mir jetzt eine Probe von dem Zaubertrank, auf den ich schon so lange warte!"  
Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen und schien keine Widerrede zuzulassen.  
Diesen Moment hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke befürchtet. Voldemort würde nicht mehr länger auf den Trank warten wollen.  
Snape legte nochmals alle Selbstsicherheit in seine Stimme und antwortete ruhig: "Ihr wisst, der Trank, den ihr verlangt, wurde seid Jahrhunderten nicht mehr hergestellt.  
Die alten Rezepturen sind unvollständig, die Zutaten nicht mehr bekannt.  
Es handelt sich um einen Meistertrank, den niemand in der magischen Welt mehr herstellen kann.  
Ich habe den Trank schon weit vorbereitet, es braucht nur noch eine Winzigkeit, dann könnt Ihr darüber verfügen".

Voldemort bewegte sich auf ihn zu, verharrte dann kurz, um dann langsam um Snape herumzugehen.  
Snape blieb ungerührt stehen und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, um Voldemort nicht seine Angst zu zeigen.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dennoch und er konnte seinen Puls unangenehm an seinem Hals spüren.  
Als Voldemort hinter ihm wieder das Wort ergriff, drehte sich Snape um und sah nun direkt in das vom Feuerschein erleuchtete Gesicht des dunklen Gebieters.  
Das Flackern der Flammen, deren Widerschein über Voldemorts Züge huschte, verlieh dem zornverzerrten Gesicht etwas dämonisches.  
Seine schlitzförmigen roten Augen blickten bösartig.  
"Glaubst du, du kannst mich hinhalten?  
Willst du das Ministerium beschützen? Auf welcher Seite stehst du, Severus Snape?"  
Seine Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen.

Der Kreis der Todesser schloss sich enger um sie und die Luft in dem totenstillen düsteren Wald schien still zu stehen.  
Snape senkte abermals ehrfürchtig das Haupt und versicherte mit ungebrochener Stimme:" Ich bin Euch treu ergeben, mein Gebieter. Ihr werdet den Trank bald erproben können. Ich arbeite Tag und Nacht daran.  
Gebt mir nur noch zwei Wochen und Ihr könnt Eure Pläne in die Tat umsetzen."  
Als er wieder aufsah, erkannte er, dass Voldemort das auf keinen Fall akzeptieren würde.  
Sein Gesicht, über das noch immer der Feuerschein zuckte, hatte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen.

Er kreischte mit schriller Stimme: "Du kannst Voldemort nicht täuschen. Elender Verräter!  
Du willst mir den Trank vorenthalten.  
Was hat Dumbledore dir dafür gegeben? Sprich sofort!  
Du hast den Zorn Voldemorts noch nicht genug gekostet!"

Die Todesser waren angesichts des Wutausbruchs ihres Herrn wieder zurückgewichen. Snape war erschrocken, aber standhaft geblieben.  
Er wusste jedoch nicht, wie er sich aus der gefährlichen Situation herauswinden konnte.  
Während er fieberhaft nachdachte, traf ihn schon Voldemorts Fluch.  
"Crucio", schrie er, während er mit dem Zauberstab fast Snapes Rippen berührte.  
Er stand unmittelbar vor ihm.

Der Schmerz rast durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters, seine Muskeln verkrampften und er sackte auf die Knie.  
Ein pochender Druck an seinem Brustkorb, zeigte an, dass Rippen gebrochen waren.  
Die Woge des Schmerzes schwoll weiter an.  
In seinen Ohren dröhnte ein Rauschen und seine Sicht wurde unklar.  
Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem feuchten Waldboden ab.  
Voldemort sollte nicht über ihn triumphieren; er wehrte sich gegen den Krampf seiner Muskeln und versuchte, nicht ganz zu Boden zu gehen.

So überraschend, wie die Pein ihn heimgesucht hatte, wurde sie wieder von ihm genommen.  
Voldemort beendete den Fluch und beugte sich über den hockenden Todesser.  
"Gestehe jetzt! Auf wessen Seite stehst du?"  
Snape antwortete nicht sofort.  
Mit einer Hand den Bruch in seiner Rippen abstützend, zwang er sich mühsam auf die Beine.  
Sein Zwerchfell verursachte einen dumpfen ziehenden Schmerz, der ihm den Atem nahm.  
Als er weit genug aufgerichtet war, um dem dunklen Gebieter in die schlitzförmig verengten Augen zu sehen, sprach er gepresst:" Mein Lord, ich bin Euer ergebener Diener".  
Er wollte weitersprechen, aber er hatte Mühe zu Atmen. Seine Lunge war wie abgeschnürt.  
Voldemort schaute ihn abschätzend an.  
Ein irres Lächeln umspielte seine hässliche unmenschliche Fratze.  
Sanft sprach er: "Vermutlich bist du tatsächlich mein loyaler Untergebener, Tränkemeister".  
Er blickte in die Runde der begierig lauernden Vermummten. Sie waren erst verschreckt gewesen, dann aber wieder näher gekommen, um sich keine Einzelheiten des Schauspiels entgehen zu lassen.

"Wisse jedoch, dass niemand Voldemort hintergehen kann. Denke Immer daran, wenn du bei Dumbledore bist. Die Rache deines Herrn würde grausam sein".  
Er ließ seine letzten Worte auf der erleuchteten Lichtung nachhallen, ehe er erneut den Zauberstab hob.

"Crucio".  
Snape hörte noch das irre Lachen Voldemorts, in das jetzt auch Gelächter der umstehenden Todesser einfiel, ehe er getroffen von unermesslicher Pein, niederging.  
Der Fluch musste noch verstärkt worden sein, denn es gelang dem Meister der Tränke nicht mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Die schreienden Qualen erfassten seinen ganzen Leib und er wälzte sich auf dem bemoosten Boden.  
Die anschwellenden Schmerzen drangen in sein Gehirn und sein Kopf wollte schier bersten.  
Seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen treten zu müssen und in seinen Ohren hämmerte sein rasender Puls.  
Er wand sich vor den Todessern auf dem Waldboden, verkrümmte sich und vergrub seine zu Krallen verkrampften Finger in der Erde.  
Snape konnte kaum noch einen Atemzug tun. Sein stechend schmerzendes Zwerchfell war nicht mehr in der Lage, den Dienst zu erfüllen.  
Die gebrochenen Rippen drückten brennend gegen die Lungenwände.  
Er röchelte und der Sauerstoffmangel ließ die rasenden Nadelstiche in seinem Kopf noch weiter anwachsen.  
Die Qualen raubten ihm die Sinne, seine Augen verdrehten sich schmerzhaft in den Höhlen, sein Körper bäumte sich auf. Aus seinem Mund quoll blutroter Schaum.

Er erwartete den barmherzigen Tod, den er schon so lange nicht mehr fürchtete.  
Sein von Krämpfen durchzuckter Körper würde den Höllenqualen nicht mehr lange standhalten müssen.  
In diesem Moment nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm.  
Reglos blieb er in Mitten der Todesser liegen.  
Ein Murmeln, der um ihr Schauspiel Gebrachten erhob sich.

Die jagende Schmerzwelle hatte augenblicklich aufgehört. Vollkommen leer, mit tauben Gliedern und noch immer Rauschen im Kopf, verharrte Snape am Boden.  
Er war also am Leben geblieben. Auch das Atmen fiel ihm wieder leichter.  
Noch immer jedoch konnte er nichts sehen.  
Das Schwarze vor den Augen wich zwar, aber seine Sicht war verschwommen.  
Voldemort nickte zweien der Todesser zu und Snape spürte, wie er am Umhang gepackt wurde und sogleich zerrte ihn ein kräftiger Vermummter brutal auf die Beine.  
Es wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen und in seinen Ohren war lautes Pochen. Er schwankte und fürchtete, sogleich wieder einzuknicken.  
Der zweite Todesser schien seine Not zu bemerken und stützte ihn.

Voldemort erhob nun wieder seine Stimme. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Worte zu Snape durch:" Vergiss nie diese Lektion, Severus Snape.  
Ich erwarte den Trank beim nächsten Neumond!"  
Dann wendete er sich an den Todesser, der den Arm des Tränkemeisters über seine Schultern gelegt hatte: "Lucius, bring ihn hier weg und komme sofort zurück"

Sie verließen die Lichtung.  
Malfoy schleppte den kraftlosen, keuchenden Snape, der schwer auf ihn gestützt mittorkelte, in Richtung Westen, wo der Tränkemeister zuvor aus dem Wald gekommen war.  
Noch immer verschwamm die Umgebung vor Snapes Augen und er fühlte sich ungeheuer schwach.  
Er würde dem Bedürfnis, sich auf den weichen Laubgrund fallen zu lassen, sicher nachgegeben haben.  
Aber Malfoy zerrte ihn zielstrebig mit sich.  
Snape rang angestrengt nach Atem und war nicht fähig, ein Wort herauszubringen.  
Bei einer riesigen kahlen Eiche blieb Malfoy stehen und entwand dich dem Arm des noch immer schwindeligen Todessers.  
Snape lehnte sich schwer gegen den Baum.  
"Von hier kannst du apparieren. Du wirst dann bei den Ländereinen der Schule ankommen.  
Ich muss jetzt zurück".  
Und drohend über den ehemaligen Schulkameraden gebeugt, dicht vor seinem blutleeren Gesicht, fügte er hinzu:" Und verpatz die Sache nicht Severus. Du hättest dann nicht nur Voldemorts Rache zu fürchten!".  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ eilig den Wald in Richtung der Versammlung.  
Snape versuchte noch einen Moment klarer Sicht zu bekommen. Aber es gelang nicht.  
Er musste schnell zurückkehren, ehe der Morgen anbrach.  
Er apparierte.

Die Wucht des Wiedereintritts im verbotenen Wald warf ihn zu Boden. Mühsam zog er sich an einer jungen Buche hoch.  
Das Apparieren hatte ihm die letzten Kräfte abverlangt. Zitternd hielt er sich am Baum und versuchte, sich zu orientieren.  
Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Bäume und Sträucher immer wieder. Er verengte die Lider und starrte angestrengt in den dunklen Wald.  
In einiger Entfernung konnte er matt den Schein von zwei Lichtern ausmachen.  
Dass musste Hagrids Hütte sein.  
Aber die Strecke dorthin war viel zu weit für ihn.

Er sackte innerlich zusammen und spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.  
Wenn er jetzt nachließ, würde er wohl an diesem Platz sein Ende finden. Im verbotenen Wald lebten genug Kreaturen, die einem wehrlosen Zauberer gefährlich werden konnten.  
Snape sammelte sich, so gut er konnte und taumelte in Richtung des Lichtscheins vorwärts zum nächsten greifbaren Baum, an dessen Stamm er sich schmerzgekrümmt festhielt.  
Er gönnte sich nur wenige Minuten, dann wiederholte er das Gleiche mehrmals.  
Es trennten ihn immer noch mindestens 150 Meter von der Hütte.  
Keuchend und schweißüberströmt umklammerte er eine junge Birke.  
Wieder überkam ihn Schwindel; er konnte kaum atmen.  
Der nächste Baum in der eingeschlagenen Richtung war weiter entfernt.  
Snape stieß sich von der Birke ab und stolperte darauf zu. Er lief vorn übergebeugt, um Luft zu bekommen.  
Als er aufblickte, hatte er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Distanz geschafft.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und schon brachte ihn eine Wurzel zu Fall.  
Zu schwach, um sich abzustützen, schlug er ungebremst mit der Stirn auf einem im Waldboden verankerten Stein auf.  
Er fühlte noch ein Brennen, dann verließen ihn seine Sinne.

Als er nach einer kurzen Weile wieder zu sich kam, lag sein Gesicht im bemoosten weichen Waldboden.  
Er roch die schwere humusreiche Erde und ein Gefühl der inneren Ruhe überkam ihn.  
Erinnerungen der Kindheit stiegen in ihm auf. Bilder, in denen er Zeit im Wald verbracht, den Geruch der Walderde eingesogen hatte.

Seine Haut über den Augen fühlte sich klebrig an.  
Er wusste wieder, dass er gestürzt und seine Stirn aufgeplatzt war.  
Sein Schädel hämmerte und seine Arme und Beine waren steif und kraftlos.  
Mit letzter Willensanstrengung zog er sich mit den Händen über den Waldboden; versuchte, sich mit den Beinen vorwärts zu schieben.  
Es kostete ihn größte Anstrengung, er gewann jedoch nur wenige Meter.

Unvermittelt erfasste ihn wieder eine Welle von rasendem Schmerz, der sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Er erkannte die Nachwirkung des Cruciatus-Fluches und stöhnte laut auf.  
Seine Hände krallten sich tief in das Moos des Waldbodens. Der Körper krümmte sich unter neuerlichen Qualen.  
Als der Krampf nach kurzer Zeit verschwand, hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke nichts mehr aufzubieten.  
Er ergab sich seiner Erschöpfung und fiel in tiefe dunkle Bewusstlosigkeit.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen lange am grob gearbeiteten Tisch in Hagries Hütte und lauschten bei Tee und riesigen Gebäckstücken den Erlebnissen des Wildhüters mit seinen oft nicht eben possierlichen Pfleglingen.  
Zur Zeit beherbergte er in einem hinter der Hütte angelegten Teich fußballgroße Kaulquappen eines chinesischen Nebelfrosches.  
Hagrid hatte bereits seine halben Vorräte an die immer hungrigen Kaulquappen verfüttert, bis er herausfand, dass die Viecher am liebsten seine Frühstückskäsebrötchen mochten.  
Die Vier waren in ausgelassener Stimmung und es war spät geworden. Es wurde Zeit sich wieder zurück ins Schloss zu begeben.

Plötzlich wurde Fang von Unruhe erfasst.  
Aufgeregt lief er zwischen seinem Platz unter dem Tisch und der Eingangstür hin und her. Dabei stieß er mit Blick auf die am Tisch Sitzenden immer wieder Winsellaute aus.  
"Fang muss wohl noch mal raus", brummte Hagrid.  
"Mach doch gerade mal die Tür auf, Harry", bat er, während er geruhsam die Teehumpen abräumte.  
Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, wunderte sich jedoch, mit welcher Zielstrebigkeit Fang aus der Hütte stürzte.  
Neugierig ging er ihm nach und sah den Saurüden eben gerade noch zwischen den Bäumen, des inzwischen dunklen Waldes verschwinden.  
Kurz darauf konnte Harry Fang laut bellen und fiepen hören.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab, sprach "Lumos" , und eilte in Richtung des Gewinsels.

Fang war nun nicht mehr zu hören.  
Aber nach kurzer Zeit erkannte Harry, dass Fang nur leiser geworden war, er fiepste jetzt.  
Etwa zwanzig Schritte vor ihm konnte Harry dann die Umrisse des im Kreis laufenden Tieres ausmachen.  
Beim Näherkommen stellte er fest, dass Fang eine dunkle, am Boden liegende Gestalt umrundete. Dabei stieß der Saurüde den Fremden immer wieder mit seiner Nase an und winselte dabei.  
Harry ging zögernd näher an den Platz heran, um dann vollends zu erstarren.

Vor ihm lag ein Mann mit dem Gesicht zur Erde, gehüllt in einen schweren schwarzen Umhang, dessen Kapuze den Kopf größtenteils verdeckte; nur ein paar pechschwarze Haare lugten hervor.  
Harry pochte das Herz bis zum Hals.  
Sicherlich hatte er hier einen Todesser vor sich.  
Nachts im verbotenen Wald und nachdem zuvor am Abend ein bedrohlich wirkender Besucher auf den Ländereien gewesen war, kam kein anderer Schluss in Frage.  
Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die reglose Gestalt und wartete angespannt ab.  
Nichts passierte, nur Fang sah ihn, scheinbar ratlos, an.  
Harry fasste seinen Mut zusammen und trat noch näher heran.

Er erkannte bleiche, vom Umhang unverhüllte Hände , die aus schwarzen Ärmeln ragten.  
Die knöchernen Finger waren noch in ausgerissenes Moos verkrallt.  
Der Todesser musste unter Krämpfen gelitten haben.  
Nun bemerkte Harry auch Schleifspuren im Laub, die von den Beinen des Mannes ausgehend, tiefer in den verbotenen Wald führten.  
Offenbar hatte sich der am Boden Liegende bis hierher geschleppt.  
In diesem Fall dürfte wohl wenig Gefahr von dem Todesser ausgehen, wenn er überhaupt noch am Leben war, dachte Harry.  
Vorsichtig stupste er den bewegungslosen Körper mit der Fußspitze an.  
Als keine Reaktion zu erkennen war, schob er den Fuß weiter unter die Mitte des Mannes und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck um.

Der Anblick traf ihn völlig unerwartet; Harry wich entsetzt zurück.  
Er sah direkt in das leichenblasse Gesicht seines ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers.

Snapes Züge waren entspannt, seine Augen geschlossen.  
Auf seiner Stirn war jedoch großflächig getrocknetes Blut erkennbar, in dem schwarze Haare klebten.  
Ein Arm des Professors lag quer über seinem Brustkorb, während der andere gestreckt neben ihm lag. Die langen knöchernen Finger waren noch immer verkrümmt.  
Überhaupt hatte beim Umdrehen nichts darauf hingewiesen, dass der ehemalige Todesser noch am Leben war.  
Harry zögerte, zu tief saß noch die Scheu, die er empfand , den noch vor kurzem abgrundtief gehassten Tränkemeister anzufassen.  
Nie hätte er gewagt in den Bannkreis des abweisenden und bedrohlichen Magiers zu dessen Lebzeiten einzudringen.  
Aber es war notwendig, sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
Harry kniete sich in den weichen Moosgrund und versuchte, die Halsschlagader Snapes zu ertasten.  
Die fahle Haut war kalt und Harry konnte kein Lebenszeichen feststellen.  
Er beugte sich weiter über den Körper und verharrte dicht vor dem ausgezehrten Gesicht des Magiers.  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf so, dass sein Ohr fast Nase und Mund des Todessers berührte. Er hielt den Atem an, aber er konnte noch immer keinen Hinweis darauf erhaschen, dass noch Leben in der ruhig liegenden Gestalt war.

Panik stieg in Harry hoch.  
Snape durfte nicht einfach tot sein.  
Nach allem, was er in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte, wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass Snape nun einsam im düsteren Wald sein Leben verloren haben sollte.  
Mit hastigen Griffen öffnete er die Knopfreihe der schwarzen Oberjacke des Tränkemeisters, riss das weiße Hemd auf und entblößte einen Teil des Brustkorbs.  
Im silbernen Mondlicht spiegelte sich weiße Haut und deutlich zeichneten sich die Rippen ab.  
Harry presste sein Ohr auf das knöcherne Brustbein und verharrte angestrengt in den Körper hineinhorchend.  
Und da, tatsächlich, drang schwacher, aber regelmäßiger Pulsschlag an sein Ohr.  
Harry seufzte erleichtert.

Dann zog er rasch den weiten Umhang des Bewusstlosen über ihm hatte er seinen eigenen Umhang gelöst und unter den Kopf des Verletzten geschoben, als Hagrid, Ron und Hermine auftauchten.  
Fang lief schwanzwedelnd vor ihnen her, er hatte ihnen den Weg gewiesen.

Hermine entwich ein spitzer Schrei, als sie die Szene erfasste.  
"Er lebt , wir müssen ihn aber schnellstens ins Schloss bringen", stieß Harry aufgeregt hervor.  
Hagrid antwortete nicht, aus seiner Miene war die Sorge allerdings leicht abzulesen.  
Er bückte sich zum Professor herunter und ließ seine großen Hände unter dem starren Körper verschwinden. Mühelos nahm ihn auf und schritt allen voran, eilig zurück zur Hütte.

Die Tür stand noch offen und Hagrid brachte den noch immer bewusstlosen Snape in den kleinen Raum und legte ihn auf seine derbe Schlafstätte an der Wand.  
Harry und Hermine waren ihm dichtauf gefolgt und standen nun entrüstet vor dem Wildhüter.  
"Du solltest ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen, Hagrid. Was denkst du dir dabei?", polterte Hermine los.  
Der Halbriese achtete nicht weiter darauf und machte sich stattdessen an seinem Küchenschrank zu schaffen.  
Als er sich mit verschiedenen Tiegeln und Phiolen in seinen Pranken wieder der versammelten Gruppe zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass Harry immer noch vorwurfsvoll dreinschaute und brummelte:" Das hat Snape noch nie gewollt, dass Madame Pomfrey an ihm rumdoktort.  
Bis jetzt haben die Mittel, die er mir dalässt, immer geholfen".  
Er bahnte sich einen Weg zum Lager und ließ sich schwer auf der Bettkante nieder.

Aufmerksam betrachtete er den flach auf dem Rücken liegenden Zauberer.  
"Hermine, bring mir doch gerade die Wasserschüssel und einen einigermaßen sauberen Lappen", bemerkte er, ohne sich umzublicken.  
Während Hermine nach irgendetwas Sauberem suchte, knöpfte Hagrid die Oberkleidung Snapes gänzlich auf und zog hörbar die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als er die faustgroße blutunterlaufene schwarze Stelle am rechten Rippenbogen entdeckte.  
Hagrid entkorkte eine der Phiolen und träufelte sorgsam eine dickflüssige bläuliche Substanz auf den vermuteten Rippenbruch.  
Hermine war inzwischen mit den gewünschten Dingen herangetreten und beobachtete, wie die dunkel schimmernde Hautpartie allmählich heller wurde.  
"Hagrid, sag jetzt mal, hast du so was schon öfter gemacht,", fragte sie den konzentriert beschäftigten Freund.  
Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Bewusstlosen ab und begann vorsichtig, das getrocknete Blut von Snapes Stirn zu waschen, antwortete jedoch: "Seit er wieder als Dumbledores Spion zu Voldemort muss, kam er auch wieder öfter hierher, wenn er es nicht mehr allein bis ins Schloss geschafft hat. Aber so schlimm hat er schon lange nicht mehr ausgesehen".  
Hagrid schüttelte traurig das riesige Haupt.  
Hermine hatte erstaunt zugehört und hakte jetzt nach:" Er kam wieder zu dir, heißt das, du hast dich früher schon einmal um ihn gekümmert?"  
Hagrid hatte die Verletzung an der Stirn vom Blut befreit .  
Mit geübten Handgriffen beträufelte er die Wunde mit dem Inhalt einer weiteren Phiole und begann wieder zu sprechen:" Severus war, wie ihr wisst, schon einmal mit dieser Mission betraut.  
Das ist schon sehr lange her und auch damals wurde er von Voldemort gestraft oder verletzt, wenn die Auroren gegen die Todesser vorgingen.  
Er hat oft tagelang hier in meiner Hütte gelegen.  
Ich habe seitdem einen ordentlichen Vorrat an geheimen Tinkturen und Essenzen angehäuft" .  
Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er in Richtung des halb offenen Küchenschranks und bedachte die Jugendlichen mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.  
Ron sah fassungslos auf den Halbriesen herab.  
"Wieso hast du diesem Widerling geholfen?  
Der ist doch noch nie irgendjemands Freund gewesen, hat sich lieber Voldemort angeschlossen.  
Du bist doch unser Freund, Hagrid, wie kannst du da ihm verbunden sein"; stieß er empört hervor.

Hagrid sah nun auf und bedachte Ron mit einem nachsichtigen Blick.  
"Ich habe Snape, damals, als wir beide noch viel jünger waren, eines nachmittags auf den Ländereien gefunden.  
Er konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten, war aber zu stolz, um zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und sich verarzten zu lassen".  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry fügte er hinzu "Sicher wollte er nicht, das seine Niederlage gegen seine damaligen Erzfeinde von den Gryffindors an die große Glocke gehängt wird.  
Ich konnte ihn überreden, mitzukommen und seitdem vertraut mir Severus.  
Und außerdem haben Halbmenschen ein Gespür füreinander".

Kaum waren die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, wusste Hagrid, dass er sich hatte hinreißen lassen.  
Er schaute kurz in die Gesichter der drei Gryffindors und sah, dass er sich nicht mehr aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte.  
"Oh, oh, ich geschwätziger Esel", entfuhr es seinem von dem zotteligen Bart umkränzten Mund.  
"Snape ist ein Halbmensch!", prustete, wie befürchtet Ron, "was ist denn bei allen Geistern die andere Hälfte?"  
Hagrid sah lange bitter in die Runde.  
Hermine ergriff nun das Wort: "Hagrid, jetzt , wo du schon den Anfang gemacht hast, kannst du auch alles erzählen.  
Du weißt, dass wir Geheimnisse bewahren können. Stimmts Jungs?"  
Harry und Ron nickten eifrig und sahen Hagrid erwartungsvoll an.  
Hagrid seufzte tief und wendete sich wieder Snape zu.  
Er zog dessen Arme näher an seine Seiten und legte seine schwere Hirschfelldecke über den Zauberer.

"Der Professor ist ein Halbvampir. Jetzt ist es raus!"

Hagrid entspannte sich sichtlich und sah wieder auf.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Ron war unmerklich zurückgewichen.  
"Nicht wie ihr denkt. Er beißt niemanden in finsteren Winkeln in den Hals und hebt auch nicht als Fledermaus in die Lüfte ab", Hagrid grinste breit.  
"Er ist der Sohn eines Vampirs und einer Zauberin.  
Die Eigenschaften seines Vaters haben sich bei ihm allerdings nicht entwickelt. Sein Vater war nicht gerade zufrieden damit.  
Snape verfügt aber über große mentale Fähigkeiten.  
Du hattest doch Okklumentikunterricht im letzten Jahr, Harry".  
Harry nickte, gut konnte er sich an das Gefühl erinnern, Snape könne Gedanken lesen.  
"Bevor Severus nach Hogarts kam, brachte er die Hälfte seines Lebens in abgedunkelten Zimmern zu und konnte nur nach Einbruch der Dämmerung ins Freie.  
Er hat sich bereits als Kind hauptsächlich mit magischen Büchern und Zauberflüchen beschäftigt, um ein Mittel zu finden, dass ihn lichtunempfindlich werden lässt".  
Harry fielen wieder die trübsinnigen Erinnerungsbruchstücke Snapes ein, in die er ungewollt eingedrungen war.  
Der weinende Junge , dessen Vater schrie, der einsame Tennager im düsteren Zimmer.  
"Als er dann an die Schule kam, hatte er bereits ein beachtliches Wissen in Zaubertränken und schwarzer Magie angehäuft.  
Mit Hilfe seiner Kenntnisse konnte er die Gefahr des Sonnenlichts für seinen Körper beherrschen.  
Jedoch am Essen findet er bis heute keinen Gefallen und beschränkt sich auf das Notwendigste".  
Hagrid schmunzelte , seine Miene wurde jedoch sogleich wieder ernst.  
"Severus war von Anfang an ein Außenseiter in Hogwarts.  
Es erging ihm wie fast allen Halbmenschen. Er war anders als seine Mitschüler.  
Seine Haut war bleich, er war hager.  
Die albernen Jungenstreiche seiner Kameraden interessierten ihn nicht und viele neideten ihm seine Kunstfertigkeit im Tränkeunterricht und überlegene Anwendung von Flüchen".

Es entstand eine Pause, Hagrid betrachtete stumm das ruhige Antlitz, seines zum Mann gereiften einstigen Schützlings.  
Hermine brach die Stille: "Warum haben sich seine Eltern nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert?"  
Mit tonloser Stimme erwiderte der Wildhüter: "Snapes Mutter war durch ihren Gemahl zur Halbvampirin geworden.  
Sie litt jedoch immer mehr unter ihrer Andersartigkeit.  
Nicht zuletzt ihretwegen hat Severus seine Kindheit dem Studium von Tränkebüchern gewidmet, um ihr Dasein zu erleichtern.  
Doch sie konnte zuletzt nur noch nachts das Haus verlassen und ihre Gestalt verwandelte sich dann immer mehr in die eines Vampirs".

Harry glaubte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung unter der Felldecke, die den bewusstlosen Snape wärmte, wahrgenommen zu haben.  
Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte er jedoch nichts feststellen.  
Hagrid sprach weiter:" Eines Nachts wurde seine Mutter dann in einem Dorf von einer Gruppe ängstlicher Muggel getötet.  
Vater und Sohn hassten seitdem die Muggel von tiefstem Herzen.  
Sein Vater schloss sich schon bald Voldemorts Getreuen an und tötete rachesuchend viele Muggel, ehe er selbst durch Auroren bei einem Überfall starb".

Harry sah wieder zu Snape hinüber und diesmal war deutlich zu erkennen, dass dieser am ganzen Leib bebte.  
"Hagrid , was ist das?" , machte er den Halbriesen auf die Veränderung aufmerksam.  
Hagrid zog die Decke weg und aller Blick richtete sich auf die Hände des Lehrers, die zu Fäusten geballt waren.  
Die Fingernägel waren in die Handballen gekrallt, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.  
Auf Snapes Stirn und Oberlippe hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet.  
Seine Augenlider flackerten und plötzlich krümmte sich sein Körper i zusammen.  
Aus seiner Kehle drang ein gequältes Röcheln.  
Hagrid sprang auf, stürzte erneut an den Schrank und kehrte mit einer weiteren Phiole an das Lager des Halbvampirs zurück.  
Er öffnete mit einem Ruck das Fläschchen , fasste Snape sanft, aber bestimmt unter den Nacken, hob seinen Kopf leicht an und ließ den Inhalt der Phiole langsam zwischen die Lippen des Zauberers fließen.  
"Ich hätte daran denken müssen, er steht noch unter einem Cruciatus-Fluch. Aber gleich haben wir es geschafft!"  
Behutsam ließ er den Zauberer wieder zurück auf die Matratze gleiten . Harry., Ron und Hermine standen noch immer vor dem Lager und starrten unsicher auf den Wildhüter und den gefolterten Todesser.

Die Züge des Professors waren wieder erschlafft, aber ein erneutes Zucken der Augenlider verriet, dass er allmählich zu sich kam.

Hagrid wies die drei Freunde mit eine Kopfbewegung an, hinter das Kopfende des Bettes, aus dem Gesichtsfeld Snapes zu verschwinden.  
Leise folgten sie der Anweisung und schon schlug Snape die Augen auf.  
An seinem rollenden Blick ließ sich ablesen, dass er den vor ihm sitzenden Hagrid nicht erkennen konnte.  
Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben und sich aufzurichten. Aber Hagrids riesige Hand zwang ihn wieder auf das Lager.

Snape öffnete den Mund, es gelang ihm jedoch nur ein angestrengtes gurgelndes Geräusch.  
Hagrid beugte sich tief vor Snapes schmales Gesicht und sprach leise:" Ganz ruhig, Severus, du bist in Sicherheit.  
Ich bin es Hagrid.  
Du hast es fast bis hierher geschafft und Fang hat dich gefunden.  
Versuche jetzt , zu schlafen. Morgen wirst du dich dann besser fühlen".

Snape hatte seine tiefschwarzen Augen auf den Wildhüter gerichtet.  
Wieder bewegte er die kalkweißen Lippen und mühte sich, Worte hervorzupressen.  
Ein kraftloses Wispern entrann ihm. Worte wie "Dumbledore", "kurze Zeit", "Trank für Voldemort", "bei Neumond" waren zu verstehen.  
Seine gewöhnlich kalten Augen hatten einen flehentlichen Ausdruck angenommen.  
Hagrid verstand.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde den Schulleiter so schnell wie möglich unterrichten".  
Snapes Züge entspannten sich und er schloss die Augen.

Hagrid blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und beobachtete das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs.  
Er hatte eine seiner Pranken auf den feingliedrigen Handrücken des Professors gelegt.  
Als er sicher war, dass Snape unter dem Einfluss des beruhigend wirkenden Trankes eingeschlafen war, erhob er sich und bedeutete den Gryffindors mit einem Nicken , ihm vor die Hütte zu folgen.

Draußen angekommen, sprach er mit gedämpfter Stimme:  
" Es ist jetzt höchste Zeit, dass ihr ins Schloss zurückkommt. Versprecht mir, dass ihr zu niemandem ein Wort über den heutigen Abend verliert".  
Er sah sie der Reihe nach an und ihre betretenen Mienen sagten ihm, dass er sich auf die Freunde verlassen konnte.  
"Harry, bitte richte Dumbledore noch heute das Wenige aus, das der Professor gesagt hat.  
Und jetzt geht, sonst sieht euch noch jemand. Es wird schon bald wieder hell".

Schweigend überquerten die drei unter ihrem Tarnumhang die Ländereien und gelangten, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen ,in das Schloss.


	8. Der Geist in den Wassern

**Kapitel 8: Der Geist in den Wassern  
**

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich in der Nacht im Schloss sofort getrennt.

Ron und Hermine schlichen sich leise zurück in den Gryffindorturm.  
Harry suchte unverzüglich Dumbledores Büro auf. Aufgewühlt stand er nun vor der schweren Eichentür und erwartete ein Zeichen auf sein Klopfen.  
"Komm herein, Harry", drang die wohlbekannte gütige Stimme von drinnen an sein Ohr.  
Dumbledore saß mit müder Miene hinter seinem alten Schreibtisch und schlug gerade ein dickes vergilbtes Buch mit verwittertem Leineneinband zu.  
Mit einem Lächeln, dass auch seine hinter der silbernen Lesebrille ruhenden Augen erfasste, sah er zu Harry auf:  
" Was führt dich mitten in der Nacht zu mir, Harry? Aber setz dich doch!"  
Harry ließ sich in einem der dick gepolsterten Stühle, Dumbledore gegenüber, nieder und begann, die Erlebnisse des vergangenen Abends bei Hagrid zu schildern.  
Dumbledores Miene war ernst geworden, während er aufmerksam den Worten Harrys lauschte. Harry schloss seinen Bericht mit den Satzbruchstücken, die Snape als Botschaft an Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung ergab sich für den Schulleiter hieraus durchaus ein passendes Bild.  
Er nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf und murmelte:" Wir müssen unbedingt bis in einer Woche den Trank fertig bringen".  
Als er das Unverständnis in Harrys Augen erkannte, entschuldigte er sich und meinte:" Severus hat jetzt nur noch 6 Tage Zeit, einen entscheidenden Trank für Voldemort herzustellen".  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass Lupin schon einmal davon gesprochen hatte. Dumbledore erklärte weiter: "Es fehlt zur Wirksamkeit nur noch eine besondere Zutat, die wir bisher noch nicht entziffern konnten. Voldemort verlangt den Trank bis Neumond in 6 Tagen".

Er sah nachdenklich auf das verzierte Gestell, auf dem der schlafende Fawkes saß und fuhr dann fort: "Es hängt viel davon ab, dass Voldemort den Trank bekommt. Der Orden setzt seine ganze Hoffnung darauf, die Todesser ein für alle mal schlagen zu können, wenn sie mit Hilfe des Unverwundbarkeits-Serums einen Angriff starten".  
Der grauhaarige Zauberer sah Harry tief in die Augen.  
Harry nickte leise: "Ich habe von dem Plan gehört, Sir".  
Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten.  
"Remus hat es mir erzählt".  
Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, seinem väterlichen Ratgeber zu vertrauen:" Ich hatte vor kurzem eine Auseinandersetzung mit Professor Snape und.."  
Erneut zögerte Harry, aber Dumbledores Augen ruhten noch immer wohlwollend auf ihm, so dass er weiter sprach: "Es überkam mich auf einmal; Snape hat mich unglaublich gereizt und ich griff ihn an.  
Er hat Ihnen sicherlich schon berichtet".  
Dumbledore ließ eine kleine durchschimmernde Kristallkugel, die Harry an eine Murmel erinnerte, durch seine Finger gleiten und antwortete gedehnt:" Nein, Harry, das hat er nicht getan, aber sprich bitte weiter".  
Harry vermied Dumbledores Blick und sah auf seine Knie:  
" Snape hat sich nicht verteidigt, weil er mich nicht verletzen wollte und kriegte ziemlich was ab.  
Er ist aber noch allein in seine Räume zurückgekehrt.  
Remus bekam zufällig alles mit. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Professor Snape zurecht kam, hat er mir so ziemlich alles aus dessen Vergangenheit berichtet, was er weiß.  
Remus wollte, dass ich Verständnis für Snape aufbringe. Daher kenne ich auch den Plan des Phönixordens".  
Harry sah Dumbledore jetzt wieder direkt in das zerfurchte Gesicht.  
Dumbledore sah Harry eindringlich an. Seine hellblauen Augen lagen forschend auf Harrys Gestalt.  
"Ich verstehe allmählich, warum Snape so verbittert und bösartig ist".  
Beim letzten Wort waren die Lider des Schulleiters kurz zusammengezuckt. Harry bemerkte es und beeilte sich fortzufahren: "Ich könnte Professor Snape vielleicht irgendwie helfen, bei dem Auftrag.  
Vielleicht können wir, ich meine Ron, Hermine und ich, irgendwelche Bücher besorgen, die noch gebraucht werden. Er ist ja bestimmt noch eine Weile bei Hagrid außer Gefecht".

Dumbledores Lippen umspielte ein unmerkliches Lächeln.  
"Es ist gut, dass du mit mir gesprochen hast.  
Da Professor Snape nicht wollte, dass du bestraft wirst, werde ich mich seinem Willen beugen. Sicher hat auch er erkannt, dass seine Provokationen zu weit gingen.  
Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, zu helfen.  
Der Orden wird bei Bedarf darauf zurückkommen.  
Aber von dir persönlich erwarte ich, dass du deine Einstellung zu Professor Snape einer kritischen Überprüfung unterziehst. Sicher wird er niemals freundliche Gefühle für dich hegen.  
Er hat zu lange in Hass und Abneigung gelebt und setzt nun von der Gemeinschaft unbeachtet abermals sein Leben aufs Spiel.  
Professor Snape wird seine verbitterte Haltung nicht mehr ändern können, fürchte ich, aber du Harry solltest deine Jugend nicht in einer Spirale von Abscheu, Verachtung und Rachegelüsten vergeuden, auch nicht dem Professor gegenüber".  
Er bedachte Harry mit einem eindringlichen Blick und erhob sich dann aus dem Sessel.  
Vor Harry blieb er stehen und gebot ihm mit einer einladenden Geste aufzustehen. Dann legte er ihm freundschaftlich den Arm über die Schulter:  
" So Harry, für diese Nacht hattest du Aufregung genug.  
Nütze die verbliebenen Stunden , um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Ich werde mich unverzüglich zu Hagrid begeben und alles Nötige veranlassen".  
Mit diesen Worten brachte der Schulleiter Harry zur Tür und verabschiedete sich.

In den folgenden Tagen trafen sich Ron, Harry und Hermine regelmäßig nach dem Unterricht auf dem Gelände und sprachen lange über die Erkenntnisse, die auf sie eingestürzt waren.  
Gerne hätten sie Hagrid besucht und ihre Neugier gestillt, aber das war natürlich unmöglich.  
Hagrid war seit der einen Nacht nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen.  
Ansonsten lief der Alltag in der Schule unverändert ab.  
Über das Ausbleiben Snapes machte sich niemand Gedanken.  
Der Professor war schon öfter für einige Tage dem Schloss fern geblieben, wenn Zutaten aus entfernten Ländern zu besorgen waren .  
Meistens hatten die Schüler gar keine Erklärung erhalten und es war ihnen auch recht so. Der überwiegende Teil der angehenden Zauberer war einfach froh über jede Zaubertrankstunde , die von einem Ersatzlehrer gehalten wurde.

Dieses Mal übernahm Remus Lupin die Lehreinheit in Tränkekunde.  
Hermine freute sich über die Abwechslung, konnte sie doch mit ihrem Wissen, das in diesem Fach, dem Lupins in nichts nachstand, brillieren.  
Als Lupin am Anfang der Stunde Professor Snape wegen dringender Angelegenheiten des Schulleiters entschuldigte, lachte Draco höhnisch auf und stieß die neben ihm sitzenden Grabbe und Goyle an.  
Hermin sah wutentbrannt zu ihm hinüber. Draco warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und grinste dann weiter süffisant.

Hermine machte am Nachmittag ihrem Groll bei Harry und Ron Luft und schnaubte.  
"Dieser widerliche Fiesling hält sich wohl für völlig überlegen. Sein Vater ist ein enttarnter Todesser und er ist auch noch stolz darauf. Es wird ihm eines Tages noch leid tun, dass er Voldemort angehimmelt hat".  
Harry ging neben den Freunden nachdenklich in Richtung See und sog feuchte Luft ein.  
Das Wetter war aufgeklart und am Himmel zogen eilig einzelne Wolken.  
"Eigentlich sollte Draco einem leid tun.  
Er ist in diese Familie von reinblütigen Zauberern hineingeboren worden und mit ihrer Überheblichkeit und Verachtung groß geworden.  
Eines Tages wird er vielleicht alles verlieren".  
Ron sah Harry an als befürchte er, sein Freund hätte soeben den Verstand verloren.  
Hermine wiegte das von langen Locken umspielte Haupt und betrachtete dabei Harry.  
"Ich glaube, du hast Recht Harry"  
Ron schluckte hörbar.  
"Draco ist vielleicht wirklich ein armes Würstchen.  
Er muss sich so widerlich benehmen, wenn er seinem Vater ein guter Sohn sein will. Ich wollte nicht in seiner Haut stecken und einen Todesser zum Vater haben".  
Da musste auch Ron beipflichten.

Vom See aus beobachteten sie dann, die Zeltstadt, die inzwischen Konturen angenommen hatte.  
Das große Versammlungszelt erhob sich in der Mitte der kleinen Siedlung weiß und majestätisch.  
Es war sternförmig und durchmaß mindestens 100 Fuß, schätzte Harry.  
Zur Mitte wuchs es steil in die Höhe und endete dort in einem kreisrunden Ausschnitt, der den Blick auf den Himmelsbogen freigab.  
Anders als bei Muggelzelten waren keine Stützen oder Spannleinen vorhanden. Die Wände aus geschmeidig fließendem Tuch wölbten sich ohne Hilfsmittel in die jeweilige Form und folgten sanft des Bewegungen des leichten Windes.  
Kuppelförmige Unterkünfte duckten sich im Umkreis in mehreren Ringen .  
Bis zur Zusammenkunft der Magier sollte es nicht mehr lange dauern und daher wurden emsig letzte Vorbereitungen getroffen.  
Die Zeltstadt war mit Schutzzaubern und verborgenen Fallen belegt und den Schülern war klar gemacht worden, das ihnen Gefahr drohte, sollten sie das Betretungsverbot ignorieren.  
Einige Auroren waren ständig zur Überwachung auf dem Gelände verblieben.

Am vierten Morgen nach der denkwürdigen Nacht im verbotenen Wald, nahm Harry zum Frühstück wie gewöhnlich seinen Platz in der großen Halle ein.  
Als er zum Lehrertisch heraufschaute, um Lupin zur Begrüßung zuzunicken, bemerkte er zu seiner Überraschung, dass Snapes Platz nicht mehr leer war.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke saß, wie sonst auch, zwischen McGonagall und Flitwick und es schien, als sei er nie weg gewesen.  
Er hielt ein Stück Brot in Händen und neigte sich McGonagall im Gespräch zu.  
Hagrid schien seine Sache gut gemacht zu habe, denn Snape wirkte vollständig genesen.

Harry stieß Ron an und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lehrerempore.  
Ron gab mit Gesten zu verstehen, dass er die Veränderung bereits bemerkt hatte und auch Hermine war bereits im Bilde.  
"Hagrid hat wohl ganz schön was aufgefahren, Snape sieht besser aus, als vorher", witzelte Ron.  
"Wenn man das überhaupt sagen kann", fügte er noch schnell mit vollem Mund prustend an.  
Hermine warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.  
Harry sah wieder hinüber zur Reihe der Lehrer. Dumbledore genehmigte sich eben gerade ein Stück doppelter Schokoladentorte und machte einen froh gestimmten Eindruck.  
Als er Harry bemerkte, lächelte er ihm zu.  
Harrys Augen glitten weiter entlang der schwatzenden Zauberer und Hexen an der Stirnseite des Saals, bis er wieder bei Snape hängenblieb.  
Harry musste Ron Recht geben. Die Wangen des Zauberers waren nicht mehr ganz so eingefallen, wie beim letzten mal, als Harry ihn im Wald gesehen hatte.  
Seine strähnigen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm über die Stirn und verdeckten mögliche Reste der Wunde, von der Harry wusste. Seine Gesichtshaut war farblos wie ehe und je.  
Gut konnte Harry sich noch an die erschreckende Leichenblässe im Antlitz des Todessers erinnern, als er ihn bei Hagrids Hütte gefunden hatte.

In diesem Moment wurde Harry gewahr, dass sich das Augenpaar über der scharf geschnittenen Nase ihm zugewandt hatte.  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ließ zunächst Abweisung erkennen.  
Doch er musste bemerkt haben, dass ihn Harry schon längere Zeit beobachtete.  
Seine unergründlichen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und seine Lippen kräuselten sich fragend.  
Eine Weilte forschte Snape in Harrys fest verschlossenem Gesicht und in Harry kam das Gefühl auf, Snape ahne, dass nicht Hagrid ihn im verbotenen Wald gefunden hatte.  
Dann entzog Harry sich den wie hypnotisierend wirkenden tiefschwarzen Augen und befand augenblicklich, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet haben müsse.  
Schließlich hatte er Snape bewusstlos entdeckt, also konnte sich dieser unmöglich erinnern.

Harry hatte Mühe, an diesem Morgen dem Unterricht zu folgen.  
Seit Tagen gab es keine Gelegenheit Lupin zu treffen. Ständig war dieser entweder zu Beratungen bei Dumbledore, manchmal auch mit Mitgliedern des Phönixordens, oder er verschwand in der Zeltstadt.  
Heute würde sich Harry sofort nach Kräuterkunde auf den Weg zu Lupins Räumen machen.  
Als es endlich so weit war, gab er kurz Hermine und Ron Bescheid und überquerte dann eiligen Schrittes die Kräutergärten und Ländereien zum Schloss.  
Kurz vor Erreichen des Portals verlangsamte er sein Tempo. Vor ihm waren zwei Männer in heftigen Disput vertieft.  
Die aufgerichtete schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit dem markanten Profil war unschwer als Snape auszumachen. Zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte Harry die andere Person als Remus.  
Harry zögerte zunächst; an seinem Vorhaben, Lupin aufzusuchen, wollte er jetzt nicht mehr festhalten.  
Dann ging er entschlossen weiter in Richtung des Eingangstores.

Beim Näherkommen hörte er Lupin, der eindringlich auf Snape einredete:" Es geht hier nicht um dich, Severus.  
Vergiss einmal für einen Moment deine Feindschaft und lass dir helfen. Es bleiben jetzt nur noch 2 Tage".  
Snape, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt, setzte gerade mit wütender Miene zu einer Erwiderung an, als er Harry bemerkte.  
Er schloss den Mund und verfolgte Harry mit den Augen, als dieser vorüber schritt.  
Harry nahm den Blick auf und sah direkt in funkelnde Augen, die wachsam hinter verengten Lidern lagen. Harry gewann den Eindruck, dass Snape, wie schon am Morgen, über ihn grübelte.  
Er beeilte sich, die Kontrahenten hinter sich zu lassen und schlüpfte durch das Schlossportal.  
Eben überlegte er noch einen Augenblick, ob es Sinn hätte, vor Lupins Büro zu warten, als die schwere Eichenpforte erneut aufgestoßen wurde.  
Lupin betrat in mürrischer Stimmung die Eingangshalle.  
"Dieser sturköpfige, unversöhnliche Hundesohn!", knurrte er.  
Als er auf Harry zukam, hellte sich seine Miene wieder ein wenig auf.  
"Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wartest du auf jemanden?"  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dich endlich einmal in deinem Büro anzutreffen.  
Aber eben, da draußen konnte ich dich ja nicht stören .Ihr habt euch ja ziemlich in den Haaren gelegen", meinte Harry und grinste dabei breit.  
"Komm mit, wir können in meinem Zimmer weiter reden". Lupin legte kameradschaftlich seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern und geleitete ihn in seinen Wohnraum.

Sie machten sich in den Harry bereits vertrauten bequemen Sesseln breit und Lupin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Es ist mir nicht gelungen, Snape zu überzeugen, dass er Hilfe annehmen muss, wenn er bis zum kommenden Neumond Voldemort etwas vorweisen will.  
Dabei weiß er genau, dass der ganze Plan des Ordens davon abhängt. Und nicht zuletzt sein Leben".  
"Aber sag mir jetzt, was du auf dem Herzen hast, Harry".  
Ohne Umschweife kam Harry auf den Punkt: "Wusstest du, dass Snape ein Vampir ist?"  
"Äh, ich meine ein Halbvampir", verbesserte Harry.  
Lupin sah überrascht zu Harry herüber und schien sich seine Worte erst zurechtlegen zu müssen.  
"Nein Harry, ich hatte nie Gewissheit darüber wer oder was Snape ist oder war. Ich ahnte es jedoch immer.  
Und es erklärt im Nachhinein vieles.  
Aber es hat für mich nie eine Rolle gespielt.  
Genauso wenig, wie es von Bedeutung ist, dass Hagrid von einer Riesin abstammt.  
Ich bin nicht in der Position, Leute nach dem zu bewerten, was man ihnen nachsagt".  
"Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst , habe ich selbst regelmäßig zu Vollmond ein Problem", fügte er sarkastisch bei.  
Harry schwieg betreten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Remus getroffen reagieren könnte.  
Aber es stimmte, seine engsten Vertauten, außer Ron und Hermine, waren nun mal ein Halbriese und ein Werwolf.  
"Tut mir leid", versicherte Harry kleinlaut.  
"Es war nicht so gemeint. Nur, ich habe noch nie einen Vampir getroffen und fand es so unglaublich, dass Snape einer ist".  
Lupins Mundwinkel umspielte wieder ein freundliches Lächeln. Er nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf, als er meinte: "Das ist eigentlich immer das Problem. Die Leute haben immer Vorbehalte gegen Wesen, die sie nicht kennen.  
Man verlässt sich gern auf das Gerede von anderen, statt selbst Erfahrungen zu sammeln".  
"So kommt es auch, dass viele Zaubererfamilien Muggel verabscheuen, obwohl sie sich nie mit welchen beschäftigt haben.  
Diese Vorurteile weiß auch Voldemort für sich zu benutzen".  
Harry verstand, was Remus meinte.  
Er ging nicht weiter auf die Erlebnisse bei Hagrid ein und sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die bevorstehende Versammlung in der Zeltstadt und die Notwendigkeit, dem Treiben Voldemorts bald ein Ende zu setzen.

Spät am Nachmittag kehrte Harry in den Gryffindorturm zurück, wo Ron und Hermine bereits auf ihn warteten. Hermine war in einen dicken Wälzer über die Geschichte der Zauberei vertieft und Ron machte einen ungeheuer gelangweilten Eindruck.  
Hermine hob den Blick und als sie Harry entdeckte, setzte sie ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf.  
"Schön, dass du da bist, Harry, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen", flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll.  
Dann erhob sie sich und Harry folgte ihr bis zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte.  
Sie verschwand für einige Minuten nach oben und erschien wieder mit ihrer üblichen unscheinbaren Lederumhängetasche, in der sie gern ihre vielen Bücher transportierte.  
Immer noch stand ein triumphaler Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und Harry wurde von einer ahnungsvollen Aufregung erfasst.  
Hermine zog schweigend den Reißverschluss der Tasche auf und ließ Harry hineinspähen.  
Harry stockte der Atem. Im Dunkel der Tasche schimmerte das schwarze Buch mit den verzierten goldenen Lettern aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek.  
"Hermine, wie hast du das bloß hingekriegt?", stammelte Harry.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich es beschaffen kann", gab Hermine stolz zurück.  
Dann zog sie die Tasche rasch wieder zu.  
"Bleib jetzt ganz cool ,Harry. Sonst gucken noch alle hierher. Nimm es mit zu deinen Sachen und lies es am besten, wenn die anderen schlafen, hörst du".  
Harry hätte zwar am liebsten sofort die erste Seite aufgeschlagen, aber er musste Hermine Recht geben.  
Das Buch war zu auffällig. Es würde Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er es tagsüber benutzen würde.

Überglücklich brachte er die Tasche im Schlafraum in seinem Koffer unter. Harry wusste, dass er in der kommenden Nacht wohl kaum schlafen würde und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Es war bereits Nacht, als Snape den letzten Kessel mit fehlgeschlagenem Gebräu von den lodernden Flammen nahm.  
Zornig kippte er den Inhalt ins Feuer, das zischend erstarb.  
Er hatte sämtliche Zutaten, die er in den letzten Tagen erwerben konnte, in verschiedenen Mixturen ausprobiert, aber das gewünschte Resultat blieb aus.

Es gab kaum noch einen Wassergeist, dessen getrocknete Überreste er nicht beigefügt hätte.  
Irrwichte, Grindelohs, Seemonster, Wassergnome usw. Die Ingredienzen waren schwer zu beschaffen und nun stand er wieder vor dem Nichts.  
In der folgenden Nacht würde er Voldemort abermals gegenüber stehen.  
Und wieder mit leeren Händen.  
Snape konnte sich ausmalen, was ihm bevorstand.  
Sicherlich würde Dumbledore ihn hindern, dem Ruf des dunklen Lords zu folgen. Aber dann wäre sein Wert als Spion sofort vernichtet.

Er würde im Morgengrauen nochmals die verschiedenen Rezepturen durchgehen, aber im Moment fühlte er sich dazu nicht mehr im Stande.  
Viel Zeit war nicht geblieben, sich von Voldemorts Bestrafung zu erholen und nun fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt.  
Snape ließ sich in einen Sessel in seinem Büro sinken und schloss müde die Augen.  
Kurze Zeit später war er bereits in einen unruhigen Schlaf versunken.  
Immer wieder kreisten seine Träume um grelle Lichtblitze, die auf ihn zuschnellten, während irgendwoher ein schrilles hohes Lachen ertönte.

Allmählich verschwammen die Bilder wieder und Snape vernahm die vertrauten Geräusche des nächtlichen Schlosses. Das Rascheln von Mäusen, die Schreie der Käuze in den Türmen.  
Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Eine feindliche Aura hatte sich breit gemacht.  
Snape wehrte sich noch gegen das Erwachen und hielt die Lider weiter geschlossen.  
Doch plötzlich spürte er einen Schatten, der sich auf ihn legte und das erste Licht des grauenden Morgens abschirmte.  
Mit einem Schlag war der Meister der Tränke aus seinem Schlummer gerissen und starrte sprungbereit in das noch spärlich erhellte Zimmer.

Er zuckte kaum wahrnehmbar zusammen, als er gegenüberstehend Lucius Malfoy erblickte, der ihn mit erhabener Miene fixierte.  
Dieser hob nun den locker in der Hand liegenden Zauberstab mit einer nachlässigen Geste so weit an, dass er Snape mühelos anvisieren konnte.  
Seine aristokratisch-edeln Züge spiegelten ein überlegenes Lächeln.  
Er trat ein paar Schritte näher, ließ dabei Snape jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen .  
"Na, Severus, gut geschlafen!" hob er mit öliger Stimme und immer noch süffisantem Grinsen endlich an ,zu sprechen.  
"Zeig mit jetzt, was du für Voldemort vorbereitet hast.  
Oder du wirst auf der Stelle erfahren, wie der Unmut eines Malfoy sich anfühlt".

Snape hatte sich rasch wieder gefangen und schätze sein Gegenüber mit dem Blick eines gestellten Raubtieres ab.  
Snapes Augen funkelten, als er mit kalter Stimme erwiderte:" Der Trank ist ausschließlich für den Meister bestimmt. Du kriegst davon nichts zu sehen!"  
Malfoy bebte innerlich vor Zorn und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.  
Er hob mit finster verengten Augen den Zauberstab so weit, dass die Spitze auf Snapes Stirn gerichtet war.  
"Halte mich nicht weiter hin.  
Du bist ein Nichts, ohne meinen Einfluss wäre Voldemort nie auf dich aufmerksam geworden.  
Gib mir jetzt sofort die Trankrezeptur. Oder ich werde dich töten.  
Voldemort werde ich Glauben machen, du hättest das Gebräu für deine Zwecke verwenden wollen".  
Malfoys Stimme klang gereizt.  
"Falls Voldemort dich dann überhaupt jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommt", erwiderte Snape trocken.  
Malfoys Augen flackerten wütend und standen ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner unterkühlten Miene.  
Er bewegte den Zauberstab nochmals und setzte zu einem Fluch an.  
Malfoy wollte den Mund gerade zu den passenden magischen Worten öffnen, als ihn unerwartet der Blick Snapes gefangen nahm.  
Die unergründlich tiefen schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in seinen Verstand.  
Er verlor sich in den leeren Tunneln der starr auf ihn gerichteten Pupillen.  
Malfoy konnte sich dem Willen des eben noch unterlegenen Snape nicht entziehen.  
Gebannt blickte er weiter zum Tränkemeister herab, während seine Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hielt, zu zittern begann.  
Schließlich ließ Malfoy mit einem Ruck den Arm sinken.  
Im gleichen Moment war Snape aufgesprungen und riss den Zauberstab an sich.  
Er versetzte Malfoy einen heftigen Stoß vor die Brust, so dass dieser ins Wanken geriet.  
Malfoy brauchte einige Augenblicke um zu begreifen, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hatte.  
Mit offenem Mund verharrte er noch einen Moment, ehe er seinen Umhang richtete und sein seidenglattes blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

"Voldemort wird sicher mit Interesse hören, über welche verborgenen Fähigkeiten sein, ach so untertäniger Todesser verfügt.  
Du hättest dich nicht so leicht verraten sollen, Severus Snape", höhnte Malfoy mit wieder blasiertem Tonfall.  
"Verschwinde hier auf der Stelle, Lucius!  
Sonst werde ich jetzt gleich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mehr mit erhobenem Haupt hier rauskommst.  
Auf allen Vieren kriechend wirst du dich wohl kaum vor den Ordensmitgliedern im Schloss verbergen können".  
"Und jetzt scher dich hier raus!"; die letzten Worte schrie Snape und erhob drohend den Zauberstab.  
Mit zorngeröteten Wangen machte Malfoy auf dem Absatz kehrt. Entwaffnet eilte er aus Snapes Büro.  
Seine langen Haare wehten über seinen aufgebauschten Umhang.

Snape hielt es für überflüssig, Malfoy nachzuspüren, um herauszufinden, auf welchem Weg der Todesser in das Schloss eingedrungen war.  
Die meisten ehemaligen Schüler kannten Dutzende geheime Zugänge und verborgene Korridore.

Er empfand trotz des Triumphs über den einstigen Anführer der gefürchteten Slytherin-Clique keine Befriedigung.

Die morgige Nacht würde ihm, Severus Snape den Untergang bringen.

Einige Geschosse über den Kerkern saß Harry hinter den vorgezogenen Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes bei Kerzenlicht über dem geheimnisvollen schweren Folianten.  
Er hatte begonnen, die Seiten zu überfliegen, sobald das letzte Geräusch im Schlafsaal der Jungen verstummt war.

Erst im zweiten Drittel des Buches war er auf das gestoßen, was er sehnlichst erhofft hatte.  
Eine Möglichkeit, seine Eltern und seinen Paten wiederzusehen.  
Doch die Ernüchterung folgte beim Weiterlesen der in uralter Schrift abgefassten Seiten.  
Um eine Verbindung zu den Personen zu schaffen, die aus Harrys Welt gegangen waren, mussten die Zauberstäbe eingesetzt werden, mit denen die tödlichen Flüche ausgeführt worden waren.  
Das hieß, Harry brauchte die Zauberstäbe von Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Harry spürte, dass sein größter Wunsch in absehbarer Zeit nicht erfüllt werden konnte.

Lange lag er noch unbewegt auf dem Rücken und stierte in den regelmäßig gefalteten Stoffüberwurf des Betthimmels.  
Sein Mund war trocken und er nahm ein ziehendes Gefühl in der Magengegend wahr.  
Wieder waren seine Erwartungen enttäuscht worden.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag das schwarze Buch noch immer offen auf seinem Bett.  
Harry wunderte sich, dass er doch irgendwann eingeschlafen war.  
Rasch versteckte er das unhandliche Werk wieder in seinem Koffer, ehe die anderen Jungen auf den Füßen waren.  
Missmutig marschierte er dann mit der Schülerschar in den großen Saal, wo er lustlos in seinem Frühstück herumstocherte.  
Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herüber und fragte mit mitfühlendem Blick aus den rehbraunen Augen: "Du hattest wohl keinen großen Erfolg heute Nacht, was Harry?"  
Harry nickte bestätigend und berichtete leise flüsternd, was er herausgefunden hatte.  
"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Harry! Voldemort wird besiegt werden.  
Und sicherlich wirst du dabei eine Rolle zu spielen haben. Ich bin sicher, eines Tages kommt die Gelegenheit, dir zu nehmen, was du brauchst", versuchte Hermine leise, Harry Mut zu machen.  
Harry sah sich um und seine Augen gingen wie gewohnt die Plätze am Lehrertisch ab.  
Wieder zu Hermine gebeugt, zischte er:" Sieh dir heute morgen mal Snape an! Sieht nicht danach aus, dass der den Phönixorden bald in die Lage versetzen kann, die Todesser in die Falle zu locken".  
Hermine hob den Kopf und verstand, was Harry meinte.  
Snape saß steif und abwesend an seinem Platz.  
Er wirkte übernächtigt und schenkte den Tischgesprächen um ihn herum keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Sein Gedeck stand unberührt vor ihm, während er in Gedanken verloren schien.  
"Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich denke, Professor Snape steckt in echten Schwierigkeiten", meinte Hermine mitleidig.

Der Vormittag verging schnell und nach dem Mittagessen belagerten die meisten der angehenden Zauberer die Fenster des Schlosses oder die verbliebenen Bereiche der Ländereien Hogwarts.  
Die ersten Gäste der großen Magierzusammenkunft trafen ein.  
Niemand wollte sich das Schauspiel entgehen lassen.  
Bis zum späten Abend sollte die Mehrzahl der Gäste in der Zeltstadt sein.

Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachteten das Areal rings um das Lager zuerst von den Zinnen des Gryffindorturms. Sie standen eine Weile im aufkommenden Wind und spähten in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
Aber außer Hagrid, der sich hinter seiner Hütte zu schaffen machte, gab es nichts zu entdecken.  
Trotz einer leichten Brise, die auf dem Turm deutlich zu spüren war, kam dann jedoch langsam Bodennebel aus Richtung der Zufahrtsstraße auf.  
Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu. Auch Ron hatte es bemerkt und er meine:" Was passiert denn da. Nebel am Nachmittag? Und es ist noch nicht mal November. Wisst ihr, was das zu bedeuten hat?"  
Harry und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe, ließen aber die Zufahrt nicht aus den Augen.  
Der Nebel stieg weiter an, griff aber nicht auf das weitere Umland über.  
Es entstand ein breiter milchiger Tunnel, der eindeutig zu den Zelten führte. Harry lehnte sich weit über die Brüstung und spähte in die Nebelschwaden.  
"Da schaut nur, jemand bewegt sich da unten drin", rief er plötzlich aus.  
Auch Hermine und Ron konnten die Umrisse von zunächst einer Person ahnen.

In kurzem Abstand folgten jedoch noch mindestens ein Dutzend weitere Gestalten.  
Sie trugen Umhänge, die in der Mitte mit einer dicken Kordel zusammengebunden waren. Einige hatten knorrige Stöcke in Händen, andere trugen kleine Tiegel an den Gürteln, die beim Gehen hin und her schaukelten.  
Sie bewegten sich geräuschlos und würdevoll.  
Ihre Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen und keinerlei Stimmen drangen zum Turm hoch.  
"Das müssen die Druiden sein", stelle Hermine fest.  
Sobald die Gruppe in der Zeltstadt verschwunden war, lichtete sich der Nebel.  
"Lasst und zu Hagrid rüber gehen. Von dort sieht man viel besser", schlug Ron vor.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg und kurz darauf trafen sie auf Hagrid, der seine Arbeiten ebenfalls unterbrochen hatte, um nach eintreffenden Besuchern Ausschau zu halten.  
"Ich bin schon ganz Madame Maxime wird mit einer Delegation heute erwartet.  
Wie sehe ich aus, Hermine?"  
Hermine musterte Hagrids wuchernden Bart und seine offenbar seit Tagen nicht gekämmten Haare.  
Dann lächelte sie und meinte: "Perfekt Hagrid. Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert".  
"Wie reisen die Beauxbatons denn diesmal eigentlich an?", wollte Ron wissen.  
Hagrids Augen suchten den Himmel ab.  
"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber Maxime wird natürlich einen atemberaubenden Auftritt haben", meinte Hagrid mit schwärmerisch verzücktem Lächeln.  
Harrys Blick schweifte zu den dahinziehenden Wolken. Sicher würden die Beauxbatons die weite Strecke nicht wieder in einer Kutsche überwinden.  
Am Horizont nahm er einen schwarzen Punkt wahr. Noch schwieg Harry.  
Vielleicht handelte es sich um einen Vogel oder ein Muggelfluginstrument.

Hinter dem Punkt erschienen weitere. Und sie wurden schnell größer.  
"Seht mal, dort. Da kommt was angeflogen", Harry war sich nun doch sicher.  
Hagrid strich mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung über seine ungeordneten Haare und fing an, seinen Bart nervös um den Finger zu wickeln.  
Die Objekte am Himmel waren noch weit entfernt. Aber man konnte die Anzahl mit vier bestimmen, wobei ein Objekt sich weiter vorne befand.  
Allmählich zeichneten dich Farben ab.  
Das erste Fluggerät war sehr dunkel, während die drei Hinteren hell das Sonnenlicht reflektierten.  
Endlich waren dann die Konturen der fliegenden Gestalten zu erkennen.

Hoch über dem See galoppierten vier große Pferde auf das Schloss zu.  
Den Anfang machte ein riesiges schwarzglänzendes Ross mit schwarzblau schimmernden Flügeln, die im Rhythmus der vorgreifenden Hufe auf und ab schlugen.  
Auf dem Rücken des Rappen saß gebieterisch eine Frau, bekleidet mit einem langen dunkelvioletten Umhang, der über die breite Kruppe des Pferdes reichte.  
Unter ihrer übergestülpten Kapuze lugten lange schwarze Haare hervor.  
Die Nachhut bildeten drei graue geflügelte Rösser, die jeweils in grüne Gewänder gehüllten Frauen trugen.

"Das ist nicht Maxime", stammelte enttäuscht Hagrid.  
"Nein, das ist sie sicher nicht", bestätigte Harry.  
Inzwischen war die Gruppe über einer Rasenfläche nicht weit von Hagrids Hütte angelangt.  
Die dunkelhaarige Anführerin stoppte mit einer kleinen Geste das Ross, das daraufhin unwillig den mächtigen Hals aufwölbte und die lange wellige Mähne schüttelte.  
Dann glitt das stolze Tier zu Boden und die Begleiter folgten ihm.  
Die schlanke große Frau stieg mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sattel und klopfte den Hals des Rosses.  
Das imposante Tier schnaubte zufrieden und klappte die fiedrigen Flügel über dem Rücken zusammen, um dann grasend davonzutrotten.  
Die geheimnisvolle Frau wandte sich nun ihren inzwischen ebenfalls abgesessenen Begleiterinnen zu und schlug die Kapuze zurück.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein anmutiges, jedoch nicht mehr junges Gesicht, umrahmt von dichtem dunklen Haar.  
Hermine stieß einen leisen Aufschrei des Erstaunens aus:" Das ist ja die Herrin vom See! Morgana!"  
Ron sah sie verblüfft an. Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn.  
Sie war völlig begeistert.  
"Morgana ist bei uns. Sie schließt sich uns an. Ich fasse es nicht!"

Die Hohepriesterin schaute für einen kurzen Moment herüber, ihre tiefblauen Augen unter der hohen Stirn ruhten für einen Augenblick auf Hermine.  
Hermine schien es, als läge ein wissendes Lächeln unmerklich auf den Zügen der Herrin.  
Dann wandte sich Morgana ab und schritt vor ihren Dienerinnen zum Versammlungsplatz.

Hermine war wie in Trance. Sie grinste noch immer still vor sich hin und hätte alles um sich herum umarmen können.  
Nur Hagrid war unzufrieden und zerzauste unwirsch seine störrischen Haare .  
"Sie wird schon noch kommen, Hagrid", beschwichtigte Hermine.

Vom Schloss her kam nun auch Dumbledore, gefolgt von den Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Snape zum Zeltlager herunter. Kurz darauf folgten Trelawny und Lupin.  
Ron drehte sich wieder um und es verschlug ihm fast die Sprache.  
Etwas Riesiges erschien unter den Wolken hinter dem Schloss und bewegte sich gemächlich näher.  
Er stieß Harry und Hagrid an und deutete zum Himmel.  
Ein langgestrecktes Geschöpf kam langsam mit fließenden Bewegungen auf sie zu.  
Als das gigantische Wesen mit seinem Leib das Schloss beschattete, wurde Harry klar, was da durch die Luft glitt.  
Es war ein weißbäuchiger Pottwal, der sich mit rhythmischen Schlägen seiner breiten Schwanzflosse vorwärts bewegte. Die langen sichelartigen Fluken waren breit von der Brust des Wales abgestellt, so dass sich fast das Bild eines Muggelflugzeuges ergab.  
Während das riesige Tier über der Rasenfläche vor dem Schloss landend in der Schwebe verweilte, erblickte Harry die winzig erscheinenden Personen, die auf dem Rücken des Pottwals standen und nun ansetzten, über die Brustflossen des Tiers zu Boden zu rutschen.  
Der Wal stieß kleine Dampfwolken aus seinem Blasloch aus.

"Es ist Olympe", stieß Hagrid entzückt aus.  
Sie liefen den Ankömmlingen zur Begrüßung entgegen.  
Madame Maxime tätschelte gerade den Wal an einer Stelle seines großen unförmigen Kopfes und Harry fragte sich, ob das Tier davon überhaupt etwas mitbekam.  
Beim Näherkommen sah Harry, dass der Pottwal sein Auge, das nicht größer war, als das eines Menschen, auf Madame Maxime gerichtet hatte und sie mit ihm sprach.  
Als Maxime die Gruppe erkannte, verabschiedete sie rasch ihr ungewöhnliches Transportmittel mit den Worten:" Ich danke dir, Geist in den Wassern.  
Es steht dir frei, zu gehen, wohin du willst.  
Ich werde dich rufen, sobald ich deine Dienste wieder benötige".  
Der Wal ließ einen helltönenden getragenen Laut erklingen, der sich wie ein gesungener Schrei anhörte, und erhob sich in die Lüfte.  
Über dem See kippte er vornüber ab und verschwand mit einem riesigen Aufklatscher, der Fontänen zehn Meter hoch aufspritzen ließ, in den dunklen Fluten.  
"Olympe, endlich bist du da", begrüßte Hagrid die Riesin und küsste reichlich unelegant ihren Handrücken .  
"Willst du dich nach der Reise noch ein wenig frisch machen und einen kleinen Tee zu dir nehmen?", lud Hagried Madame Maxime in seine Hütte ein.  
Sie willigte ein und die beiden verschwanden Richtung Waldrand.

"Ich frage mich, wie sich Maxime frischmachen soll, wo es in Hagrids Hütte noch nicht einmal eine Schüssel Wasser gibt", lästerte Ron.  
Harry und Hermine lachten. Alle drei wussten, dass Hagried gern für eine Weile allein mit der Riesin sein wollte.  
Dann wurde Hermine ernst: ":Habt ihr mitgekriegt, wie Madame Maxime den Wal genannt hat?"  
Harry und Ron verneinten. "Geist in den Wassern sagte sie zu ihm. Geht euch ein Licht auf?"  
Harry starrte sie mit großen Augen an.  
"Du hast Recht , Hermine. Das könnte es sein.  
Wir müssen das unbedingt Snape stecken.".  
"Aber uns wird er keinen Glauben schenken. Er wird keinen Rat von uns annehmen", wand Hermine besorgt ein.  
"Er darf nicht wissen, von wem der Tipp kommt. Wir werden eine Nachricht bei Snape platzieren", schlug Harry vor.  
"Zuerst müssen wir Tonks finden. Der Phönixorden verfügt über ein geheimes Verständigungssystem , hat Dumbledore mir einmal gesagt. Tonks kann uns helfen".

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry auf den Weg um die Zeltstadt, um die Cousine von Sirius aufzusuchen.  
Die beiden Verbündeten folgten ihm. Und tatsächlich auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite fanden sie Tonks, die auf einem erhöhten Felsen saß und das Gelände nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Noch immer trafen fremde Besucher ein. Eine Abordnung Riesen aus dem Norden stapfte gerade heran.  
"Hi Tonks", begann Harry.  
"Wir müssen dringend Professor Snape eine wichtige Botschaft zukommen lassen. Kannst du uns helfen".  
Tonks lächelte immer noch kumpelhaft, fragte aber misstrauisch:" Eine Nachricht für Snape. Um was geht es denn?"  
Harry zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig wäre, die Geheimpläne des Ordens, die er ursprünglich von Lupin erfahren hatte, hier draußen auf den Länderreine zur Sprache zu bringen.  
"Snape muss sofort in sein Büro kommen. Dort erwartet ihn eine Nachricht von Fudge", log er deshalb.  
Harry wusste, dass der Zaubereiminister erst am Abend in Hogwarts eintreffen würde.  
Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.  
Tonks musterte Harry einige Sekunden prüfend, dann willigte sie ein und nahm einen Ring mit flach eingelegtem runden Granatstein vom Finger.  
Sie tippte zweimal kurz mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs dagegen und schien auf etwas zu warten.  
Der Granat begann zart zu leuchten, bevor die Scheibe mehr und mehr anschwoll.  
Der rote Stein überragte den Ring schnell um das Doppelte. Erst als die Größe eines Tellers erreicht war, endete das Wachstum.  
Die Oberfläche des Granats war jetzt nicht mehr fest, sondern erinnert Harry an einen roten Pudding.  
Mit dem Zauberstab schrieb Tonks die Worte ' Severus, finden Sie sich sofort in Ihrem Büro ein ' in die Masse.  
Sie tippte nochmals gegen die Scheibe und mit einem 'Plopp' nahm der Ring seine ursprüngliche Gestalt an.  
"Das war alles!", rief Hermine ungläubig.  
"Ja", meinte Tonks, "sämtliche Mitglieder des Ordens tragen die gleichen Ringe.  
Professor Snape hat die Nachricht auf seinem Granat sicher bald gelesen.  
Da wir die Ringe nur bei wichtigen Gelegenheiten benutzen, wird er sicher gleich auftauchen".  
Panik ergriff Harry.  
"Wir müssen jetzt leider weiter. Danke, Tonks".  
Kaum hatte er seinen Abschiedsgruß gesprochen und sich ein kleines Stück entfernt, begann er, die Strecke zum Schloss zurückzurennen.  
Ron und Hermine brauchten nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass sie vor Snape an dessen Büro ankommen mussten.

Keuchend erreichten sie das Schlossportal und hasteten weiter die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.  
Vor Snapes Büro machten sie Halt und Hermine zog einen Schreibblock mit Stift aus ihrer Jeans.  
"Wir können einen Zettel unter der Tür durchschieben. Was soll ich schreiben?"  
"Wie wäre es mit 'Der Teufel soll Sie holen, Sie Ekel' ", witzelte Ron.  
Hermine schnaubte ungeduldig.  
"Okay, ich schreibe 'Der Geist in den Wassern ist jetzt im See von Hogwarts zu finden - ein verzauberter Pottwal' , das müsste genügen"  
Schnell hatte sie den Satz in eckigen Druckbuchstaben niedergeschrieben, um sich nicht an ihrer Handschrift zu verraten.  
Sie bugsierte die gefaltete Nachricht eben gerade unter der Tür hindurch, als von der Treppe her eilige Schritte erklangen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine zögerten keinen Moment und verschwanden so schnell und leise, wie nur möglich, tiefer in den Kerker, wo sie verharrten.

Tatsächlich hörten sie aus einiger Entfernung, wie die Tür zu Snapes Büro geöffnet wurde.

Snape war dem Ruf von Tonks fast umgehend gefolgt.  
Er hatte ohnehin beabsichtigt, möglichst bald wieder in seine Räume zurückzukehren.  
Dumbledore wollte zwar nicht, dass er alleine in sein Büro aufbrach, aber da er ihm die Nachricht von Tonks zeigen konnte, willigte Dumbledore dann doch ein.

Der Schulleiter wusste, dass das nächste Treffen mit Voldemort für Snape lebensgefährlich werden würde, da die Erwartungen des dunklen Lords nicht erfüllt waren.  
Daher hatte er beschlossen, dass er in Zukunft auf einen Spion bei Voldemort verzichten würde.  
Und daher musste verhindert werden, dass sich Snape zum bevorstehenden Todessertreffen begab.  
Um zu gewährleisten, das Snape sich seinem Willen beugte, wollte Dumbledore seinen Tränkemeister heute nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, was Tonks mit ihrer Aufforderung bezweckte, aber er war froh, als er nun wieder die Tür zu seinem Refugium öffnete.  
Das untätige Herumsitzen bei der Magierversammlung war im quälend lange vorgekommen, während seine Gedanken sich mit der nächsten Nacht, der Neumondnacht, beschäftigten.  
Noch nie war er einem Todessertreffen, zu dem er einbestellt wurde, fern geblieben.  
Wenn er ohne Trank erschien, würde Voldemort ihn vermutlich töten. Aber falls er sich vor der drohenden Gefahr versteckte, würde seine Person für den Phönixorden in Zukunft vollkommen wertlos sein .  
Snape fürchtete sich davor, ein nutzloses Leben führen zu müssen.

Er entdeckte den kleinen Notizzettel hinter der Bürotür.  
Was sollte das nun schon wieder?  
Tonks hätte ihm eine weitere Nachricht auf die übliche Weise zukommen lassen können, an Stelle dieses Versteckspiels.  
Er entfaltete die Nachricht und stieß überrascht, geräuschvoll die Luft aus.

Das konnte unmöglich von Tonks sein!  
Er hatte nie mit ihr über seine Arbeiten gesprochen. Nur Dumbledore und unangenehmerweise Lupin wussten über Details und Schwierigkeiten bei der geforderten Trankzubereitung Bescheid.  
Der Rest der Ordensmitglieder ahnte nicht, dass sich heute so vieles entscheiden würde.  
Aber warum weiter darüber nachsinnen, woher der geheimnisvolle Tipp kam, er musste herausfinden, ob damit tatsächlich etwas anzufangen wäre.

Es stimmte ,im See befand sich seit heute ein Meeresbewohner. Er hatte die Lehrer von Hogwarts über das ungewöhnliche Lasttier von Madame Maxime fabulieren gehört.  
Und Walblut war bisher keine Zutat für seine Trankversuche gewesen.  
Er beschloss stehenden Fußes, diesem Hinweis nachzugehen.  
Es gab nur einen schwarzen Magier , in dessen Sortiment er eine solche seltene Ingredienz vermutete.

Die Tür flog laut hinter Snape ins Schloss, als er sich schleunigst aufmachte, um zum Waldrand zu gelangen, wo er in Richtung Nockturmstraße apparierte.

"Ich glaube, er hat den rettenden Strohhalm ergriffen", kommentierte Hermine den Schlag, der im nächsten Korridor zugeworfenen Tür.  
Zufrieden traten die Freunde den Rückzug aus den kühlen Kerkern hinaus auf das Gelände der Schule, an.

Spät abends am gleichen Tag ließ der Meister der Tränke die letzte Zutat in den brodelnden Kessel rieseln.  
Pulverisiertes Blut aus dem Herzmuskel eines magischen Pottwald. Es hatte ihn einen Batzen Geld gekostet, dem zwielichtigen Magier den letzten Vorrat an dieser seltenen Spezialität zu entlocken.  
Auch war die Menge des dunkelroten Staubes eher bescheiden.  
Ein weitere Kessel noch, dann wäre das mysteriöse Pulver aufgebraucht.  
Snape ließ den Sud vorsichtig köcheln.  
Rote Rauchschwaden stiegen empor.  
Dann bildeten sich dunkelrote Schaumblasen auf der Oberfläche des Gebräus.

Der Anblick erinnerte an hervorquellendes Blut, wie es Snape schon manche Male Muggelmündern gesehen hatte, wenn Todesflüche der Anhänger Voldemorts sie trafen.  
Er verbannte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und wandte sich ab.  
Nach seinen Aufzeichnungen war der Trank jetzt zur Erprobung bereit.  
Eine im Käfig bereitsitzende graue Ratte würde in den Genuss des Gebräus kommen.  
Snape packte das quikende , um sich beißende Nagetier und flößte ihm unnachgiebig einige Tropfen des dickflüssige roten Elixiers ein.  
Dann setzte er die fette Ratte auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo sie verdutzt und ängstlich sitzen blieb.  
Der Tränkemeister zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er würde gleich die Worte sprechen, die er so hasste, die einst sein Leben zerstört hatten:  
"Avada Kedavra".

Es war nur ein Flüstern, ausgesprochen im kalten Kerker unter dem friedlich ruhenden Schloss. Aber in den Worten schwang große Macht, der Wille eisigen Tod auszusenden.  
Ein heller Lichtblitz zuckte aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und traf die Ratte in den Nacken.  
Erschrocken quikend vollführte diese einen Luftsprung, landete aber unversehrt wieder auf allen Vieren.  
Endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht, sah die Ratte nun zu, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machte.  
Mit einem Husch war sie auch schon unter dem Zutatenschrank verschwunden.

Snape stand noch eine Weile mitten in seinem Büro und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem eben noch die Ratte ihr Ende erwarten sollte.  
Er konnte zufrieden sein.  
Seine Existenz war gesichert, er würde sein Leben, wie er es kannte, weiterführen.  
Aber Snape konnte keine Freude darüber empfinden.  
Wie ein Kloß lag Zweifel und Resignation in seinem Inneren.

Harry, Ron und Hermine verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags sowie den Abend auf den Ländereien, wo sie weiter beobachteten, wie immer wieder Gruppen von Magiern und seltsamen Wesen ihren Weg zum Versammlungszelt fanden.  
Sie lagerten unter einer niedrigen Birkengruppe auf einer leichten Geländesteigung und konnten so das Vorland des Schlosses gut einsehen, während sie selbst kaum auffielen.

Gerade debattierten sie noch erregt darüber, ob Snape dem anonymen Hinweis Beachtung schenken würde, als eben dieser im Schlossportal erschien und eilig in Richtung Waldrand verschwand.  
"Puh! Er hat wohl angebissen", stellte Harry erleichtert fest.  
"Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte Ron verwundert, "es ist doch so, dass er gerade abhaut!"  
"Glaubst du denn, Snape hat alle Zutaten, die es gibt, in seinem Privatvorrat? Sicher muss er jetzt schleunigst das Walblut besorgen", belehrte Hermine.  
"Und überhaupt, zum Abhauen hätte er nicht bis heute warten müssen", fügte sie noch verständnislos an.

Sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ort der magischen Zusammenkunft zu, deren einzelne Zelt sich in der milden Abendluft bewegten.  
Vereinzelt flatterten bunte Banner über den Behausungen der unterschiedlichen Besucher.  
Seit einiger Zeit waren keine Neuankömmlinge mehr auszumachen. Wahrscheinlich war das Schauspiel für heute beendet.  
Harry war es, als läge sich nun ein milchiger Schleier über die Ansammlung von Zelten.  
Das zuvor strahlend weiße große Mittelzelt, das am Nachmittag noch in der Sonne geglänzt hatte, erschien nun in mattem Grau.  
Vielleicht machte sich der unzueichende Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht jetzt an seinem Sehvermögen bemerkbar.  
Harry warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Ron und Hermine. Gerade eben rieb sich auch Ron die Lider und Hermine war anzusehen, dass sie ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten hatte, das sich ihr bietende Bild einzuschätzen.  
Als Harry seine Augen wieder zurückschweifen ließ, durchdrang bereits Licht die Zelte und allmählich verschwand der Konferenzort vollkommen vor seinem Blick.  
"Wow", ließ Ron sich vernehmen. "die haben aber nichts ausgelassen, cool, so eine große Fläche unsichtbar zu machen".

Nun, da der Spuk eine Ende nahm, wollten sie sich wieder zurück ins Schloss begeben, als vom Rand der Ländereien Snape mit ausgreifenden Schritten und wehendem Umhang wieder zurück zur Schlosspforte stürzte.  
Er schaute weder rechts noch links und in seinen Zügen lag eine gehetzte Anspannung.  
Die drei Gryffindors warteten noch, bis Snape in die Schule gestürmt war, dann machten sie sich auch auf den Rückweg.  
Harry war zufrieden mit sich. Möglicherweise hatten sie den entscheidenden Anstoß geliefert, um dem Phönixorden, und damit auch Severus Snape, zum Erfolg zu verhelfen.  
Es würde Harry doch erleichtern, wenn er auf diese Art das Unrecht, dass er selbst dem ungeliebten Zaubertrankmeister zugefügt hatte, wieder wettmachen konnte; zumal er dabei unerkannt bleiben konnte.

Zur letzten Zusammenkunft des Tages, zum Abendessen im großen Saal, versammelten sich wieder alle Lehrer und auch Dumbledore am langen Tisch auf dem Podium.  
Snape war in ein andauerndes Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter vertieft. Sie sprachen in gedämpftem Ton; Dumbledore beugte sich zu dem Lehrer hinunter .  
Harry fand, dass der graubärtige Schulleiter dabei recht entspannt wirkte.  
Einmal legte der alte Mann, Snape in väterlicher Geste die Hand auf den Unterarm, welcher auf der Tischplatte ruhte.  
Die Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters blieb unverändert ernst, ohne Gefühlsregung. Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und rückte auf ihn einredend, noch näher an seinen Lehrer heran.  
Der ehemalige Todesser fühlte sich offenbar zu sehr in die Enge getrieben und gab mit mürrisch verzogenem Mundwinkel eine knappe Erwiderung.  
Harry hätte gern gewusst, was die beiden besprachen, aber er saß viel zu weit entfernt, um irgendwelche Fetzen des Dialogs aufzufangen.  
Er beobachtete, wie Dumbledore knapp mit den Schulter zuckte und sich dann wieder den Köstlichkeiten der Tafel zuwendete.

Harry genoss nun auch, die wie immer unvergleichlich leckeren Sandwichs, gebratenen Hähnchen und Wachteln.  
Er füllte seinen Becher mit kräftig orangenem Kürbissaft und prostete Ron zu, der gerade von einer Traube an der Stirn getroffen wurde .Diese plumpste in Rons Becher und bespritzte ihm das ganze Gesicht mit klebrigem Saft.  
Harry prustete vor schadenfrohem Lachen, als ihn Hermine unter dem Tisch anschubste und mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Podium deutete.

Harry folgte ihrem Hinweis und fand sich wieder bei Snape.  
Sein Gesicht hatte einen in sich gekehrten verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.  
Harry war es jetzt, als läge eine Spur von Schmerz auf den erstarrten Zügen.  
Dann auf einmal wusste Harry, was Hermine aufgefallen war.  
Snape drückte mit dem Daumen der rechten Hand auf eine Stelle seines linken Unterarms, den er verkrampft hielt.  
Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Tränkemeister mittels des dunklen Mals gerufen wurde.

Harry schaute Hermine an und formte mit den Lippen das Wort 'Voldemort'.  
Hermine nickte zustimmend .  
Als sie sich wieder dem Lehrertisch zudrehten, hatte Snape sich bereits erhoben und schritt energisch in starrer Haltung durch den Saal zur Eingangshalle.  
Harry wusste, welche Zusammenkunft dem unsympathischen, verhassten Zauberer bevorstand.

Wieder fragte er sich, was den verbitterten Mann antrieb, sich der gefährlichen Willkür des dunklen Lords auszuliefern.


	9. Endgültige Entscheidung

**Kapitel 9: Endgültige Entscheidung**

Der Meister der Tränke apparierte in einer feuchten Senke, aus der sich licht stehende niedere Bäume erhoben.  
Der Boden war zu großen Teilen mit Efeuschlingen bedeckt, die auch einige Baumstämme überzogen.  
Snape sah sich um.  
Das Gelände stieg rechts sanft über bemooste Felsen zu einer Festungsruine an.  
Vereinzelt sah er dort Schatten huschen.  
Er vergewisserte sich mit einem Griff in seinen Umhang, dass die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank noch an ihrem Platz war, dann erklomm er den flachen Hügel zu den Mauerresten der alten Burganlage.

In den verwitterten verfallenen Wehranlagen steckten vereinzelt brennende Fackeln, die den Ort in ein gespenstiges Licht tauchten.  
Immer wieder apparierten Todesser in den Gängen der Festung oder erschienen aus dunklen Nischen, die im Schatten der Fackelfeuer lagen.  
Snape folgte den dunklen Magiern zum einstigen Burghof, der einen Kreis von etwa 15 Metern Durchmesser bildete.  
Der Mond erhellte den Versammlungsplatz, so dass Snape die Todesser unter ihren Kapuzen gut erkennen konnte.

Neben ihm standen Crabbe und Goyle, ein Stück weiter fand er die Lestranges. Als seine Augen Malfoy trafen, grinste dieser ihn hämisch an.  
Snape presste die Kiefer fester aufeinander, seine Augen funkelten zornig.

In diesem Augenblick apparierte Lord Voldemort mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in ihrer Mitte.  
Die Todesser wichen unterwürfig einige Schritte zurück.  
Voldemort fixierte einen nach dem anderen mit seinen schmalen erbarmungslosen Tieraugen.  
Keiner der Todesser konnte den Blick ertragen, der jede Lüge und jeden verräterischen Gedanken lesen konnte.  
Viele Todesser hatten schon mit dieser Eigenschaft des dunklen Lords Bekanntschaft gemacht und so senkten sie schnell den Blick vor ihrem Herrrn. Nur Malfoy erwiderte erhobenen Hauptes mit gelassener Sicherheit den Augenkontakt.

Zuletzt hefteten sich die bösartige rote Augen auf Snape, der gelernt hatte, sein Innersts abzuschotten und daher unbeeindruckt in das dämonische Antlitz des dunklen Lords schaute.  
"Snape", erschallte nun die hohe Stimme Voldemorts in den zerfallenen Mauern, "mein getreuer Giftmischer, wie ich sehe, geht es dir gut. Das freut mich aufrichtig".  
Der Hohn war unmissverständlich herauszuhören, was einige der Umstehenden dazu veranlasste, breit grinsend den Kopf zu Snape zu drehen.  
Immer noch mit verstellter Stimme fuhr Voldemort fort:" ich hoffe, dass dein Wohlergehen auch weiterhin keinen Schaden nimmt...".  
Ein Teil der Todesser lachte laut auf. Offenbar konnten sie ihre Vorfreude auf die erwarteten Ereignisse kaum noch unterdrücken.  
"Tritt vor mich, Snape!"  
Aller Augen waren auf den Tränkemeister geheftet. Würde er versuchen, sich herauszureden?  
Malfoy beobachtete die Szenerie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen.  
Doch zur Verwunderung aller leistete Snape der Auforderung ohne Umschweife Folge. "Mein Herr", verbeugte er sich vor dem Lord.  
"Du weißt, was ich von dir begehre, Meister der Tränke. Du bist meinem Ruf gefolgt, obwohl es dein letzter Tag sein wird".  
Er machte eine Pause und musterte forschend den Todesser. "Es sei denn, du kannst mir endlich geben, wonach ich verlange".  
Absolute Ruhe nahm von dem im silbrigen Licht liegenden Kreis Besitz.  
Snape hielt dem bohrenden Blick aus den eigentümlich geschlitzten Augen unbeugsam stand und zog dann langsam die Phiole mit der dunkelroten Essenz aus einer Innentasche seines Umhanges.  
"Hier mein Gebieter. Das ist der Trank, der seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr hergestellt wurde. Der mächtige Trank er Unverwundbarkeit. Er befindet sich erst seit wenigen Stunden in diesem Gefäß und er behält seine Wirkung nur für weitere 6 Stunden".

Mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung überreichte Snape die Phiole dem dunklen Lord, dessen Augen sich erstaunt weiteten, bevor er nun ungeduldig den Tank an sich riss.  
Die Todesser schienen für den Moment die Scheu vor ihrem Herrn vergessen zu haben und flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander.  
"Ruhe, ihr Unwürdigen", donnerte Voldemorts Stimme zwischen sie. "wir werden das Gebräu jetzt auf die Probe stellen".  
Die Todesser waren augenblicklich verstummt, Angst war von vielen Gesichtern abzulesen.

"Ich habe den Trank hergestellt und weiß, dass er vor Angriffen schützt. Daher stelle ich meine Person gern zur Erprobung des Inhalts der Phiole zur Verfügung, mein Lord". Snape sprach ruhig und selbstsicher.  
Die Todesser sahen bange zu Voldemort hinüber, einige schlossen die Augen oder hielten den Atem an, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Herr zustimmen würde.  
"Nein Snape, deine Künste brauche ich noch. Wer soll sonst weiter den Invulnus-Trank herstellen, falls du einen Fehler gemacht hast und ich dich jetzt vergifte".  
Alle hatten die Worte vernommen.  
Als Voldemort sich in der Runde umsah, versteiften sich die Gestalten und nicht wenigen zitterten die Knie.

"Pettigrew!", hallte Voldemorts Urteil dann schließlich über den Platz.  
Ein Aufheulen folgte der Entscheidung und dann entstand in der hinteren Reihe ein Gerangel.  
Schließlich wurde der um sich tretende Pettigrew von zwei Todessern vor Voldemort geschleift, wo er jammernd auf seinen Knien liegen blieb.  
"Hab doch Vertrauen mein lieber Peter. Du erweist unserer Sache einen großen Dienst", schmeichelte Voldemort, während seine Augen bösartig aufblitzten.  
Er nickte den beiden Todessern zu, die immer noch hinter Pettigrew standen, und wieder packten sie den Auserwählten und hielten ihn in sicherem Griff.

Peter Pettigrew, der ja lange Zeit an ein Rattendasein gewöhnt war, quikte in Panik und versuchte, die Hände, die ihn umklammerten zu beißen.  
Doch Voldemort umfasste mit seinen knöchernen Fingern Pettigrews Wangen und zwang mit unerbittlichem Griff seine Kiefer auseinander.  
Mit einem Ruck schob er Wurmschwanz den Hals der Phiole zwischen die Zähne.  
Die kalte Substanz rann dem Todesser die Kehle herunter und da er sich immer noch wehrte und fluchte, war ein gurgelndes Geräusch zu hören, das in einen Hustenkrampf mündete.  
Voldemort trat einige Schritte zurück und wartete.  
Wurmschwanz lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in die Arme vergraben, und wimmerte. Die umstehenden Todesser beobachteten die Szenerie mitleidlos, einige schienen angewidert.  
Auch Snape konnte absolut kein Mitleid mit dem Verräter empfinden, zumal er sich der Wirkung des Trankes sicher war.

"Peter Pettigrew, erhebe dich nun vor deinen Meister!", war nun wieder Voldemort gebieterisch zu vernehmen.  
Da Wurmschwanz keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, ergriffen ihn die beiden Todesser und zogen ihn hoch.  
Kaum war er einigermaßen auf den Beinen, wichen sie von ihm zurück in die Reihe der Zuschauer. Sie ahnten, was nun kommen würde.

Der dunkle Lord hob langsam seinen Zauberstab,.  
Pettigrew riss in Todesangst seine kleinen Rattenaugen weit auf und hob die Hände schützend vor seinen Kopf. Seine silberne Ersatzhand glänzte bleich im Mondlicht.

"Avada Kedavra", erklangen die Worte des tödlichen Fluches und ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze Voldemorts Zauberstab. Er traf Wurmschwanz in die Brust und warf ihn hart auf den Rücken.  
Mit offenen Augen, zur Salzsäule erstarrt lag er vor den Todessern.  
Einen Moment lang starrten alle auf den getroffenen Körper.

Fassungslos krampfte Snape die Hände zu Fäusten, tastete instinktiv nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Umhang.  
Wie würde Voldemort auf das Versagen des Gemisches reagieren?  
Auf alle Fälle würde er, Snape, es ihm nicht leicht machen; so bald wollte er nicht neben der Ratte seinen letzten Atemzug tun.

Da trat Malfoy zu dem noch immer steif im Mittelpunkt des Kreises der Todesser hingestreckten Pettigrew und umrundete ihn mit prüfender Miene. Plötzlich holte er aus und trat Wurmschwanz mit Wucht in die Seite.  
Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr dieser hoch und "Plopp" rannte er als Ratte blitzschnell durch die Beine der Umstehenden, um in einer Mauerspalte zu verschwinden.

Das hohe kreischende Lachen von Voldemort brandete durch das Gemäuer.  
"Bravo! Gut gemacht meine Getreuen".  
"Der Tag unseres endgültigen Sieges über die falschen Magier und Muggelfreunde ist nicht mehr fern. Seid von nun an darauf vorbereitet, dass mein Ruf euch zum Kampf führt, gegen die Blutsverräter", schwor er sie für den geplanten Überfall ein.  
Die Todesser streckten die Fäuste zum nachtschwarzen Himmel und wiederholten im Chor "Kampf den Blutsverrätern".  
Voldemort genoss die aufschäumende Wut seiner Anhänger und nahm zufrieden ihre in Euphorie verzerrten Gesichter in sich auf.

Doch plötzlich gebot er mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung Einhalt.  
Unterhalb der Ruine hatten trockene Äste geknackt, nun waren auch Stimmen zu hören. Befehle wurden hektisch erteilt. Schon stürmten die ersten Auroren durch die verfallenen Außenmauern auf den erleuchteten Platz zu.

Die aufgeschreckten Todesser stoben auseinander und suchten Zuflucht hinter Bruchsteinen und Resten der Wehranlage.  
Immer mehr Auroren strömten auf den Hügel und griffen aus der Deckung an. Das Geschrei der Todesser vermischte sich mit den Flüchen der Angreifer.

Snape fand Schutz hinter einem mächtigen Pfeiler, der noch Reste der einstigen Anlage stützte.  
Voldemort konnte er nirgends mehr ausmachen. Der hatte die Verwirrung sicherlich genutzt, um unbemerkt zu entkommen.  
Viele Todesser waren bereits disappariert. Andere waren in Gefechte verwickelt und glaubten, gegen die Auroren einen Sieg erringen zu können.  
Malfoy hatte eine Anzahl von ihm Untergebenen um sich geschart, die er nun befehligte.

Snape suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, kampflos vom Ort des Geschehens zu verschwinden, ohne dass die Anhänger der dunklen Seite Verdacht schöpfen könnten.  
"Was ist los mit dir, Severus? Gehst du den Auroren etwa aus dem Weg?", vernahm er Malfoys höhnische Stimme hinter sich.  
"Ich fürchte niemanden, Lucius. Du kannst es gern noch mal ausprobieren", erwiderte der Meister der Tränke verächtlich, während seine Augen angriffslustig funkelten.  
"Wir kesseln die Auroren ein und schlagen gemeinsam zu. Bereit?"

Snape konnte sich nicht mehr aus der Situation herauswinden , ohne seine Stellung zu gefährden.  
Auf ein Zeichen Malfoys hin, gab er Kommando und führte seine Truppe weitläufig um den Festungswall zu der vermuteten Position der Angreifer.

Immer noch zuckten Blitze zwischen den Mauern und erklangen die Schreie Verletzter. Snapes Truppe bewegte sich geduckt und leise.  
Auf ihrem Weg stiegen sie über einen tödlich getroffenen Todesser, dessen Gesicht im Gras lag.  
Im Dunkel des Waldes unterhalb des Festungshügels nahm Snape eine Bewegung wahr.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf die finstere Stelle und allmählich nahm der Ort außerhalb des Mondlichts Kontur an.  
Mindestens ein Dutzend Auroren waren zu einer Neuformation versammelt.

Snape gab Handzeichen und auch die nachfolgenden Todesser erkannten die drohende Gefahr.  
Das war die Gelegenheit, die Todesser für einen vorgegebenen Überraschungsangriff in den Wald zu führen, um dann in einem Augenblick außerhalb Malfoys Beobachtung, zu disapparieren.

Sie schlichen wieder ein Stück der Strecke zurück und stiegen dann vorsichtig den Hügel hinab, um die Auroren von hinten anzugreifen. Doch auf halbem Weg hinunter geriet unter den Füßen eines Vermummten ein Stein in s Rollen und polterte geräuschvoll zum Waldrand.  
Das Mondlicht gewährte ihnen keinen Schutz und schon erklangen aufgeregte Rufe aus dem Wald.  
Noch bevor sie die Bäume erreichten, schossen ihnen Lichtblitze aus dem Dunkel entgegen.  
Jeder war nun auf sich gestellt und kämpfte ums Überleben.  
Die Todesser verteilten sich in verschiedene Richtungen und strebten den ersten Bäumen zu.  
Zwei der Anhänger Voldemorte ließen noch auf dem Abhang ihr Leben.

Snape schaffte es, mehrer Flüche, die ihm galten, abzuwehren und lief ein Stück in den dichter werdenden Wald.  
Die Schreie der Kampfgegner verebbten hinter ihm.  
Und auch die Knalle der aus den Zauberstäben schießenden Flüche verloren ihre Wirklichkeit.  
Snape hatte keinen Anteil an der Kampfeswut der beiden Seiten. Dies war nicht seine Schlacht.  
Er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt und nur die Vernichtung Voldemorts war sein Ziel. Nichts lag ihm daran, die verblendeten Anhänger Voldemorts zu töten.

Weiter setzte er seinen Weg zwischen den Bäumen fort und drehte sich nochmals in Richtung der verhallenden Schlachtgeräusche, um sicherzustellen, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war.  
Dann würde er ungesehen apparieren.  
Ein Rascheln ließ ihn herumfahren. Doch zu spät.

Er sah noch einen grünen Strahl und schon spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinen Oberschenkel fahren.  
Es war, als würde die Klinge eines Schwertes in sein Fleisch gestoßen.  
Bevor er einknickte, riss der Meister der Tränke instinktiv seinen Zauberstab hoch, um einen tödlichen Fluch zu entfesseln.

Als er aufblickte, sah er in die grünen Augen im angespannten Gesicht einer jungen Aurorin.  
Nervös hielt sie den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.  
Trotz ihrer strengen Erscheinung in der schmalen Uniform mit den straff zusammen gebundenen Harren, wirkte sie unsicher.  
Snape konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies einer der ersten Einsätze der Aurorin war.

In Sekundenbruchteilen entschloss er sich, sein Schicksal anzunehmen.  
Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, eines Tages bei einem der Aufträge in seinem Dasein als Spion, den Tod zu finden.  
Der Zeitpunkt war zwar schlecht gewählt, sein Auftrag nicht beendet, aber er würde keine Unschuldigen mehr ums Leben bringen.  
Heute nicht und nie mehr.  
Kraftlos ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und schloss in Erwartung des tödlichen Stoßes die Augen.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen nichts geschah. Snape hörte den Wind in den Blättern und spürte das Pochen seines getroffenen Beines.  
Er hob wieder den Blick und registrierte, dass ihn die Aurorin verwirrt anstarrte.

Kate, die Aurorin, die ihre Ausbildung seit zwei Jahren beendet hatte, absolvierte nun ihren vierten Einsatz bei der Bekämpfung der Anhänger der dunklen Seite.  
Zum ersten Mal war sie mit einer Situation, wie dieser konfrontiert.  
Sie hatte allein einen der gefährlichen Todesser gestellt.  
Aus der Erfahrung der vergangenen Operationen wusste sie, dass ein Zögern bei der Aussprache eines tödlichen Fluches lebensgefährlich sein konnte.  
Die Todesser gaben auch in aussichtslosen Positionen nie auf und kämpften überwiegend mit dem verbissenen Wahn von ekstatischen Willenlosen.  
So weit sie sich erinnerte, hatten sie nie Todesser gefangen nehmen können. Entweder konnten sie fliehen oder fochten bis zum bitteren Ende.

Doch die dunkle Gestalt vor ihr, benahm sich seltsam.  
Obwohl er anfangs trotz der Verletzung noch erstaunlich schnell reagierte, hatte der den Widerstand plötzlich aufgegeben.  
Fast schien es, als erwartete er von ihr den Todesstoß.  
Jedenfalls hatte er den Stab auf den Boden gerichtet und schien in sich selbst versunken.

Sie wog noch ab, ob der Todesser ihr eine Falle stellte, um dann erbarmungslos zuzuschlagen, da öffnete der an den Baum gestützte dunkle Magier wieder die Lider.  
Aus dem leeren Blick der schwarzen Augen im bleichen Antlitz las sie unendliche Erschöpfung, aber auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit.  
Die Ahnung um die gefangene Seele im Körper des bedrohlich wirkenden hakennasigen Todessers umfing sie.  
Sie würde es riskieren, ihn nicht zu töten.

"Ergeben Sie sich! Händigen Sie mir sofort den Zauberstab aus!", sprach sie ihn an.  
Sie gab ihrer Stimme einen befehlenden Ton, um ihre Angst zu verdecken, und machte vorsichtig einige Schritte auf den Mann zu.  
Der Todesser erwiderte nichts, ließ jedoch den Zauberstab auf den grünen Teppich des Waldbodens fallen.  
Hastig nahm Kate die Waffe an sich.  
Der Blick des geschlagenen Mannes war wieder erstarrt.  
Aus dem Riss in seiner schwarzen Hose sickerte unaufhörlich Blut, aber er schien es nicht zu registrieren.

Kate griff in die Tasche ihrer Uniform und zog ein türkises Amulett heraus. Sie drehte es mehrmals in der Handfläche und schon kurz danach erschienen zwei Auroren zwischen den Bäumen.  
" Kommt hierher", rief sie ihnen zu, "ich habe einen erwischt".  
"Gut gemacht Kate, aber deshalb brauchst du uns doch nicht zu holen. Oben auf der Ruine liegen noch mehr von den toten Kerlen", kam die Erwiderung, während die Männer näher kamen.  
"Nein Jungs, der hier lebt"; Kate war jetzt ganz aufgeregt. Die unterdrückte Anspannung der letzten Minuten brach sich Bahn.  
John, der größerer der beiden Auroren pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.  
"Wow, Kate, du hast es geschafft und einen der miesen Ratten gefangen genommen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat der doch vorhin einen Trupp von Todessern angeführt. Alle Achtung, meine Kleine!"

Der zweite Auror trat zu Snape, spuckte verächtlich aus und raunzte: "Dein Spiel ist aus, du dreckiges Schwein. Und jetzt hoch mit dir!"  
Dabei kickte er dem Todesser die Fußspitze gegen das halb verdeckte, verletzte Bein.  
Snape hielt die Luft an und kämpfte gegen die Woge von Schmerz.  
"Los, wird's bald!", ungeduldig versetzte der Auror dem Gefangenen nochmals einen Tritt.  
"Tom, bitte lass das. Er ist verletzt", bat Kate, die entsetzt dem hasserfüllten Treiben zugesehen hatte.  
"Nur nicht so zimperlich, Mädchen", höhnte der untersetzte Tom, "du hast keine Ahnung, was diese Mörder mit ihren Opfern alles anstellen".

Snape hatte sich inzwischen unter Anstrengung aufgerichtet, konnte jedoch nur ein Bein voll belasten. Deutlich waren die tiefe Wunde und die blutdurchtränkt am Bein klebende Hose sichtbar.  
Während John seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust des Feindes richtet, zwang Tom grob die Arme des Todessers auf den Rücken und fesselte sie mit engen Schnüren aneinander.  
Er ruckte dabei einige Male an den Händen , so dass der Todesser aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und sich schwer auf dem schmerzenden Bein abstützen musste.  
Kate sah den Blutstrom aus der Wunde anschwellen, aber die Züge des schwarzhaarigen Mannes blieben verschlossen und kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.  
"Ich hole den Transporter, Tom", meinte John und wollte sich auf den Weg machen.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Der schafft den Weg zum Hügel schon noch allein!", erwiderte Tom kalt und stieß den Gefangenen vorwärts.  
"Bitte Tom ...", war Kate zu vernehmen, aber Tom ließ sich nicht beirren.

Snape stolperte , so gut er konnte vorwärts und musste dabei sein stechend schmerzendes Bein voll einsetzen.  
Die Strapaze trieb seinen Pulsschlag bis zum Hals und der Atem strich geräuschvoll durch seine Zähne.  
Binnen kürzester Zeit standen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und jeder Atemzug kam mit einem Keuchen .  
Unerbittlich trieb ihn Tom weiter in Richtung Hügel.  
Kate überkam Mitleid mit dem strauchelnden, humpelnden Todesser, der eine Spur von Bluttropfen auf Moos und Zweigen hinterließ.  
Aber ihre Kollegen hätten hierfür kein Verständnis gefunden, daher schwieg sie.

Endlich erreichten sie den vergitterten Transporter, in den bereits gefallene Todesser geladen wurden.  
Die versammelten Auroren begrüßten sie überrascht und waren begeistert, dass sie dem Ministerium endlich eine lebende Beute präsentieren würden.

Schadenfroh begafften einige der Männer den gefesselten Feind, der schwer atmend und zittrig, aber mit unbebeugtem Ausdruck der tiefsschwarzen Augen vor Tom stand.  
Mit einer Geste in Richtung Fahrzeug gab Tom dem dunklen Zauberer zu verstehen, dass er zu den Toten in den Transporter klettern sollte.  
Als dieser nicht sofort der Aufforderung folgte, packte er den Todesser grob an den gebundenen Armen und stieß ihn in den stählernen Wagen, wo er über die eiserne Schwelle stürzte und auf dem Boden liegen blieb.  
Die Auroren klatschten Beifall und die Tür des Gefährts wurde geschlossen.

Kate fühlte sich schlecht.  
Der Fahrer kletterte auf den Bock und setzte den Transporter in Bewegung. Dann erhob sich das klappernde Ungetüm in den nachtschwarzen Himmel.  
"Wohin werden die Gefangenen eigentlich gebracht?", erkundigte sich Kate bei John.  
"Nach Askaban", antwortete John wie selbstverständlich.


	10. Vergessene Welt der Verdammnis

**Kapitel 10: Vergessene Welt der Verdammnis  
**

James Westhouse hatte allen Grund zur Freude.  
Als stellvertretender Leiter der obersten Zaubereibehörde konnte er bisher nicht viel Reden von sich machen.  
Sein Ehrgeiz wurde von den klar umrissenen Anweisungen, die ihm der Amtsinhaber, Cornelius Fudge, bei Abwesenheit jeweils hinterließ, völlig eingeengt.  
Seit zwei Jahren wartete er schon auf die Gelegenheit, zu zeigen, wie er die Krise in der Zaubererwelt lösen würde. Nun war seine Stunde gekommen.

Fudge weilte auf dieser unwichtigen Konferenz in Hogwarts.  
Westhouse nutzte die Zeit und befahl in eigener Verantwortung , ohne das Wissen des Ministers , einen Angriff auf eine geheime Versammlung Voldemorts und seiner Todesser.  
Wieder einmal machte sich bezahlt, dass er, James Westhouse, über eigene Informanten verfügte, die nur ihm persönlich berichteten.  
Und jetzt war es gelungen, einen der Todesser, noch dazu einen Anführer, festzusetzen.

Fudges Stunden wären gezählt, wenn sein Stellvertreter die Kenntnis über den Aufenthaltsort des dunklen Lords präsentieren würde.  
Selbstzufrieden lächelnd wartete Westhouse im Empfangsbüro von Askaban auf die zuständigen Spezialisten für Verhöre.  
Das triste Zimmer mit den grauen schmucklosen Wänden konnte seine Hochstimmung nicht dämpfen.  
Mit der flachen Hand wischte er einige Staubflocken von seinen polierten schwarzen Halbschuhen und schlug die Beine wieder übereinander.

Er hatte es abgelehnt, den Gefangenen selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Welt waren die modernen Büros des Zaubereiministeriums und intrigante Dinergespräche in Sohos eleganten Restaurants .  
Die Vorstellung, sich in die tiefen Verließe des heruntergekommenen Gefängnisses zu begeben, verursachte ihm Unbehagen.

Endlich hörte er den Klang schwerer Stiefel auf dem Korridor. Zwei Männer traten ins Zimmer und schauten ihn abschätzend an.  
Der eine, ein bulliger Kerl Anfang fünfzig mit geschorenen Haaren und straffen Gesichtszügen mit tiefen Mimikfalten, stellte sich militärisch geschliffen, als Buck Ironfield vor.  
Der zweite, ein schmalgesichtiger hagerer Endfünfziger mit wachen Augen, streckte seine Hand aus und begrüßte den stellvertretenden Minister:" Willkommen in Askaban, Sir. Meine Name ist Ethan Exeter. Sie haben sich extra wegen unserem neuen Gefangenen bemüht?"  
Westhouse erhob sich und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster auf das tosende Meer unterhalb des Festungsfelsens.  
"Ich betraue Sie mit dem Geheimauftrag, den Todesser zu verhören.".  
Die beiden Wärter grinsten sich heimlich zu.  
"Sie werden das Versteck Lord Voldemorts in Erfahrung bringen. Ich lasse Ihnen hierbei völlig freie Hand".  
Seine Stimme nahm einen eindringlichen Ton an: "Und Sie werden ausschließlich mir Bericht erstatten, ist das klar!"  
Er drehte sich um und blickte forschend in die Gesichter der beiden Männer.  
Ihr Schweigen wertete er als Zustimmung und fuhr fort: "Ich brauche Ergebnisse! Spätestens in vier Tagen will ich alle Einzelheiten auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Ihre Arbeit wird vorzüglich belohnt werden. Ich verlasse mich da ganz auf Ihre Fähigkeiten.  
Enttäuschen sie mich nicht. Oder wollen Sie ewig hier in Askaban verrotten!".

"Was sollen wir tun, wenn er nicht redet! Es sollte mich wundern, wenn ein Todesser, und noch dazu ein hochrangiger, seinen Herrn verrät!  
Es gibt klare Anweisungen über den Verlauf von Verhören vom obersten Rat!", wendete der hagere Wärter mit näselnder Stimme ein.  
"Niemand von der Behörde, nur die hier im Raum befindlichen Personen, werden je von dem Sonderverhör erfahren. Also haben sie alle Freiheitren in Ihren Entscheidungen.  
Hat Sie denn die völlig unsinnige Rücksichtnahme auf die Rechte von Kreaturen, wie diesen Todessern, nicht bisher auch bei Ihrer Arbeit behindert!  
Lassen Sie Ihren Intuitionen freien Lauf!"  
Er machte eine Pause und ließ seine Worten wirken, dann blickte er Buck scharf an: "Aber bringen Sie mir Ergebnisse! Egal wie!"

Buck feixte hämisch und schlug zustimmend seine Faust in die flache Hand. Ethan war nicht so leicht zu überzeugen: "Er wird beim Ministerium gegen uns aussagen, wenn wir uns nicht an die Konventionen für Gefangenenbefragungen halten. Sobald er dem Gerichtshof überstellt wird, kann er versuchen, eine Beschwerde durchzukriegen".  
James Westhouse sah den hageren offensichtlich ängstlichen Mann milde lächelnd an und antwortete dann maliziös:" Es ist nicht erforderlich, dass der Bursche Askaban lebend verlässt.  
Immerhin wurde er, wie man weiß, bei der Festnahme verwundet. Man hat die Verletzung eben unterschätzt und er erlag ihr bedauerlicherweise."

Bucks Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
Ethan sagte nichts mehr; er hatte nun den eindeutigen Auftrag, der ihm gefehlt hatte, um sich wieder sicher zu fühlen.

Der Meister der Tränke hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden.  
Die Nacht auf dem blanken steinernen Fußboden der kahlen Zelle verging, in sich endlos hinziehenden Stunden.  
Nur am allmählich durch die Türritzen dringenden matten Lichtschein konnte er ablesen, dass ein neuer Tag begann.

Er war nun seit mindestens 10 Stunden Gefangener des Ministeriums und noch immer konnte er keinerlei Nachricht an den Orden absetzen.  
Nachdem man ihn gestern durch modrige feuchte Gänge in die Tiefe des berüchtigten Gefängnisses geschleppt hatte, waren alle Gegenstände aus seinem Umhang und seiner Kleidung genommen worden.  
Neben einigen Phiolen, die er immer bei sich trug, wurde auch der Ring des Ordens von seiner Hand gerissen.

Benommen vom Schmerz des entzündeten Beines versuchte er, sich vorsichtig aufzurichten.  
Seine Schultern waren steif und fühlten sich taub an.  
Noch immer waren seine Hände straff auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Er stützte sich seitlich auf seine Ellbogen und schwang sich mit einem Ruck auf die Knie.  
Ein greller Schmerz von der dunkel verfärbten Wunde ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
Er kroch an die gegenüber liegende Wand und ließ sich an ihr nieder. Von hier aus hatte er die spärlich vom Tageslicht des Korridors umrahmte Tür im Blick.

Seine Lage war aussichtslos.  
Er konnte nicht riskieren, seine Funktion als Spion für den Orden preiszugeben. Voldemort verfügte überall über Sympathisanten, die ihn verraten konnten.  
Auch in Askaban durfte er sich nicht offenbaren.  
Er besaß keine Verbindung mehr zum Orden. Aber Dumbledore musste erfahren, dass nun jederzeit mit einem Angriff Voldemorts gerechnet werden musste.  
Die einzige Hoffnung war eine rasche Überstellung in die Gerichtsbarkeit des Ministeriums, wo die Möglichkeit bestand, Fudge zu treffen.

Der dumpfe Widerhall der Schritte von mindestens zwei Personen auf dem Gang, riss Snape aus seinen Überlegungen.  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und die Umrisse von zwei Männern zeichneten sich gegen das trübe Licht des Korridors ab.  
"Lumos", gebot eine raue Stimme und der Kerker erstrahlte hell.  
Snape war einen Augenblick geblendet.  
Dann wurde eine Fackel in einer Wandhalterung entzündet. Im unruhigen Schein des Feuers sah Snape die fremden Gestalten.

Ein kräftiger, soldatisch wirkender Wärter in Stiefeln stapfte in den Raum und lächelte ihm grausam zu.  
Hinter ihm betrat ein schmaler, gebeugt erscheinender Mann zaghaft die Zelle.  
"Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, wir hatten eine erholsame Nacht", spottete der bullige Uniformierte.  
"Wir haben noch eine Menge vor und du wirst uns einiges zu erzählen haben",. Er zog einen Holzschläger aus derTasche seiner Cargohose und klatschte sich damit vielversprechend in die Hand.  
Snape schob sich, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, an der Wand hoch, bis er sicheren Stand hatte und hinkte den übelgesonnenen Besuchern entgegen.  
Buck machte zwei weitere Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Auge in Auge hauchte er ihm seinen streng riechenden Atem ins Gesicht: "So mein Freundchen, jetzt verrätst du uns erst mal, wie du heißt und wie du dich bei Voldemort nützlich machst!"  
Snape erwiderte fest den Blick aus den verkniffenen blauen Augen. "Ich bin Severus Snape, Oberlehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Magie ", gab er ungerührt Auskunft.  
"Hört, hört, ein Professor von Hogwarts!", amüsierte sich Buck und sah sich augenzwinkernd zu Ethan um.  
"So und jetzt hör sofort auf mit den Spielchen und raus damit, was ihr gestern zu beraten hattet.  
Und vor allem: Wo versteckt sich euer Anführer, wo ist das Hauptquartier von Voldemort?", zischte Buck dicht vor dem gleich großen , gefesselten Zaubertränkelehrer.  
"Ich spreche ausschließlich mit Albus Dumbledore oder Cornelius Fudge", erwiderte Snape trocken.

"Elende Todesser-Missgeburt!", kreischte Buck und riss sein Knie in den Unterleib des Gefangenen, "wage nicht noch einmal die Namen dieser Ehrenmänner in dein dreckiges Maul zu nehmen".  
Der misshandelte Todesser brach in jäh aufbrausendem Schmerz auf die Knie. Gequält krümmte er sich vornüber.  
"Also, hast du's kapiert! Wo ist Voldemort? Antworte!"  
Snape ließ keine Silbe über seine Lippen kommen, auch keine Schmerzlaute waren ihm entronnen.  
Noch immer hielt er sich gebückt; die schrille Pein verklang nur allmählich .

Buck wurde von einer Welle blindwütigen Hasses erfasst.  
Dieser bleichhäutige überhebliche Kerl mit den undurchdringlichen Augen wollte es wohl auf die harte Tour. Aber da war er absolut an den Richtigen geraten.

Mit seinen schweren Lederstiefeln trat er dem vor ihm knieenden Todesser mitten ins Gesicht.  
Mit einem hässlichen Knacken brach das Nasenbein des gefesselten Gefangenen.  
Die Wucht des Trittes schleuderte ihn rückwärts auf den Steinboden.  
Snape schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf und schmeckte dann Blut, das ihm aus der Nase lief.  
Schon war Buck breitbeinig über ihm und zog ihn am Kragen seiner Robe wieder auf die Beine.  
Der wehrlose Tränkemeister wurde von einem Schwindelgefühl erfasst und lag für einen Moment schwer in den Händen seines Peinigers.  
Als Buck das zunehmende Gewicht des Todessers spürte, versetzte er ihm einige Schläge ins Gesicht, damit er bei Bewusstsein blieb.  
Unaufhörlich lief ein warmer Blutstrom aus der Nase durch Snapes Rachen die Kehle hinunter und nahm ihm die Luft.  
Er hustete und ein Schleier feiner Blutstropfen wirbelte von seinen Lippen; Buck machte angewidert einen Schritt rückwärts.

Ethan trat jetzt vor und kam dicht an Snape heran.  
Er setzte eine mitleidige Miene auf und sprach sanft: "Severus, so heißen Sie doch... Machen Sie es sich doch nicht so schwer.  
Buck, mein Freund hier, kann so unbeherrscht sein. Sagen Sie uns lieber jetzt gleich, was wir wissen wollen und er wird Sie in Ruhe lassen".  
Er zog ein sauberes Tuch aus dem Umhang und wischte vorsichtig über das blutverschmierte Gesicht des Todessers.  
"Nennen Sie uns einfach den Aufenthaltsort des dunklen Lords. Dann tauschen Sie dieses böse kalte Verlies mit einem gemütlichen, warmen Bett auf einer Krankenstation und keiner tut Ihnen mehr etwas..  
Sie müssen nur jetzt reden".

Der kleinere Ethan hatte seine Hände auf die knöchernen Schultern des Tränkemeisters gelegt und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Snapes Augen waren ausdruckslos ins Leere gerichtet.  
Mit monotoner Stimme wiederholte er:" Ich muss Albus Dumbledore sprechen. Bringen Sie mich zu ihm oder zu Fudge".

Mit einem Wutschrei stieß Buck seinen Kollegen zur Seite.  
"Du wagst es immer noch Forderungen zu stellen?", schrie er Snape an.  
"Ich bringe dir bei, was du hier bist, du widerlicher Abschaum.  
Du wirst noch um Gnade winseln!"  
Mit diesen Worten schwang er den Knüppel beidhändig und schlug ihn so hart er konnte, in Snapes Magen.

Der dunkle Magier gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er brach zusammen.  
Buck trat dem heftig würgend vor ihm Liegenden Mann in die Rippen.  
Snapes Magen rebellierte endgültig gegen das geschluckte Blut aus dem gebrochenen Nasenbein.  
In einem Schwall schoss hellrotes Blut aus seinem Mund und ergoss sich über den Steinboden des Kerkers.

"Hör sofort auf, Buck", kreischte Ethan,"du bringst ihn ja um, bevor er uns nützlich sein kann!"  
Snape hörte nur noch aus weiter Ferne, wie Buck grummelnd zustimmte, dann verließen ihn seine Sinne.  
Er spürte auch nicht mehr, wie Ethan ihn an den gebundenen Armen aus der Blutlache zog.  
Auf dem kalten Schieferboden dämmerte er ohnmächtig in die kommende Nacht.

Die schwere stahlbewehrte Holztür war wieder verriegelt, der Gefangene blieb allein.

Tief in der Nacht erwachte Snape aus einem traumlosen Delirium.  
Sein Körper war steif, sein Bein zunehmend gefühllos.  
Er konnte die Stichverletzung an seinem Oberschenkel nicht sehen.  
Es herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit in dem Verlies.  
Durch die gebrochene Nase bekam er kaum noch Luft.  
Aber im Moment quälte ihn vor allem großer Durst.  
Erst allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er trotz der Kälte im Kerker schweißgebadet war.  
Als er seinen Kopf anhob, um sich aufzusetzen, verspürte er ein Stechen in der Stirn. Erschöpft legte er sich wieder ab und stierte in die Dunkelheit.  
Seine Gedanken wurden nur noch von seinem Verlangen nach Wasser beherrscht.  
Erst nach Stunden übermannte ihn wieder die Müdigkeit des beginnenden Wundfiebers.

Als später am Nachmittag die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde, lag Snape immer noch dort, wo man ihn Tags zuvor hingeschleift hatte.  
Durch das entfachte helle Licht und die Stimmen der beiden Wärter kam er langsam zu sich.  
Er blinzelte durch den Vorhang seiner schwarzen Haare und sah seinen gestrigen Folterer erneut über sich.

Doch nicht er, sondern Ethan fasste Snape sachte unter den Armen und half ihm vorsichtig auf.  
Schweißperlen erschienen auf de Stirn des Gefesselten, während er unübersehbar leicht zitterte.  
Ehtan schien überrascht zu sein, sagte aber nichts zu seinem Kollegen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass der Todesser das verletzte Bein überhaupt nicht mehr belasten konnte. Bei näherer Betrachtung war die Wunde durch die zerrissenen Hose als hässliche aufgequollene Wulst zu erkennen. Das Fleisch hatte eine schwarzbläuliche Farbe angenommen und glänzte feucht.  
Zweifellos hätte die schwere Verwundung schon vor zwei Tagen versorgt werden müssen.  
Dagegen nahm sich das dunkel angelaufene Nasenbein für Ethan als bedeutungslos aus.  
Der Todesser machte einen fiebrigen Eindruck auf den Wärter, gleichwohl sich der Mann immer noch abmühte, gerade zu stehen.  
Ein Blick in die Augen über den eingefallenen Wangen bestätigte sein Gefühl. Das wache Funkeln der schwarzen Pupillen war einem stumpfen, aber immer noch abwehrenden Ausdruck gewichen.  
Ethan wandte sich an Buck und flüsterte ihm zu: "Der Kerl ist in einem miserablen Zustand. Sein Bein hat sich entzündet. So wie es aussieht, hält er nicht mehr lange durch. Ich denke, du musst bald ans Ziel kommen, bevor er krepiert. Du verstehst?"  
Buck nickte nur.  
"Ich hole etwas Wasser für den Gefangenen", sagte er dann lauter und verschwand auf den Korridor.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, trat Buck bösartig grinsend auf Snape zu.  
"So, mein Freund, genug mit dem Geplänkel. Wo waren wir gestern stehen geblieben?"  
Er tat so, als würde er nachdenken.  
Snape fixierte ihn unbewegt und bemühte sich, die Schauer von Zittern, die ihn durchliefen, zu unterdrücken.  
"Ach ja!", nahm Buck den Faden wieder auf, "du wolltest mir erzählen, wo Voldemort zu finden ist".  
Der Meister der Tränke richtete sich auf und sprach mit furchtloser Stimme:" Ich habe keinerlei Kenntnis über den Schlupfwinkel des dunklen Lords. Sie können mich misshandeln, so viel Sie wollen, ich kann Ihnen dennoch nichts sagen".

Bucks breiter Mund verzog sich zu einem teuflischen Lächeln, Speichel spritzte von seiner Zunge, als er ausrief:" Das will ich gern ausprobieren, du elender Mörder!"  
Blitzschnell hatte er den Schlagstock gezogen und versetzte Snape einen brutalen Hieb auf den entzündeten Oberschenkel.  
Mit einem widerlichen Laut platzte die Wunde wieder auf und schwarzes Blut quoll dickflüssig hervor.  
Snape öffnete den Mund vor Qual, bekam aber keinen Ton über seine Lippen. Seine Beine drohten unter ihm wegzubrechen, doch schon wurde er von dem breitschultrigen Wärter an der Kehle gepackt und an die Wand gedrängt.  
Kaum in der Lage, noch zu gehen, taumelte er rückwärts, wurde jedoch von Buck mit hartem Griff am Hals gehalten.  
Mit einer seiner Pranken fixierte der massige Wärter Snapes Kehle an der feuchten Kerkerwand, mit der anderen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Uniformjacke.  
Er drückte Snape die Spitze des Stabs in den Bauch und presste ihn weiter an die Mauer.  
"Jetzt mach endlich das Maul auf, Dreckskerl. Oder du erlebst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr!".  
Seine Nase war dicht vor der Snapes, der nach Luft schnappte; sein Puls begann durch den Sauerstoffmangel zu rasen.  
Buck lockerte den Griff etwas und der Gefangene zog die Luft rasselnd ein.  
"Ich warte", drohte sein Folterer erneut.  
"Es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen sagen könnte", keuchte Snape, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm dies niemand glaubte.

Er spürte, wie der Zauberstab fester in seinen Bauch gebohrt wurde, dann hörte er die Worte "Ionium Pulsare" aus Bucks Mund und er schloss in Erwartung des Fluchs die Augen.  
Schockwellen durchdrangen von seiner Mitte ausgehend seinen ganzen Leib; seine Muskeln spannten sich bis zum Bersten an. Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrollierbar in Krämpfen.  
Snape biss die Zähne aufeinander, während Buck ihn weiter mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Kehlkopf an der Wand hielt.  
Noch immer jagte der grausame Wärter den Energiestrom in den Körper des Gefangenen. Heftig zitternd und von ausschlagenden Reflexbewegungen heimgesucht, gab dieser unwillkürlich ächzende Laute von sich .  
Schaumtropfen lösten sich von seinen verzerrten Lippen und fielen vermischt mit Schweiß zu Boden.

Nach unerträglichen, qualvollen Minuten, die Snape wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, zog Buck den Zauberstab zurück und ließ ihn los.  
Kraftlos sank der Todesser an der schmutzigen Wand herab und glitt wie eine sandgefüllte Gliederpuppe auf den Zellenboden.  
Er war nicht mehr fähig, einen Muskel zu bewegen.  
Sein Herzschlag schlug unregelmäßig, so dass in seinem Kopf immer wieder ein alles übertönendes Rauschen anschwoll.  
Die tiefen Einschnitte der dünnen Handfesseln, entstanden durch die heftigen Bewegungen seiner gefesselten Arme, spürte er nur noch dumpf.  
Überhaupt nahm er kaum noch Schmerzen wahr, selbst seine eiternde Beinwunde, quälte ihn nicht mehr. Nur noch schwach nagte der Durst in seinem Bewusstsein.

Snape ahnte, dass er nicht mehr weit von den Pforten des Todes entfernt war, aber er konnte nicht mehr kämpfen.

Ethan kam mit einem gefüllten Wassereimer zurück in die Zelle und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Er betrachtete den leblosen Zauberer, dessen gequälten Züge ein fahles Grau angenommen hatten.  
Dann nahm er den wütend schnaubenden Buck ins Visier:  
"Hat er geredet?"  
Dieser schüttelte nur zornig den Kopf.  
"Wir müssen zuschauen, dass er uns nicht zu früh wegstirbt. So wie er jetzt aussieht, wird er die Nacht wohl kaum überstehen!"

Er kniete sich neben den Gefangenen, dessen Geist in die Zwischenwelt von Leben und Tod abgedriftet war ,und strich nasse Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn. Dann befeuchtete er ein Stück Stoff und kühlte das geschundene Gesicht.  
Er musste ihm dringend Wasser einflößen, daher drehte er den schlaffen Körper auf den Rücken und schob sein Knie in den Nacken des Todessers.  
"Hören Sie mich, Severus Snape? Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Wasser geben. Versuchen Sie, zu schlucken. Verstehen Sie?"  
Der Verletzte reagierte nicht.  
Dennoch setzte Ethan eine gefüllte Kelle an seine ausgetrockneten Lippen.  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, trank der Gefesselte mit letzter Kraft. "So ist es gut, mein Freund. Stillen Sie Ihren Durst und morgen wird es Ihnen schon besser gehen", flötete Ethan.  
"Genug jetzt mit dem salbungsvollen Getue!", platzte Buck angewidert dazwischen und schlug die Kelle von den Lippen seines Opfers.  
"Der kriegt erst wieder Wasser, wenn er mit der Sprache rausrückt. Jetzt reichts!".

Ethan ließ den Kopf des kranken Todessers von seinem Schoß gleiten und erhob sich:" Ja, wahrscheinlich hat du recht. Lass uns verschwinden."  
Er wartete, bis Buck durch die Tür schritt und breitete dann rasch seinen Umhang über dem bleichen Mann aus.  
"Nicht sterben, verstehst du", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, dann schlüpfte er aus dem Kerker.

Snape erwachte irgendwann in der Nacht.  
Noch immer war er am Leben.  
Nach und nach setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein.  
Warum hörte er nicht einfach auf zu atmen? Er hatte den eisigen Hauch des Todes schon so deutlich gefühlt.  
Noch immer konnte er kein Körperteil rühren, alle Kraft war aus seinen Muskeln entronnen.  
Seine Sinne waren vernebelt und nur unter äußerster Anstrengung konnte er seine Gedanken in eine klare Bahn lenken.  
Um weiter zu überleben brauchte er Wasser; sein Rachen und seine Kehle waren ausgetrocknet, die Zunge lag pelzig im Mund.  
Der gefüllte hölzerne Wassereimer stand unverrückt neben der Tür, doch der Strecke dorthin war unüberwindbar.  
Snape konzentrierte sich darauf, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, um dem Eimer näher zu kommen.  
Doch es war aussichtslos, er war zu schwach, um seine Position, liegend auf seinen Händen, zu verändern.  
Resigniert seufzte er auf; der Laut hallte einsam von den Kerkerwänden wider.

Es war zwecklos, er war seinen Folterknechten hilflos ausgeliefert und auf die Hoffnung angewiesen, dass ihm der berechnende Ethan vielleicht noch einmal Wasser geben würde.  
Wenn er einfach sterben könnte.  
Wie lange würde man ihn hier noch quälen?  
Würde er sich vielleicht doch noch im schwindenden Bewusstsein verraten und die Sache des Ordens gefährden?  
Er wusste, dass man nicht vor hatte, ihn vor ein ordentliches Gericht im Ministerium zu stellen. Sein Tod war absolut vorgesehen in der Berechnung der beiden Wärter Askabans; entweder durch die Folter, oder aufgrund der nicht verheilenden Wunde, vielleicht aber würde man ihn schlussendlich einfach verrotten lassen.  
Snape fühlte sich so einsam und verlassen, wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben.

Die Zeit, die er in seiner Jugend in Askaban verbracht hatte, war in seiner Erinnerung nur noch ein böser Alptraum gewesen.  
Nun wusste er, dass die Vergangenheit ihn eingeholt hatte.: Niemand würde ihm helfen, keiner scherte sich darum, ob er leiden musste.  
Er war allein und keiner vermisste den Todesser, den abstoßenden Halbvampir, der noch nie ehrliche Freundschaft genossen ahnte.

Im Dunkel starrte er an die Decke und bittere Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Nein! Er biss seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und verscheuchte die mitleidigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.  
Er würde sich nicht in Wehmut ergeben.; wenn er sterben sollte, dann ungebeugt bis zum Ende.

Vielleicht suchte der Orden ja doch nach ihm. Der Überfall der Auroren musste doch auch Dumbledore zu Ohren gekommen sein, immerhin befand sich Fudge mit dem Schulleiter zusammen bei der Versammlung in Hogwarts.  
Wenn er nur eine Nachricht an den Orden geben könnte, sein Martyrium wäre dann sicher schnell beendet.

Er könnte versuchen, die ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten der Vampirseite in ihm einzusetzen; aber er fühlte sich zu ausgebrannt, um eine geistige Verbindung zu einem Ordensmitglied aufzubauen.  
Bisher hatte er auch noch nie auf der Telepathieebene Kontakt zu einem Zauberer jenseits der dunklen Seite aufgenommen.  
"Potter", fiel ihm plötzlich ein. In Potters Gedankenwelt war er im vorigen Jahr eingedrungen und der Junge hatte auch Teile seiner Erinnerungen in sich aufgenommen.  
Aber der jugendliche Zauberer hasste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Würde er für einen Hilferuf seines einstigen Lehrers offen sein?  
Snape sammelte alle seine inneren Kräfte und atmete tief und ruhig ein.  
Er versenkte sich völlig in die Vorstellung des Sohnes seines Jugendfeindes; vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte der Junge mit der Brille und der Narbe unter dem Haarschopf auf.  
Mit letzter Anstrengung spulte Snape in seinem Geist die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ab, während seine Augen sich in der Sequenz, der mit Willenskraft erzeugten Begegnung, in die Pupillen Potters bohrten.

Seine Energie war nun endgültig verbraucht und Snapes Bewusstsein versank in bodenloser Schwärze.

Harry Potter erwachte völlig durcheinander im Schlafraum der Gryffindors.  
Es war nach Mitternacht und er Saal war angefüllt mit den Atemgeräuschen der schlafenden Jungen.  
Harry fühlte seine Narbe. Sie bitzelte leicht und seine Stirn war feucht.  
Er musste schlecht geträumt haben.  
Harry versuchte krampfhaft, die Vision zurückzuholen.  
Dunkel stieg wieder das Bild einer alten Ruine vor ihm auf. Wildes Geschrei hallte in seinen Ohren wieder.  
Eine vermummte Gestalt, die weggeschleppt wurde.  
Ein düsterer Kerker, in dem der dunkelhaarige Mann gefoltert wurde, das Gesicht blutverschmiert.  
Harry wusste wieder, dass die Person krank gewirkt hatte; der Mann hatte gezittert .  
Seltsamerweise hatte er Anteil an den verzweifelten Gefühlen der Traumerscheinung gehabt; irgendwie kam ihm der Mann unangenehm vertraut vor.  
Harry mühte sich, das Gesicht des Mannes in sein Bewusstsein zurückzuzwingen. Hatte die Gestalt nicht etwas Markantes in ihren Zügen getragen...

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn überraschend: Ja, er erinnerte sich an eine lange Hakennase.  
Severus Snape, der vermisste Spion des Phönixordens war die misshandelte Kreatur aus seinem Traum!

Lange lag Harry noch hellwach auf seinen Decken und sinnierte darüber, welche Bedeutung der aufwühlende Traum haben könnte.  
Ob er sich überhaupt weiter damit auseinandersetzen sollte. Immerhin hatten ihn in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder neue Erkenntnisse aus Snapes Leben ins Grübeln gebracht. War es da nicht erklärbar, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein im Schlaf in einem Alpraum entlud?

Was aber, wenn der Spion des Ordens tatsächlich von Voldemort enttarnt worden war und nun in einem Verlies im Schlupfwinkel des dunklen Lords festgehalten wurde.  
Wahrscheinlich brauchte Snape dann dringend Hilfe und es wäre keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.  
Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Harry auf diese Weise das Leben von Arthur Weasley retten können.  
Der Tränkemeister war bereits seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu sehen gewesen. Und Dumbledore wirkte seitdem verschlossen und besorgt. Die Mahlzeiten nahm er ein, ohne wie üblich, Scherze zu machen oder ein paar aufmunternde Worte an die Schüler zu verlieren.

Aber es gab noch eine dritte Möglichkeit für die nächtliche Heimsuchung. Harrys Brust wurde eng, als die böse Ahnung in ihm aufkam.

Endlich brach die Morgensonne durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden und die ersten Schüler wurden unruhig.  
Harry schlich zu Ron ans Himmelbett und verschwand hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen. Er musste den noch selig eingerollt schlummernden Freund mehrmals schütteln, bis er die Augen aufschlug. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er verwirrt.  
"Zieh dich rasch an, Ron! Ich muss dir und Hermine unbedingt etwas erzählen. Wir treffen und vor der großen Halle. Beeil dich".  
Schon war Harry wieder aus dem Bett gesprungen und machte sich eilends fertig.

Hermine gehörte zu den ersten, die den Weg vom Gryffindorturm zum Frühstück nahmen. Um sie abzufangen, musste er schnell sein.  
Zehn Minuten später trafen sich tatsächlich alle drei vor der bereits vorbereiteten Halle.  
Harry gebot ihnen, ihm zu folgen und er führte die beiden Vertrauten in ein noch verwaistes Klassenzimmer.  
"Was ist los, Harry? Warum kannst du uns seihe Neuigkeiten nicht beim Frühstück erzählen? Hast du noch etwas Geheimes aus dem schwarzen Buch herausgefunden?", platze Hermine ungeduldig heraus, kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war.  
Harry winkte ab. "Nein, es hat nichts mit dem seltsamen Buch zu tun. Ich hatte heute Nacht einen fruchtbaren Traum!"  
Hermine sah ihm besorgt in die Augen: "Hast du von deinem Patenonkel von Si..".  
Harry unterbrach sie brüsk: "Nein, nicht von Sirius, ich habe lange nicht mehr von ihm geträumt. Er ist tot, das weiß ich nur allzu gut. Nein, mein Alptraum handelte von ..Snape!"  
Ron machte ein entgeistertes Gesicht und meinte nur: "Armer Harry, jetzt verfolgt er dich auch noch im Schlaf. Kein Wunder, dass du Alpträume kriegst". Hermine warf Ron nur einen missbilligenden Seitenblick zu und bohrte weiter nach:" Harry erzähl mir genau, was du geträumt hast".  
Harry berichtete alle Einzelheiten seiner Vision, die noch in seinem Gedächtnis waren und schaute Hermine dann lange mit unentschlossener Miene an.  
"Verstehst du, Hermine, es ist wie im letzten Jahr. Irgendwie scheinen die Ereignisse sich zu wiederholen. Wieder scheint jemand in Not zu sein und ausgerechnet ich bin der Empfänger für diese grässlichen Bilder. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Du weißt, damals war eine der Visionen äußerst nützlich - dein Vater, Ron, konnte dadurch gerettet werden.  
Aber der andere Traum führte uns in die Katastrophe. Sirius würde jetzt noch leben, hätte ich diese unheilvollen Eingebungen nur nie für bare Münze genommen!"  
Harrys Züge wurden hart, sein Blick war schmerzvoll.  
"Mach dir doch nicht immer wieder Vorwürfe Harry. Niemand konnte das ahnen", versuchte Hermine zu trösten.  
Auch Ron pflichtete Ihr bei: "Durch dich konnte Dad gefunden werden. Mom und wir alle sind dir sehr dankbar dafür. Ich würde genauso reagieren wie du, wenn ich meinen einzigen Verwandten..."  
Ron brach ab, er bemerkte zu spät, dass er Harry eigentlich hatte trösten wollen.  
Harry legte seine Hand auf Rons Schulter: "Ist schon gut alter Kumpel, es ist nett von euch, dass ihr mich aufbauen wollt".  
"Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Abwarten und so tun, als wäre nicht geschehen? Das wäre für mich das am wenigsten Riskante, ich könnte niemanden in Gefahr bringen.  
Außer Snape, wenn er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten ist".  
Er ist jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit verschwunden", bestätigte Hermine, "und niemand hat dazu etwas Offizielles zu verlautbaren. Da stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Ich glaube, dass er von Voldemort festgehalten wird. Du solltest Dumbledore davon unterrichten, was du heute Nacht gesehen hast. Dann kann der Orden ihm zu Hilfe kommen".  
"Und was ist, wenn alles nur wieder eine Falle von du-weißt-schon-wem ist, um den Phönixorden in einen Hinterhalt zu locken".  
"Vielleicht ist Snape längst zurück vom Todessertreffen und wieder in geheimer Mission für den Orden unterwegs", zauderte Ron.  
"Das wäre natürlich auch möglich. Und ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir so lieber. Nur Dumbledore kann Klarheit schaffen", stellte Hermine mit entschlossener Miene klar, "Harry, du solltest schleunigst zu ihm gehen".  
"Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht", stimmte Harry zu.  
"Lasst uns jetzt in die große Halle gehen, damit wir nicht auffallen", beschloss er dann ihre Beratung, "ich werde anschließend Dumbledore in sein Büro folgen."

Als sie auf der Schwelle zur Halle standen, in der bereits kunterbunte Tische vollbesetzt und die Schüler mit gefüllten Tellern beschäftigt waren, fiel Harry sofort der leere Platz des Schulleiters auf. "  
Ich hoffe, Dumbledore ist in seinen Räumen. Bis später!" Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte durch die morgendlich ruhigen Korridore bis zum Wasserspeier.  
"Katzenzungen", keuchte er atemlos das derzeitige Passwort.

Kate musste sich heute auf kein Kampftraining vorbereiten.  
Sie hatte noch eine Richtlinie des Ministeriums über den Einsatz neuer Waffen gegen Wesen der düsteren Nebelwelt, wie Vampire oder Trolle, durchzuarbeiten.  
Aber sie mochte diese bürokratischen Abhandlungen nicht und würde das Buch nur überfliegen, sich ein paar Überschriften merken, für den Fall, dass ihr zuständiger Leiter im Ministerium einmal darauf zu sprechen kommen sollte.

Es war fast eine Woche vergangen seit dem überaus erfolgreichen Einsatz gegen Voldemort. Sie war von ihrem Vorgesetzten in den höchsten Tönen gelobt worden.  
Doch eine Beförderung, wie üblich bei einer wichtigen Festnahme, war nicht ausgesprochen worden.  
Diese konnte nur der Leiter des Zauberereiministeriums vornehmen.  
Kate hatte erwartet, dass ihr auch von Fudge Anerkennung zuteil würde, aber er hatte sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen.  
Überhaupt drang keine Nachricht zu ihr, welche Informationen der Gefangene gebracht hatte.  
War es möglich geworden, einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen Lord Voldemort zu führen?

Wieder ließ sie den Moment ihres Triumphes in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren. Wie der Todesser sich ergeben hatte.  
Aber auch ein ungekanntes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihr.  
Sie sah wieder die schwarzen Augen des düsteren Mannes vor sich, in denen Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit gestanden hatten.  
Wieder fühlte sie die Aura der Selbstaufgabe, des Lebensüberdrusses, der im Wald von dem Todesser ausgegangen war.

Sie genoss zwar die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kollegen, im Grunde aber wusste sie, dass nicht sie den Anführer der Kämpfer Voldemorts geschlagen hatte.  
Und abermals empfand sie Abscheu über die Behandlung des Mannes , die ihm von ihren Mitstreitern zuteilgeworden war.  
Sie fasste einen Entschluss: Sie musste etwas über das weitere Schicksal des Todessers herausbekommen.  
Welche Erkenntnisse er den Auroren gebracht hatte.  
Abermals sah sie die blutende Wunde, verursacht von ihrem eigenen Zauberstab vor sich.  
Sicherlich befand der der Mann zur Behandlung noch immer in einem Krankenhaus.

Sie betupfte den großen Spiegel in ihrem Wohnzimmer zwei mal mit dem Zauberstab. Das mit eisernem Rosengeflecht umrankte Glas flackerte auf und das Antlitz eines älteren Zauberers mit Stirnglatze erschien.  
"Hallo Kate, was gibt's?", lächelte ihr Vertrauensmann im Ministerium ihr zu.  
"Hi Pete", begrüßte sie das Spiegelbild, "sag mal, was weißt du eigentlich über den Todesser, der uns letzte Woche in die Hände gefallen ist . Ich warte immer noch auf Neuigkeiten aus seiner Vernehmung".  
Pete sah etwas verlegen drein: "Oh der.. Ja weißt du, der hatte ja eine ziemlich üble Verletzung".  
Pete schien die Frage unangenehm zu sein.  
"Wir konnten ihn nicht retten. Er ist nach zwei Tagen gestorben. Er hat uns nicht weitergeholfen. Tut mir leid, Kate".  
Er zuckte die Schultern.  
Kate war sprachlos. "Danke, Pete. Wir sehen uns ", verabschiedete sie sich rasch.


	11. Die Erwachung und der Kreislauf des Sein

**Kapitel 11: Die Erwachung und der Kreislauf des Seins**

Dumbledore war noch immer ganz erregt und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er mit akribischer Hingabe eine lange, gebogene Pfeife mit Tabak stopfte, obwohl er überhaupt nicht beabsichtigte, sie zu entzünden.  
Fudge hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt und tat so, als ob er die Bücher in Dumbledores beeindruckender Bibliothek mustern würde. Beide schwiegen, die Spannung ihres Disputs lag noch schwer in der Luft.  
Gerade hatte Dumbledore ihm vorgeworfen, nur in weiß und schwarz zu denken, nicht über den Tellerrand seiner selbstgemachten Verordnungen hinaussehen zu können.

Severus war seit fast einer Woche ohne Nachricht verschwunden. Für Dumbledore stand fest, das Voldemort ihn enttarnt haben musste; er fürchtete um das Leben seines Getreuen.  
Fudge hatte dem Professor nie getraut und warf ihm vor, wieder zu den Todessern übergelaufen zu sein. Er sah die Pläne des Ordens nunmehr als wertlos an; seiner Ansicht nach, hatte Snape alles verraten.  
Aber was viel schlimmer war: Er würde nichts tun, um nach Severus Snape zu suchen.  
Dumbledore hoffte auf die Unterstützung der Auroren bei der notwendigen Befreiung des Spions. Seine Vorstellung war, den Landsitz Malfoys ständig zu überwachen, um Lucius in die Hand zu bekommen. Über ihn würde sich sicherlich eine Möglichkeit bieten, Snape freizupressen.  
Aber Fudge hatte nur abgewunken. Für solche Aktionen wollte er die Gesundheit seiner Auroren nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
Ihm war klar, das der undurchsichtige Tränkemeister, der sicherlich ununterbrochen in den Diensten Voldemorts gestanden hatte, zu seinem Herrn zurückgekehrt war.

Fudge sammelte sich innerlich , noch einmal würde er nicht, von Dumbledore provoziert, die Beherrschung verlieren und drehte sich wieder dem weißhaarigen Magier zu:" So, es wird Zeit Albus, ich werde mich wieder zum großen Rat begeben. Du weißt, heute soll endlich der Beschluss unterzeichnet werden. Ein großartiges Ereignis. Die gesamte magische Welt vereint gegen die finstere Macht!"  
"Ja, in der Tat ein bedeutender Tag für die Diener des Papiers, mein Freund", bemerkte Dumbledore, ohne von seiner inzwischen perfekt gestopften Pfeife aufzusehen.  
Fudges Kiefer pressten sich hart aufeinander; ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, rief er nur:" Ich erwarte dich in spätestens einer Stunde am Verhandlungstisch".

Dann stieß er die Tür auf und wäre fast über Harry gestolpert, der gerade die Treppe herauf stieg. Fugde rannte an Harry vorbei und schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf.  
Harry klopfte an die weit offen stehende Tür und wartete an der Schwelle.  
"Komm nur herein, mein Junge!" Dumbledores Züge heiterten sich auf, "setz dich. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, da war bereits ein komplettes Tablett mit dampfendem Tee und allen erdenklichen Leckereien auf dem Dumbledore gegenüber liegenden Platz, auf dem großen Schreibtisch erschienen.  
"Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Harry. Ich habe noch ein Stündchen Zeit, ehe Fudge explodiert!", lachte der alte Schulleiter.  
"Sir, bitte sagen Sie mir, wo Professor Snape ist, ich muss es wissen", begann Harry.  
Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an und legte dann die fertige Pfeife in eine Schublade. "Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", antwortete er und in seiner Stimme schwang Trauer. "Der Professor ist seit fast einer Woche vermisst. Er kehrte von einem Treffen der Todesser, bei dem er eine wichtige Aufgabe für den Orden zu erfüllen hatte, nicht zurück. Nach Meinung des Zaubereiministers aus eigener Überzeugung!"  
Dumbledore musterte einen Moment mit starren Zügen einen Ring mit rundem rötlichen Stein an seinem Finger, dann fuhr er fort:" Ich mache mir große Sorgen um den Professor. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann. Niemand kennt den Aufenthaltsort des dunkeln Lords..  
Aber was ist der Grund deiner Frage, Harry?" Dumbledore hatte sich wieder aus seiner trüben Gemütslage gerissen und betrachtete nun aufmerksam den jugendlichen Zauberer.  
"Nun", begann Harry die Schilderung seiner nächtlichen Begegnung, "ich träumte heute Nacht von Professor Snape und er war in einer grässlichen Verfassung".  
Dumbledore versteifte sich auf seinem Sitzplatz und lauschte Harrys Worten, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.  
Nachdem Harry seinen Bericht geschlossen hatte, wirkte der Schulleiter, als sei er von einem Moment auf den anderen, um Jahre gealtert. Seine Falten schienen sich vertieft zu haben und Harry tat der greise Magier leid.  
Mit von Kummer bedrückter Stimme sprach Dumbledore nach einer Weile der Stille: "Das ist es, Harry, was ich die ganze Zeit befürchtet habe. Severus wird von Voldemort gefoltert und wenn wir nicht bald etwas tun können, wird er nie mehr zurückkehren.  
Hast du irgend einen Hinweis darauf, wo sich das Verlies befindet, in deiner Vision gesehen?"  
Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Dann fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und brachte zur Sprache, was ihn seit seines Erwachens gequält hatte: "Direktor, warum glauben Sie daran, dass die Vision, die mich heute nacht heimsuchte, die Wahrheit zeigte. Es wäre doch auch möglich, dass ich etwas träumen sollte, dass in Wirklichkeit nie geschehen ist.  
Lord Voldemort hat mich schon einmal benutzt, um mit der Vorspiegelung der Hilflosigkeit von Sirius seine Ziele zu erreichen und einen Hinterhalt auszubauen!"  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, das ist wahr, Harry. Er hat deine geistige Empfänglichkeit schon einmal für sich benutzt, um seine Macht weiter auszubauen.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu Sirius damals, ist Severus tatsächlich nicht mehr zurückgekehrt".  
"Aber", platzte es aus Harry heraus, "wäre es denn nicht denkbar, dass Snape aus freiem Willen bei Lord Voldemort weilt, weil er ihn wieder als Herrn erkannt hat.  
Er hat meinen Geist in den Okklumentik-Stunden genügend erforscht , um zu wissen, wie er mir eine Nachricht in verzweifelt wirkenden Bildern zukommen lassen kann.  
Außerdem weiß doch jedes Kind, das Vampire auf der telepathischen Ebene außerordentlich versiert sind. Jetzt muss er nur noch den Ort seiner angeblichen Gefangenschaft offen legen und schon ist der Hinterhalt von Lord Voldemort perfekt".  
Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und war nun erhitzt.  
Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Dumbledore ihn völlig bestürzt ansah.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Harry konnte das Gesicht des Schulleiters nun nicht mehr sehen, als dieser mit leiser Stimme anhob, zu sprechen: "Ich habe immer gehofft, du würdest einst verstehen, Harry.  
Du hast in den Jahren an Hogwarts so viel erfahren über dich, über deine Herkunft.  
Du hast deine Eltern lieben gelernt, du hast einen Verwandten dazu gewonnen. Allmählich musstest du aber auch Tatsachen hinnehmen, die dein gerade frisch aufgebautes Bild wieder ins Wanken brachten.  
Du machtest schmerzliche Erfahrungen, musstest lernen, dass selbst dein eigener Vater sich niederträchtig verhalten hat.  
Doch ich sehe nun, dass alle Erkenntnis, die ich dir offen legen wollte, das ewige Rad des Misstrauens und des gegenseitigen Hasses nicht unterbrechen konnte.  
Ich hatte meine Erwartungen an ein unschuldiges Kind zu hoch gesetzt.  
Fehler müssen von Menschenkindern immer wieder von Neuem begangen werden, die Schicksale immer wieder und wieder durchlitten werden.  
Niemand kann einen anderen vor schlechten Gedanken bewahren.  
Severus Snape, der zum Teil als Vampir aufwuchs und von dessen Lebensweg dir bereits das Meiste bekannt ist, bleibt für dich immer schuldig, ein Todesser eben".  
Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sah ihm mit gütigem Lächeln in die Augen. "Vielleicht Harry, ist der Blick eines Mannes, der schon so lange die jungen Zauberer den Wirren des Erwachsenwerdens ausgesetzt sieht, der schon so viele junge Leute an ihrer Herkunft zerbrechen sah, auch einfach verschleiert.  
Es mag sein, dass ich das Wesen der Menschen höher schätze als ihr augenscheinliches Handeln. Ja, sicherlich will ich das Wahre, das Gute in den Menschen sehen; vielleicht ist dies das Laster eines Greises".

Der Schulleiter ging zu einem Wandregal und hob den, Harry schon wohlbekannten Behälter mit der wogenden Flüssigkeit herunter und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch. "Ich denke, du solltest dir selbst ein Urteil darüber bilden, ob es richtig ist, Severus Snape Vertrauen zu schenken", verkündete er, während er mit dem Zauberstab silberne Fäden seiner Erinnerung in den Behälter dirigierte.  
Dann schob Dumbledore das Denkarium zu Harry hinüber und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Harry gehorchte und fand sich kurz darauf im gleichen Büro wieder. Es war bereits finster und Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich im trüben Licht der Kerzen zurecht zu finden.  
Dumbledore saß an seinem üblichen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er trug eine nachblaues Gewand und über die Schultern wogten Haare, die in einem dunkleren Grauton schimmerten, als Harry ihn kannte.  
Seine scharfen Augen lagen auf einer im Stuhl gegenüber zusammengekauert sitzenden Gestalt. Den strähnigen schwarzen Haaren und der ebenso schwarzen Kleidung nach zu urteilen, musste es sich um Snape handeln.  
Harry schritt um den Tisch hinter Dumbledore herum und betrachtete den Professor von vorne.  
Er war um etliches jünger als in der Gegenwart. Seine Haare und sein Umhang, der eng an seinem Körper anlag, schienen seltsamerweise nass zu sein.  
Doch am Merkwürdigsten empfand Harry den Anblick seiner nachtschwarzen Augen im totenbleichen Gesicht. Kein Leben schien mehr in ihnen zu wohnen, völlig leer und ausdruckslos waren sie auf die Wand hinter dem Schulleiter gerichtet.  
"Warum bin ich hier?", fragte der Slytherin mit monotoner Stimme. Dumbledores Miene verriet keinerlei Gefühle, als er antwortete:" Du wurdest am Rand des Sees bewusstlos aufgefunden, wo dich einer der Seemenschen zuvor abgelegt hat".  
Er fixierte Snape, der seinem Blick aber weiter auswich, dann sprach er in bestimmterem Ton:" Ich befürchtete bereits, dass du dich seit deiner Befreiung von Askaban Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hast.  
Das dunkle Mal auf deinem Unterarm hat mich bestätigt.  
Sag mir nun, was vorgefallen ist, dass du deinem Leben ein vorzeitiges Ende setzen wolltest!"  
Zum ersten Mal kam Bewegung in die blasse, stille Gestalt. Snape schien es schwer zu fallen, die Frage des Direktors zu beantworten. Er setzte sich in eine aufrechtere Position, hielt aber seine Augen gesenkt.  
Langsam und leise sprach er dann: "Wir haben im Auftrag Voldemorts viele Mugel überfallen. Der Hass ließ mich nichts empfinden, wenn Frauen und Kinder schrien und winselten.  
Unsere Aktionen waren schnell, wir traten als Gruppe auf und niemand zählte Verletzte oder Tote. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viele ich selbst umbrachte oder ob überhaupt Muggel von meiner Hand starben.  
Wir waren wie im Rausch und reagierten uns an den überrumpelten Muggeln ab".  
Der schwarzhaarige Todesser schien wieder in Gedanken zu versinken.  
"Und dann?", brachte sich Dumbledore wieder in Erinnerung.  
Snape sah ihm für einen Moment direkt in die Augen und Harry war bestürzt über die Verzweiflung, die er im Antlitz seines einstigen Feindes ablesen konnte.  
"Vor zwei Tagen verkündete mir Voldemort bei einer Versammlung, dass der Zeitpunkt meines Treuebeweises nun gekommen sei.  
Ein widerlicher Verräter sei zu vernichten und er erweise mir die Gunst, die Schmeißfliege zu zerquetschen.  
Ich sah der Sache mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einen Abtrünnigen schnell zu erledigen, sollte keine Schwierigkeit sein, würde meine Position jedoch unendlich stärken.  
Ich nahm mir vor, den Verräter nicht anzusehen - vermutlich würde er eine Kapuze tragen - und meine Prüfung schnell wieder zu vergessen.  
Doch es kam völlig anders. Ein schreiendes, weinendes Bündel wurde vor meine Füße gezerrt... Und ich kannte den Jungen gut.  
Es war Regulus Black, Sirius Bruder, mit dem ich so manchen Abend in den Slytherin-Räumen verbracht hatte.  
Er erkannte mich sofort und gewann neue Hoffnung. Er bettelte mich an, ihm zu helfen, ihn zu beschützen.  
Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich sein Scharfrichter sein sollte.  
Ich half ihm, indem ich ihm ein rasches Ende bereitete".  
Snape ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, waren seine Züge hart geworden.  
Snapes Stimme war kalt, als er sagte: "Sein entsetztes Gesicht, seine ungläubig zu mir aufschauenden Augen, lassen mich jedoch nicht mehr los. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich getan habe. Ich empfinde Ekel vor mir selbst.  
Warum..  
Warum konnten Sie mich nicht sterben lassen?  
Übergeben sie mich den Auroren!  
In Askaban weiß man, wie ein Halbvampir und Todesser-Abschaum behandelt werden muss!  
Keine Strafe kann sühnen, was ich getan habe".

Dumbledore sagte eine ganze Zeit nichts.  
Harry betrachtete den jungen Todesser, wie er reglos auf dem Stuhl saß und überlegte, was in dem Mann, der sein Leben verwirkt hatte, wohl vorgehen mochte.  
"Severus Snape", sprach der Schulleiter bestimmt und sah dem Angesprochenen unerbittlich in die Augen, "es wird dir nicht vergönnt sein, vor deiner Schuld davonzulaufen.  
Die Seemenschen haben dein Leben gerettet und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass auch das Ministerium keine Strafe verhängt.  
Die Buße für deine Taten soll dein Leben sein.  
Du wirst uns beim Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen durch deinen Zugang in seine Kreise und das Vertrauen, dass du genießt. Nur so kannst du versuchen, deine Schuld abzutragen.  
Du kehrst als Spion für unsere Seite zu Voldemort zurück".

Snape schien die Aussicht, dieses Risiko einzugehen, nicht zu berühren. Ergeben schloss er kurz die Augen und sprach mit immer noch emotionsloser Stimme: "Wenn Sie wünschen Dumbledore, werde ich weiter Todesser sein. Verfügen Sie über mich. Ich werde alles tun, was Sie befehlen.  
Aber lassen Sie mich fern von gerechten Menschen sein, sie sollen keinen Umgang mit mir haben müssen".  
Dumbledore räusperte sich, er war nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige entschieden hatte.  
Zu Snape jedoch sprach er:" Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Du wirst in meiner Nähe, irgendwo im Schloss untergebracht sein".

Harry spürte, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte und sein Eintauchen in die Vergangenheit wurde beendet.  
Dumbledore hatte sich wieder auf seinem Platz gegenüber niedergelassen und beobachtete Harry.  
"Es ist mir damals schwergefallen, so gnadenlos über Professor Snapes Leben zu bestimmen.  
Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn ich den Jungen damals schnell aus Askaban herausgeholt hätte. Aber ich habe mich dem System gebeugt und erwartet, dass im Ministerium vernünftige Beschlüsse gefasst werden.  
Statt dessen verlor Severus, während er auf meine Hilfe wartete, jeglichen Glauben an Gerechtigkeit.  
Nun Harry, ich denke, es gibt nun keine Geheimnisse mehr um die Person des Professors und du solltest wissen, auf wessen Seite er steht!"

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, kleinlaut gab er zu:" Ja, ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum Sie nie an seiner Loyalität zweifelten.  
Es tut mir leid Sir, dass ich Snape immer noch verdächtigt habe".  
Dumbledore hatte die Hände gefaltet und sah Harry über die Fingerspitzen an. "Ich hoffe, Severus lässt uns bald wissen, wo wir ihn finden können. Komme bitte sofort wieder zu mir, wenn du glaubst, dass du eine Ahnung über seinen Verbleib aufgenommen hast, ja?

Harry versprach es und erhob sich zum Gehen.  
Er zögerte dann jedoch ; eine Sache war ihm wieder in den Sinn gekehrt: "Professor Dumbledore, warum haben die Seemenschen Snape nicht ertrinken lassen. So weit ich weiß, genießen sie doch die Leiden der um ihr Leben zappelnden Menschen!"  
Der greise Zauberer wiegte sein Haupt. "Die Seemenschen sind ein übles Volk. Sie ergötzen sich am verzweifelten Ankämpfen gegen den Tod der ungewollt in Not Geratenen.  
Der Anblick des lebensmüden jungen Mannes, der Erlösung im Tod suchte, war nicht nach ihrem Geschmack.  
Die bleiche traurige Gestalt mit den seelenverlorenen Augen in ihrem See zu beherbergen, hätte alle ihre Freuden erstickt".

Snape nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie die schwere Tür geöffnet und mit einem lauten Schlag wieder zugeworfen wurde.  
Auch das helle Licht drang nicht mehr in sein Bewusstsein.  
Er hörte nicht die Schritte der derben Stiefel und wie er mit "Todesser, wach auf" angerufen wurde.

Buck kam diesmal ohne Ethan.  
Es war seine letzte Chance, etwas aus dem Gefangenen herauszubekommen. Westhouse hatte ihm nochmals klargemacht, dass Ergebnisse nur noch von Nutzen wären, wenn sie bis zum nächsten Tag vorlägen. Dann und nur dann, könne Buck mit einer großzügigen Belohnung rechnen.  
Und wenn Buck sich diesen Kerl da auf dem Boden so ansah, war auch er der Überzeugung, dass wenn er heute nicht redete, wahrscheinlich nie mehr Gelegenheit bestand, etwas aus ihm herauszuholen.

Er bückte sich, griff den Todesser an den Schultern und schleifte ihn an die Wand. Dann durchtrennte er die Handfesseln.  
Der im Gesicht schwer gezeichnete Mann gab noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von sich.  
Buck zog die blutleeren Hände des Gefangenen nach vorn. Deutlich zeichneten sich die tiefen Einschnitte an den Handgelenken ab.  
Der Wärter spürte die Hitze, die von den Armen des Bewusstlosen ausging.  
"Hat wohl Fieber", dachte er bei sich, "und Wasser gab es seit Tagen auch nicht mehr ".  
Buck feixte innerlich; er wusste dass Fiebernde umso mehr Flüssigkeit benötigten.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel. Aus der steinernen Mauer glitten zwei Handschellen an langen Gliederketten.  
Buck legte die Stahlfesseln an die Handgelenke des Todessers und tippte mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes an die Eisenketten. Langsam zogen sie sich zurück in die Wand und der besinnungslose Gefangene wurde an den Armen hochgezogen.  
Als sich der Körper unter dem Zug der verzauberten Ketten allmählich straffte, stöhnte der Mann leise auf.  
Buck gebot dem Zauber erst Einhalt, als Snapes Schultern gestreckt waren.

Durch die schmerzvolle Aufrichtung kam Snape wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Haut an seinen Handgelenken schien abreißen zu wollen. Snape verstand nicht, was ihm widerfahren war.  
Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die Zelle, nur undeutlich konnte er die Umrisse eines Gesichts vor sich erkennen.  
Seine Kehle brannte vor Durst, während er mühsam nach Luft rang.  
"Na mein Bester, erfreut mich wiederzusehen?", höhnte Buck, "ist wohl ein bisschen unbequem, nicht wahr?"  
Noch immer hatte sich Snapes Blick nicht geklärt, aber an der unheilvoll vertrauten Stimme erkannte er, dass ihm Übles bevorstand.  
Buck, der bemerkte, dass sein Opfer ihn nicht richtig sah, kam ganz dicht an Snapes Gesicht, als er weiter sprach: "Es wird endgültig Zeit, dass du auspackst, Todesser".  
Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein leises Flüstern an Snapes Ohr.  
"Es gibt Mittel und Wege jeden zum Reden zu bringen.  
Todesser-Schweine, wie du zum Bespiel, stehen doch auf Tätowierungen, nicht wahr"

Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über Snapes gestreckten linken Unterarm und glitt über die Narben des dunklen Mals.  
Dann ließ er seine Hand bis in Brusthöhe sinken und riss mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Hemd des Gefangenen der Länge nach auf.  
Die Fackeln beschienen den ausgezehrten Oberkörper . Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der weißen Haut mit den bläulichen Verfärbungen ab.  
"Du hast auch schon mal besser ausgesehen!", spottete Buck, "wäre gut für dich, wenn du jetzt endlich dein Maul aufmachst".  
Snape blieb jedoch weiter stumm. Inzwischen gelang es ihm wieder, sein Gegenüber klar zu focusieren; dieser machte sich nun an einer mitgebrachten Tasche zu schaffen.  
Als er zu Snape an die Wand zurück ging, hielt er einen Eisenstab in der linken Hand, der an der Spitze kreisförmig zusammenlief.  
Die Angst schnürte Snape fast die Kehle zu, als er realisierte, dass Buck ein Brandeisen hin und her schlenkerte.  
"Das ist deine letzte Gelegenheit, schnell preiszugeben, was ich wissen will, Mistkerl!", forderte Buck den Gefangenen nochmals süffisant grinsend auf, während er das Eisen mit dem Zauberstab zum Glühen brachte.

Er näherte sich Snape bis auf einen Schritt und dieser konnte die Hitze des rotglühenden Eisens deutlich spüren.  
"Also", zischte Buck, "ich warte nicht ewig!"  
Snape warf Buck nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Das bereust du, elende Missgeburt!", kreischte Buck und senkte das Brandeisen auf die Brust des Tränkemeisters.  
Weißer Qualm stieg auf und der Gestank schmorender Haut breitete sich in der Zelle aus, aber Bucks Hass kannte kein Erbarmen.  
Der Todessers bäumte sich in den Ketten auf.  
Er stieß einen markerschütternden langen Schrei aus, um darauf an der Wand zusammenzusacken.  
Der Kopf des Gemarterten fiel auf seine Brust, sein Körper hing schwer in den Handschellen.

Buck beendete die Tortur und warf das Eisen wütend in eine Ecke.  
Er zog das Haupt des Gefangenen nochmals an den langen Haaren hoch.  
Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, die Haut noch feucht von Schweiß. Der Unterkiefer hing kraftlos herunter.  
"Du hast gekriegt, was du verdientest", sagte Buck und ließ die durchnässten Haare los.

Als er die Tür von außen ins Schloss fallen ließ, hatte er nicht vor, jemals wieder einen Fuß in diesen Kerker zu setzen.


	12. Rettung

**Kapitel 12: Rettung**

Kate ließ der Gedanke an den Todesser, der angeblich in Askaban gestorben war, nicht mehr los.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Pete hatte seltsam reagiert, als sie ihn wegen des Gefangenen befragte. Es schien ihr, als sei es ihm unangenehm gewesen, über das Thema zu sprechen.  
Und noch immer ging ihr der Ausdruck in den nachtschwarzen Augen des Mannes nicht aus dem Sinn.  
Welches Geheimnis er wohl verborgen hielt? Warum hatte er den Kampf so schnell aufgegeben, sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen?  
Sie konnte noch das Gefühl nachempfinden, dass sie überkam, als der Verwundete, der sich ergeben hatte, so rücksichtslos von ihren Kameraden vorwärtsgetrieben worden war.  
Eine ungewisse Ahnung nahm Besitz von ihr, dass man sie belog.  
Warum war die offizielle Anerkennung ausgeblieben?  
Sie hatte beschlossen, sich selbst in Askaban von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen.

Als Aurorin war es ihr nicht schwergefallen, Einlass in die Gefängnisfestung zu erhalten. Sie hatte ein paar freundliche Wort mit dem Wachmann gewechselt und ihren Charme ein wenig eingesetzt.  
Ihrer Ausrede, an einem Verhör teilnehmen zu müssen, war der ältere Wärter dann nicht mehr weiter nachgegangen.  
Entschlossen war sie den Korridor heruntergeschritten und fand bald die breite abwärtsführende Treppe.  
Sie wusste, dass die Kerker für Todesser tief unter der Erde lagen. Man hatte sie in den Felsen geschlagen, um eine Flucht zu erschweren.

Kate war jetzt in der untersten Etage angelangt.  
Die Stille wirkte bedrückend auf sie.  
Vor dem Verlassen der Treppe entfachte sie das Licht ihres Zauberstabs.  
Der Gang, in den sie einbog war feucht und muffig. Zwischen den grob geschnittenen Steinen des Fußbodens sammelten sich kleine Rinnsale.  
Im Schein ihres Lichts kam Unrat in den Ecken zutage .  
Offenbar verirrte sich selten jemand an diesen unwirtlichen Ort.  
Sie bog in den nächsten Korridor ab. Hier waren tatsächlich Gefängniszellen untergebracht. Kate kam an dutzenden von leerstehenden Kerkern vorbei.  
Die Türen waren sämtlich weit geöffnet und sie spähte in den einen oder anderen hinein.  
In manchen hingen Ketten von der Decke und die meisten besaßen eine niedrige Pritsche.  
Aber nirgends war eine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Der Gefängnistrakt schien verlassen und wurde sicherlich seit langem nicht mehr benutzt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Pete doch die Wahrheit gesagt und der von ihr verhaftete Todesser war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr am Leben.  
Folglich konnte sie hier in Askaban auch nichts mehr ausrichten.  
Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie eine Verräterin, dass sie heimlich durch finstere Gänge lief und wegen einer unerklärlichen Gefühlsduselei ihre Vorgesetzten hinterging.  
Sie folgte weiter den Biegungen des Ganges und beschloss in spätestens zehn Minuten umzukehren.  
Nur noch wenige Zellen waren hier untergebracht. Die Türen standen jetzt auch nicht mehr offen.  
Sie öffnete drei Stück nacheinander und leuchtete die Räume mit ihrem Zauberstab aus. Hier war wohl seit Jahren niemand mehr eingetreten.  
Staubige Spinnengewebe klebten großflächig in den Winkeln und zogen sich auch über die Türen.

Kate kam zu einer weiteren geschlossenen Tür und entdeckte, dass diese verriegelt war.  
Sie untersuchte die eisenverstärkte Holzpforte und fand einen schmalen Guckschlitz, der mit einem Schieber versehen war. Sie schob die Abdeckung beiseite und versuchte, den Raum auszuleuchten.  
Es gelang jedoch nur, den vorderen Teil des Kerkers zu erhellen.  
Dort stand ein mit Wasser gefüllter Eimer an der Wand. Im staubbedeckten Boden waren Fußabdrücke zu sehen.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Dies könnte die Zelle sein, in der der Todesser verhört worden war.  
Doch warum war der Kerker abgeschlossen, wenn er doch niemanden mehr beherbergte?

Kate machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. Sie brauchte mehr als nur einen Zauberspruch, bis das Schloss sich endlich bewegte und die Tür aufsprang.  
" Wozu diese Mühe für einen leeren Raum", dachte die junge Aurorin.  
Sie trat ein und leuchtete die Zelle mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus.  
Als sie sich der hinteren Wand zuwendete, setzte fast ihr Herz zu schlagen aus.  
Dort hing eine Gestalt an den Händen mit Ketten angebunden.  
Die Arme reckten sich durchgestreckt über dem gesenkten Kopf.  
Der Mann war vollkommen reglos; der erschlaffte Körper lag über eingeknickten Fußgelenken.

Kate ging hinüber und das Licht fiel auf den Gefangenen.  
Es konnte sich um den Todesser handeln, aber er war furchtbar zugerichtet.  
Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Lichtschein den nackten Oberkörper erfasste.  
Tiefe Brandmale zeichneten sich im dunkel verschmorten Fleisch ab.  
Kate war entsetzt. Wer hatte dem Mann das nur angetan?  
Sie lenkte den Lichtstrahl auf den, wie sie wusste, verletzten Oberschenkel und musste sich abwenden.  
Die gelblich verfärbte Wunde war hochgradig infiziert .  
Kate wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass sie noch rechtzeitig kam.  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf des Mannes soweit an, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Die Lider waren geschlossen. Kate machte der Anblick wütend.  
Die markant gebogene Nase des Todessers war am Ansatz schwarz unterlaufen und Blutkrusten klebten über der Oberlippe.  
Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass in Askaban auf solche Weise mit Gefangenen verfahren wurde.

Doch stärker als ihr Zorn wog im Moment ihr Mitleid mit dem geschundenen Mann. Sie berührte zaghaft die fahle Haut seiner Stirn.  
Er schien förmlich zu glühen.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder in Aufruhr sein sollte.  
Der Mann musste hohes Fieber haben, aber immerhin lebte er.  
Kate beschloss, den Verletzten aus seiner qualvollen Lage zu befreien und mühte sich, die Eisen an seinen Händen zu lösen.  
Sie versuchte mehrer Zauberformeln, aber die Fesseln blieben verschlossen.  
Sie zerrte an den Ketten, aber es rührte sich nichts.  
Bei ihren Versuchen kamen die Schnitte an den Handgelenken des Todessers zum Vorschein.  
Abermals bemühte sie verzweifelt einige Lösungsflüche, doch sie konnte die Hände des Mannes nicht frei bekommen.

Resigniert gab sie auf und wendete sich wieder dem Bewusstlosen zu.  
Kate holte den gefüllten Eimer und befeuchtete mit einem Zipfel ihres Umhanges die Stirn des Todessers. Sie weichte das eingetrocknete Blut von seinem Gesicht und benetzte seine aufgesprungenen Lippen mit Wasser.  
"Kommen Sie zu sich. Ich will Ihnen helfen", versuchte sie zu ihm durchzudringen.  
"Wachen Sie auf! Sie müssen trinken!"  
Kate rüttelte sanft an den Schultern des Mannes. Die Bewegung setzte sich fort bis zu den Handfesseln. Rinnsale von Blut lösten sich von den festgezerrten Handgelenken.  
Die Aurorin beklatschte die Wangen des Mannes und bespritzte sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser.  
Sie nahm eine Augenbewegung unter den geschlossenen Lidern wahr und sprach weiter auf ihn ein.  
Endlich öffnete der Todesser die Augen und ein leises Röcheln entrann seiner Kehle. Sein Blick war leer, Kate wusste nicht, ob er sie wiedererkannte.  
"Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen. Leider kann ich Sie im Moment noch nicht befreien, aber ich werde jemanden finden, der Sie hier rausholt.  
Haben Sie keine Angst. Sie müssen nur noch ein wenig durchhalten!  
Verstehen Sie mich?", sprach sie dicht vor ihm.  
Snape schloss zur Bestätigung kurz die Lider.

In seinem Schädel wütete der Schmerz, er konnte seine Augen kaum mehr offen halten, so sehr stach die Helligkeit in seine Pupillen.  
Er wusste nicht, wer vor ihm stand, sah die Frau wie durch einen Wasserschleier.  
Sein Lebensfaden war fast gänzlich abgerissen, die Botschaften seines dahinsiechenden Körpers drangen nicht mehr zu seinem Gehirn.  
Kate führte die Schöpfkelle mit Wasser zu seinen Lippen, aber Snape war zu schwach um noch trinken zu können.  
Hilflos sah die junge Frau, wie das Wasser über sein Kinn und die Brust rann, ohne dass er etwas davon aufnahm.  
Tränen liefen Kate über die weich geschwungenen Wangen.  
Sie verbiss sich ihre Verzweiflung und herrschte den Todesser an: "Sie müssen jetzt trinken, oder alles war umsonst. Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben!"  
Wieder hob sie eine Kelle an seine Lippen.  
Diesmal reagierte der Mann. Mit angestrengtem Gesicht nahm er zwei Züge des rettenden Elements.  
Kate betupfte abermals zufrieden die heiße Stirn des Fremden.

Er öffnete den Mund und formte Worte, es fehlte ihm aber die Energie Luft über seine Stimmbänder zu zwingen.  
Kate hielt inne und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Bemühungen des Todessers. Schließlich presste er ein einziges Wort hervor: "Dumbledore".  
Die Aurorin hatte keinen Zweifel, was zu tun war.

Dumbledore war ungehalten, als die junge Aurorin, wegen der er aus dem Versammlungszelt herausgeholt worden war, ihren Bericht beendet hatte.  
Er bedachte Fudge, den er mitgenommen hatte, mit einem scharfen Blick über den Rand der Brille, die auf seiner Adlernase saß.  
"Warum hintergehst du mich, Cornelius? Ihr verschleppt und misshandelt meinen wichtigsten Informanten, was soll das bedeuten?", forderte er Aufklärung.  
Fudge war von dem Angriff auf seine Person völlig überrumpelt und stammelte: "Albus, du weißt doch, dass ich die ganze Zeit über an deiner Seite war. Ich weiß nichts von einer Aktion gegen die Todesser und Festnahmen".  
Kate sah ihn entgeistert an:" Aber Sir, es haben drei Einheiten der Elite-Brigaden an der Operation teilgenommen.  
Ein derartiger Befehl kann nur vom Minister selbst erteilt werden!"  
Fudge gewann allmählich seine Fassung wieder und Zornesadern zeichneten sich über seinen Augenbrauen ab.  
"Ich werde sofort ins Ministerium zurückkehren, dieser Westhouse, dieser schleimige Emporkömmling, wird mich kennen lernen!  
Hinter meinem Rücken....", polterte er.  
"Nein, Cornelius, du wirst uns auf der Stelle begleiten, schnitt ihm Dumbledore wütend das Wort ab, "zu allererst holen wir den Professor aus Askaban!"  
"Professor", wiederholte Kate ungläubig.  
"Ja meine Liebe, Professor Snape ist Oberlehrer an meiner Schule und gleichzeitig mein wichtigster Getreuer im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort", erklärte Dumbledore in wieder sanftem Ton, "aber alles weitere können wir unterwegs besprechen.  
Jetzt brechen wir erst einmal auf.  
Ich bitte Sie, uns den Weg in Askaban zu weisen. So gewinnen wir einiges an Zeit".  
Kate willigte ein und man brach sofort auf.

Die schmale feste Hand schlug immer wieder zu.  
Snapes Kopf baumelte unter den Wangenschlägen hin und her.  
Eine raue Frauenstimme fand nach und nach ihren Weg zu seinem Bewusstsein.  
"Aufwachen Snape, los mach schon".  
Wieder klatschten die Finger in sein Gesicht.  
Benommen hob er langsam den Kopf und spähte in den zwielichtigen Raum.  
"Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du machst nie mehr die Augen auf", kommentiert die Frau mit der herben Stimme.  
Snape kniff die Lider zusammen und allmählich lichteten sich die Schleier.  
Kein Zweifel, vor ihm stand Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Du siehst ganz schön Scheiße aus", spottete sie unbeeindruckt und machte sich an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen.  
"Was hast du denen denn an den Kopf gehauen, dass sie dich so zugerichtet haben, was?"  
Sie murmelte mehrere Zauberflüche, aber die Ketten erwiesen sich als hartnäckig.  
"Sei froh, dass Voldemort dich noch braucht, sonst hätte ich keinen Fuß in dieses Loch gesetzt. Er hat mich gestern beauftragt, dich hier rauszuholen. Malfoy ist mit der Sprache rausgerückte: Dass du vermutlich gefangengenommen wurdest".  
Snape hatte Mühe, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren.  
Aber Bellatrix plapperte beiläufig weiter, während sie an der Wand hantierte.  
"Lässt sich von den Auroren schnappen! Ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut!  
Aber du bist ja eh ein seltsamer Kauz. Lebst unter diesen Muggelkindern und unterrichtest sie auch noch in Dumbledores Schule.  
Sie haben es dir schön gedankt, deine Muggelfreunde.  
Ja, sind wirklich nicht gerade zimperlich mit dir umgegangen, diese ach so großherzigen Verteidiger der Gerechtigkeit", sie lachte hell auf.  
"So, und jetzt reicht's aber", schrie Bellatrix plötzlich genervt auf und ließ einen Blitz aus ihrem Zauberstab krachend in die Wand fahren.  
Mit Getöse brachen Steine aus der Wand und die Eisenkette, an der Snape fest hing, löste sich.

Mit einem Schmerzlaut sackte der Todesser an der Mauer zusammen.  
Bellatrix brauchte nur einen weiteren Anlauf, dann waren die Fesseln endgültig von seinen fast abgestorbenen Händen entfernt.  
Snape lag keuchend am Boden und mühte sich, seine Glieder wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Bellatrix schaute ihm amüsiert zu.  
Nach einer Weile schaffte er es, sich an der Wand aufzusetzen. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und sein Gesicht war schweißgebadet.  
"Okay, Giftmischer, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir weiterkommen!", überlegte sie.  
"Du musst dich zusammennehmen, Snape. Ohne deine Mithilfe wird das hier nichts.  
Ich kann dich hier nicht allein rausschleppen".  
Snape erwiderte den Blick aus ihren zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und nickte ihr zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, zu.  
Er würde all seine Kraft aufbieten, um aus diesem Loch herauszugelangen. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, ob seine Beine ihn tragen konnten, musste er es aber schaffen.

Bellatrix war seine einzige Chance.  
Dumpf erinnerte er sich an eine andere Frauenstimme.  
Hell und sanft hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen, ihn getröstet.  
Aber nun kam ihm diese Vorstellung surreal vor. Wer sollte sich schon in diese Hölle verirren, um einen Todesser wie ihm beizustehen?  
Er verjagte die Gedanken, die einem Fiebertraum entsprungen sein mussten.

Bellatrix starrte ihn noch immer auffordernd an.  
Snape fühlte sich leer und matt. Seine Kehle war ausgedörrt, seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen.  
"Wasser", flüsterte er zu Bellatrix hinauf.  
Sie bewegte sich keinen Meter.  
"Steh erst auf", befahl sie mitleidlos, "dann bekommst du etwas!"  
Snape stemmte die Beine gegen den Boden und schob sich ein wenig entlang der Mauer nach oben. Mit größte Anstrengung presste sich Stück für Stück aus der Hocke.  
Seine Knie zitterten sichtbar. Der Schmerz des verletzten Beines stach in sein Gehirn und raubte ihm fast die Sinne.  
Wacklig lehnte er dann aufrecht an der Wand. Der Raum drehte sich vor ihm; er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.  
"Na also, es geht doch", hörte er gedämpft die Stimme der Hexe.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte Snape das kalte Metall der Wasserkelle an seinem Mund  
"Nicht zu gierig", mahnte Bellatrix.  
Sein Hals brannte wund, als er hastig einige Schlucke nahm, aber der Durst war stärker als die Pein.  
"Gut, das reicht erst mal", beendete Bellatrix die Aktion und warf die Kelle achtlos zurück in den Eimer.  
"So, ich werde dich mit einem Arm stützen, aber den Rechten brauch ich, um uns hier rauszukriegen".  
Sie zückte den Zauberstab und hakte Snape an der Schulter unter.  
Snape biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte, seine Qualen zu meistern, während er sich mitschleppte.  
Die verbrannte Haut auf seiner Brust spannte entsetzlich. Schlimmer war jedoch der Schmerz aus dem tauben Bein zu ertragen.  
Trotz aller Beherrschung konnte er ein gepresstes Stöhnen bei jedem Schritt nicht unterdrücken.  
Bellatrix schien es jedoch nicht zu registrieren. Ohne sichtbare Anstrengung bugsierte sie ihre Last durch die Korridore und war dabei ständig auf der Hut. Die beiden Wärter, die sich ihr unterwegs entgegen stellten, räumte sie mühelos aus dem Weg.  
Auf dem letzten Treppenaufgang verließen den Schwerverletzten dann doch die Kräfte. In seinen Ohren hob ein Rauschen an, während ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Sein Pulsschlag dröhnte in seinem Kopf, bevor seine Knie unter ihm einknickten.  
Mit letzter Willenskraft hielt er sich an Bellatrix geklammert.  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau sah gerade noch, wie die Augen des Giftmischers nach oben rollten. Sie packte mit beiden Händen zu und setzte ihn auf einer Treppenstufe ab.  
Sein Gesicht war weiß, wie eine frisch getünchte Wand, während seine Haare auf der schweißbedeckten Stirn klebten.  
"Okay", seufzte Bellatrix, "ruh dich einen Moment aus.  
Wir sind gleich draußen".

Sie beschrieb mit dem Zauberstab eine Figur in der Luft. Kurz darauf schwebte der Wassereimer aus der Zelle schwerfällig die Treppe empor.  
Die Todesserin träufelte mit der hohlen Hand etwas Wasser auf Snapes Nacken und Stirn, dann reichte sie ihm die Kelle.  
Mit zitternden Händen umfasst er das Trinkgefäß und verschüttete einiges Wasser, bis er ein paar Züge tun konnte.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Los, weiter jetzt", bestimmte die Frau dann.  
Sie legte Snapes Arm um ihre Schultern und zog ihn langsam wieder auf die Beine.  
Taumelnd legte er die letzten Meter zurück und zwang seinen Geist, nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu entfliehen.

Noch ehe die Wachleute an der Pforte die Situation einschätzen konnte, erledigte Bellatrix beide mit dem tödlichen Fluch.  
Sie hatte sichtlich Spaß an den verdutzten Mienen der Wächter und lachte schallend auf.  
Kaum war das merkwürdige Paar aus den Gefängnismauern getreten, verschwand es mit einem lauten Knall.

Harry stapfte trübsinnig über die Ländereien.  
Ron und Hermine waren nach dem Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben. Hermine hatte noch einen Berg von Büchern durchzugehen.  
Ron schrieb einen Brief an seine Eltern, den er noch am gleichen Abend Errol mitgeben wollte.

Noch immer war Harry bedrückt von dem, was er bei Dumbledore erfahren hatte. Und schlimmer, er konnte mit niemandem über das reden, was der Schulleiter ihm offenbarte.  
Selbst seine besten Freunde sollten die tiefsten Geheimnisse des Professors nicht aus seinem Mund hören. Er befand, dass er das seinem einstigen Feind schuldig sei.

Seine Hoffnung, dass er eine weitere Vision haben würde, die zum Ort von Snapes Gefangenschaft führte, war unerfüllt geblieben.  
Wieder waren zwei Tage vergangen, in denen Snape vielleicht schon gestorben war, ohne dass irgendetwas getan wurde.  
Missmutig kickte Harry ein paar Steine aus dem Weg.  
Als er aufschaute, sah er, dass Malfoy und seine Kumpane ihm entgegen kamen. Die konnte er jetzt gerade noch gebrauchen, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Schon baute sich Malfoy hämisch grinsend vor ihm auf.  
"Na, Potter, heute so allein?  
Hast wohl keinen dabei, der dich beschützen kann".  
Er warf Crabbe und Goyle Blicke zu und die beiden lachten grunzend.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, blöder Idiot!", raunzte Harry, der nicht in der Stimmung für sinnloses Kräftemessen war.  
Draco sprang sofort auf die erhoffte Schmähung an und packte Harry am Kragen.  
"So redet niemand mit einem Malfoy, du Schlammblut-Freund!", blies er sich auf.  
Harry stieß ihn von sich weg.  
"Du bist immer noch stolz auf deine Todesser-Familie, nicht wahr?", schrie Harry.  
Malfoy grinste nur überheblich.  
"Es ist dir auch egal, dass Voldemort, dein Vater und wer auch immer, gerade deinen ach so geschätzten Hauslehrer, der dir ewig beistand, zu Tode gefoltert haben. Todesser kennen ja keine Freunde!", blaffte Harry zornig weiter.  
Malfoy gefror das Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Was sagst du da", stammelte er, "das ist nicht wahr. Du lügst".  
Er sah Harry prüfend an und überlegte, ob ihm eine Falle gestellt werden sollte. Dann sprach er mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung: "Vater würde mir das niemals verheimliche, wenn sein alter Schulfreund in Ungnade gefallen wäre. Du lügst, Potter!"  
"Dann erklär du mir doch mal, wo Snape seit einer Woche steckt!", erwiderte Harry.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete Malfoy bewusst uninteressiert und wendete sich ab, "aber frag doch mal Dumbledore".  
Er wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schloss.  
Gerade betraten der Schulleiter, der Zaubereiminister und eine uniformierte schmale Frau die Schule.

Harry ließ die Slytherins stehen und rannte zurück zum Schloss.  
Er wollte unbedingt mit Dumbledore sprechen.  
Atemlos erreichte er die Gruppe kurz vor dem Wasserspeier.  
"Direktor", prustete Harry.  
Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an.  
"Harry, mein Junge", seine Stimme klang freudlos, "komm mit nach oben. Du sollst auch hören, wie es um Professor Snape steht. Wir warten nur noch auf Remus Lupin".  
Man begab sich in das Büro des Schulleiters und kurz darauf traf auch Lupin ein.  
Dumbledore berichtete Harry und Lupin von den Ereignissen, wie Kate sie dargelegt hatte und seine Miene war bitter.  
"Wir kommen gerade aus Askaban zurück, meine Freunde.  
Aber wir waren zu spät: Professor Snape war nicht mehr dort.  
Die Spuren, die wir fanden, bestätigten aber die nächtliche Begegnung in deinem Traum Harry.  
Wir entdeckten in der Zelle Blutreste und zerrissene Ketten . Man hat Severus tatsächlich in Askaban gefoltert; ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.  
Nach allem, was er schon für den Orden riskiert hat.  
Und wir wissen nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist und wo er nun festgehalten wird".

Dumbledore betrachtete traurig seinen roten Ordensring und schien die Gefährten in der Gegenwart vergessen zu haben.  
"Ich danke Ihnen Kate, dass Sie sich an mich gewandt haben", nahm er die Unterredung wieder auf, "und von dir Cornelius erwarte ich, dass du ohne Rücksicht auf deine eigenen Interessen , alles in deiner Macht stehende in die Wege leitest, um Severus Snape zu retten.  
Ich hoffe nur, es besteht noch eine Chance!"

Bellatrix apparierte mitten im Wohnzimmer des heruntergekommenen Hauses. Durch die Energie des magischen Raumsprungs verlor Snape wieder das Bewusstsein. Er glitt von der Schulter der Todesserin auf den schmutzigen Dielenboden.  
"Wen schleifst du denn da an, Bella?", raunzte eine dumpfe Männerstimme von einem Sessel in einer Zimmerecke.  
"Stell keine blöden Fragen, Rudolphus", befand Bellatrix unwirsch, "setz dich in Bewegung und hilf mir ihn hier hoch zu hieven".  
Lustlos kam Rudolphus Lestrange angetrottet und besah den Besinnungslosen.  
"Das ist doch Snape, der Giftmischer!", bemerkte er verärgert, "wieso schleppst du den hierher? Und was ist los mit ihm?"  
"Auftrag von Voldemort persönlich", erklärte Bellatrix knapp, "und jetzt pack an".  
Mit verächtlich verzogenem Mund griff Rudolphus Snape unter den Armen und hob ihn mit Hilfe seiner Frau auf den massiven ausladenden Tisch, den er mit einer Bewegung seines Ellbogens abgeräumt hatte.  
Bellatrix stopfte Snape eine Decke unter den Kopf.  
Rudolphus besah sich inzwischen interessiert die verschiedenen Verletzungen, die von einer baumelnden schäbigen Deckenleuchte beschienen wurden.  
"Seit wann kümmerst du dich um Leute, die Voldemort bestraft hat?", fragte Rudolphus nochmals.  
"Das war nicht der Lord, mein Lieber. Das haben die Auroren getan.  
Du musst wissen, ich habe unserem schönen Askaban einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet und den Giftmischer da rausgeholt".  
Rudolphus sah sie ungläubig an und starrte dann wieder auf die scheußlichen Wunden.  
"Autsch", kommentierte der kräftige Mann mit den dunklen kurzen Haaren, "hat sich unser großartiger Snape etwa von den Auroren schnappen lassen?" Bellatrix zuckte nur die Schultern und zog dem nicht ganz willkommenen Gast die schmutzige schwarze Jacke aus.  
Das ohnehin schon über der Brust aufgerissenen Hemd zerrte sie aus seiner Hose und schob es weit auseinander.  
Zum Vorschein kamen nun zahlreiche Blutergüsse und schwarz verfärbte Hautpartien, aber dennoch gefiel ihr der Anblick.  
Snapes Oberkörper war zwar ausgezehrt, aber deutlich athletisch.

"Sieh in der Küche nach, Dolphu, da müsste noch sauberes Verbandszeug und ein Tiegel mit Wundessenz im Schrank sein. Und bring noch was von der Spezialpaste mit.  
Ich muss sehen, dass wir die Wunden in den Griff kriegen!", gebot sie ihrem Partner in herrischem Ton.  
Rudolphus verschwand widerwillig in der Küche und öffnete geräuschvoll verschiedene Schränke.  
Bellatrix strich mit ihren spitzen schwarzlackierten Fingernägeln über Snapes Kehlgrube und folgte dann der Linie von Brustbein und Rippenbogen.  
"Wäre schade um dich", hauchte sie.  
Die Brandwunden waren tief und hässlich, aber trocken. Viel schwieriger war das entzündete Gewebe des angeschwollenen Oberschenkels zu behandeln.  
"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du so drunter hast", flüsterte Bellatrix erwartungsfroh und nestelte mit ihren langen Fingern an der Knopfleiste von Snapes fleckiger, staubigschwarzer Hose.  
"Die Mühe kannst du dir sparen", unterbrach Rudolphus, der ins Zimmer zurück kam, die Anstrengungen seiner Frau, "ich hab eine gute Schere gefunden. Wir sollten die Hose einfach aufschneiden!"  
Bellatrix, die keinen Blickkontakt zu Rudolphus hatte, verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Rudolphus schnitt den verletzten Teil des Beins frei und reichte seiner Frau die gewünschten Heilmittel aus ihren Notvorräten.  
Die Todesserin träufelte Essenz auf die infizierte Wunde und bestrich das Brandmal mit der Kräuterpaste. Dann verband sie die verletzten Körperteile und schwang ein altes Laken über den Kranken.

"Sobald er wieder aufwacht, muss er Wasser bekommen und dieses Zeug hier trinken", sie hob eine Phiole mit bräunlichem Inhalt an.  
"Wir wechseln uns ab; ich leg mich jetzt hin, Dolphu!  
Weck mich in drei Stunden, dann pass ich auf ihn auf, okay?"  
Bellatrix verzog sich in ein Nebenzimmer.

Rudolphus blieb allein mit dem wenig vertrauten Besucher.  
Merkwürdig, dachte er, so schlecht waren er und seine Frau damals nicht behandelt worden in Askaban.  
Aber eigentlich war es auch wieder zu verstehen. Kaum jemand mochte den undurchsichtigen Tränkemeister.  
Selbst viele Todesser fürchteten den düsteren Magier, der fast allen überlegen war.  
Rudolphus beugte sich über das Tischlager und schaute in das Antlitz mit den geschlossenen Augen. Es lag nun in seinen Händen, was aus dem hilflosen Konkurrenten wurde.  
Voldemort erwartete, dass sie ihn aufpäppelten.  
Er seufzte. Wenn etwas schief ging, würden sie keine Gnade vom dunklen Lord erwarten können.  
Ängstlich fühlte er Snapes Puls am Hals.  
Er erschrak; die Haut war unnatürlich heiß!  
Schnell holte er eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und ein Handtuch, dann legte er dem Fiebernden einen nassen Umschlag auf die Stirn.

Als Bellatrix später ausgeruht zur Ablösung erschien, war ihr Mann noch immer damit beschäftigt, das Gesicht des Kranken zu kühlen.  
"Er hat hohes Fieber", stellte Rudolphus erklärend fest.  
Bellatrix übernahm die Nachtwache und Snape rührte sich weiterhin nicht.

Als die Morgensonne am nächsten Tag durch die dicken Vorhänge drang, erwachte Bellatrix durch einen schwachen Laut.  
Sie sprang sofort auf und musterte den Gast.  
Snape hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen, schien aber noch nicht bei sich zu sein. Er stöhnte leise und tastete mit der Hand über dem Laken nach seinem Bein. Als er Anstalten machte, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, griff sie blitzschnell zu und verhinderte, dass er vom Tisch stürzte.  
"Wo bin ich?", seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern.  
"Ich hab dich aus Askaban geholt, Snape!  
Weißt du nicht mehr?", erklärte Bellatrix, "du hast einige Stunden geschlafen; jetzt bleib hier ruhig liegen, ja" .  
Sie hielt ihn weiter fest und rief Rudolphus aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
"Bring eine Tasse Wasser, Dolphu, und dann sieh mal, ob du eine Brühe hinkriegst. Er hat sicher seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen".  
Rudolphus erschien mit dem Wasser und half Bellatrix, den Verletzten anzuheben.  
Snape trank ein wenig Wasser und Müdigkeit machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Widerspruchslos ließ er sich die Verbände abnehmen und reagierte auch nicht, als die Todesserin die Wunden reinigte.  
Bellatrix arbeitete vorsichtig und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Snape vor Schmerz aufschreien würde, als sie die Reste der Essenz aus dem eiternden Schenkels tupfte.  
Aber Snapes Geist war umhüllt wie von einem Rausch und er nahm seinen Leib nur noch wie einen Fremdkörper wahr.  
Besorgt eilte Bellatrix zu Rudolphus in die Küche. Er füllte gerade etwas von der sorgfältig zusammengezauberten Suppe in eine Schale .  
"Es sieht schlecht aus, Dolphu!  
Die Mittel , die wir hatten, reichen nicht aus. Die Wunde sieht heute noch schlimmer aus. Ich denke, er wird es nicht schaffen.  
Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, dann wird er sterben", sprach sie gedämpft. Rudolphus sah sie schockiert an: "Das müssen wir verhindern, mein Herzblatt. Es geht um unsere Existenz!"  
"Ich muss eine Lösung finden. Wir brauchen dringend einen Heiler!", resümierte die dunkelhaarige Frau und schüttelte das kräftige Haar.

Zu zweit kehrten sie an das Krankenlager zurück und auch Rudolphus konnte sich vom Fortschreiten des Wundinfekts überzeugen.  
Dann brachte er den bereits wieder weggetretenen Snape in eine sitzende Position, während Bellatrix ihn laut anrief.  
Der Tränkemeister wurde wieder wach und Bellatrix flößte ihm löffelweise die Brühe ein.  
"Du musst jetzt essen, sonst wirst du nicht überleben, Giftmischer", mahnte sie.  
Snape schluckte willenlos; die Brühe passierte seinen abgestumpften Gaumen ohne einen Geschmack zu hinterlassen.  
Nach wenigen Löffeln jedoch sperrte er sich gegen die Prozedur; sein Magen protestierte wider die lange vermisste Beschäftigung.  
Rudolphus legte Snape zurück auf die zusammengeknäulte Decke und sah Bellatrix ratlos an.  
Snape lag still mit offenen Augen vor sich hin dämmernd.

"Die Schuldigen werden bestraft, Albus", sprach Fudge zerknirscht, "die Wärter haben auf Geheiß von Westhouse gehandelt. Sie sitzen bereits in Arrest und werden befragt.  
Westhouse wird dem Ausschuss morgen gegenübertreten. Er hat meine Abwesenheit vom Ministerium genutzt, um seine eigenen Ränke zu schmieden".  
Dumbledore trommelte mit ungewohnter Ungeduld mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf dem Schreibtisch.  
"Komm bitte auf den Punkt Cornelius!  
Was hast du über den Verbleib Snapes herausgefunden?"  
Fudge senkte für einen Augenblick ratlos den Kopf; es schien , er müsse überlegen, wie er dem Schulleiter die Antwort am besten beibringen könne, ohne sich der Blamage preiszugeben.  
"Aus den Aussagen der Wärter und Wachleute, die zum Zeitpunkt der Befreiung Dienst hatten, ergibt sich ein eindeutiges Bild: Eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit blitzschnellen Reaktionen, die keinem Zweikampf aus dem Weg ging und dabei mit vollem Risiko ihre Überlegenheit demonstrierte.  
Mir fällt nur eine Frau ein, auf die diese Beschreibung passt.  
Bellatrix Lestrange!  
Sie wird schon seit langem von einigen Auroren gesucht, aber wir wissen leider nicht, wo sich die Lestranges verkrochen haben".

Harry und Remus saßen schweigend neben dem Schulleiter im Büro des Zaubereiministers.  
Harry mochte den zweckmäßig eingerichteten Raum nicht, der keinerlei Hauch einer persönlichen Note wiedergab.  
"Das heißt, wir wissen nicht, wo Snape sich befindet und ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist.  
Eine Glanzleistung des Ministeriums!", polterte Dumbledore.  
"Es tut mir leid, Albus, glaube mir. Ich habe so viele Auroren auf die Lestranges angesetzt, wie wir entbehren konnten.  
Zur Zeit werden alle Kontaktleute mobilisiert, die zur Verfügung stehen, um etwas aus Voldemorts Kreisen in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun", beschwichtigte Fudge.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr entschuldigte er sich dann in eine wichtige Konferenz.  
"Albus, ich weiß, dass der geplante Hinterhalt für Voldemort mit der Person deines Tränkeprofessors steht und fällt.  
Wir tun wirklich alles, um ihn zu retten", verabschiedete er die Mitglieder des Phönixordens.

Auf dem Weg durch das Ministeriumsgebäude sprach Dumbledore kein Wort und hing schweren Gedanken nach.  
Stumm stieg er in die Kutsche ein.  
Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während Lupin sich für ein paar Erledigungen absetzte.  
Unbemerkt von den zahllosen Muggeln in der Stadt erhob sich die Kutsche mit ihren grässlichen Zugtieren in die Lüfte, um die Insassen zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen.  
"Was glauben Sie, Professor Dumbledore, werden wir Snape noch rechtzeitig finden?", versuchte Harry ein Gespräch.  
Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinem gütigen Gesicht an und lächelte. "Ich spüre, dass er noch am Leben ist und ich bin optimistisch, das er es überstehen wird. Dennoch meinte Harry einen Hauch von Resignation, von Niederlage in den Augen des alten Mannes sehen zu können.  
"Professor, glauben Sie, dass Snape...  
Ich meine, wird er noch für den Orden..", sprach Harry spontan seine Gedanken aus.  
"Du meinst, ob Professor Snape, der nun zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben vergeblich darauf gewartet hat, dass ihm Gerechtigkeit widerfährt, dass auch ihm in großer Not, Hilfe von Freunden zuteil wird, du meinst, ob er sich wieder Voldemort zugewendet hat, der ihn abermals aus der Verzweiflung Askabans befreit hat, ihn wahrscheinlich jetzt sogar vor dem Tod gerettet hat.  
Ich wollte, ich könnte dir sagen: Nein, das wird Severus Snape nicht tun.  
Aber wie kann ich sicher sein, nachdem ich weiß, was er erlitten hat.  
Mir bleibt nur zu hoffen, Harry. Die Wege eines Menschen sind nicht vorherzusehen. Niemand weiß, welcher Stern die Bestimmung eines anderen leitet".  
Den Rest der kurzen Reise verfiel der greise Schulleiter wieder in seine eigenen Gedankenkreise und Harry störte ihn nicht nochmals.

In Hogwarts machte sich Harry auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine und fand sie bei Hagrid im Garten.  
Er berichtete allen Dreien vom Stand der Bemühungen im Ministerium.  
Dann machten sich die drei Gryffindors wieder auf zum Schloss.  
Hermine berichtete, dass am Morgen erstmals ein Ersatzlehrer für Zaubertränke unterrichtet habe.  
Ein junger Mann aus dem Norden, der mit blondem Haar und rotblondem Bart sehr sympathisch wirke und die Klasse mit seinen witzigen Einlagen schnell auf seine Seite gezogen habe.  
"Die wenigsten interessiert es noch, wo Snape abgeblieben ist und kaum einer möchte die Tränkestudien bei Professor MC Connor gegen die düsteren Stunden bei Snape eintauschen. Es wird offen gemunkelt, dass man wünscht, er käme nie nach Hogwarts zurück!", schloss sie ihren Bericht.  
"So haben wir auch gedacht", wendete Harry ein, "es ist noch nicht lange her, dass wir ihm alle Krankheiten an den Hals gewünscht haben.  
Ich verstehe die Schüler nur zu gut!"  
Ron sagte gar nichts. Der Gedanke, sich Sorgen um Snape zu machen, kam ihm noch immer reichlich seltsam vor.

Im Gryffindor-Turm saßen sie noch lange zusammen und malten sich aus, wie der unausweichliche Angriff Voldemorts auf das Ministerium, und damit auch auf die gesamte Welt der Zauberer, ohne die Hilfe eines mächtigen Trankes oder noch nicht gefundenen Fluches abgewehrt werden könnte.  
Harry hätte sich wohler gefühlt, wenn er alle diesbezüglichen Pläne des Ordens kennen würde.  
Aber der Schulleiter ließ ihn nicht an allen Zusammenkünften der Gemeinschaft teilnehmen. Überhaupt war er der einzige seiner Altersgruppe, der, wenn auch nur zum Teil, dem Phönixorden angehörte.  
Und das verdankte Harry ausschließlich seiner eigentlich von Dumbledore nicht vorgesehenen Kenntnis der Prophezeiung.  
"Wir müssen unbedingt etwas für unsere eigene Verteidigung tun", entschied Hermine.  
"Jetzt, da Remus ohnehin im Schloss ist, könnte er uns und andere Interessierte doch wieder unterrichten, findet ihr nicht auch?"  
Harry, der wieder einmal mitangesehen hatte, wie wenig Verlass auf offizielle Stellen war, stimmte sofort zu. Und auch Ron war begeistert von der Idee, neue Flüche zu lernen, mit denen er beeindrucken könnte.

Harry, der den Abend noch nicht im Turm verbringen wollte, bot sich an, Lupin sogleich auszusuchen.  
Auf dem Weg zur großen Treppe stieß er dann auch bereits auf seinen Freund, der sich gerade von Hagrid verabschiedete und zum Gehen wand.  
"Hallo Harry", freute er sich.  
"Remus, ich muss dich kurz sprechen. Waren deine Geschäfte in London erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich Harry beiläufig.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry, ich wollte dir nur Gelegenheit geben, die Heimfahrt mit Dumbledore allein anzutreten.  
Ich bin sicher, du wolltest noch ein paar Dinge mit ihm ungestört besprechen. Zumindest hast du auf mich diesen Eindruck gemacht".  
Harry war verblüfft, wie leicht der Werwolf seine Gefühle erraten konnte und war froh, einen Vertrauten wie Remus zu eigen zu haben.  
"Ich habe die Zeit aber dennoch gut genutzt", fuhr Lupin fort, "weißt du Harry, ich bin natürlich nicht der einzige Mondanheuler".  
Lupins Augen glänzten verschmitzt.  
"Viele der Heimgesuchten leben versteckt in abgelegenen Gebieten, in die sich nur selten Menschen verirren und einige haben sich ,ausgestoßen von der Gesellschaft der Zauberer, Voldemort angeschlossen.  
Ich nennen jedoch einen Gestaltwandler Freund, der keiner Gemeinschaft zugehörig ist und mit Hilfe des Wolfsbanntrankes ein relativ unauffälliges Dasein in der Nockturngasse führt.  
Durch seinen Laden kennt er eine Menge ruchloser Zeitgenossen und er wird für mich Erkundigungen über Bellatrix anstellen.  
Das gleiche versucht auch Hagrid bei den befreundeten Riesen, die als wilder Haufen im Mondhügelwald leben".  
"Aber jetzt bin ich abgeschweift, Harry; du willst mir eine Frage stellen?", fiel Remus wieder ein.

Harry berichtete von den Absichten der Freunde, sich für eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern zu rüsten und ihrer Überzeugung, dass ein Angriff der dunklen Seite unabwendbar sei.  
Es kostete Harry wenig Anstrengung den Werwolf für sein Vorhaben zu gewinnen und Harry wurde beauftragt, geeignete Räume und vertrauenswürdige Kandidaten auszusuchen.  
"Es sollten nur Schüler in die Geheimnisse der dunklen Künste eingeweiht werden, die von dem Wissen äußerst verantwortungsvoll Gebrauch machen. Diese Künste sind gefahrvoll und dürfen nur von willensstarken Menschen benutzt werden.  
Zu groß ist für schwache Zauberer die Verlockung der Macht und er Ruf der dunklen Seite, der in den Flüchen verborgen ist", warnte er.  
Harry wusste um das Risiko, das mit den Lehren der dunklen Wissenschaft verknüpft war und versprach, dies zu bedenken.

Sie gingen Seite an Seite zum großen Saal und nach einer Pause meinte Harry: "Remus, hast du je darüber nachgedacht, was aus unserer Welt werden könnte, wenn wir versagen.  
Wenn Voldemort siegt und die Todesser die Beherrscher sein werden.  
Was wird dann aus Hogwarts, aus den Wehrlosen?"  
Lupin schwieg. Er hatte keine Antwort, die er geben konnte.

Später am Tag spülte Lupin den letzten Vorrat seines Wolfsbanntrankes mit einem Glas Bourbon herunter und dachte darüber nach, wie er die nächste Vollmondnacht wohl verbringen würde, wenn er ohne den Zaubertrank bleiben sollte.  
Die Nacht der Werwölfe stand noch nicht unmittelbar bevor.  
Er räkelte sich in seinem Sessel und seine Gedanken wanderten zum Braumeister.  
Wie würde er wohl ohne die Macht seiner Tränke die verborgenen Kräfte seiner Natur beherrschen können?  
Konnte er als Vampir ohne Zaubertränke überhaupt überleben?  
Remus erinnerte sich an die verschiedenen Phiolen, die neben Snapes Ordensring in Askaban aus dem Umhang des Tränkemeisters genommen worden waren und nun in Dumbledores Obhut verweilten.  
Fudge hatte die Gegenstände dem Schulleiter übergeben und er alte Mann war bei ihrem Anblick sichtlich aufgewühlt gewesen.  
Eine der Phiolen enthielt sicher die Substanz, die Snape brauchte, um als Vampir existieren zu können.

Bellatrix räkelte sich und gähnte. Nach durchwachter Nacht musste sie doch für einige Stunden eingeschlafen sein.  
Die Morgensonne drang in hellen Strahlen durch die Ritzen der zerschlissenen Vorhänge.  
Snape war auf eine gepolsterte Liege an der Wand des Wohnraumes umgebettet worden.  
Seit mehr als zwölf Stunden war er nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein gekommen.  
Die Mittel, die Rudolphus bei einem alten Heiler in London erstanden hatte, waren ohne nachweisliche Wirkung geblieben.  
Bellatrix wollte dennoch nicht riskieren, einen Heiler mit in den Schlupfwinkel zu bringen. Niemand der ihr Haus betrat, sollte es lebend wieder verlassen.  
Selbst die Adepten Voldemorts kannten das Versteck der Lestranges nicht.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf Snape. Sein Atem kam flach und war nur schwer wahrnehmbar.  
Den Lestranges war es nicht gelungen, das Fieber in den Griff zu bekommen. Auf Snapes Stirn sammelten sich Schweißperlen und rannen in sein verklebtes Haar.  
Bellatrix befand, dass es an der Zeit war, Snape, wie auch immer, etwas Flüssigkeit einzuverleiben.  
Vielleicht würde etwas mehr Licht helfen, ihn aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit zu erwecken.

Sie zog die Vorhänge zurück und das Sonnenlicht flutete den Vorderteil des stickigen Raumes.  
Die Lichtstrahlen tauchten den Oberkörper des Tränkemeisters in goldenen Schein.  
Bellatrix setzte sich mit einem Glas Wasser auf die Bettkante und rüttelte an der Schulter des Verletzten.  
Als keine Reaktion kam, zog sie Snape am Nacken zu sich und stopfte einige Kissen unter seine Schultern.  
Sie rief ihn mehrmals laut beim Namen und klatschte mit dem Handrücken in sein Gesicht.

Inzwischen war Rudolphus erwacht und kam hinzu; gemeinsam konnten sie Snape aufsetzen.  
Rudolphus schüttelte den Todesser energisch, bis er mit einem Schmerzlaut endlich die Augen öffnete.  
Bellatrix bemühte sich, etwas Wasser zu verabreichen, aber der Giftmischer warf sich keuchend hin und her und war nicht zu beruhigen.  
Rudolphus musste den Magier an den Schultern auf das Lager pressen, da er immer wilder um sich schlug und Bellatrix befürchtete, die Verletzungen könnten wieder aufbrechen.  
Rudolphus spürte in seinen Händen die Hitze, die von Snapes Körper ausging und sah, dass sein Hemd langsam nass wurde.  
Immer schneller hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Der rasende Atem kam mit gequältem Keuchen über seine Lippen.  
Bellatrix sprach laut auf ihn ein, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Snapes Augen waren in panischem Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Bellatrix bemerkte erstaunt, dass die Augäpfel langsam rot anliefen.  
Gleichzeitig machte Rudolphus sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sich Snapes Oberkörper mit feinen Blasen überzog.  
Bellatrix erinnerte der Anblick der eben noch fahl gewesenen Haut, die nun blassrot glänzte, an Opfer von Verbrühungen.  
Sie untersuchte geistesgegenwärtig die Arme des Tränkemeisters und entdeckte, dass nur diese Verbrennungszeichen aufwiesen, nicht aber die Hände.  
Ebenso war Snapes Gesicht nicht von Blasenbildung befallen.  
Der Zusammenhang fiel ihr mit einem Mal wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Gesicht und Hände hatten vor dem Anfall im Schatten gelegen; auch jetzt noch schnitten die Sonnenstrahlen das Krankenlager in Abschnitte von Licht und Schatten.  
Es gab für das Phänomen nur eine Erklärung: Snape war ein Vampir!  
Sie sprang vom Lager und riss blitzschnell die Vorhänge wieder vor das Fenster. Rudolphus sah sie entgeistert an.  
"Die Sonne ist sein Feind, Dolphu; ich denke, unser guter Giftmischer bewahrt ein bizarres Geheimnis, mein Liebster!"  
Rudolphus begriff allmählich: "Du meinst...  
Willst du damit sagen, das Snape ein Vampir ist!  
Kann er uns gefährlich werden?"  
Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf:" Nein, das sicher nicht.  
Ich denke auch, dass nur wenig Vampirblut in seinen Adern fließt.  
Wie hätte er sein Wesen sonst so lange vor Voldemort geheim halten können. Im Moment scheint eher er selbst sehr gefährdet zu sein.  
Er muss während der ganzen Jahre über ein Mittel verfügt haben, sich gegen die äußeren Einflüsse, wie zum Beispiel Tageslicht, zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich ist er sogar täglich auf die Einnahme irgendeines Trankes angewiesen".

Snape war wieder ruhig geworden und Rudolphus erhob sich und sah Bellatrix lange an.  
"Etwas muss geschehen Bellatrix", entschied er, "die Sache entgleitet uns; sein Zustand hat sich in keinster Weise verbessert, er wird jeden Tag schwächer".  
Die hochgewachsene Frau band ihre üppige Mähne im Nacken zusammen, griff sich eine Schale und wusch Snapes verschwitztes Gesicht. Den feuchten Lappen legte sie anschließend auf den geröteten Brustkorb.  
Der Zauberer sah sie apathisch an, aus stumpfen Augen, die wieder ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen angenommen hatten.  
"Du hast Recht Dolphu. Wir können ihm nicht helfen.  
Er gehört so schnell es geht in die Hände eines erfahrenen Heilers.  
Sobald es dämmert, bringe ich ihn nach Hogwarts zurück. Dort werden sie schon wissen, was zu tun ist!"


	13. Rückkehr

**Kapitel 13: Rückkehr**

Die Abendsonne tauchte die Ländereien in sanftes Pastell. Die schwachen Strahlen fanden keinen Weg mehr in den verbotenen Wald, der nun bereits im Zwielicht schlummerte.  
Niemand bemerkte, als im Randstreifen mit einem Knall die Todesserin mit ihrer untergehakten Last auftauchte.  
Bellatrix vergewisserte sich schnell, dass sie unentdeckt geblieben war, dann suchte sie einen geeigneten Platz, um ihr Präsent zu platzieren.  
Sie fand sogleich einen gut einsehbaren Eichenstamm an dem sie den halbtoten Snape ablegte.  
Jetzt musste sie nur noch sicherstellen, dass ihr Paket auch gefunden wurde.

Die Lösung des Problems ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
Nicht weit entfernt sah sie einen dicklichen Jungen gedankenverloren am Waldrand schlendern.  
"Wenn er die Richtung beibehält, müsste er jeden Moment nahe genug kommen", dachte sie.  
Bellatrix zog sich in den Wald zurück, behielt dabei jedoch den Schüler in den Augen. Als er fast gleichauf war, brach sie einen starken trockenen Ast geräuschvoll entzwei.

Neville blieb auf der Stelle stehen und spähte ängstlich zwischen die Bäume. Ihm schien, als säße eine Gestalt reglos im Dämmerlicht an einem dicken Baumstamm.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu entschließen, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und bewegte sich scheu auf die Eiche am Waldrand zu.  
Neville war vor Furcht gänzlich angespannt. Seine Schritte im Unterholz kamen ihm ohrenbetäubend laut vor.  
Als er den Mann, der mit ausgestreckten Beinen und offenen Händen am Boden saß, dann erkannte, stieg seine Aufregung noch weiter an.  
Es war Snape, den er, scheinbar ohnmächtig , im verbotenen Wald gefunden hatte.  
Noch immer flößte ihm die Erscheinung seines einstigen Tränkelehrers Ehrfurcht ein und er zauderte, den Professor anzusprechen.

In dieser Sekunde öffnete Snape halb die Augen.  
Neville nahm allen Mut zusammen und trat näher. Der Lehrer trug weder Umhang noch Oberjacke.  
Da entdeckte Neville auf dem bloßliegenden Unterarm das dunkle Mal.  
Der Junge war für einen Augenblick wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, dann stieg große Wut in ihm auf.  
Er fühlte sich verhöhnt. All die Verspottungen und Erniedrigungen hatte er von einem Mann ertragen müssen, der Freund war mit den Zauberern, die seine Eltern einst in diesen elenden Zustand versetzt hatten.  
Vielleicht war er sogar selbst daran beteiligt gewesen oder hatte dabei zugesehen.

Neville hob seinen Zauberstab an.  
"Sie sind ein gemeiner Todesser! Jetzt werden Sie büßen, für das, was Mom und Dad angetan wurde.  
Sie werden keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, Leute zu quälen", sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Der unbeholfene Junge kam dicht an Snape heran; den übergroßen Respekt hatte er nun abgelegt.  
Er wollte dem Todesser in die Augen sehen, wenn er mit ihm abrechnete.

Snape hob schwach den Kopf und erwiderte empfindungslos den hasserfüllten Blick des Jungen.  
Verblüfft registrierte Neville das Leid, das aus den dunklen Augen des Magiers zu ihm sprach. Dieses Gefühl brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.  
Er sah auch das zerschundene Gesicht.  
Minutenlang rang er im Innern mit sich selbst. Dann richtete er entschlossen den Zauberstab zwischen Snapes Augen.  
Wieder wanderte sein Blick über den Körper des Lehrers, der an mehreren Stellen Wunden aufwies.  
Snape war unbewaffnet und wehrlos.  
Nevilles Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hielt, bebte.  
Der Todesser hatte mittlerweile die Lider geschlossen.  
Neville musste wieder an seine Eltern denken. War er es ihnen nicht schuldig, sie zu rächen?

Doch was er vor sich sah, war ein Wrack, kein Gegner mehr.  
Neville ließ den Zauberstab sinken und begann, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er heulte sich den aufgestauten Kummer seiner Kindheit von der Seele.

Harry und Hermine kamen als Erste zum Waldrand. Nevilles unüberhörbares Schluchzen brachte sie zum Fundort des Spions.  
Beide hätten vor Erleichterung am liebsten laut geschrien, als sie sahen, dass Snape lebte.  
Hermine nahm Neville tröstend in die Arme, während Harry sich sofort um Snape kümmerte.  
Neville weinte noch immer in Hermines Sweatshirt, als er wimmerte: "Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, Hermine. Aber ich konnte es nicht tun...  
Dabei habe ich Mom und Dad doch geschworen, sie eines Tages zu rächen.  
Ich war zu schwach, Hermine".  
Hermine strich sanft über den Rücken des verzweifelten Jungen.  
"Sie wären sicher stolz auf dich! Du hast auf deine innere Stimme gehört, Neville, auf dein Gewissen.  
Und das war richtig so! Snape war früher Todesser, aber er steht seit langem auf unserer Seite. Das konntest du nicht wissen.  
Der Orden braucht ihn dringend, um Voldemort zu bezwingen.  
Und nun wird es Zeit, ihn schnellstens ins Schloss zu bringen!"

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um festzustellen, in welch miserabler Verfassung sich der Tränkemeister befand und dass seine Verletzungen sehr ernst waren. Er nahm eine der eiskalten Hände auf, um den Puls zu kontrollieren.  
Snape drehte ihm schwerfällig den Kopf zu und hob die Lider.  
Einen Moment spiegelten die Augen des geschwächten Zauberers Scham und Abwehr, und er öffnete den Mund.  
Harry legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: "Psst.. Ganz ruhig Professor Snape. "  
"Sparen Sie Ihre Kräfte. Wir bringen Sie sofort ins Schloss".  
Wieder wollte Snape etwas erwidern, aber Harry hinderte ihn daran.

Außer Neville und Hermine, gesellte sich nun auch Ron, der sie gesucht hatte, zu Harry.  
Ron starrte den wieder aufgetauchten Snape unverhohlen , aber sprachlos, an. Auch Neville stand mit gemischten Gefühlen unschlüssig vor dem Professor. Einzig in Hermines Antlitz war die Freude leicht abzulesen, die sie empfand, da der Lehrer zurückgekehrt war.  
Gleichzeitig war sie jedoch entsetzt über seinen hilflosen Zustand und sie fühlte, dass er dem Tod noch nicht entkommen war.  
"Steht hier nicht blöd rum und glotzt, sondern packt mit an", sprengte Harry die Erstarrung, "los Ron, komm her und hilf mir, ihn hier wegzubringen!"

Gemeinsam fassten sie den Verletzten unter den Achseln und hoben ihn vorsichtig an.  
Snape hielte die Luft an und atmete erst mit einem langgezogenen Keuchen aus, als er aufrecht an den Schultern untergehakt zwischen den beiden Jungen stand. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber das Schwindelgefühl wurde schnell stärker und er wusste, dass sein Körper nicht mehr fähig war, seinem Willen noch zu gehorchen.  
Harry spürte, wie sich Snape schwerer auf ihn stützen musste. Auch Ron musste gut mitanpacken. Langsam schleppten sie den nach Atem ringenden Snape aus dem Wald.  
Aus Seitenblicken erkannte Harry, dass der Professor jeden Muskel seines Gesichtes, dass schneeweiß geworden war, angespannt hatte.  
Sie schafftenauf diese Weise eine gute Strecke, doch dann gab Snape plötzlich einen kläglichen Laut der Erschöpfung von sich; sein Kopf kippte kraftlos auf die Brust.  
Im gleichen Moment versagten seine Beine den Dienst und er hing schlaff zwischen den beiden Gryffindors.  
Hermine war sofort zur Stelle; nach kurzer Betrachtung stellte sie erleichtert fest: "Er atmet noch Jungs! Muss wohl kollabiert sein!"  
Sie versuchte , ihn an den Füßen aufzunehmen.  
Einen Moment später begriff auch Neville und gemeinsam hoben die beiden den Spion an den Knien an. So trugen die Vier Snape eilig über das Grasland vor dem verbotenen Wald.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und so erregten sie wenig Aufmerksamkeit, als sie den Vorplatz des Schlossportals erreichten.  
Sie hasteten die ausladende Basalttreppe empor und noch bevor sie die oberste Stufe bezwangen, wurde die Pforte von innen geöffnet.  
Remus Lupin trat ihnen entgegen und erstarrte. "Severus..! Was ist mit ihm? Lebt er?", rief er erschüttert aus, während seine Augen verzweifelt nach einem Lebenszeichen an dem bewegungslosen Mannes suchten.  
"Er ist bewusstlos, Lupin, und schwer verletzt. Wir bringen ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel", keuchte Harry angestrengt, "halte das Tor auf, schnell!"  
Sie drängten in die Eingangshalle, wo Remus eingriff und den Platz von Harry und Ron übernahm.  
"Nicht in den Krankensaal!", bestimmte er, "das würde Severus auf keinen Fall wollen! Schnell, wir tragen ihn in seinen Schlafraum im Kerker. Und du, Harry, lauf bitte sofort zu Madame Pomfrey und bringe sie schleunigst mit den erforderlichen Hilfsmitteln herunter. Mach ihr klar, warum es geht!"  
Harry hastete die Treppen hinauf und Ron folgte ihm unentschlossen.

Remus, Hermine und Neville beeilten sich und kurz darauf betteten sie den Verwundeten auf das Nachtlager in seinem Schlafraum.  
Während Remus niedergeschlagen vor der Bettstatt hockte und mit halb erstickter Stimme leise auf Snape einredete , standen Neville und Hermine betreten in dem kleinen dunklen Raum.  
Die Privaträume Snapes waren tabu für Schüler und sicher auch die meisten Lehrer. Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in dessen spartanisch ausgestattetem Schlafgemach.  
Neville schien es nicht besser zu ergehen und schüchtern warf er ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nur kurz aufnahm, um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre tränenden Augen zu bemerken.  
Die Atmosphäre löste sich auf, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Madame Pomfrey schnaufend mit einer riesigen Arzttasche unter dem Ellbogen und Harry im Gefolge in das Zimmer platzte.  
"Um Himmels Willen, Professor Snape!", schrie sie entsetzt, "was ist geschehen!"  
Sie sah Lupin scharf an, der ihr Platz am Bett macht. "Warum haben Sie ihn nicht zu mir in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Dort steht alles zur Verfügung, was ich brauche. Das ist unverantwortlich!"  
"Poppy, er braucht jetzt sofort Ihre Hilfe. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe gewichtige Gründe, die mich zwingen, darauf zu bestehen, dass Severus in seinen Räumen im Kerker behandelt wird!"  
Lupin sah Pomfrey energisch an und sie begann, den Inhalt ihres Koffers auszubreiten. Während sie die Wunden am Körper des Tränkemeisters inspizierte, sprach sie, ohne sich nach Lupin umzusehen:" Ich werden den Direktor von Ihrem Verhalten unterrichten, Professor Lupin, sobald es mir möglich ist, meinen Platz hier zu verlassen".  
Plötzlich sog sie laut die Luft ein. In ihrem sonst geschäftig ernsten Gesicht stand Mitleid und sie schüttelte fast resigniert den Kopf.  
"So bald wird das allerdings nicht der Fall sein, Lupin. Das wird eine zähe harte Nacht, denke ich. Die Verletzungen sind zu lange nicht richtig versorgt worden". Sie funkelte Lupin böse an: "Warum haben sie mich nicht schon viel früher geholt? Und diese Geheimniskrämerei. Sind Sie etwa hierin verwickelt?"  
"Professor Snape wurde eben erst gefunden, Madame Pomfrey. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nichts mit seinem Zustand zu tun habe", versuchte Lupin zu erklären.  
Aber Madame Pomfreys Misstrauen war erweckt und zu allem Überfluss entdeckte sie auch kurz darauf das tätowierte Todesser-Mal.  
Sie schreckte zwar zusammen, fuhr aber mit der Untersuchung fort und Lupin legte sich bereits im Geist zurecht, wie er diesen Umstand glaubhaft erklären sollte.  
Glücklicherweise war er hierzu nicht mehr gezwungen, denn abermals stürmten Personen in den Kerkerraum. Der Schulleiter und dicht dahinter Professor McGonagall drängten an das komfortlose Nachtlager.  
Fassungslos stand Professor Dumbledore vor dem tot geglaubten Spion und kämpfte dagegen an, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Nächtelang hatte er schlaflos immer wieder den Kerker kontrolliert und die Hoffnung war beinahe zerronnen.  
Ihm war, als müsse er lachen und weinen vor Freude und Erleichterung.  
Ein Blick in Poppies düstere Miene und auf den leblosen, ausgezehrten Tränkemeister genügte jedoch, um ihm klarzumachen, dass der Kampf noch verloren werden konnte.  
"Merlin sei Dank, du bist wieder unter uns, Severus", ".. und du lebst", fügte er mit erstickter Stimme hinzu.  
Madam Pomfrey setzte ihre Behandlung ungerührt fort und träufelte mit geübter Hand aus mehreren Phiolen genau bemessene Dosen verschiedenfarbener Flüssigkeiten auf Snapes farblose Haut.  
Dumbledore hatte auf der Bettkante Platz genommen und hielt still des Magiers Unterarm, in dem keine Lebenswärme zu spüren war, mit beiden Händen umschlossen.  
"Lasst uns jetzt gehen. Dumbledore sollte eine Weile mit Severus allein sein", flüsterte Lupin den Schülern zu und auch McGonagall nickte zustimmend, da ihr die wässrigen den Augen des gebeugten grauhaarigen Schulleiters nicht entgangen waren.  
Leise verließen sie gemeinsam den spärlich beleuchteten Kerkerraum. Dumbledore schaute nicht mehr vom Krankenlager auf.

In den kommenden Tagen ließ Madame Pomfrey keine Besucher mehr in den Kerkern zu. Nur Dumbledore durfte den Weg in das Untergeschoss des Schlosses nehmen.  
Ansonsten wagte niemand, einen Fuß in die Verließe zu setzen. Madame Pomfrey wachte mit Argusaugen über die Ruhe für ihren Patienten.  
Aber es bestand unter den Schülern ohnehin wenig Neigung, die unfreundlichen Keller aufzusuchen, zumal der Tränkeunterricht seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr dort stattfand.  
Der Ersatzlehrer McConnor hatte die unangenehmen kalten Räume nicht für geeignet erachtet, und so wurde die Tränkekunde weiterhin im sonnigen zweiten Geschoss der Schule erteilt.  
Die Nachricht von Snapes Rückkehr wurde von den Professoren auf Dumbledores Geheiß geheim gehalten. Der Schulleiter wollte verhindern, dass die Heilerin bei ihrer Arbeit gestört wurde.  
Die Schüler jedoch, hatten sich ohnehin bereits mit der Vorstellung angefreundet, dass Snape Hogwarts endgültig verlassen habe.

Harry traf jeden Tag Lupin und erfuhr von ihm, was der Schulleiter über Snapes Verfassung berichtete. Demnach hing sein Leben noch immer an einem dünnen Faden.  
Pomfrey bemühte all ihre Erfahrung in der Heilkunst und es gelang ihr allmählich, die äußerlichen Verletzungen, die sehr bedrohlich waren, zu schließen.  
Aber Snape war spät in ihre Obhut gelangt und bereits zu stark entkräftet. All ihre Stärkungstränke und Beschwörungen führten zu keinerlei Regenerierung.  
Noch immer war er nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Nach dem Erreichen der vertrauten Umgebung war offenbar jeglicher Kampfgeist, seine sonst unerschöpfliche Willenskraft, endgültig von ihm abgefallen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie wir auf die Idee kamen, Snape am Waldrand zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Wir waren so konfus, keinem ist eingefallen, eine Bahre zu bemühen. Stattdessen haben wir ihn mit unserer dilettantischen Rettungsaktion gequält. Ich fühle mich mitschuldig Remus!", sagte Harry, der Lupin nach dem Unterricht getroffen hatte.  
Sie saßen in der zu dieser Zeit menschenleeren Bibliothek.  
"Du hast getan, was du konntest, Harry", versicherte Lupin.  
"Keiner von euch hat sich etwas vorzuwerfen. Severus hat einiges durchgemacht. Er braucht jetzt einfach, um sich davon zu erholen.  
Ich bin sicher, er wird genesen. Er ist ein zäher Kerl und hart gegen sich selbst. Wir müssen Geduld haben und sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben".  
"Aber wir sollten auch etwas anderes nicht aus den Augen verlieren: Eure eigene weitere Verteidigung gegen Angriffe Voldemorts!  
Wir können morgen mit dem Unterricht zur Abwehr der verbotenen Flüche beginnen.  
Bringe die ausgewählten Kandidaten morgen um 18 Uhr in den Raum 329 im dritten Stock auf der Seeseite.  
Wir werden, falls die Stunde morgen erfolgreich ist, täglich einen neuen Treffpunkt vereinbaren".  
Lupin erhob sich zum Gehen.  
"Danke, Remus! Bis morgen Abend", verabschiedete sich Harry und blieb allein im Leseraum zurück.

Harry informierte am folgenden Tag unauffällig die kleine Schar von Schülern, die er für Lupin ausgesucht hatte. Neben seinen engsten Freunden gehörten auch Neville, Seamus, Cho Chang und Ginny zu der Truppe.  
Er bemühte sich möglichst talentierte Jungzauberer in den Kreis einzuweihen, nur aus dem Haus der Slytherins war ihm niemand eingefallen, den er für vertrauenswürdig hielt.

Die letzte Stunde verbrachten Ron, Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und gingen die alten Unterlagen aus dem von Moody gestalteten Fach 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' durch.  
Seamus, der nicht wusste, wie er die Zeit totschlagen sollte, setzte sich zu Ron und meinte heiter: "Lass uns eine Runde 'Snape explodiert' spielen Ron".  
Harry blickte auf und sah, dass Ron die Situation peinlich war.  
"Nicht jetzt, Seamus. Spiel den Kinderkram mit jemand anderem!", erwiderte er ärgerlich.  
Seamus machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht und trottete beleidigt davon.  
Ron beeilte sich, sich schnell wieder hinter seinen Aufzeichnungen zu verschanzen und wich den Augen von Harry aus.

Der Klassenraum 329 erwies sich als geräumig mit einer Fensterreihe in Richtung des still im Schatten ruhenden Sees.  
Lupin hatte Tische und Stühle bereits an die lange kahle Wand gegenüber gerückt.  
Er selbst stand nun an der Schmalseite mit Blick auf die Eingangstür und betrachtete die nach und nach eintretenden Schüler.  
Allmählich füllte sich der Raum mit gedämpft flüsternden Teenagern.  
Harry gab Lupin ein Zeichen, als sich die letzten Eingeweihten eingefunden hatten.  
Lupin ging um den Pulk der zusammen stehenden, etwa zwanzig Schüler, herum, schloss behutsam die Tür und zog die schweren Vorhänge der hinteren Fenster.  
Dann nahm er wieder seinen Platz and er Kopfseite des Klassenraumes ein.  
"Guten Abend", begann Lupin seine Unterweisung, "ich weiß nicht, wie weit Harry Sie über unsere Lehrstunde ins Bild gesetzt hat.  
Aber alle Anwesenden dürften davon unterrichtet sein, dass die Aktivitäten von Voldemort zugenommen haben. Die Weltordnung wie wir sie kennen, ist ernsthaft bedroht.  
Todesser überfallen beinahe wöchentlich angesehene Muggelfamilien und Einrichtungen des Ministeriums.  
Wir alle wissen, dass jeder Zauberer, auch wir hier in Hogwarts, auch erfahrene Lehrkräfte, nicht sicher vor Konfrontationen mit Todessern sind"  
Niemand im Raum sprach mehr auch nur ein Wort. Alle Anwesenden hingen stumm an Lupins Lippen, so dass es dem Werwolf mühelos gelang jeden Winkel des Ortes mit gesenkter Stimme auszufüllen.  
"Da Zaubereiministerium lässt nur einen unzureichenden Unterricht zur Verteidigung zu. Daher wollen wir uns in diesem Kreis gegen die Todesser und sie verbotenen Flüche wappnen.  
Sie müssen handlungsfähig bleiben, meine Freunde, auch im Angesicht des Todes!"

Lupin schaute in den Haufen, der teilweise tief bewegt, aber unschlüssig stehenden jungen Zauberer, dann fuhr er fort: "Verteilen Sie sich bitte im Raum, so dass sie alle gut sehen können".  
Er wartete, bis sich der Pulk aufgelöst hatte.  
"Wichtig ist bei allen Flüchen der Todesser und vor allem auch bei den Tödlichen, dass sie nicht Ihre Aktionsfähigkeit verlieren.  
Sie dürfen niemals in Angst erstarren und es Ihrem Gegner überlassen, zu handeln.  
Dann, und nur dann, haben Sie eine Überlebenschance gegen die dunkle Seite. Sie müssen Ihr Gegenüber genau beobachten, dürfen keine Regung, keine Muskelzuckung ignorieren.  
Wenn Sie sich voll auf Ihren Feind konzentrieren, werden Sie wissen, wann der Augenblick des Gegenschlags da sein wird."  
"Beginnen wir mit dem geringsten der verbotenen Flüche, dem Imperius-Fluch. Cho, kommen wir bitte vor...  
Sie übernehmen jetzt die Person des Angreifers.  
Versuchen Sie, ohne es vorher anzudeuten, den Imperius-Fluch auf mich loszulassen".  
Cho trat zaghaft vor und sah sich nach den Anderen um .  
"Haben Sie Mut, Cho, es geschieht Ihnen nichts".  
Cho hob den Zauberstab und blickte Lupin ins Gesicht.  
Unvermittelt rief sie nach zwei Minuten laut: "Imperio!"  
Lupin riss blitzartig den Zauberstab empor und entfesselte annähernd gleichzeitig ebenfalls den Imperius-Fluch.  
Die Lichtblitze trafen sich nahe Chos Zauberstab und blieben für einen Moment sichtbar.  
Dann verblasste der helle Schimmer und Cho ließ mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei ihren Zauberstab fallen. Dann befeuchtete sie ihre Finger mit der Zunge und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Cho. Ich hätte Ihnen natürlich sagen müssen, was passiert", sprach Lupin sanft.  
Dann ging er zu Chos Zauberstab, der bereits einen verbrannten Abdruck in den Holzboden sengte, berührte ihn kurz mit der Spitze seines Stabes und überreichte ihn Cho.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.  
Ein Junge stand im Türrahmen und feixte in die Runde.  
Der Korridor war inzwischen dunkel geworden, so dass der ungeladene Gast zunächst in tiefsten Schatten gehüllt war.  
"Eine hübsche Versammlung Professor Lupin! Ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, dass Ihre Unterweisung mit dem Wohlwollen des Zaubereiministeriums erfolgt!"  
Harry lief vor Zorn rot an, als er die höhnische Stimme von Draco Malfoy hörte.  
"Ich habe das Vergnügen, eine Weile draußen vor der Tür zugehört haben zu können",  
Draco schritt jetzt durch die Reihe der Schüler vor zu Remus Lupin.  
Seine Stimme war siegesgewiss und überheblich: "Weiß Cornelius Fudge von der Ausbildung mit verbotenen Flüchen?  
Und dazu erteilt von einem Wer---"  
"Halt dein Maul, Malfoy, schrie Harry dazwischen und stürmte auf Draco zu. Lupin hielt ihn zurück und drehte sich wieder Malfoy zu.  
Er blieb weiter völlig gelassen und sprach ruhig: "Was wollen Sie, Malfoy? Warum stehen Sie noch hier, wenn Sie doch das Ministerium benachrichtigen müssten!  
Die Eulerei befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses".  
Draco warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Harry und antwortete nun fordernd: "Ich werde hierbleiben!  
Sie werden mich ebenfalls unterrichten, Lupin".  
Harry sah Lupin mit großen Augen an und überlegte bereits, wie man Draco nach Lupins Ablehnung, davon abhalten könnte, sofort zur Eulerei zu stürzen.

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung und Bestürzung willigte Lupin ein und schien darüber kein bisschen besorgt zu sein.  
Zufrieden stellte sich Draco direkt neben Harry in der ersten Reihe auf und zeigte seine arroganteste Miene.  
Lupin fuhr fort, als wäre seine Demonstration nie unterbrochen worden.  
"Sie sehen, der Fluch kann aufgehoben werden, wenn Sie ihn nur schnell genug erwidern. Und nicht nur das; der Angreifer wird auch geschwächt".  
Er machte eine Pause und blickte langsam den Schülern um ihn herum fest in die Augen.  
"Wir werden das mit dem Imperius-Fluch nun ein wenig üben.  
Aber hüten Sie sich davor, dieses mit einem tödlichen Fluch auszuprobieren, ehe Sie nicht Reaktionen entwickelt haben, wie ein Falke".  
'Oder wie ein Vampir', schoss es Harry unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.  
"Im übrigen gehe ich davon aus, dass niemand hier im Kreis.."  
Lupins Augen blieben kurz an Malfoy hängen.  
"Dass niemand die Willenskraft besitzt, den tödlichen Fluch zu entfesseln".

Dann probierten nacheinander erst Hermine, dann Ron die Fluchabwehr. Hermine schaffte es erwartungsgemäß, den Lichtblitz bereits kurz nach dem Austritt aus Lupins Zauberstab zu stoppen und hoch zufrieden nahm sie wieder ihren Platz ein.  
Ron brauchte zwei Versuche, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Beim ersten Mal musste Lupin den wie in Hypnose verharrenden Ron erst wieder enthexen. Danach folgten Ginny und die weiteren Schüler.  
Harry fragte sich eben gerade, wann er endlich an der Reihe sein würde, als Draco ihn anstieß.  
Ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden, raunte er:" Na Harry, wie ich höre ist Snape wieder in Hogwarts.  
Kommt frisch aus Askaban, wo ihn die Auroren hingesteckt haben.  
Wurde wohl ordentlich fertiggemacht von dem Pack!"  
Malfoy sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht und lächelte überlegen:" Kapierst du jetzt endlich, dass er auf unserer Seite ist.  
Oder was glaubst du, warum er sonst für Auroren interessant wäre?  
Würde mich aber trotzdem mal interessieren, was er dem alten Schwachkopf Dumbledore für eine Geschichte zur Erklärung auftischen will".  
Harry wurde es heiß vor Zorn, aber er würde sich nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy einlassen.  
Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er sich in Rage reden und Geheimnisse an den Sohn des Todessers verraten würde.  
So tat er also unbeeindruckt und würdigte Daco keines weiteren Blickes.  
"Schade um die Lehrer, die ihr Talent für die falschen Meister verschwenden. Sie werden es noch bereuen, wenn erst die gewisse Stunde schlägt", versuchte Malfoy weiter zu provozieren.  
Doch Harry ließ ihn einfach stehen und gesellte sich zu Ginny und Neville, die eifrig darüber diskutierten, wie man den Zauberstab am besten halten sollte.

Lupin beendete unterdessen sie Lektion und benannte Uhrzeit und Ort des nächsten Treffens.

Zwei Tage später war Lupin am späten Nachmittag unterwegs vom großen Saal in die Kerker.  
Die letzte Übungsstunde am vergangenen Abend war sehr vielversprechend verlaufen. Harry und Hermine hatten große Fortschritte gezeigt.  
Aber auch der Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, erwies sich als äußerst talentiert.  
Noch immer war sich Lupin nicht darüber im Klaren, ob es richtig war, ihn zu unterrichten.  
Draco bewunderte die Todesser, da war sich der Werwolf sicher.  
Aber noch zögerte der Junge, seinem Vater nachzufolgen.  
Vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Chance, ihn zu halten.  
Doch jetzt wollte er sehen, ob er den Schulleiter im Kerker antreffen könnte. Es wurde Zeit, Dumbledore über die geheimen Zusammenkünfte zu berichten. Außerdem war die Nachricht zu ihm gedrungen, dass Snape gestern zu sich gekommen sei.  
Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore inzwischen schon Einzelheiten über die Planungen Voldemorts.  
Zumindest würde Lupin diese Dinge ansprechen, wenn er dem Professor begegnete, aber eigentlich zog es ihn in die Verließe, weil er sehr froh über den Fortschritt in der Genesung des Tränkemeisters war und hoffte, selbst einen Blick auf das Krankenlager werfen zu können.

In Gedanken nahm er die Stufen zum unterirdischen Geschoss der Schule, als eine völlig aufgebrachte Miss Pomfrey am Sockel der Treppe auftauchte und wütend vor sich hin zeternd mit puterrotem Kopf hinaufstürmte.  
Lupin konnte sie nur mit Mühe aufhalten: "Was ist passiert, Miss Pomfrey? So beruhigen Sie sich doch"  
"Ich soll mich beruhigen!", Madame Pomfreys Stimme überschlug sich vor Entrüstung,  
"Sie fragen, was passiert ist? Rausgeschmissen hat er mich! Ja, das ist passiert. Dieses Ungeheuer hat gesagt, ich solle verschwinden aus seinen Räumen.  
Und das, nachdem ich Tag und Nacht alles für ihn getan habe, was in meiner Macht stand.  
Nur seinen eigenen Tränken vertraut er, hat er zu mir gesagt".  
Pomfreys Augen glänzten feucht. "Keinen Fuß werde ich mehr in diese üblen Verließe setzen. Das werde ich dem Schulleiter sagen.  
Keinen Fuß mehr, und wenn er mich auf Knien bittet!"  
Damit wendete sich die Heilerin ab und setzte zornig ihren Weg hinauf fort.

Lupin musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die Vorstellung der Konfrontation zwischen Pomfrey und Snape in dessen Allerheiligstem amüsierte.  
Er schlenderte den Gang zu Snapes Privatbereich hinunter und kam an die immer noch offen stehende Tür.  
Gewarnt durch Pomfreys Erlebnisse klopfte er zweimal an.  
Nichts geschah.  
Er trat leise ein. Das Bett an der Wand war leer. Das Laken darin lag zerwühlt, die Decke hing halb zu Boden.  
Lupin legte die flache Hand auf das Laken. Er fühlte noch die Wärme, die in dem mit Bluttropfen durchsetzten Leinenstoff gespeichert war.  
Die Tür zum Büro war weit aufgerissen. Lupin betrat andächtig den Nachbarraum.

Hier stieß er auf den wiedererwachten Snape.  
Der Tränkemeister lehnte erschöpft auf einem Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
Der schmale Schrank an der Wand neben der Eingangstür war unverschlossen. Lupin konnte darinnen den Reiseumhang sowie einige weiße Hemden erkennen. Snape sah kaum besser aus, als zum Zeitpunkt, als Lupin ihn bewusstlos in der Eingangshalle von Harry und Ron übernommen hatte.  
Zwar war von den Wunden nichts mehr erkennbar, aber noch immer lagen seine Augen tief in den Höhlen, waren seine Wangen eingefallen und die Haut totenbleich.  
Er trug eine saubere schwarze Hose und hatte das Hemd nur über die rechte Schulter gestreift.  
Die Rippen wölbten sich deutlich unter der dünnen Haut. Seine Füße lugten strumpflos aus den Hosenbeinen.  
'Mit dem Ankleiden haut es wohl noch nicht so ganz hin. Auch wenn der Wille noch so stark ist', dachte Lupin.  
"Ich sehe, du bist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Severus. Das freut mich sehr", sprach er sanft.  
Snape, der ihn die ganze Zeit aus schweren Lidern angesehen hatte, hob eine Augenbraue und setzte zu einer sarkastischen Erwiderung an.  
Aber Lupin sprach bereits weiter: "Wir waren in großer Sorge, Severus.  
Keiner wusste, wo du warst. Wir haben befürchtet, du würdest nie mehr zurückkommen.  
Aber keiner hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben".  
Lupin trat um Snape herum und zog ihm das Hemd über den Rücken. Dann versuchte er, Snapes linken Arm in das Ärmelloch zu stecken.  
Snape wehrte sich einen kurzen Moment, war dann aber zu ermattet, um seinen Stolz zu verteidigen.  
"Lass das, Werwolf", raunzte er, "ich brauche Niemandes Hilfe. Schon gar nicht deine".  
Lupin achtete nicht auf die Worte, ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und knöpfte das Hemd vorsichtig zu.  
Dann inspizierte er den Schrank und fand eine passende Robe.  
"Die ist okay", kommentierte er zu sich selbst.  
Er streifte Snape auch dieses Kleidungsstück über, sah ihm dabei jedoch nicht in die Augen. "Wo sind deine Schuhe, Severus?", fragte Lupin, während seine Augen suchend durch das Büro schweiften.  
"Hör auf, Kindermädchen zu spielen, Lupin!" Snapes Stimme war fester geworden.  
"Reiche mir lieber die Phiole mit dem türkisen Inhalt von dem Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch. Damit ich mir endlich selbst helfen kann!"  
Lupin erhob sich und trat zu dem hohen langgestreckten Regalbrett.  
"Du meinst diese hier?"  
Snape nickte kurz. Lupin betrachtete den Inhalt im Gegenlicht der Wandfackel., dann überreichte er das Fläschchen dem Tränkemeister, der sofort den Glasverschluss abnahm.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Lupin.  
Snape leerte den Inhalt der Phiole mit einem Zug.  
"Mein wirkungsvollster Stärkungstrank", antwortete er aus zusammengepressten Lippen. Er schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Seine Kiefermuskeln traten deutlich hervor und seine Finger umfassten krampfhaft die Sitzfläche des Stuhles.  
Ein Beben lief von seinem Scheitel bis zu den Zehen.  
Lupin stand machtlos vor dem Kleiderschrank und wartete ab.  
Nach wenigen Minuten waren die Reaktionen auf den Trank verklungen.  
Snape öffnete die Lider und entspannte sich wieder.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Lupin mit echtem Interesse.  
"Besser", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.  
Lupin verschwand im Schlafraum und kehrte mit den Schuhen zurück.

Snape stand vor einer Vitrine mit Mixturen und ging mit den Augen die Reihen durch.  
Er stützte sich auf das Möbelstück und kniff die Augen zusammen. "  
Wonach suchst du? Ich hole es dir aus dem Schrank, wenn du mir sagst, was du brauchst.  
Nach welcher Beschriftung soll ich suchen?"  
"Lass mich zufrieden, Lupin. Ich komme gut ohne dich zurecht", blaffte Snape, ohne aufzublicken.  
Dann öffnete er eine Flügeltür und entnahm eine Phiole, deren Aufschrift Lupin nicht erkennen konnte.  
Er entkorkte das Gefäß und rieb drei Tropfen der Essenz auf die Haut über den Pulsadern .  
Dann ließ er die Phiole in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
Lupin hatte eine Vermutung und sah sie bestätigte, als er den Wortanfang "Bann.." auf der Flaschenaufschrift sah.  
"Severus, wenn du mir etwas sagen möchtest..", stammelte Lupin.  
Snape sah in böse und scharf an.  
"Ich meine manche Dinge schmerzen weniger, wenn man darüber spricht, sich ihnen stellt".  
Die Augen des Angesprochenen funkelten wie die einer drohenden Kobra: "Es gibt nichts, worüber gesprochen werden muss, Lupin!  
Jetzt nicht, nicht vor Jahrzehnten und niemals".  
Mit unsicheren Schritten kehrte er zu seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder, um seine Schuhe überzustreifen.  
Lupin stand tatenlos im Raum und spürte, dass die Verbindung zu Snape fast abgerissen war.  
Er kniete sich abermals und verschloss die Haken an dessen hochgeschnürten Schuhen.  
Snape hätte ihn jetzt umstoßen müssen, wenn er sich ihm entledigen wollte. Lupin ließ es darauf ankommen und hielt den Blick gesenkt auf seine Arbeit.  
Er schloss die Häkchen bewusst langsam.  
"Severus, es tut mir leid, dass du so niederträchtig behandelt wurdest".  
Noch immer wagte er nicht, dem Slytherin in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ich meine damals. Ich wusste genau, wie du dich gefühlt haben musstest. Denn ich selbst wurde von vielen angefeindet.  
Aber ich hatte Freunde. Wahrscheinlich war ich deshalb zu feige, mich gegen sie zu stellen.  
Aus Angst, sie zu verlieren".

Plötzlich fasste Snape Lupins Handgelenke und schob ihn beiseite.  
"Hör auf damit, Remus. Hörst du: Hör auf mit diesem Gewäsch", Snape war aufgesprungen und stand schnaufend über Lupin.  
"Ich habe mein Leben allein gelebt und ich bin daran gewöhnt, Werwolf.  
Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn die Schüler und Kollegen mir aus dem Weg gehen und man hinter meinem Rücken über mich redet.  
Aber verschone mich mit deinen sentimentalen Zuständen. Damit kann ich nicht umgehen.  
Die Vergangenheit ist tot.  
Es bleibt nichts mehr übrig, dass bereinigt werden kann".  
Er hatte hastig gesprochen und wirkte erregt.  
Dann riss er einen Umhang aus dem offenen Schrank, schwang ihn um die Schultern und schritt zur Bürotür.  
"Was tust du?", rief Lupin entgeistert, "du solltest deine Räume noch nicht verlassen".  
"Ich brauche dringend Luft, hier drinnen ist sie verpestet", erwiderte der schwarze Magier barsch und trat auf den Korridor.  
Lupin hastete hinterher. Snape war bereits an der Treppe.  
"Dann wirst du dich mit meiner Gesellschaft abfinden müssen, Severus. Du wirst mich wohl kaum abhängen können", sprach der Werwolf in den Rücken des hageren Tränkemeisters.

Diesem machten die Stufen schwer zu schaffen. Er atmete deutlich hörbar, während er sich empor zwang.  
Bereits nach einem Drittel der Steigung blieb er stehen und hielt sich die Hände vor die Brust.  
Keuchend zog er die Luft ein.  
Ohne auf Protest zu warten, legte sich Lupin einen Arm Snapes um die Schulter und packte ihn .  
Snape hatte nicht genügend Atem, um seinen Ärger in Worte zu fassen. Lupin sah im direkt in die abweisenden starrenden Pupillen und meinte trocken:" Entweder so Severus oder gar nicht.  
Du willst doch sicher nicht hier zusammenklappen und von irgendwelchen Erstklässlern bestaunt werden, nicht wahr!"  
Lupin wusste, dass Snape von dieser Rede getroffen wurde, aber er musste seinen wunden Punkt berühren, um sich durchzusetzen.  
Die Züge des Tränkemeisters verfinsterten sich, aber er ließ sich willig mitschleppen.  
In der Eingangshalle löste Lupin seinen Griff und sie schritten nebeneinander durch die Schlosspforte.  
Nur wenige Schüler befanden sich noch auf dem Vorplatz und den Ländereien und kaum einer schien Notiz von den zwei Professoren zu nehmen.

Snape schlug den Pfad zum See hinunter ein und bald erreichten sie schweigend den Platz an der alten Trauerweise, die am ufer stand.  
Snape nahm seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem gesprenkelten Granitblock ein und betrachtete den trägen See, aus dessen Oberfläche hin und wieder Fische sprangen und klatschend im dunkelgrünen Wasser verschwanden.  
Es war kühl geworden in der Dämmerung,.  
Die Stimmen der Grillen, die im Sommer noch die Abende erfüllt hatten, waren lange verstummt.  
Snape zog seinen Umhang enger an sich und fischte eine Packung der spanischen Zigarillos aus seinem Ärmel und schob sich einen davonl in den Mundwinkel.  
Stumm hielt er Lupin die Blechschachtel hin und dieser bediente sich. Rauchend saßen sie unter der alten ausladenden Weide und starrten in die zunehmende Finsternis.  
"Wir sind nie Freunde gewesen, Severus", sinnierte Lupin, "aber als ich erfuhr, dass du gefangengenommen und misshandelt wurdest, habe ich mich mitschuldig gefühlt.  
Verstehst du, alles hätte anders kommen können, wenn damals in Hogwarts, als wir Teenager waren..".  
"Schweig", gebot Snape leise, "Was weißt du denn schon?  
Nicht einmal die Hälfte von allem, was war".  
"Nein , Severus, ich will nicht schweigen. Ich muss darüber reden.  
Du tust zu viel allein, hast dir so viel Last auf die Schultern gelegt, die gemeinsam getragen werden müsste.  
Warum setzt du nur so viel aufs Spiel? Du hast längst genug getan für den Orden. Zu oft dein Leben riskiert.  
Verschließe dich nicht gegen alle. Lass dir helfen, Severus!"  
"Hilfe..", seufzte Snape verächtlich, "Hilfe hätte ich gebraucht in Askaban. Damals, als ich dort ein Jahr verbrachte. Allein, ohne Beistand.  
Vergessen in einem Loch, ohne Hoffnung auf eine Ende der quälenden Einsamkeit.  
Trostlose Nächte, erfüllt vom Heulen der um den Verstand Gebrachten.  
Und die Dementoren. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, was die Dementoren aus einem 17-jährigen zu machen im Stande sind.  
Nein, es war niemand da, mir, dem unansehnlichen Vampir zu helfen!"  
"Es tut mir leid für dich.  
Dumbledore hat damals alles getan, um dich dort rauszuholen.  
Du musst dich von der Vergangenheit frei machen", sagte Lupin.  
Snape hielt seinen Blick weiter auf den schwarzen See gerichtet, in dem sich die aufgegangenen Sterne spiegelten.  
Er drückte den abgebrannten Zigarillo auf dem Felsblock aus.  
"Vergangenheit, Remus? Nein, es gibt keine Gegenwart, Vergangenheit, Zukunft.  
Die Dinge bleiben, was sie waren.  
Für seine Taten büßt man bis zum Ende.  
Und man bleibt, was man war. Die Personen um einen her wechseln, aber man bleibt immer der Gleiche.  
Ein Todesser.  
Ein Vampir.  
Nichts ändert sich. Kein Neuanfang".  
"Willst du über Askaban sprechen, Severus?", fragte Lupin tonlos, "es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen.  
Wie hast du es nur überstehen können".  
Snape zögerte. Gedehnt zog er die Schachtel hervor und entzündete einen weiteren Zigarillo.  
"Askaban? Du fragst nach Askaban, Lupin?  
Du sprachst von Hilfe.  
Wieder hätte ich sie brauchen können.  
Schmerzen? Man kann sie ertragen oder stirbt an ihnen.  
Irgendwann spürst du sie nicht mehr, befreist dich von deinem Körper.  
Aber die Hoffnung, sie ist zäh und wehrt sich gegen das Sterben.  
Wieder habe ich auf Hilfe gewartet, sie herbeigerufen.  
Aber niemand hört einen Verfluchten, Lupin.  
Eigentlich trage ich es dem Jungen auch nicht nach. Warum hätte er auf meine Botschaft achten sollen.  
Er hasst mich, genau wie ich ihn verabscheut habe.  
Der Kreis schließt sich".

Lupin fasste Snape am Ärmel und zwang ihn dadurch, sich ihm zuzudrehen. "Du tust Harry Unrecht, Severus.  
Er hat keinen Moment gezögert und direkt Dumbledore über seine Vision berichtet. Aber er wusste nicht, wohin du verschleppt wurdest.  
Dann hast du selbst ihm also diesen Traum eingegeben?"  
Snape nickte müde.  
"Überhaupt solltest du nicht schlecht über Harry denken.  
Er war es auch mit seinen Freunden, der dich auf die richtige Fährte bezüglich des Unverwundbarkeits-Trankes geführt hat. Du weißt, was ich meine?"  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Lupin den Tränkemeister, dessen Züge sich verhärteten.  
Er hatte begriffen, konnte sich aber mit der Vorstellung, dass er Potter im Grunde dankbar sein musste, nicht anfreunden.  
Lupin beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln: "Letzten Endes hat Kate uns dann zu der Zelle in Askaban geführt, wo sie dich gefunden hatte.  
Wir waren entsetzt, als wir dich dort nicht mehr vorfanden.  
Von den Wachen erfuhren wir, dass Bellatrix in das Gefängnis eingedrungen war".  
Lupin bemerkte, dass Snape ihn verwirrt ansah und aufgehört hatte, Rauchkringel zum Ufer zu blasen.  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte er sich.  
"Wer ist Kate und wann war diese Person im Gefängnis?", fragte Snape nun interessiert.  
"Kate ist eine junge Aurorin des Ministeriums.  
Sie war offensichtlich bei deiner Gefangennahme dabei und hat Erkundigungen über deinen Verbleib eingezogen.  
Man hat sie im Ministerium angelogen und sie wurde misstrauisch.  
Daraufhin ist sie der Sache auf eigene Faust nachgegangen und machte dich in Askaban ausfindig.  
Kannst du dich nicht an sie erinnern? Sie muss in der Zelle mit dir gesprochen haben.  
Aber es gelang ihr nicht, dich sofort zu befreien und sie wendete sich an Dumbledore".

Snape sagte nichts, aber Lupin konnte im reflektierten Licht des Mondes einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
Er rauchte schweigend zu Ende und löschte die Kippe sorgfältig.  
"Du solltest deine Rückkehr nicht allein im Kerker begehen, Severus.  
Das ist eine besondere Nacht, die ein wenig gefeiert werden sollte.  
Schlag es mir nicht ab, alter Slytherin: Lass uns eine Flasche guten Rotweins aus meiner Lieblingslage leeren und die Nacht mit einer exquisiten Ouvertüre begrüßen.  
Los, sag ja, Severus!", drängte Lupin.  
Snape überlegte eine Weile.  
Er genoss Gesellschaft nicht, Nächte voller Arbeit oder aufreibenden Grübelns waren ihm vertrauter.  
Andererseits war er lange genug an sein Krankenlager im Kerker gebunden gewesen und Poppy hatte ihn gehindert, auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Bett zu tun.  
Seine eigenen Räume waren ihm zum Gefängnis geworden und diese Atmosphäre war ihm derzeit unerträglich.  
Zu Lupins vollkommenen Erstaunen meinte Snape:" Gut Remus, auf ein Glas Wein will ich mit dir kommen.  
Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich den Rückweg noch schaffe.  
Ich spüre bereits, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns aufmachen".

Tatsächlich verfügte Snape nur noch über wenig Kräfte und er brauchte den Halt der die alte Weide um sich aufzurichten.  
Den Weg über die von der Schwärze der Nacht umhüllten Ländereien legten sie in langsamen Tempo zurück und Snape ließ zu, dass Lupin ihn am Ellbogen stützte.  
So erreichten sie schweigend das in Stille versunkene Schloss, in dem nur das Murmeln der Geister in entfernten Korridoren ab und an zu vernehmen war.  
Lupin geleitete den schwächer werdenden Magier vorbei an Porträts, die ihnen mit den Augen folgten und leise tuschelten, in seinen Wohnraum.  
Er bot Snape Platz auf einem der einladend gemütlichen Sessel an und entkorkte eine alte Flasche dunkelroten Weines.  
Mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern ließ er sich auf dem nebenan stehenden Sessel nieder und reichte seinem Besucher ein Glas.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes brachte Lupin die Vinyl auf einem antiquierten Plattenspieler zum Rotieren und sanft erhob sich eine tiefsinnige Melodie aus unsichtbaren Quellen.  
Snape nahm einen Schluck von dem samtigen schweren Pomerol und ergab sich der allmählich Konturen annehmenden Ouvertüre zum 'Fliegenden Holländer', die bewegend und schwermütig in den Molekülen der Luft zitterte und ihn durchflutete.  
Der Wein wärmte angenehm seinen Körper und betäubte mit jedem Glas ein Stück der Zweifel seines Gemüts.

Noch bevor die Schallplatte verstummte, war Snape entspannt in tiefen erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.  
Lupin lächelte, als er Snapes Glas nachschenken wollte, und er auf den friedlich schlummernden Mann blickte.  
Er tippte den Sessel sachte mit dem Zauberstab an und sofort kippte die Lehne langsam und geräuschlos nach hinten, während aus dem Sitz eine Fußstütze glitt.  
Lupin bedeckte den Schlafenden mit einer Wolldecke und zog sich dann leise zurück.

Als er früh am folgenden Morgen den Raum betrat, war Snape verschwunden und die Decke lag ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem Tisch.


	14. Begegnungen

**Kapitel 14: Begegnungen**

In den folgenden Tagen kehrte auch für Harry wieder eine Phase der Ruhe und Besinnung im Schloss ein.  
Die Professoren und vor allem Dumbledore wirkten gelassener und weniger angespannt.  
Die Schüler, die die Veränderung wahrnahmen, sahen hierfür die Vorfreude auf das baldige Halloween-Fest verantwortlich.  
Harry jedoch, wusste, dass mit Snapes Rückkehr die Möglichkeit, Voldemort und die Todesser endgültig zu besiegen, wieder real geworden war.  
Snape war nicht mehr zum Unterricht für Zaubertränkekunde zurückgekehrt. Auch sein Platz am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle blieb weiterverwaist.

Harry wusste jedoch von seinem Freund Lupin, dass sich der einstige Feind seines Vaters zunehmend von den Folgen der Misshandlungen erholte.  
Unter den verschiedenen Häusern hielten sich unterschiedliche Gerüchte um den gefürchteten Lehrer.  
Unter den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws war man der Meinung, nach Intervention des Elternbeirats sei Snape nun endlich als Lehrer suspendiert worden.  
Einige wollten gehört haben, während seines Unterrichts habe ein Schüler Vergiftungserscheinungen gezeigt und er Professor sei daher des Hauses verwiesen worden und erst zurückgekommen, als der Junge aus dem St. Mungo entlassen wurde. Nur der Freundschaft Dumbledores habe er es zu verdanken, dass er weiter Forschungen in den Kerkerlabors betreiben dürfe.  
Die Gryffindors beschäftigten sich wenig mit der Tatsache, dass ein anderer Lehrer die Zaubertränkekunde übernommen hatte. Sie bedauerten es aber mit keinem Wort.  
Viele aus dem Haus des Greifs waren sicher, dass Snape in geheimer Mission für Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen sei.  
Zumindest war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine sich nicht mehr an Verunglimpfungen des Professors beteiligten und stattdessen zeitweise in Sorge um ihn schienen.  
Einzig die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin standen weiter hinter ihrem Lehrer, wenn er sich auch nicht bei ihnen zeigte.  
Die Slytherins, natürlich mit Ausnahme von Draco, waren überzeugt davon, dass ihr Hausvorstand eine mysteriöse Heldentat vollbracht habe.  
In ihrer Vorstellung habe er allein ein Schlupfloch der Todesser ausgenommen oder war selbst von Todessern überfallen worden, die ihm geheime Trankrezepturen abpressen wollten.  
Auf alle Fälle hatte in ihrer Phantasie ein schwerer Kampf stattgefunden, aus dem der Professor siegreich, aber lädiert, hervorgegangen war.  
Sie fühlten sich daher unverändert überlegen und ließen den Ersatzlehrer McConnor ihre Geringschätzung spüren.

Severus Snape hatte einige Tage, nachdem er das Krankenlager verlassen konnte, seine Arbeiten im Labor wieder aufgenommen.  
Regelmäßig fanden sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens bei Dumbledore ein, um sich über die Bewegungen der Todesser auf dem laufenden zu halten.  
Die Konfrontation war jetzt wieder jederzeit möglich.  
Snape unterhielt nun ständig einen Vorrat des kurzlebigen Unverwundbarkeitstrankes.  
Die Stimmung unter den Ordensangehörigen war gedrückt und die anfängliche Euphorie wich Stück für Stück einer pessimistischen Skepsis.  
Voldemort war bisher immer entkommen.  
Er war zu schlau, um nicht noch ein As aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen.  
Aber niemand sprach seine Gefühle offen aus.  
Die Gefangennahme Snapes hatte den Plan auch nicht eben positiv beeinflusst. Wie würde der Spion Voldemort glaubhaft machen können, dass er Dumbledore eine annehmbare Geschichte zu seiner Inhaftierung in Askaban geliefert hatte? Würde Voldemort Verdacht schöpfen?

Snape verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Labor.  
Die Arbeit lenkte ihn ab von den Gedanken daran, was kommen würde.  
Nur selten meldete sein Körper seine Bedürfnisse; dann ließ er sich kleine Mahlzeiten von den Hauselfen in sein Büro bringen, ohne sich den verschüchterten Elfen zu zeigen.  
Doch überwiegend hielt er sich durch selbst hergestellte Mixturen aufrecht.  
In den wenigen Stunden, die er sich zum Ausruhen gönnte, fühlte er sich schwach und er wurde gewahr, dass sein Körper sich noch nicht von den vergangenen Wochen erholt hatte.  
Seine Arme waren zu dünn, sein Gürtel eng geschnallt.  
Er schaute in den Spiegel. Glanzlose Augen über hohlen Wangen in einem grauen Gesicht sahen ihm entgegen.  
Der Anblick eines geschlagenen Mannes.  
Er musste such zusammenreißen.  
Voldemort würde einem Besiegten niemals vertrauen.

In den folgenden Tagen wurden die Hauselfen öfter für kleine Mahlzeiten in den Kerker beordert.  
Leise stellten sie die Teller auf dem Schreibtisch ab und huschten davon. Verwundert waren sie nur, als für den zweiten Abend zwei verschiedene Gerichte gebracht werden sollten.  
Und diesmal befanden sich tatsächlich zwei Zauberer in den unbehaglichen Räumen.  
Snape hatte den Werwolf gebeten, ihm zum Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Tief berührt über diese Freundschaftsbekundung saß Lupin in dem abweisenden Büro und empfand bereits eine gewisse Vertrautheit mit den eingelegten Wesen und schauderhaften Gegenständen aus Snapes Abschreckungskabinett.  
Sie sprachen wenig, aßen gemeinsam und leerten eine Flasche portugiesischen Rotweins.  
Dennoch hatte der Meister der Tränke einen Abend in ruhiger Zufriedenheit verbracht und er empfand ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu dem Anderen, das keiner Worte bedurfte.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter hatte die greifbaren Ordensmitglieder einbestellt, um über eine Nachricht von Fudge zu sprechen, wonach Dementoren in Londons Westend gesehen worden seien.  
Die Korridore waren zu dieser Zeit wieder fast vollkommen leer und still.  
Die Schüler waren verschluckt von den Klassenräumen und gedämpft drangen die Stimmen hinter dicken Wänden und Türen hervor.  
Snapes rasche Schritte hallten durch die langen Flure.  
Er achtete nicht auf die Schmierereien an den Fenstern und registrierte auch nicht vergessenen Taschen und Sportkleidung, die vereinzelt in Fensternischen ihr Dasein fristeten.  
Vielleicht zeugte das plötzliche Auftauchen der Dementoreen vom baldigen Zeitpunkt des bevorstehenden Angriffs: Nur Voldemort selbst wusste, wann das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen würde.  
Die Anspannung unter der der Meister der Tränke seit der Wiederaufnahme seiner Arbeiten lebte, steigerte sich von Tag zu Tag.  
Auch an diesem Morgen beherrschte die Vorstellung des Bevorstehenden seinen Geist.  
Wieder und wieder spielten sich in seinem Kopf mögliche Szenarien des Kampfes gegen Voldemort ab.  
Würde er den dunklen Lord von seiner bedingungslosen Loyalität überzeugen können?  
Seine Füße nahmen den Weg durchs Schloss wie schlafwandlerisch.

Wieder folgte er in einem Korridor einer Biegung und sah sich unerwartet Harry Potter gegenüber.  
Für einen Augenblick vergaß er das Morgen; er sah nur noch das jugendliche Antlitz mit den wachen Augen hinter der runden Brille.  
Der Junge trug wenig von den Zügen seines Vaters im Gesicht.  
Nein, Snape konnte keinen Hochmut, keinen Sarkasmus darin entdecken.

Harry war auf die Begegnung ebenfalls nicht gefasst gewesen.  
Seine Schritte kamen ins Stocken und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.  
Der Spion hatte sich erholt, das wusste er von Lupin.  
Die Haltung war auch unverkennbar aufrecht und der Gang energisch.  
Aber der Ausdruck seiner Augen war nicht der Alte.  
Harry überlegte, was falsch war daran.  
Ja, es fehlt das Aufflackern von Zorn darin, bei seinem Anblick.  
Stattdessen musterten ihn die schwarzen Augen, deren Glanz erloschen schien, aufmerksam.  
Auch Snape hatte seinen Gang verlangsamt und schien zu überlegen, wie er sich Harry gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
Als sie fast auf gleicher Höhe waren, hatte sich Harry ein Herz gefasst.  
"Professor Snape", begann er unsicher mit dünner Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte ihn.  
"Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir...".  
Doch Snape unterbrach ihn. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf.  
Seine dunkle Stimme blieb ohne Gefühlsausdruck: "Nein, Potter! Sprechen Sie nicht weiter. Sie haben keinen Grund sich herabzulassen. Ich weiß, was Sie getan haben und stehe in Ihrer Schuld".  
Er nur kurz stehen geblieben und kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, senkte Snape seinen Blick auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf.  
Harry öffnete den Mund, wusste aber eigentlich nicht, was er noch weiter sagen könnte.  
Es gab keine einfache Formel, keinen geheimen Spruch, den er benutzen konnte, um die Barrieren, die zwischen ihnen standen, zu durchbrechen.  
Snape hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass ihm seine Gegenwart unangenehm war.

Harry schaute noch eine Weile hinter dem wallenden schwarzen Umhang her, bis er die Treppe nach oben nahm.

Am gleichen Abend wurde Snape durch ungeduldiges Klopfen an seiner Bürotür aus seinen Studien gerissen.  
Mit überarbeiteten Zügen öffnete er genervt die Tür und fand einen breit grinsenden Remus Lupin davor, der sofort fröhlich auf ihn einredete: "Ah, Severus, wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier antreffe".  
Snape verzog gereizt die Mundwinkel und wollte etwas erwidern, aber Lupin ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
"Ich habe mir erlaubt, eine nette Besucherin, die dich im Schloss gesucht hat, hier herunter zu führen".  
Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und aus dem Schatten der großen Wandfackeln löste sich eine schmale Gestalt, die nun in der Tür erschien.  
Snape hatte die junge Frau schon einmal gesehen, aber unter anderen Umständen und mit anderer Kleidung.  
Sie war nun in keine militärische Uniform gehüllt und auch ihre Haare waren nicht streng nach praktischen Aspekten frisiert.  
Vor ihm stand eine sympathisch wirkende grünäugige Frau, deren mittelbraunes Haar in großen Wellen locker über ihre Schultern fiel. Sie trug eine verwaschene Jeans und darüber einen mintgrünen Strickpullover der weit um ihre Hüften schwang.  
Die Frau lächelte verlegen, während Snape sie weiter anstarrte.  
"Willst du uns nicht hereinbitten, Severus?", fragte Remus vorwurfsvoll aus dem Hintergrund.  
Der Angesprochene zuckte unmerklich zusammen und realisierte gleichzeitig seinen Unfreundlichkeit.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Aber ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, Sie hier...  
Kommen Sie doch herein!  
Wenn es sein muss, auch du, Remus"  
Mit einer Handbewegung lud er sie ein und schloss hinter den beiden die Tür.  
"Ich darf dir Kate Anderson vorstellen, Severus.  
Die engagierte Aurorin, die du bereits kennengelernt hast, wenn auch nicht zu deinem Vergnügen".  
Lupin zwinkerte Snape zu und fuhr dann fort: "Kate hat sich inzwischen vom Ministerium beurlauben lassen".  
Er legte sanft seine Hand um Kates Oberarm und säuselte verschwörerisch: "Nun befinden sie sich also in dem legendären Büro des Zaubertränkeprofessors der berühmten Hogwarts-Schule.  
Aber lassen Sie sich nicht von den possierlichen kleinen Schlabberwesen , die hier überall aus Einmachgläsern glotzen, beeindrucken.  
Und achten Sie auch nicht auf die düstere Fassade unseres Lehrers hier. Hinter allem steckt ein guter Geist, der mehr leistet, als die ganzen Wichtigtuer im Ministerium zusammen".  
Nach einem Blick auf Snape, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen fixierte, meinte Lupin:" Ist schon gut Severus, ich bin ja schon still. Du musst mir keine solchen Blicke zuwerfen.  
Ich wollte ohnehin gleich wieder gehen.  
Also dann...Einen schönen Abend noch!"  
Eilig zog sich der Werwolf aus dem Büro zurück und warf Kate noch schnell einen schelmischen Blick zu.

Einen Moment verharrte der überrumpelte Snape noch unentschlossen, dann bat er der jungen Aurorin einen Platz auf einem Sessel an und ließ sich gegenüber nieder.  
"Mögen Sie ein Glas Wein oder etwas anderes", mühte er sich, den Konventionen Genüge zu tun.  
Kate lehnte dankend ab und sah sich schweigend im Zimmer um.  
Snape suchte angestrengt nach einem Anfang, um eine Konversation aufzunehmen.  
"Sie empfangen wohl nicht allzu häufig Gäste", schnitt Kate abrupt seine Gedanken ab.  
"Oh, merkt man das denn sofort?", wunderte sich der Tränkemeister.  
"Aber es ist wahr. Ich habe mich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr um die Gepflogenheiten beim belanglosen Freundlichkeitenaustausch, der sogenannten Geselligkeit, gekümmert".  
Er bemerkte, wie sich Kate steifer in dem Sessel zurecht setzte. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich getroffen.  
Schnell sprach er weiter: "Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine diesbezügliche Unzulänglichkeit. Ich hatte schon lange keine Zeit mehr, mich um die gesellschaftlichen Notwendigkeiten zu kümmern.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, würde es mir auch an Objekten für gesellige Stunden fehlen".  
Kate entspannte sich wieder und sah den dunkelhaarigen, müde wirkenden Mann aufmerksam an.  
"Sie leben offensichtlich nur für Ihre Arbeit.  
Professor Dumbledore schätzt Sie sehr.  
Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum jemand so weit geht, wie Sie und sein Leben als Spion für die Sache aufs Spiel setzt".

Snapes Blick wurde hart, seine Züge versteinerten für einige Sekunden.  
Kate spürte, dass er ein Tor in sich zugeworfen hatte und er niemanden in die geheime Kammer dahinter blicken lassen würde.  
Als er im Plauderton das Gespräch wieder aufnahm, wusste Kate, dass er in ihr nur noch jemanden sah, den es abzuwehren galt, dass er Furcht hatte, etwas von sich preiszugeben.  
Der Abend hatte eine Wendung genommen, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.  
"Sie sind eine erfolgreiche Aurorin, wie ich erfahren habe.  
Eine große Karriere erwartet Sie im Ministerium.  
Warum haben Sie sich beurlauben lassen Kate? Sie werden sich damit schaden", hörte sie ihn sagen.  
"Ich habe den Glauben an die Institution verloren. Verstehen Sie?  
Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie unsere Arbeit benutzt wurde für Intrigen, für Machtkämpfe, kann ich nicht mehr mit dem gleichen Vertrauen, das ich immer so grenzenlos empfand, in den Kampf ziehen.  
An diesem Abend starben sieben Männer meiner Truppe. Ich frage: Für was?"

Snape sah sie ohne Gefühlsregung aus stumpfen Augen an. "Ich verstehe. Es muss schlimm für Sie sein", bemerkte er ohne wirkliches Mitleid.  
Kate wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.  
"Es ist spät geworden", sagte sie, ohne überhaupt auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schauen.  
Sie erhob sich und Snape versuchte nicht, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen.  
"Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen.  
Ich hatte Ihnen ja noch etwas mitgebracht. Sie haben ihn sicher schon vermisst".  
Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zog Kate einen ebenholzschwarzen, schimmernden Zauberstab aus den Falten des weiten Pulloverärmels.  
Verblüfft nahm Snape den biegsamen Zauberstab in die Hand und ließ ihn begeistert durch die Luft peitschen.  
"Ja, das ist er. Wo haben Sie ihn nur herbekommen", rief er.  
"Ich habe ihn damals im Wald an mich genommen und immer bei mir getragen. Ich fühlte, dass er einem besonderen Herrn diente und zu ihm zurück muss".

Das kurze freudige Leuchten fiel von Snapes Antlitz ab und Kate erkannte wieder jene Traurigkeit in den dunklen Augen, die sie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Wald berührt hatte.  
"Sie sind ein einsamer Mann, Severus Snape.  
Leben Sie wohl", verabschiedete sich Kate.  
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht Teil dieser Mission und lebte nicht dieses Leben. Dann würde ich Ihnen etwas anderes sagen können, als 'Leben Sie Wohl, Kate' ".  
Kate drehte sich rasch um und hastete auf den Korridor. Niemand sollte die Tränen sehen.  
Erstickte Tränen, die über ihre Wangen den Hals herunterrannen.  
Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihr und lehnte niedergeschlagen die Stirn dagegen.  
In seinem Hals steckte ein Kloß und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
Er hätte die Tür aufreißen und hinter ihr herrufen müssen.  
Die junge Frau mit den sanften Augen und dem zart geschwungenen Mund hatte den Weg bis in die dunklen Kerker von Hogwarts gesucht, um mit ihm, dem Halbvampir zu sprechen und er war nicht fähig, ihr ein Wort der Hoffnung zu geben.

Doch er hatte die Liebe vor langer Zeit verloren, sie durfte sein Herz nie mehr besitzen.  
Seine Liebe führte die Schuldlosen zum Tod.

Als Lupin beim nächsten Treffen im 2. Stock den Klassenraum zur Übungsstunde betrat, war er nicht allein.  
In einigem Abstand folgte mit steifem Gang ein hagerer Zauberer, der die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.  
"Meine lieben Zauberschüler", begann Lupin seine Ansprache.  
Harry beäugte , wie die meisten anderen Teilnehmer, gebannt den vermummten Zauberer.  
Ängstlich hielt die Schar einen Respektabstand.  
So wie Lupins Partner sich bewegte, bestand für Harry keine Zweifel, wen sein Freund mitgebracht hatte.

Er wendete sich wieder Lupin zu, der weiter sprach: "Sie haben in den vergangenen Tagen gute Fortschritte gemacht und einige wären inzwischen in der Lage, sich gegen einen Todesser zu verteidigen.  
Zumindest könnten Sie einem Angriff für einen kurzen Zeitraum widerstehen".  
Er fixierte für einen Moment die Runde.  
"Aber einige unter Ihnen scheinen eine Konfrontation regelrecht herbeizusehnen. Sie vergessen jedoch, dass Sie hier unter völlig untypischen Bedingungen trainieren.  
Kaum jemand von Ihnen hat je einen Todesser zu Gesicht bekommen".  
Draco sah sich nach Harry um und lächelte ihm kalt zu.  
"Sie werden dem Abgrund in die hässliche Fratze blicken und dennoch weiter um Ihr Leben kämpfen müssen.  
Deshalb rate ich Ihnen allen, suchen Sie nicht die Begegnung mit der dunklen Seite!  
Haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
Lupin machte eine Pause und sah fest in die Gesichter der jugendlichen Kämpfer.  
Niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort.  
"Nun gut, wir werden sehen. Ich habe für den heutigen Abend einen lieben Kollegen gewinnen können, der in den Studien der dunklen Künste wahre Meisterschaft erlangt hat.  
Er wird Ihnen vor Augen führen können, was es heißt, vor der Macht der dunklen Kräfte bestehen zu müssen".

Er drehte sich zu dem unbeweglich stehenden Magier um: "Severus, wir danken dir, dass du uns heute deine Zeit für einige Übungen widmest!"  
Snape streifte ohne Eile die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück und ließ mit unbeteiligter Miene seine Augen durch die versammelte Schar schweifen.  
Lupin formierte die Schüler in einer Reihe vor der langen Seite des Raumes.  
"Wir wollen zunächst die Angriffstaktiken aus der letzten Stunde wiederholen. Ron, kommen Sie als Erster.  
Machen Sie es genauso, wie Sie es gelernt haben. Vertrauen Sie Ihren Fähigkeiten, ich bin Ihr Partner bei der Lektion".  
Ron trat zögerlich vor und ließ dabei misstrauisch Snape nicht aus den Augen. Der stand mit verschränkten Armen im Hintergrund und sah Ron streng an.  
Rons Hand zitterte zuerst leicht, aber er fing sich rasch und beendete seine Aufgabe erfolgreich.  
Danach zeigten weitere acht Schüler ihr Können und Lupin lobte sie ausgiebig.

Als er dann jedoch Snape zu sich bat, verebbte die begeisterte Stimmung unter den jungen Zauberern schlagartig.  
"Ich brauche nun einen Schüler, der das Gelernte bei Professor Snape unter Beweis stellt".  
Niemand meldete sich. "  
Wer hatte denn heute Abend noch nicht die Gelegenheit zur Übung?  
Wo sind denn unsere wagemutigen Draufgänger?"  
Ron war heilfroh, dass er bereits an der Reihe gewesen war.  
Auch Harry musste nicht überlegen. Ein Kräftemessen mit Snape wünschte er sich auf gar keinen Fall. In diesem Moment spürte er einen unangenehmen Knuff in den Rücken. Als er sich umsah, zog Draco herausfordernd die Brauen hoch.  
"Na, was ist Potter", zischelte er, "hast wohl die Hosen voll!"  
Harry setzte eine genervte Miene auf.  
"Ich fürchte keinen Todesser", flüsterte Draco hochmütig, "ich zeigs dir!"  
Mit stolz gerecktem Kinn marschierte Draco durch die Reihe der Schüler und baute sich vor Snape auf.  
"Ich bin bereit, Sir", sprach er zu seinem Hauslehrer, wobei er Lupin schlichtweg ignorierte.  
"Konzentrieren sie sich Draco und denken Sie daran, Ihr Gegenüber genau zu beobachten.  
Sie müssen den Augenblick des Angriffs erkennen, noch bevor Ihr Gegner den Zauberstab auch nur bewegt.  
Gehen Sie so vor, wie Sie es die vergangenen Stunden geübt haben.", belehrte Lupin in beruhigendem Ton.

Snape und Draco standen einander gegenüber und keiner der beiden bewegte sich im Mindesten.  
Der Raum war in gebanntes Schweigen versunken; alle Augen waren auf die beiden Protagonisten gerichtet.  
Die Spannung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde, in der keiner im Zimmer wagte, sich auch nur zu rühren.  
Harry fühlte sich mehr als unbehaglich.  
Er wusste, wer und was Snape war und hatte eine Ahnung, über welche Fähigkeiten dieser verfügte.  
Wie weit würde der ehemalige Todesser aber gehen, um Leuten wie Draco zu zeigen, was es hieß, sich mit der dunkeln Seite einzulassen?  
Draco lauerte derweil auf ein Anzeichen, dass ihm die Absichten Snapes verraten würde.

Inzwischen war die Dämmerung in den Raum gekrochen und lange Schatten ragten aus den Ecken.  
Draco konnte kaum noch die Miene seines Kontrahenten ablesen.  
Snapes Gesicht wirkte im schwindenden Licht tiefer gefurcht. Seine Züge schienen sich mehr und mehr zu verfinstern.  
Gleichzeitig kam es Draco vor, als würde sich der Todesser unnatürlich aufrichten.  
"Drehe ich durch , oder wird er wirklich vor aller Augen ständig größer!", schoss es Draco durch den Kopf.  
Der Slytherin konnte in der um sich greifenden Dunkelheit nur noch die schwarzen Augen im Gesicht seines Gegners erkennen. Augen, die sich in die seinen bohrten, die ihn verschlangen, ihn in einen tiefen Schlund zogen. Während er seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden konnte, gefangen in den düsteren Pupillen, verlor die Welt um ihn herum an Gestalt.  
Nur Snape nahm er noch wahr, der furchteinflößend und gewaltig vor ihm stand. Ein schwaches Leuchten ging von ihm aus.  
Draco schwirrte der Kopf. Täuschte er sich, oder blähte sich tatsächlich der Umhang des schwarzen Magiers auf, um dann wie vom Wind bewegt zu wehen?  
Ein eisiger Hauch streifte Dracos Nacken. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
Doch ein starker Wille, der eindeutig nicht sein eigener war, zwang ihn, wieder in die schwarzen grausamen Augen zu blicken.  
Die Szenerie war unverändert.  
Draco war es, als könne er den von Snape ausgehenden Luftzug förmlich hören. Oder existierte das Sausen nur in seinem Kopf?  
Es war Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, wenn er die Kontrolle nicht völlig verlieren wollte.  
Mit verzweifelter Anstrengung hob er seinen Zauberstab an. Seine Arme wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, seine Hand zitterte.  
Die tödliche Aura, die Snape umgab, loderte empor, seine Augen brannten im Verstand des Jungen.  
Die heftig zitternde Hand konnte den Zauberstab nicht mehr halten; er fiel laut klappernd zu Boden.  
Mit einem Schlag war der Spuk beendet.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen stützte ihn Lupin, der gleichzeitig mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabes den Raum in sanftes Licht tauchte.  
Die Schüler erwachten aus ihrer Erstarrung und begannen ein heilloses Durcheinandergeplapper. Jeder meinte, etwas anderes beobachtet zu haben. Snape kam zu Lupin herüber, unterhielt sich kurz flüsternd mit ihm und verabschiedete sich dann.  
Viele Augenpaare starrten ihm misstrauisch und voller Ehrfurcht nach, als er durch die eilig gebildete Gasse zur Tür schritt.  
Draco fing sich rasch und begriff, dass er verloren hatte.  
Nicht nur das Duell mit dem Tränkemeister, über den sein Vater gern höhnte; nein, und das wog weit schwerer, er hatte das Vertrauen in seine Überlegenheit verloren.  
Er ahnte, dass sich die schwarze Magie nicht berechnen ließ, auch nicht für einen Malfoy.  
Draco hatte nun eine Vorstellung, welche Macht Lord Voldemort ausüben konnte, und dieses Wissen gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Konnte man sich wirklich mit jemandem einlassen, dem man so wenig entgegenzusetzen vermochte?  
Die Welt Draco Malfoys hatte Risse bekommen, er war nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch in das Reich seines Vaters aufgenommen werden wollte.  
Draco fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verlassen und hilflos, als er die Tür des Klassenzimmers hinter sich zuzog und in den unbeleuchteten Korridor glitt.

Harry spürte in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass er nicht allein war.  
Unruhig warf er sich in seinem Himmelbett auf die Seite und zog die Decke unter sein Kinn. Als die große Hand sich sanft um seinen Oberarm schloss, erwachte er voll panischer Angst.  
"Pst, Harry! Bleib ganz ruhig", vernahm Harry die vertraute, gedämpfte Stimme des Schulleiters.  
"Was ist los, Sir?", flüsterte Harry verwirrt.  
Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Der Turm, der den Schlafsaal der Jungen beherbergte, lag noch in völliger Dunkelheit. Nur der laute Gesang einer einsamen Amsel auf der Schlosszinne kündete vom nahenden Morgengrauen.  
Leise, kaum die Schlafgeräusche seiner Kameraden übertönend, fragte Harry nochmals: "Professor Dumbledore, was tun Sie hier?"  
Der greise Magier hatte es sich an einem Eckpfosten des großen Bettes gemütlich gemacht und lächelte Harry im matten Schein eines Leuchtkristalls, der vor ihm lag, an.

"Der Tag, der noch nicht erwacht ist, kann unser aller Schicksal verändern, Harry. Ich will, dass du nicht unvorbereitet in den Sog der kommenden Ereignisse gerätst".  
Harry sah immer noch verständnislos in das wohlwollende alte Gesicht und bemerkte erst jetzt das Pulsieren in seiner Stirn.  
Instinktiv betastete er die Narbe, die ihn zum Gezeichneten unter seinesgleichen machte, und stellte fest, dass die Ränder ausgeprägter als üblich waren.  
"Ja, Harry, das meine ich. Auch ich spüre die Gegenwart der Bedrohung.  
Dieser Tag, fürchte ich und hoffe ich zugleich, wird die Wendung in unser aller Leben bringen.  
Ich setze all meine Hoffnung und meine Kraft daran, dass Voldemort für immer aus unserer Zeit vertrieben werden kann".  
Harry war inzwischen vollkommen wach und klar: "Sie glauben, Professor, dass heute der Überfall auf das Ministerium bevorsteht?"  
Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, mein Junge, ich bin absolut sicher".  
Harry zögerte, doch dann sah er dem weisen Mann direkt in die kristallklaren Augen: "Sie zweifeln daran, dass der Hinterhalt, den der Orden mit Snapes Hilfe vorbereitet hat, gelingt, nicht wahr?  
Es ist also möglich, dass Voldemort siegt. Dann sind wir alle verloren.  
Ist es das, was Sie mir beibringen wollen?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf, wieder lächelte er Harry nachsichtig zu.  
"Nein mein Junge, ich zweifle nicht an dem Plan. Und ich bin mehr als zuversichtlich, dass wir die Todesser heute endgültig niederwerfen können.  
Aber dennoch wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es war, Harry. Die Welt wird eine andere sein, egal, wie der Tag heute endet.  
Es werden Tote zu beklagen sein. Kinder werden ihre Eltern verlieren.  
Neue Verzweiflung wird geboren sein, neuer Hass gesät werden.  
Niemand kann voraussagen, dass das Antlitz unserer Gegenwart ein lebenswerteres sein wird, auch wenn wir heute einen Sieg erringen".

Harry spürte ein Gefühl der Bedrückung in sich aufkeimen.  
Er hatte sich eine Welt ohne Voldemort bislang in hellen Farben ausgemalt.  
An die Familien der Todesser hatte er dabei noch nicht gedacht. Könnte sich aus den verlassenen Abkömmlingen ein neuer Fluch erheben?  
Würde er heute wieder geliebte Menschen verlieren?  
"Was kann ich tun, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry leise und voller Sorge.  
"Harry, mein lieber Harry", Dumbledore schaute dem Jungen voller Güte in die Augen, "ich habe dir auf deinem Pfad mitgegeben, was ich vermochte.  
Du hast in die Herzen von Zauberern auf beiden Seiten des Weges geblickt. Hast Lebenswege von geliebten Menschen kennen gelernt, wie auch von denen, die du hasstest.  
Du musstest lernen, dass es Wahrheiten gibt, die man akzeptieren muss, auch wenn es weh tut. Harry, das alles wurde dir offenbart, weil in dir das Schicksal dieser Welt verborgen liegt.  
Mit der Liebe, die dir deine Eltern in die Wiege legten, hast du Voldemort widerstanden. Meine Aufgabe war es, Vergeben in dein Herz zu pflanzen.  
Lass deine Handlungen niemals vom Hass leiten.  
Bedenke, dass auch Tom Riddle als ein menschliches Wesen lebte, bevor der Hass Besitz von ihm nahm".  
Verunsichert sprach Harry nochmals: "Bitte sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll, Professor".  
Dumbledore nahm seine Hand zwischen seine beiden faltigen Hände.  
"Harry, glaube nicht nur, was du siehst. Folge der Stimme deines Herzens".  
"Wird sich die Prophezeiung heute erfüllen?", fragte Harry zaghaft, aber mit fester Stimme.  
"Ja, Harry, das wird sie. Vertraue auf dich selbst, bleibe deinen Werten treu, dann wirst du das Richtige tun.  
Du wirst nicht allein sein...  
Ich weiß, eines Tages wirst du meinen Platz einnehmen. Es wird ein Hogwarts entstehen, in dem die Menschen einander achten.  
Die vier Häuser sollen zu einer Gemeinschaft vereint sein.  
Das ist deine Bestimmung, Harry".

Auch Snape wurde an diesem Tag von Unruhe erfasst.  
Dumbledore erreichte auf dem Rückweg vom Gryffindorturm kaum den Wasserspeier, als auch schon der Spion bei ihm eintraf.  
Seine Miene war mehr als ernst, als er den Schulleiter leise ansprach: "Professor Dumbledore, ich denke heute wird ein langer Tag werden!" Der alte Mann strich wehmütig durch seinen Bart und nickte:" Ja, Severus, ich weiß. Ich habe es auch bereits in der Nacht gespürt.  
Gerade komme ich von Harry aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Auch er konnte es fühlen".  
Snape ließ sich seine Gefühle bei der letzten Bemerkung des Schulleiters nicht anmerken.  
Ungerührt sprach er weiter: "Ich werde sofort die Arbeiten in meinem Labor aufnehmen.  
Bitte beauftragen Sie Mr. Fudge, eine vertrauenswürdige Person als Kurier für die Zaubertrankphiolen, die zum Schutz des Ministeriums bestimmt sind, abzustellen. Sie können in spätestens dreißig Minuten abgeholt werden.  
Den Anteil des Tranks, der für den Orden erforderlich ist, bringe ich Ihnen schnellstmöglich in Ihr Büro.  
Die Ordensmitglieder sollten sich dann vollzählig einfinden".  
Dumbledore ergriff den Unterarm des Tränkemeisters: "Gut so, Severus, ich sehe, du bist wohl vorbereitet. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde alles Notwendige in die Wege leiten".  
Snape sah, während der alte Mann sprach, auf die Hand, die seinen Arm festhielt.  
Dumbledore wartete, bis der hohlwangige Zauberer ihm in die Augen blickte, dann sprach er, als stünde ein Sohn vor ihm: "Severus, vielleicht ist das die letzte Möglichkeit, die mir bleibt, dir meinen Dank zu sagen.  
Vielleicht gibt es kein Morgen. Vielleicht wird die Welt dunkel und Hogwarts ist dann nur noch eine Erinnerung an bessere Tage.  
Du tust mehr für den Orden, als man von irgendeinem Menschen verlangen kann.  
Aber du weißt, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Dieser Tag wird nochmals eine schwere Prüfung auf deine Schultern legen und ich schäme mich dafür, dich darum bitten zu müsse.  
Du weißt, dass du dies niemandem schuldig bist. Auch nicht mir, Severus, deine Pflicht ist lange erfüllt!"  
Snape senkte seine Lider und entzog sich dem Griff des alten Zauberers :"Mir war immer klar, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, Schulleiter. Und niemals würde ich der Vorsehung zu entrinnen versuchen, das wissen Sie. Ich habe jetzt einiges zu tun Sir, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich".

Damit wendete er sich ab und strebte mit energischen Schritten dem Ende des breiten Korridors zu.  
Dumbledore sah im lange nach, wie er erhobenen Hauptes mit flatterndem Umhang seinen Weg ging.  
Er schmeckte die bittere Erkenntnis auf seiner Zunge, dass dies die letzten Worte sein mochten, die zu sprechen ihnen beschieden war.  
Und er war sich darüber im klaren, dass auch Snape so dachte.  
"Ich wünschte, die Zeiten würden weniger Opfer von mir verlangen, und Menschen wie Snape könnten Frieden finden", haderte er insgeheim , dann schlüpfte er durch den verborgenen Zugang in sein Büro.

Kaum in seinem Büro angekommen, arbeitete Snape fieberhaft an der Vorbereitung der verschiedenen Tränke.  
In kürzester Zeit standen die Phiolen für das Ministerium und den Orden bereit. Da er niemanden für loyal genug hielt, das sensible Gut unbeschadet zum Büro des Schulleiters zu bringen, übernahm er selbst nochmals diesen Gang.  
Bei Dumbledore fand er nunmehr den gesamten Orden versammelt.  
Nur Alastor Moody fehlte.  
Snape stellte eine größere schwarze Blechkiste auf den hölzernen Tisch und erklärte: "Dies sind die für den Transport vorbereiteten Portionen für das Ministerium, Professor Dumbledore!"  
Aus dem Hintergrund löste sich ein Zauberer in Uniform.  
"Guten Morgen Sir, ich bin von Minister Cornelius Fudge beauftragt, eine Lieferung von Ihnen entgegenzunehmen".  
Snape taxierte den hochgewachsenen Mann misstrauisch, doch Dumbledore nickte ihm bestätigend zu. Der Bote übernahm die Kiste und entfernte sich eilig. Nun zog der Meister der Tränke weitere Phiolen aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und legte sie ebenfalls auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
"Diese Tränke sind für den Orden bestimmt. Sobald das Gebräu seinen Weg durch Ihren Körper nimmt, entfaltet sich die schützende Wirkung und hält dann für maximal zwölf Stunden an.  
Das bedeutet, Sie sollten es definitiv erst einnehmen, wenn die Operation beginnt"  
Dann richtete sich Snape kurzangebunden an Dumbledore: "Sie verzeihen, dass ich der Versammlung nicht länger beiwohnen kann, Sir, aber der Invulnus-Trank für den dunklen Lord muss noch gebraut werden".

Lupin, der vergeblich versucht hatte, den Blick des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers aufzufangen, machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und wollte eben gerade das Wort an ihn richten, als dieser auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und den Raum verließ.  
"Merkwürdiger Kauz, dieser Snape", raunte Tonks dem Werwolf zu, "was halten Sie von ihm? Meinen Sie, man kann ihm vertrauen?"  
Lupin gab keine Antwort, bemerkte aber, dass auch Dumbledore noch für einen kurzen Augenblick gedankenverloren auf die Tür starrte.

Während Snape über den brodelnden Kesseln darüber nachsann, welche Wirkungsdauer er dem Trank für Voldemort einhauchen sollte, legte sich zumindest für eine Weile seine Nervosität.  
Er kalkulierte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Todesser von ihrem geheimen Treffpunkt bis zum Zaubereiministerium gelangten und dann wiederum auf die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder stoßen würden.  
Eine zu kurze Frist könnte die List auffliegen lassen, eine zu lang anhaltende Wirkung würde jedoch die Ordensmitglieder gefährden.  
Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Dauer von 60 Minuten, zumal die Strategie des Phönixordens vorsah, den Todessern zunächst ein Gefühl des sicheren Sieges zu geben.  
Und dazu mussten sie anfänglich tatsächlich einige Flüche unverletzt überstehen.  
Schnell hatte der Tränkemeister die notwendige Anzahl von Phiolen zusammengestellt und in einem aufklappbaren Lederbehälter verstaut.

Langsam befiel ihn wieder die Ruhelosigkeit, die er bereits am frühen Morgen gespürt hatte.  
Unfähig, tatenlos zu verweilen, legte er seinen schweren Umhang und die schwarze Maske, die an den traditionell venezianischen Karneval erinnerte, zurecht.  
Schon lange hatte er die Gesichtstarnung nicht mehr angelegt und beklemmende Erinnerungen an vergangene Taten bemächtigten sich seiner Gedanken.  
Wieder würde er ein Gleicher unter den Anhängern Voldemorts sein.  
Als mitten in seinen schwermütigen Grübeleien, das bekannte schmerzhafte Brennen in seinem Unterarm einsetzte, empfing er den Ruf Voldemorts erstmals wie eine Erlösung.  
Die unerträgliche Anspannung des Tages fiel von ihm ab.  
Rasch tippte er einen Wandspiegel mehrmals mit dem Zauberstab an und schon erschien zuerst verschwommen, dann glasklar das Konterfei Dumbledores.  
"Es ist soweit, Schulleiter", sprach Snape zu dem Spiegelbild; "seien Sie bereit, Sir".  
"Gut Severus", antwortete Dumbledore, "sei bitte vorsichtig.  
Meine Gedanken werden bei dir sein".  
"Danke, Sir", antwortete Snape knapp und berührte den Spiegel abermals mit dem Zauberstab. Sofort erlosch die Szenerie und sichtbar wurde wieder Snapes eigenes Abbild.  
Eilig warf der Spion seinen Umhang über und ergriff die notwendigen Utensilien. Dann rannte er aus dem Schloss und zum Waldrand, wo er unbemerkt apparieren konnte.  
Niemand im Schloss hatte seinen hastigen Aufbruch wahrgenommen, außer Harry, der voller Zweifel und Unbehagen von einem Turmfenster aus, auf die Ländereien herabblickte.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte.  
Aber er hasste das Gefühl der Ohnmacht, zu dem er sich verdammt sah.  
Lieber hätte er sich Snape angeschlossen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was diesem bevorstehen würde.

Der Ruf seines Meisters ließ Snape dieses Mal in den Tiefen eines alten Gemäuers auftauchen.  
Er fand sich in einer fensterlosen düsteren Halle wieder, die durch Wandfackeln und einen mit Kerzen bestückten eisernen Kronleuchter erhellt wurde.  
Die unverkleideten Wände bestanden aus grob verfugten quaderförmigen Steinen von enormer Dicke, die mit Ruß bedeckt waren.  
Als sich Snape umsah, entdeckte er in dem weitläufigen Raum drei weitere Gestalten, die er als Pettigrew, Crabbe und Goyle identifizierte.  
In schneller Folge apparierten immer mehr Todesser, einige von ihnen bereits maskiert.  
In kürzester Zeit füllte sich die Gewölbehalle mit Leben.  
Die Todesser standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und flüsterten sich leise zu.  
Snape konnte die Ehrfurcht der Männer vor dem fremden Gemäuer - denn dies war vielleicht Voldemorts geheimer Sitz - und die Angst vor dem Einsatz, förmlich greifen.  
Immer wieder lagen die teilweise hinter den Masken verborgenen Blicke der Zauberer auch auf ihm. Viele der versammelten Todesser hatte Snape noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
Offenbar war es Voldemort gelungen, seit ihrer letzten Zusammenkunft weitere Gefolgsleute zu rekrutieren.

Plötzlich öffnete sich in der steinernen Wand eine vorher unsichtbare Pforte an einer der Schmalseiten der Halle und gab den Blick auf eine aufwärts führende Steintreppe frei.  
Alles Murmeln in den Tiefen des Saals erstarb und die Todesser starrten gebannt in den aufgetanen Schlund der fremden Festung.  
Vor ihren Augen glitt Voldemort, eingehüllt in einen kupferroten Umhang mit übergezogener Kapuze, gespenstisch bewegungslos die Stufen hinab.  
In der Düsternis der offenen Pforte zeichnete sich nur das Glühen seiner Augenschlitze in seinem Antlitz ab.  
Die Todesser wichen furchtsam zurück, als Voldemort in die Mitte des Raumes trat.  
Nur seine widerhallenden Schritte auf dem geschieferten Boden waren noch zu hören.  
"Ah, meine geschätzte Familie", begann Voldemort und sah prüfend von einem zum anderen der zaudernden Todesser;"es ist wundervoll, euch endlich wieder um mich zu sehen. Ich bin sicher, die Zeit war auch euch unerträglich, bis wir uns wieder zusammenfinden durften".  
Voldemorts Stimme schwang mit schneidender Schärfe und Snape versuchte vergeblich, in den Zügen des Despoten zu ergründen, was dieser im Schilde führte.  
Die Todesser zumindest schienen den freundlichen Worten nicht zu trauen und standen mit abwartenden Mienen reglos um ihren Herren.  
Mit merklich kälterem Ton sprach Voldemort weiter: "Meine Getreuen, ihr wisst natürlich, warum ihr heute hier seid".  
Wieder antwortete niemand. Der dunkle Lord, der eine Reaktion auch gar nicht erwartet hatte, sah suchend durch die Reihen der Todesser, dann blieben seine Augen an Snape hängen und er lächelte undefinierbar.  
"Snape, mein wertvoller Giftmischer, komm zu mir".  
Der Tränkemeister begab sich gemessenen Schrittes in die Mitte der Versammlung und verneigte sich knapp vor seinem Meister.  
"Ich freue mich, dich bei so guter Gesundheit zusehen, mein guter Braumeister".  
Snape erwiderte nichts, während Voldemort ihn mit Blicken aus seinen roten schmalen Augen zu prüfen suchte.  
Langsam umrundete der dunkle Lord seinen Todesser, der ohne Bewegung und scheinbar ungerührt verweilte.  
"Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht, Bellatrix, meine Verehrte", schmeichelte Voldemort.  
Snape bemerkte rechts von sich eine mit einem schwarzen schmalen Anzug bekleidete Person, die eine silberne Katzenmaske trug und nun mit einem Kopfnicken den Dank entgegen nahm.  
Voldemort begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz vor Snape.  
"Sag mir, Severus Snape, wie konntest du eigentlich in Hogwarts deinen Zustand erklären, nachdem dich Bellatrix dort abgeladen hatte.  
Welche Ausrede hast du benutzt, dafür, dass dich Auroren als Todesser nach Askaban brachten?  
Oder musst du Dumbledore gegenüber keine Rechenschaft mehr ablegen, wenn du bei meinen Verbündeten angetroffen wirst!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Scharen der Todesser. Nun schienen sie zum Leben erwacht und warteten neugierig auf den Ausgang der gefährlichen Befragung. Voldemorts Begehren traf Snape nicht unvorbereitet.  
Jetzt musste er seinen misstrauischen Gebieter überzeugen.  
"Dumbledore kennt meine Vergangenheit, mein Lord. Wie ihr wisst, konnte ich ihn für mich gewinnen und glauben machen, ich hätte Euch abgeschworen. Sein Vertrauen ist so unerschütterlich, dass ich behauptete, es wäre mir gelungen, in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, um für ihn zu spionieren", sprach Snape mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme.  
Er fragte sich jedoch, ob Voldemort seinen heftig bis zur Kehle pochenden Puls wahrnehmen könne.  
Der dunkle Lord sah in eine Weile schweigend an, die Snape unendlich erschien.  
Dann fragte Voldemort: "Und das soll der alte Graubart dir geglaubt haben?" Ohne darüber nachzudenken, antwortete der in die Enge getriebene Tränkemeister: "Die Behandlung, die mir die Auroren in Askaban angedeihen ließen, waren für ihn Beweis genug".  
"Sein Mitgefühl hat seinen Scharfsinn getrübt", ergänzte er noch trocken. Voldemort starrte Snape einen Moment an, dann erfüllte sein schallendes, triumphierendes Lachen die Halle.

Die Todesser, die gespannt still abgewartet hatten, fielen allmählich in das Gelächter ein.  
Plötzlich verstummte Voldemort abrupt und seine Schlangenaugen funkelten Snape bösartig an: "Kannst du vorweisen, was ich von dir verlange?"  
Snape holte die lederne Box aus seinem Umhang hervor und präsentierte die festgeklemmten Phiolenreihen dem dunklen Lord.  
"Es ist alles bereit, mein Gebieter.  
Der Trank gewährt nach der Einnahme für 15 Stunden Schutz gegen alle Flüche, die zu Verletzungen oder Tod führen.  
Er ist jedoch nur für den Tag, an dem er geschaffen wurde, verwendbar.  
Wie ich euch ja bereits sagte, kann der Trank nicht gelagert werden".  
"Ja, ja, ich kann mich erinnern", winkte Voldemort ungeduldig ab; "an wem schlägst du vor, wollen wir die Wirksamkeit erproben?"  
Der dunkle Lord sah sich demonstrativ in der Halle um.  
Keiner der Todesser wagte, seinen Blick aufzunehmen.  
"Ich habe keinen Zweifel an der Funktion des Elixiers", erwiderte Snape, "wenn Ihr wünscht, stehe ich mit Hilfe einer dieser Phiolen für alle Flüche, die Ihr aussprechen wollte, zur Verfügung".  
Voldemorts spitze gelbliche Zähne blitzten zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen auf, als er seinen Mund zu einem freudlosen breiten Grinsen verzog.  
"Schlau ausgedacht, mein guter Snape!  
Aber Voldemort lässt sich nicht so leicht täuschen.  
Ich bin überzeugt, du bist nicht, ohne dich der Wirkung einer deiner Tränke zu bedienen, hierher gekommen.  
Wie kann ich dann das Gebräu ausgerechnet an dir erproben?"  
Alles in Snape sträubte sich gegen weiteres Insistieren, aber er musste Voldemorts Vertrauen gewinnen.  
"Ich versichere Euch, ich stehe ebenso wenig im Bann eines Trankes, wie Ihr es tut!"  
Der Vergleich schien Voldemort zu amüsieren.  
Sarkastisch erwiderte er:"Es dürfte nicht schwer sein, herauszufinden, ob dem so ist".

Snape biss die Zähne aufeinander, aber es half nicht.  
Dem nachfolgenden Fluch konnte er nicht standhalten.  
"Crucio", brauste die gebieterische Stimme des Lords in Snapes Sinnen.  
Wie von einer Keule getroffen, sackte er auf die Knie und krümmte sich unter dem entfesselten Inferno in seinem Körper.  
Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde er aus dem eisernen Griff des Fluchs entlassen.  
"Ja, Severus, ich glaube, du hast dich tatsächlich nicht deiner Zauberelixiere bedient.  
Steh auf, du wirst noch gebraucht", hörte Snape die kalte Stimme seines Herrn. Er erhob sich vom harten Boden und klopfte den Staub von Hose und Umhang. Voldemort beobachtete ihn abschätzend, dann nahm er eine Phiole aus der Ledertasche und hielt sie Snape vor die Nase.  
"Hier, trink das sofort. Du hast mich überzeugt. Jetzt will ich dein Gebräu testen".  
Der Meister der Tränke zögerte keinen Moment und schon gleich spürte er, wie sich eine heiße Woge in seinem Innern ausbreitete.  
Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und seine Haut war wie elektrisiert.  
"Bist du bereit?", hörte er Voldemort fragen. Snape rieb seine Finger und nickte: "Ja, ich denke, es ist gut".  
Wieder glitt ein Lächeln über die hageren Züge des dunklen Lords.  
"Malfoy", rief er, "wo bist du, mein blaublütiger Statthalter.  
Tritt vor, ich benötige deine Dienste".  
Sogleich löste sich eine Gestalt aus den Reihen der Todesser, der respektvoll Platz gemacht wurde.  
Sein Gesicht war mit einer Totenkopfmaske bedeckt, aus deren tiefen Augenhöhlen, wache blaue Pupillen lugten.  
Die Falten des edlen schwarzen Umhangs schimmerten beim Gehen in tiefem Blau.  
Malfoy verbeugte sich ansatzweise vor seinem Herrn und nahm die Maske ab. Während er seine glatten hellen Haare über die Schulter zurückstrich, bedachte er Snape mit einem höhnischen Seitenblick.  
"Töte den Giftmischer, Lucius, auf der Stelle, befahl Voldemort barsch.  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen, riss Malfoy den Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und streckte ihn dicht vor Snapes Gesicht.  
Der Meister der Tränke hatte etwas Ähnliches erwartet und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Ruhig beobachtete er, wie sich Triumph in Malfoys Augen abzeichnete.  
Lucius Malfoy war ganz offensichtlich überzeugt davon, dass der Tränkemeister versagt hatte und nun seine, Malfoys, große Stunde, angebrochen war.  
Voll von bösem Willen spuckte Malfoy die Worte, die ihn von dem unliebsamen Konkurrenten befreien sollten, förmlich aus: "Avada Kedavra",.

Ein Lichtblitz schlug aus dem Zauberstab und traf Snape ins Gesicht.  
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer riss den Arm vor die Stirn und taumelte zurück. Malfoy lachte voller Freude auf. Dann entglitt seine Mimik jedoch seinem Willen und fassungslos musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine Erwartungen heute nicht erfüllt wurden.  
Snape stand noch immer aufrecht und lediglich eine geschwärzte Stelle unter seinem Schopf zeugte von dem tödlichen Fluch.  
Voldemorts Blick wanderte zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her.  
Der Giftmischer zückte nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Malfoy: "Verschwinde, übles Ungeziefer, ehe ich dich zertrete!"  
Lucius sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an.  
Doch schnell erkannte er, dass nichts mehr zu gewinnen war und zog sich in den Schutz seiner Gefährten zurück.  
Voldemort gefiel die Szene, denn er lachte sein grausames, schadenfrohes Lachen.  
"Sehr gut, du hast meine Anerkennung, Snape", beschloss Voldemort zufrieden die Demonstration.  
An die Todesser gerichtet, sprach er weiter: "Nachdem dieser Punkt nun eindeutig geklärt ist, haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.  
Wir wollen uns nun mit dem Trank, der uns die Unverwundbarkeit gewährt, rüsten".  
Mit einer kurzen Geste, wies er den Tränkemeister an, die Phiolen zu verteilen. Auch Voldemort selbst griff in den Transportbehälter.  
Snape nahm verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass der Lord jedoch mehr als ein Fläschchen aus den Ösen zog.  
Voldemort entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie hoch über seinen Kopf.  
Mächtig tönte seine Stimme durch die steinerne Halle: "Auf den Tag, der wahren Zauberer. Der Sieg ist unser!"  
Mit einem Zug leerte er den Trank und warf die Phiole auf den Steinboden, wo sie zersprang. Sämtliche Todesser taten es ihm gleich.  
"Ich habe euch zur Einstimmung noch eine Überraschung mitgebracht, meine treuen Kampfgefährten", sprach Voldemort und drehte sich zur immer noch geöffneten Pforte.  
Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Beschwörungsworte.

In der Dunkelheit des hinter der Öffnung liegenden Raumes erhob sich ein großer länglicher Gegenstand.  
Als dieser durch die Mauer in den Saal schwebte, wurde sichtbar, dass es sich um eine Bahre mit einem abgedeckten menschlichen Körper handelte.  
Das blutbefleckte weiße Tuch hing fast bis zum Boden und ließ keinen Blick auf die Person zu.  
Vor Voldemort machte die Bahre halt und die Todesser traten neugierig heran.  
"Dies soll nur der Anfang sein", rief Voldemort und riss mit einem Ruck das Tuch von dem Körper.  
Manche der Todesser stießen Freudenrufe aus, als ihnen die Identität des Toten dargeboten wurde.  
Vor ihnen aufgebahrt, lag der abscheulich zugerichtete Leichnam Alastor Moodys.  
Snape musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sich angewidert abzuwenden, als er in die leere Augenhöhle im zerfetzten Gesicht des Auroren blickte.  
Voldemort hatte das magische Auge sicherlich als makabres Souvenir an sich genommen.

"So soll es heute alles Beschmutzern der Magie ergehen. Allen Muggelbeschützern und Blutsverrätern!", schrie Voldemort.  
"Der Existenz dieses dreckigen Mörders, der unsere Brüder in Askaban hinsiechen ließ, habe ich jedoch noch einen Sinn gegeben.  
Er wird uns sicher ins Ministerium bringen..  
Macht euch bereit zum Angriff, meine Getreuen".  
Snape war einen Moment verwirrt, dann begriff er: Voldemort wollte in seinem Hass Mad Eye die letzte Würde als Mensch nehmen und hatte ihn zum Portschlüssel ins Ministerium gemacht.  
Es gab also auch dort Helfer des dunklen Lords, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte am Plan nichts mehr ändern.  
Die Todesser und auch Snape setzten die Masken auf.  
Nur Voldemort bedurfte keiner Schrecken verbreitenden Verhüllung.

"Auf mein Kommando legt ihr alle gleichzeitig die rechte Hand auf die Reste dieses Abschaums", befahl Voldemort.  
Einige Todesser wirkten ratlos, aber gehorsam versammelten sich alle eng um die schwebende Leiche und blickten gespannt zu ihrem Herrn.  
"Jetzt", kreischte der dunkle Lord und versenkte die Finger im Blut auf Moodys einstigem Gesicht.  
"Tod dem Ministerium!", dröhnte es in Snapes Ohren, als seine Füße vom Boden gerissen wurden.  
Sein Körper raste durch einen spiralförmigen Tunnel; Lichter blitzten durch seine Augen und noch immer brüllte Voldemorts wahnerfüllte Stimme in seinem Kopf:" Tod, Tod, Tod".


	15. Das Ende

**Kapitel 15: Das Ende  
**

Vor Snapes Augen nahm eine prächtige Empfangshalle Gestalt an.  
Die mahagonifarbene Edelholzverblendung mit den geschnitzten Simsen an den Wänden reichte bis zur Decke; dort krallten schwere Kronleuchter ihr luftigen Wurzeln in Stuckverzierungen.  
Das ständige Plätschern des mächtigen Springbrunnens mit den drei Statuen verlieh dem Ort eine eigentümliche friedvolle Atmosphäre.  
Diese stand im grassen Gegensatz zur Erscheinung der maskierten, mit Umhängen verhüllten Gestalten, die sich hier eingefunden hatten .  
Voldemort schien enttäuscht, dass kein Feind sich zu dieser Stunde in der Halle aufhielt und ließ seinen Zorn an den Skulpturen aus.  
Krachend explodierte der steinerne Zentaur im Wasserbecken, als ein Lichtstrahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab ihn traf.  
Angestachelt durch dieses Beispiel, verwüsteten die Todesser binnen kürzester Zeit den prunkvollen Saal. Die Kronleuchter barsten unter dem Gejohle der Vermummten in tausende Scherben, die Wände und die schneeweiße Decke wiesen unzählige Brandflecke auf.  
Voldemort bemühte sich nicht, sein Eindringen zu verbergen.  
Siegessicher, wie er sich wähnte, sollten die Auroren ihn ruhig ausfindig machen.  
Das würde ihm den Aufwand ersparen, sie zu suchen.  
"Mir nach, meine Getreuen", rief er, als sich die Todesser genug in Rage gebracht hatten und neuer Ziele der Vernichtung bedurften.  
Sie verließen im Laufschritt die zertrümmerte Halle und gelangten in einen breiten Korridor, von dem links zwei Gänge abzweigten.

Auf der rechten Seite schwang sich eine ausladende Marmortreppe in höhere Geschosse. Voldemort postierte drei Bewacher an den Stufen und inspizierte die beiden Flure.  
Es handelte sich jeweils um Sackgassen, die lediglich zu nummerierten Zimmertüren führten, offenbar Büroräumen.  
Der dunkle Lord gab McNair ein Zeichen und dieser stieß die erste Tür auf und sprang ins Zimmer.  
Rasch kam er wieder heraus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
An den nächsten beiden Türen verhielt es sich ebenso.  
Snape beobachtete den dunklen Lord. Schöpfte er Verdacht?  
Wann würde man auf Angehörige des Ministeriums treffen?  
Waren sie auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet?  
Snapes Handflächen am Zauberstab wurden allmählich feucht.

Voldemort hatte alle sechs Büros des ersten Flures ergebnislos durchkämmen lassen.  
Zornig stürmte die Truppe in den benachbarten Gang.  
McNair und Bellatrix rissen gleichzeitig Zimmertüren auf.  
"Expelliarmus", drang Sekundenbruchteile später die messerscharfe Stimme der Todesserin aus dem Büro.  
McNair rannte aus seinem leeren Büro hinüber zu Bellatrix und die übrigen Todesser drängten sich um den Zimmereingang und begafften mordlüstern die beiden entwaffneten Ministeriumsbediensteten.  
In einer Raumecke standen in dunkelblauen Uniformen ein graumelierter Mann in den Vierzigern und eine hübsche blonde, Mitte Zwanzigjährige.  
Voldemort bahnte sich einen Weg durch die geifernde Menge und begutachtete die in die Enge Getriebenen.  
"Ein hübsches Kind, meinst du nicht auch, Bellatrix", sprach er honigsüß und ließ das goldene lange Haar der Frau durch seine Krallenfinger gleiten.  
Der Mann machte Anstalten, die junge Frau zu beschützen.  
Voldemort ließ von der Blonden ab und baute sich dicht vor dem Mann auf.  
"Was glaubst du, warum wir hier sind, Schlammblut-Freund?"  
Der Mann sah aus grünen Augen verständnislos und verängstigt in die teuflische Fratze des dunklen Lords.  
"Du willst deine kleine Freundin hier beschützen?  
Niemand wird euch heute retten!  
Euer letzter Tag ist gekommen, Blutsverräter!"  
Mit diesen Worten richtete Voldemort seinen Stab zwischen die Augen des Mannes und schrie hasserfüllt: "Avada Kedavra".  
Der Stoß aus dem Zauberstab warf den Uniformierten gegen die Wand, wo er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und krampfhaft verdrehten Gliedmaßen liegen blieb.  
Die Frau hatte entsetzt einen gellenden Schrei ausgestoßen und wich nun vor Bellatrix tief an die Wand zurück.  
Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Kopf und wimmerte.  
"Gib sie mir! Lass mich zu ihr", bettelte einer der begierigen Todesser.  
Doch Bellatrix ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Sie drückte ihren Zauberstab auf das Dekollete der Zauberin, dass zwischen ihren verschränkten Ellbogen freilag und sprach den tödlichen Fluch.  
Ohne einen Mucks sackte die Frau auf den Boden, die Hände noch immer vor das Gesicht geschlagen.  
"Schade", resümierte Bellatrix, "ich hätte ihr dabei gern in die Augen gesehen".

Bis jetzt war das Schmierentheater realistisch abgelaufen, dachte Snape, doch noch immer konnte es gefährlich für die beiden Zauberer werden.  
Die Todesser mussten unbedingt aus dem Zimmer, bevor die aufgeheizten Kerle versuchen würden, sich an den vermeintlichen Leichen abzureagieren.  
Snape überlegte gehetzt, wie er eingreifen könnte, als Schreie vom Korridor drangen.  
Im nächsten Moment fand sich der Meister der Tränke in einem heillosen Kampfgetümmel wieder.  
Die herangestürmten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatten schnell begreifen müssen, dass sie gegen die auch zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Feinde nichts ausrichten konnten.  
Einen scheinbar Verletzten mit sich schleifend, hatten sie sich in eines der Büros zurückgezogen und verschanzt.  
Wutschnaubend schmetterten die Todesser unablässig Flüche gegen die versiegelte Tür , aber noch hielt die Barrikade stand.  
"Gut so", dachte Snape, auf diese Weise verging die Wirkungszeit des Trankes, ohne dass Leben gefährdet würde.  
Voldemort beobachtete das Treiben eine Weile mit missbilligenden verzogenen Mundwinkeln, dann riss er den Zauberstab hoch empor , wie ein Dirigent den Taktstock, der das Orchester zum Finale treibt.  
Erschrocken hielten die Todesser inne und starrten in das zornverkniffenen Antlitz ihres Herrn.  
Mit einem mächtigen Wort entlud sich der Schwall des angestauten Grolls vernichtend aus Voldemorts Zauberstab.  
Die trennende Mauer zerfiel augenblicklich zu schwelender Asche.  
Den dahinter versteckten Menschen blieb keine Zeit, zu schreien.  
Voldemort streckte unbarmherzig einen nach dem anderen nieder und verschonte auch nicht den Verletzten.  
"Dieser Teil des Ministeriums ist befreit von den Beschmutzern unseres Geblüts. Lasst uns nun das gesamte Gebilde säubern.  
Der Sieg ist nah, meine Getreuen!", rief Voldemort und stürmte die Treppe hinauf.  
Die Vermummten folgten mit enthusiastischen Kampfesrufen.

Oben angekommen stockte den Männern zunächst der Atem.  
Sie fanden sich versetzt in eine fremde Welt.  
Vor ihnen lag ein weiter bizarr beleuchteter Raum. Das diffuse Licht entsprang den zwölf von der hohen, gewölbten Decke leuchtenden Tierkreiszeichen.  
In unsäglicher Höhe flimmerten fremde Galaxiespiralen und Kometen bewegten sich im unwirklichen Firmament.  
Nachdem sich die Augen der Eindringlinge an die Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten, konnten sie in einiger Entfernung ein rundes glänzendes Objekt wahrnehmen.  
Voldemort teilte die Gruppe und dirigierte sie von zwei Seiten an die Erscheinung.  
Voller Ehrfurcht standen sie sich vor einer raumhohen, durchscheinenden Kugel ein, die schwerelos über dem Boden schwebte.  
Kaum waren die Todesser um das Gebilde versammelt, änderte sich seine klare Farbe und stattdessen spiegelten sich die Betrachter in der glatten Oberfläche. Dann verdunkelte sich der riesige Ball und zeigte Voldemort und seine Anhänger bei ihrem Eindringen in das Gebäude, dann bei ihrer Versammlung um den toten Auror.  
Die Todesser wurden von Entsetzten ergriffen und scharten sich angstvoll enger um ihren Herrn, während die Kugel weiter Szenen ihrer Taten im Ministerium wiedergab.  
Dann wechselte die Farbe des rotierenden Balls erneut.  
Blutrote Wogen bewegten sich im Innern der Kugel und dunkle Gestalten materialisierten bewegungslos darin.  
Die Todesser wichen zurück und richteten auf ein Zeichen Voldemorts ihre Zauberstäbe auf die noch im Dunkeln verborgenen Wesen, die immer deutlicher erkennbar wurden.  
Die roten Nebel in der Kugel lichteten sich und gaben den Blick auf die Abbilder der Betrachter frei.  
Vor den Todessern standen Schulter an Schulter im Rund der Kugel dreidimensionale Kopien ihrer selbst, die mit ruhigem Blick in die Tiefen des Raumes starrten.  
Während die Todesser noch halb verängstigt, halb amüsiert, den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Zwillingen suchten, veränderten sich diese bereits unmerklich.  
Falten in den Zügen glätteten sich, graue Schläfen färbten sich in die ursprüngliche Haarfarbe, erschlaffte Hautkonturen strafften sich, trübe Augen erhielten ihre jugendliche Klarheit zurück.  
Die Todesser begriffen: Die Zeit lief an den Hologrammen zurück.  
Goyle lachte laut auf, als er den brav gescheitelten jungen Malfoy im Smoking entdeckte.  
Schon erschien eine pickelverunstaltete unproportionierte Bellatrix-Teenagerin vor aller Augen. Die Hexe kreischte wütend auf, als McNair und Rudolphus haltlos prusteten.  
Nur Voldemort konnte der in die Vergangenheit führenden Darbietung nichts abgewinnen und starrte skeptisch auf sein jüngeres Ebenbild, das für einige Momente seinen Körper verloren hatte, nun aber kraftvoller und energischer als zuvor, rotäugig zu ihm herüber blickte.  
Die unrealen Todesser nahmen inzwischen Kindergestalt an und hinter ihnen waren vereinzelt erwachsene Zauberer sichtbar.  
Snape wurde nervös.  
Niemand hatte seinem spindeldürren, bleichen und fetthaarigen Jungendabbild Beachtung geschenkt.  
Aber in seiner Kindheitsspiegelung flackerten seine Augen in kurzer Abfolge verräterisch rot, während seine Haut immer wieder ein unnatürliches Weiß annahm.  
Noch deutlicher war seine Abstammung an seinem Vater im Hintergrund rechts abzulesen.  
Snape musste sich von dem Anblick, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte, mit Gewalt losreißen.  
Ängstlich versicherte er sich darüber, dass seine Mitstreiter keine Notiz von seiner Familie genommen hatten.  
Vielmehr wandten sich immer mehr Augenpaare verstohlen dem jungen Voldemort zu.  
Über den Stammbaum des Großmeisters war so gut wie nichts bekannt.  
Die Gestalt gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hatte ihr abstoßendes Äußeres mit einem Schlag abgelegt und Tom Riddle blickte abweisend und voller Hochmut aus der Kugel.  
Es würde nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, dann würde die Identität des Obersten offengelegt.  
Die Abbilder der Todesser waren nach Babystadien nach und nach verschwunden und die Eltern traten in den Vordergrund.  
Snape schwitzte.  
Das Wesen seines Vaters war zu deutlich.  
Voldemort würde das Verschweigen der Tatsache, dass Vampirblut durch Snapes Adern floss, als Hochverrat bestrafen.  
Und schlimmer noch, der Vertrauensverlust konnte die ganze Aktion zum Scheitern bringen.  
Warum hatte ihn niemand vor der überdimensionalen Kristallkugel gewarnt? Oder führte diese ein riskantes Eigenleben , ohne dass ihre Orakel vorhersagbar waren?  
Die Wirkung des Invulnus-Trankes würde ihn nur noch für höchstens zehn Minuten schützen.

Der Tränkemeister war noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, die verborgen in seinem weiten Umhang schlummernde Phiole, die ihm lang anhaltenden Schutz verschaffen sollte, unbemerkt zu leeren.  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Voldemort handelte.  
Voller Hass schleuderte er dem durchscheinenden Gebilde ein donnerndes "EXplodia" entgegen.  
Der Lichtstrahl, der rot aus seinem Zauberstab zuckte, umzingelte die kristallartige Kugel, um sie dann wie ein feuriger Schleier einzuhüllen.  
Die Todesser brachten sich in gebührendem Abstand in Sicherheit und warteten auf den großen Knall, mit dem der Ball zerrissen werden würde.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Stattdessen löste sich die Feuerwand in Rauch auf und die geheimnisvolle Erscheinung war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, als sie sich zwei Dutzend Auroren gegenüber sahen, die hinter der fallenden Säule aus Flammen hervorgetreten waren.  
Ohne zu zögern griffen die Todesser, die sich unverwundbar wähnten, an. Flüche und Schreie schallten durch die langgestreckte Halle.  
Die Angreifer drängten die Kämpfer des Ministeriums zurück.  
Verzweifelt jagten die Auroren den maskierten Eindringlingen tödliche Flüche entgegen, aber sie waren nicht aufzuhalten.  
Die Todesser überrannten gefallene Auroren; einige wandten sich noch in Todesqualen.  
Die Einheit der Auroren schien schnell zu begreifen, dass sie den Gegner nicht besiegen konnte.  
Die Uniformierten zogen sich in die Tiefe der Halle zurück und verschanzten sich hinter einer hochgewölbten Pforte, die in die Halle ragte.  
Im Rückzug schleuderten sie ihren Verfolgern unablässig Flüche entgegen. Snape, der als einer der ranghöchsten Anhänger des dunklen Lords in vorderster Linie mit Malfoy und Bellatrix die Todesser führte, wurde einige Male von Lichtblitzen getroffen.  
Sein Umhang qualmte an mehreren versengten Stellen, die Flüche trafen seinen Körper wie Faustschläge.  
Doch weder er , noch die beiden anderen Anführer verlangsamten ihr Tempo. Wieder schaute ein jüngerer, hochgewachsener Auror mit ebenmäßigen Zügen im Laufen über seine Schulter.  
Sein Blick traf die großen rabenschwarzen Augen in der venezianischen Maske, die von der schnabelartigen gebogenen Nase beherrscht wurde, und verriet tiefe Abscheu.  
Snape kannte den Mann nicht, der nun einen Fluch auf ihn losließ.  
Der Stoß traf ihn an der Seite und er strauchelte kurz.  
Beim Weiterrennen spürte er, wie eine Flüssigkeit seine Haut nässte und sich ihren Weg an seiner Hüfte herab suchte.  
Der Tränkemeister war für einen Moment fassungslos.  
Hatte er sich geirrte? Schwand die Schutzwirkung bereits?  
Doch die Substanz kroch kalt auf seinem Leib herab, war kein Teil seiner selbst.  
Er tastete entsetzt in seinem Umhang. Die Phiole war zerbrochen.

Schon hatten sie die Nachhut der flüchtenden Auroren gestellt und lieferten sich ein Gefecht mit den fünf Kämpfern.  
Bellatrix entwaffnete den jungen Hünen in Rekordzeit und genoss die Angst in seinem hübschen Antlitz.  
Snape sah sich überraschend Kate gegenüber.  
Noch schien sie ihn nicht zu erkennen und schleuderte hasserfüllt Fluch um Fluch gegen ihn.  
Doch sie war ohne Chance und Snape ließ ihren Zauberstab brennend in die Luft fahren.  
Gerade wollte er ihr den Todesstoß versetzen und hoffte, dass sie ihre Aufgabe überzeugend erfüllen würde, als Bellatrix, die ihr Opfer eben hingerichtet hatte, dazwischen fuhr.  
"Giftmischer, willst du die Kleine mit dem letzten Blick auf eine alberne Karnevalsverkleidung in die ewigen Jagdgründe verabschieden".  
"Sie sollen zuletzt wissen, wer die neuen Herren in der Welt sind, die sie nun verlassen müssen"; mit diesen Worten nahm Bellatrix die silberne Maske vom Gesicht und warf sie achtlos zu Boden.  
"Sie werden keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, zu jemandem zu sprechen, also weg mit der Maskerade. Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich bin", rief die Todesserin laut.  
Die meisten Todesser folgten ihrem Beispiel und entledigten sich der hinderlichen Verkleidung.  
Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Identität preiszugeben.  
Kates Augen weiteten sich für Bruchteile einer Sekunde, dann hatte sie sich gefangen.  
Die Verachtung in ihren Augen war gewichen.  
Bellatrix setzte gerade zu einer Bemerkung an, als Snape blitzschnell den Zauberstab auf die Aurorin richtete.  
"Avada Kedavra", schrie er, seine Gefühle unterdrückend.  
Kate wurde vom Lichtblitz in die Brust getroffen.  
Die Wucht der aufprallenden Kräfte schleuderten den leblosen Körper ein Stück über den Boden.  
Aus der Deckung sprangen rasch zwei Auroren und schleiften die Tote durch die Pforte, die sie nun mit einer Schneise aus weißlodernden Flammen verschlossen.

Die Todesser stürmten zum verhexten Hallenausgang und versuchten, mit allerlei Zaubersprüchen die Barriere zu beseitigen.  
Voldemort schritt eilig durch die Menge und warf seinen roten Umhang in das auflodernde Feuer, das den Weg auf ganzer Breite versperrte.  
Augenblicklich erstickte das Flammenmeer, der Umhang lag unbeschadet in der Mitte der geschwärzten Linie, so dass der dunkle Lord ihn wieder überstreifen konnte.  
Der Lord führte seine Schar durch die Pforte in einen dunklen Seitentrakt, in den eine unüberschaubare Zahl von Korridoren und Abzweigungen stieß.  
Ein gut geschützter Ort, um eine ganzes Regiment zu verbergen, dachte Snape und betrat, sich vorsichtig in der Deckung haltend, den Gang.  
Die Wirkung des Zubertrankes würde in Kürze aussetzen, wobei individuelle Unterschiede nicht auszuschließen waren und auf die Phiole mit dauerschützendem Trank konnte er nun auch nicht mehr zurückgreifen.

Zwar trug er nun nicht mehr die Maske, aber unter den Auroren waren einige junge Rekruten, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und die folglich Todesser und Spion im Kampf kaum würden unterscheiden können.  
Kaum waren sie ein Stück weit in die Schlucht des Korridors eingedrungen, wurden sie auch bereits aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen.  
Die Auroren blieben in Seitengängen und Nischen vor den Augen der Eindringlinge versteckt, ihre Flüche jedoch drangen aus allen möglichen Richtungen auf die Vorwärtspreschenden ein.  
Die Todesser registrierten die Verteidigungsversuche, die ihre Umhänge zerrissen und Brandflecke hinterließen eher belustigt.  
Manch einer wurde durch die Impulskräfte zu Fall gebracht oder schrie wütend auf, wenn ein heftiger Schlag ihn traf.  
Aber der Kampfgeist der Todesser und ihr siegessicheres Gefühl der haushohen Überlegenheit waren ungebrochen. Sie würden ein Aurorennest nach dem anderen finden und auslöschen.  
Schon flohen vor ihnen zwei Auroren aus dem Schutz einer nahen Nische und rannten zum nächsten Korridor, wo vermutlich weitere Mitstreiter warteten.  
Die Todesser johlten wie besessen und belegten die fliehenden Männer mit mehreren tödlichen Flüchen gleichzeitig.  
Die Auroren waren kaum zu Boden gestürzt, als auch schon Hände von beiden Seiten des Flures nach ihnen griffen und die Körper in Nischen zogen. In Rage rannten die Schergen Voldemorts zu der Stelle, wo eben noch zwei Opfer gemacht worden waren, aber keine Spur deutete auf die Auroren hin..  
Die vermeintlichen seitlichen Nischen entpuppten sich als gradlinige Abzweigungen, die ihnen menschenleer entgegen gähnten.

Doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser wurde bereits wieder anderweitig beansprucht. Hinter ihnen schien etwas ins Rollen gekommen zu sein.  
Schon wurde die Truppe aus dem Abschnitt, den sie gerade beschritten hatte, unter Feuer genommen.  
Und zum größten Erstaunen der mordlüsternen Todesser hatte sich die Auroreneinheit unverblümt mitten im Weg aufgebaut.  
Ein Teil der Todesser lief den Weg zurück , um den Kampf aufzunehmen. Brüllend und Flüche schleudernd rannten sie den Männern entgegen.  
Zwei der Auroren fielen.  
Die dunklen Magier waren wie im Rausch, jeder drängte an die Spitze der Gruppe, um freies Schussfeld vor sich zuhaben.  
Die Hiebe der auftreffenden Lichtblitze konnten die Todesser nicht beeindrucken., nur die leichte Beute vor ihnen beherrschte ihre Sinne.

Dann geschah das Unglaubliche: Der Todesser an der Spitze, McNair, strauchelte und krachte der Länge nach bäuchlings auf den Steinboden.  
Die Meute stockte einen Moment lang, dann hatte sie jedoch wieder das Ziel vor Augen.  
Doch schon erwischte es den nächsten Angreifer.  
Bellatrix schrie auf:" Rudolphus, mein Herz, was ist mit dir!"  
Sie eilte nach vorn zu ihrem Gatten und drehte ihn hastig auf die Seite.  
Ein Blick in sein Antlitz und abermals erklang ihr heller Schrei.  
Wut und Verzweiflung bahnten sich einen Weg aus ihrer Kehle.  
"Er ist tot, Rudolphus ist tot".

Bellatrix wurde von dem unstillbaren Verlangen beherrscht, grausame Rache an den Auroren zu nehmen.  
Doch als sie sich wieder den abwartenden Männern zuwendete, begriff sie, das alles verloren war.  
Die beiden zuvor niedergestreckten Auroren standen nun wieder mit in der Reihe und zielten ebenfalls mit den Zauberstäben auf die verwirrten Todesser.  
Alle Ecken und Winkel schienen in Bewegung zu geraten. Von überall her bewegten sich Auroren und nun auch Mitglieder des Phönixordens auf die Schwarzmagier zu.  
Noch hatten die meisten Todesser ihre Niederlage nicht erkannt und leisteten erbitterten Widerstand.  
Bellatrix nutzte den Tumult des tobenden Gefechts und zog sich, jede Deckung nutzend, unbemerkt zurück.  
Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von der Halle der Gestirne, als Snape ihren Fluchtversuch bemerkte.  
Er setzte ihr nach, doch Bellatrix rannte bereits in höchstem Tempo durch den langgestreckten Raum.  
Den Zauberstab hielt sie in der rechten Hand, bereit sich jederzeit einen Weg zu bahnen.  
Gleich würde sie die Treppe erreichen und von dort waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Portschlüssel.

"Expelliarmus", drang Snapes Fluch in die Tiefe der Halle und verfehlte nicht sein Ziel.  
Bellatrix geriet ins Stolpern, ihr Zauberstab flog weit entfernt klappernd auf den dunkelglänzenden Marmorboden.  
Die Magierin wirbelte herum und stellte sich ihrem Verfolger. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte.  
"Ach du bist es, Severus Snape. Der Mann, der alle zu täuschen glaubte. Der Verräter Dumbledores".  
"Gib auf Bellatrix, das Spiel ist aus. Der dunkle Lord ist geschlagen", sagte Snape ruhig.  
Bellatrix lachte triumphierend auf. "Nein, Giftmischer, das Spiel hat soeben erst begonnen.  
Du wirst diesen Tag noch verfluchen.  
Und nun muss ich leider gehen. Man erwartet mich".  
Sie drehte sich um und bewegte sich gemessenen Schrittes zum Treppenabgang.  
"Bleib sofort stehen. Ich warne dich", schrie Snape.  
Bellatrix schaute noch einmal zurück.  
"Willst du mich jetzt etwa töten, Vampir, der du bist?", fragte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme und lächelte überlegen. Unbekümmert stieg sie die Stufen herab und entglitt Snapes Blickfeld.

Der Meister der Tränke stand noch einen Moment wie angewurzelt.  
Was hatte Bellatrix gemeint?  
Sie hatte ihn als Vampir erkannt, hatte sie auch von seiner Funktion für den Orden gewusst?  
Und wenn ja, war auch der dunkle Lord gewarnt?  
Und warum war sie der Ansicht, das Spiel hätte erst begonnen?  
Snape griff sich den Zauberstab der Hexe und eilte mit bösen Vorahnungen, zurück durch die Halle. Kaum war er durch die steinerne Pforte getreten, sah er seine Befürchtungen bestätigt.  
Kein Jubel war in den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder abzulesen.  
Die überlebenden Todesser standen gefesselt in Reihen. Snape suchte die Zauberer mit den Augen ab.  
Als er Malfoys Blick streifte, grinste dieser ihn höhnisch an

Schon eilte Lupin ihm entgegen.  
Atemlos stieß er hervor: "Voldemort!  
Er hatte eine zweite Phiole zur Verfügung. Voldemort ist ungeschoren entkommen!  
Niemand hat ihn gesehen".  
Snape nickte. Er wusste, warum Bellatrix so unerschüttert geblieben war.  
"Ich fürchte, ich weiß, wohin Voldemort verschwunden ist", rief er dem Werwolf zu, während er wieder davon lief.  
Lupin sah ihm perplex nach, dann kam er wieder zu sich und schrie dem Halbvampir hinterher: "Wo ist er, Severus?"  
"Es gibt nur einen Ort für den letzten Kampf", hörte Lupin aus der Ferne.

Snape war wieder in der zerstörten Eingangshalle angekommen.  
Er sah sich ungeduldig um und fand hinter den Resten eines abgestürzten Kronleuchters, was er brauchte.  
Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes räumte er das schwere Gestell des Leuchters beiseite und entfachte den in der Wandvertäfelung eingelassenen Kamin.  
Er warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer, trat in den hohen Schacht und sprach deutlich:" Hogwarts, Kerker, Büro des Oberlehrers für Tränkekunde".  
Von dort würde er in wenigen Augenblicken zum Ort der bevorstehenden, alles entscheidenden Schlacht gelangen.


	16. Die Wahrheit

**Kapitel 16: Die Wahrheit**

Der Wasserspeier hatte Voldemort nur kurz widerstehen können.  
Nun stand der Eingang in der Mauernische weit offen, die schwere Eichentür zum Büro hing gebrochen in den Angeln.  
"Nein, bitte nicht! Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", winselte eine dünne Stimme.  
Der Mann in den gerahmten Foto riss die Augen in Panik weit auf. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus seiner Misere.  
Aber es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus seiner Zwangslage. Um den Rahmen, der nun zu seinem Gefängnis geworden war, lag ein feuriger Bannkreis, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.  
"Du kannst mich nicht belügen, Phileanus", erklang wieder bedrohlich der dunkle Lord.  
"Es gibt keine Geheimnisse in diesem Büro, die nicht vor dir aufgetan wurden. Kein Gespräch in diesem Raum ist je deinen Ohren entgangen".  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst", versuchte es der alte Mann auf dem verblassten Bild noch einmal.  
"Versuche nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten".  
Voldemort zischte die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seine roten Augen funkelten böse.  
"Du bist selbst kein Muggelfreund gewesen. Es wird Zeit, dass wieder die alte Ordnung hergestellt wird.  
Du hast dich lange genug bei diesem Verräter Dumbledore eingeschleimt.  
Also sprich jetzt: Wie lautet die Prophezeiung?"  
Der eingeschüchterte ehemalige Schulleiter schwieg weiter. Es stimmte, Dumbledore war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Diese lasche Schulführung und die Aufnahme von Muggelkindern waren ihm zuwider.  
Aber dennoch hatte er sich nie offen Voldemort zugekehrt.  
Er wollte sich einen Rest Tapferkeit und Standhaftigkeit bewahren.  
Voldemort wendete sich wieder dem mit dicken Fußeisen am Boden gehaltenen, mit Ketten gegürteten Fawkes zu.  
"Na widerliches Vieh, glotz mich nicht so an. Diesmal bin ich derjenige, der austeilt".  
Er bewegte den Zauberstab und die Ketten um den Vogel zogen sich enger zusammen.  
Das Tier sperrte in Panik den Schnabel weit auf.  
Ein langgezogener Schmerzschrei entfuhr dem Phönix, als seine Flügel unter dem Druck der stählernen Kettenglieder brachen.  
"Rede jetzt sofort, oder deine Tage in dieser Welt sind gezählt und du wirst als der Mann in die Geschichte eingehen, für den der letzte Phönix geopfert wurde".  
Phileanus wägte in höchster Not ab, was wichtiger war, eine unsinnige Vorhersehung oder sein letztes Tor in die Gegenwart, sein gerahmtes Bildnis, das Voldemort drohte, in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.  
Für ihn stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.  
"Hör auf Voldemort, ich rede!", presste er durch die Lippen. Die tödliche Umarmung, die Fawkes die Luft nahm, lockerte sich.  
"Gut Phileanus, du hast eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, ich höre!"  
Voldemort neigte sich dem Foto zu.

"Dein Schicksal ist das des Jungen, Voldemort", sprach der alte Mann.  
"Potter, du meinst Potter", prustete der dunkle Lord, "und dafür hältst du mich auf, Phileanus?"  
Der grauköpfige Oberlehrer fürchtete sich, die Botschaft schien wertlos für seinen Peiniger.  
"Verstehst du nicht, Tom Riddle?  
Es wird nur einer weiterexistieren, du oder Potter!"  
Voldemort lächelte noch immer geheimnisvoll.  
"Es ist eines meiner geschätztesten Ziele, Harry Potter zu vernichten".  
Phileanus zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er hatte keinerlei Hoffnung, dass Voldemort sein Versprechen halten würde und er unversehrt blieb.

Doch in diesem Moment erschien sein rettender Engel mit schlohweißem Haar und flammendem Umhang im Türrahmen.  
"Hast du die Wahrheit gefunden, die dein Herz verlangte?", fragte Dumbledore, als würde er zu einem rebellischen Schüler sprechen und nicht zu seinem Erzfeind.  
Voldemort sprang herum und begrüßte den weisen Zauberer mit einem Fluch, den Dumbledore jedoch mühelos parierte.  
"Gut, dass ich dich nicht suchen muss, alter Mann.  
Lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen. Auf mich wartet noch eine freudige Aufgabe", schnaubte Voldemort und jagte mehrere Flüche auf seinen Gegner, die dieser wiederum ableiten konnte.  
"Mach es uns nicht unnötig schwer.  
Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, Greis. Dein Tod macht Platz für eine neue Ära", versuchte Voldemort zu provozieren.  
Doch Dumbledore blieb unbeirrt und ruhig.  
"Du magst Recht haben, Voldemort.  
Meine Tage sind gezählt und mein Geist strebt nach der Stille des Universums.  
Niemand ist Meister seines Schicksals. Ich nicht und auch nicht du, Tom Riddle.  
Die Zeit ist gekommen für einen Neubeginn. Der Junge ist nun alt genug und gereift, die Bürde zu tragen", sinnierte der Meister des Ordens.  
"Nein", kreischte Voldemort, "Potter wird keine Rolle mehr spielen!  
Er wird dir noch heute in den Tod folgen".  
Voller Hass drang der dunkle Lord auf Dumbledore ein, der sich unter Aufwendung aller Kräfte verteidigte.  
Plötzlich wirbelte Voldemort um seine Achse und schickte einen tödlichen Schlag gegen den Phönix.  
Dumbledore hatte die Absicht erkannt und hüllte den wehrlosen Vogel im gleichen Atemzug in einen Schutzzauber.

Doch den Moment der Ablenkung hatte Voldemort blitzschnell genutzt.  
Als Dumbledores Blick sich hob, sah er ins Antlitz der Finsternis.  
"Avada Kedavra".  
Die tödlichen Worte wurden von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und schlugen über dem alten Magier zusammen.  
Sein Blick bohrte sich in die Augen Voldemorts, um seinen geschlossenen Mund spielte ein Lächeln.  
Seine weißen Haare schienen zu leuchten.  
Das Leuchten umfing seine ganze Erscheinung, überschwemmte in einer schäumenden Woge den Raum.  
Ein letztes Aufblitzen, dann war Dumbledore eine Geschichte, die man sich von Generation zu Generation weiter erzählte. Kein Staubkorn blieb von seiner fleischlichen Gestalt zurück.

Snape stieg in seinem Büro aus dem Kamin und schüttelte den Ruß aus seinem Umhang.  
Kaum hatte er einen Fuß in das ehrwürdige Gemäuer gesetzt, ergriff ihn eine tiefe Beklemmung.  
Der Atem des Bösen war gegenwärtig.  
Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr über eine Phiole des beschützenden Tankes verfügte.  
Instinktiv lief er in sein Labor hinüber, um die Kessel auf einen rettenden Rest hin zu untersuchen.  
Als er die Tür aufstieß, wusste er, dass hier nichts mehr zu finden war.  
Doch die im Zorn veranstaltete Verwüstung, die er antraf, legte den Schluss nahe, dass auch der Eindringling leer ausgegangen war.  
Nun war es Gewissheit: Voldemort war in Hogwarts eingedrungen!  
'Ich muss schleunigst zu Dumbledore', dachte Snape und wollte gerade aus dem zerstörten Labor stürmen, als er ein Flattern vernahm.  
Er hielt inne und sah, wie sich hinter den umgestürzten Kesseln ein großer Vogel erhob.  
Bereit zur Gegenwehr zückte Snape den Zauberstab.  
Doch die Anmut des schneeweißen majestätischen Tieres mit dem sichelförmigen schmalen Schnabel hielt ihn gefangen.  
Er spürte, dass von dem Ibis, der in früheren Kulturen als heiliges Wesen verehrt worden war, keine Gefahr ausging. Noch mehr, er fühlte eine unerklärliche Vertrautheit mit dem reinen Geschöpf der Lüfte, gleichzeitig wurde sein Herz jedoch schwer.  
Plötzlich ließ der Ibis einen Gegenstand aus seinen Krallen fallen, den Snape bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Der Tränkemeister fing die dunkle metallene Kugel auf und betrachtete aufmerksam, das seltsame Gebilde.  
Auf umlaufenden Eisenbändern waren die Kontinente angebracht, die vom gut sichtbaren Räderwerk im Inneren des Erdballs angetrieben, Millimeter für Millimeter auseinander strebten.  
Snape drehte die Kugel in der Hand und spähte durch das Gitterwerk der Längen- und Breitengrade in den Bauch der Apparatur.  
Im Kern des Laufwerks entdeckte er eine kleine goldene Tafel, auf der Ziffern erschienen und verschwanden. Jahrhunderte kamen und gingen mit den fein gewundenen Ziffern der Anzeigetafel.  
In rascher Folge durchlief das Uhrwerk die Weltenzeit bis es in der Gegenwart angekommen, plötzlich stehen blieb.  
Die Zahnräder bewegten sich nicht mehr, die Schwungscheiben liefen aus bis zum völligen Stillstand. Severus Snape begriff die Botschaft: Die Zeit war gekommen. Das Ende oder der Anfang.

Der Ibis umklammerte die ins Stocken geratene Weltkugel mit seinen Krallen und trug die filigrane Last auf leisen Schwingen aus Snapes Gesichtfeld in eine andere Wirklichkeit.  
"Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin für immer bei Euch", vernahm der Meister der Tränke die vertraute Stimme Dumbledores.  
Er wusste, das nicht seine Ohren die Worte in sein Bewusstsein gebracht hatten.

Es galt nun, den Junge zu schützen.  
Snape hastete aus seinen Räumen und jagte zur Treppe. Doch etwas ließ ihn am Treppenabsatz zögern.  
Leise und vorsichtig bewegte er sich hinauf.  
Und tatsächlich, er hörte ein gepresstes Wimmern aus der vor ihm liegenden Eingangshalle.  
Snape nutzte die Deckung der Treppe und warf gebückt einen Blick über die Schwelle unter der Treppenbrüstung.  
Er wagte nicht mehr zu atmen. So früh hatte er nicht erwartet, mit der verhängnisvollen Situation konfrontiert zu werden!  
Nicht weit von seinem Standort lag Ron Weasley mit verrenktem Bein.  
Seine Hose war oberhalb des Knies zerrissen und blutgetränkt. Ein bleiches Knochenende lugte an der Frakturstelle aus der Haut.  
Der rothaarige Junge war bei Bewusstsein und stieß leise Schmerzlaute durch die Zähne.  
Wenige Meter weiter lag Hermine mit kalkweißem Gesicht reglos auf dem Rücken. Auch sie lebte noch, wenn auch ihr Atem nur noch schwach sichtbar war.  
Voldemort stand, den Rücken der Treppe zu den Kerkern zugekehrt.  
Vor ihm lag Harry. Wehrlos, den Zauberstab in unerreichbarer Distanz.  
Snape konnte nicht erkennen, ob der Junge verletzt war, aber Potter fixierte seinen Angreifer hasserfüllt, während er sich auf Ellbogen aufstützte.  
Noch zögerte Snape, den dunklen Lord hinterrücks anzugreifen.  
Sein Ehrgefühl verbot ihm eine solche unritterliche Vorgehensweise.  
Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund.  
Sein Leben war seit Jahrzehnten an die Existenz des Herrn der Finsternis gekettet; sein Geist dürstete nach Antworten vor dem Ende.

Doch schon wurde die Stille zerschnitten, von der hohen erregten Stimme Voldemorts.  
"Nun stehen wir uns endlich wieder gegenüber, Harry Potter. Alles ist so gekommen, wie es der große Plan vorgesehen hat.  
Die Prophezeiung wird sich heute erfüllen".  
Snape sah, dass Potters Gesicht sich rötete, die Narbe trat deutlich hervor.  
Seine Augen funkelten, als er sagte: "Was habe ich mit deinem elenden Plan zu tun, Tom Riddle!  
Du bist nichts weiter als ein gemeiner Mörder, der meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat.  
Was haben sie dir nur getan? Warum verfolgst du meine Familie, Riddle?"  
Voldemort machte drei Schritte auf den Jungen zu, der wie ein Flusskrebs rückwärts krabbelte, bis die Wand ihn aufhielt. Voldemort sprach jetzt leiser, fast freundlich, als er antwortete: "Deine Familie?  
Du sprichst von deiner Familie. Nein, es ist nicht deine Familie.  
Das Blut der Riddles verträgt nur einen Erben, nämlich mich, den rechtmäßigen Erben".  
"Was redest du da?" rief Harry verwirrt. "die Potters haben nicht das Geringste mit dir zu schaffen, Tom Riddle".  
"Nein; das haben sie in der Tat nicht", erwiderte Voldemort maliziös.  
Er schien sichtlich Gefallen an der Konfusion des Jungen zu finden.  
"Aber was weißt du denn über die Abstammung deiner Mutter, mein kleiner Held?", fragte der dunkle Lord sanft.  
Harrys Schläfe zuckte; er schrie seinen Hass heraus: "Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel, du Monster.  
Du hast kein Recht, auch nur ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen.  
Sie war die Tochter von Muggeln, sie hat absolut nicht mit dir zu tun!"  
"So, so, mein armer Junge, ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich dir mal die Augen öffne"; Voldemort lachte bitter, "denn viel Zeit bleibt dir ja nicht mehr".  
"Deine Muggelmutter, Lily Evans, war eine Waise.  
Die erbärmlichen Evans.  
Elende Blutsverräter - wie ich Mischehen verabscheue - haben die kleine Lily aufgenommen, als sie noch ein Kleinkind war. Sie hat es erst sehr spät erfahren.  
Aber noch früh genug, um zu wissen, warum sie sterben musste".

Snape lag weiter in seinem Versteck und war nicht fähig, zu handeln.  
Doch er wusste, dass der Junge nicht in Gefahr war, so lange der Lord sich an seinen Enthüllungen weidete.  
Potter war inzwischen kreidebleich.  
"Du lügst, Riddle. Du versuchst, das Andenken meiner Mutter zu beschmutzen.  
Hör sofort auf damit, du Missgeburt!", schrie er.  
Voldemort sprach nachsichtig, wie ein Großvater zu seinem widerspenstigen Enkel, weiter: "Nein, Potter, deine Mutter mag die leuchtende Engelsgestalt deiner knappen Erinnerung bleiben.  
Aber du sollst wissen, dass sie keine Evans, kein Muggel war.  
In ihr floss das Blut der Riddles!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr", schrie Harry, "die Riddles wurden ausgelöscht, vor mehr als vier Jahrzehnten".  
"Du hast Recht", säuselte Voldemort verschwörerisch, "ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich meine Rache nahm.  
Ich war zufrieden, meinen Vater und sein junges Muggelweib vor meinen Füßen sterben zu sehen.  
Aber ich versäumte, das Haus genau zu untersuchen., bevor ich es in Flammen aufgehen ließ.  
Sonst wäre mir das leere Kinderzimmer nicht entgangen.  
Und so habe ich die Spur deiner Mutter erst viele Jahre später aufgenommen".  
Harry starrte den dunklen Lord mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Minutenlang war er nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen.  
"Das kann nicht wahr sein", stammelte der Junge, "du lügst, du elendes Tier".  
"Ja, die Wahrheit ist nicht immer so, wie wir es wünschen.  
Ich war auch nicht angetan, von der Vorstellung, eine 25 Jahre jüngere Schlammblut-Halbschwester zu haben", sinnierte Voldemort weiter.  
"Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass die Nachricht mich wie ein Schock traf.  
Es durfte nicht sein, dass mein Vater , der mich kaum geboren, verlassen hatte, und meine Mutter dadurch in den Tod trieb, auch noch mein Erbe gefährdete".  
Er sah Harry eine Weile an, dann sprach er weiter.  
Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr gefühlvoll: "Ich konnte sie nicht am Leben lassen.  
Genauso wenig, wie ich dich verschonen darf.  
Nur einer kann das Erbe des Blutes weitertragen.  
Nur einer den großen Plan zu Ende führen.  
Die Stunde naht. Die Weisen der Zeiten, die Könige der Völker, schauen zu mir empor".  
Harry erwiderte nichts, sah nur mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen hoch zu seinem Widersacher.  
"Kein Sterblicher darf dem geheimen Plan der Mächte im Wege stehen.  
Du hattest deinen Platz im Spiel der Weltordnung, Harry.  
Jetzt ist es an der Zeit 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen".

Snape sah, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war, zu handeln.  
Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, schüttelte die betäubende Wirkung der Worte ab, und überraschte den dunklen Lord, der sich sicher gewähnt hatte, mit einem machtvollen Angriff.  
Ehe der Lord reagieren konnte, war ihm der Zauberstab durch die Kräfte der Magie entrissen und in Snapes Hände geleitet worden.  
Doch schon erkannte Snape, dass sein Skrupel, den dunklen Herrscher, aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten, sich als Fehler erweisen könnte.  
Voldemort war blitzschnell mit Hilfe der magischen Kräfte seines überlegenden Geistes dem Wirkungsfeld möglicher Flüche entfleucht und verschanzte sich nun hinter den Steinflanken der ins Obergeschoss führenden Granittreppe.

"Bist du verletzt, Potter?", fragte Snape, ohne Voldemorts Unterschlupf aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Nein, Sir, es geht schon wieder", erwiderte Harry, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
"Hier, nimm das", rief Snape und warf Harry den Zauberstab des dunklen Lords zu.  
"Bring deine Freunde in den Krankenflügel und bleib selbst in Sicherheit, bis der Orden eintrifft".  
Harry betrachtete noch sprachlos den Zauberstab in seiner Hand und bewegte ihn ehrfürchtig.  
"Geh jetzt Potter. Worauf wartest du noch!"  
Harry schlich schnell entlang der Wand zu Hermine und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.  
Er sah in ihre Augen und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.  
Harry zog das Mädchen an den Schultern hoch, bis sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie allein sitzen konnte.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.  
"Es geht einigermaßen. Ich muss wohl kurz weggetreten gewesen sein...  
Harry, ich habe alles mitangehört.  
Es muss schlimm für dich sein, aber mach jetzt keine Dummheiten.  
Bleib du selbst Harry, wie du es immer warst.  
Lass Voldemort nicht Macht über dich gewinnen", flehte Hermine leise.  
Harry sah sie mit großen traurigen Augen an.  
Die junge Hexe konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn umarmen.  
Harry entwand sich rasch und nickte zu Ron herüber.  
"Wir müssen ihn schleunigst hier wegbringen.  
Pomfrey kriegt das sicher rasch in den Griff".  
Hermine schlich zu Ron herüber und sprach leise mit ihm. Dann tippte sie sein Bein zart mit dem Zauberstab an.  
Harry kroch ebenfalls zu Ron und bemerkte, dass sein Freund ruhiger geworden war.  
"Ich habe einen Betäubungszauber eingesetzt", erklärte Hermine nicht ohne Stolz.  
Gemeinsam schleppten die beiden Ron, ohne sich aus der Deckung zu bewegen, aus der Eingangshalle.  
Kaum waren sie aus der Gefahrenzone, beschwor Hermine eine Bahre herbei und sie hievten Ron darauf.  
"Hermine, du musst ohne mich zu Pomfrey gehen.  
Mein Platz ist hier unten.  
Es ist mein Schicksal, das hier entschieden wird.  
Ich spüre den Sog, der mich an diesem Ort hält", bekannte Harry.  
Entsetzt sah Hermine in Harrys ruhiges, aber entschlossenes Gesicht.  
"Aber Harry..", Hermine überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie ihn davon abhalten konnte, zurückzukehren.  
"Es ist gut so, Hermine. Ich muss meinen Weg gehen".  
Damit machte er kehrt und lief auf leisen Sohlen zurück in die Eingangshalle, wo tödliche Gefahr lauerte.

Snape, der auf der anderen Seite der Treppe in Deckung gegangen war, bemerkte Harrys Rückkehr nicht.  
Harry suchte Schutz hinter einem massiven Wasserspender, dessen breiter Fuß in ein muschelförmiges Becken auslief. Harry konnte von seinem Versteck Snape von hinten sehen, der an der steinernen Treppenwange kauerte.  
Ihm gegenüber, nur durch die immens breite Treppe getrennt, musste sich Voldemort befinden.  
Snapes Umhang sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
Harry fragte sich, was inzwischen geschehen war.  
Und wann würde Dumbledore ihnen zu Hilfe eilen? Oder war er noch im Ministerium zurückgeblieben?  
Snape wirkte sehr angespannt und drehte den Zauberstab in den Fingern.  
Plötzlich sprach Snape:" Nein Voldemort, du kannst mich nicht mit deinen schönen Worten beirren.  
Ich diene dir nicht. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!"  
Harry überlegte, was Voldemort Snape wohl angeboten hatte. Würde Snape bis zum Ende standhaft bleiben?  
Harry hätte es nicht beschwören mögen.  
Der dunkle Lord war ebenfalls nicht überzeugt:" Und ob du mir gedient hast, Severus.  
Auch du hattest deinen Platz im großen Spiel.  
Selbst als du dachtest, mich am meisten zu hintergehen, warst du Diener im großen Plan.  
Der Tag war lange vorbestimmt, du warst nur Rädchen im mächtigen Uhrwerk.  
Du musstest den Tag des Überfalls auf heute festlegen, weil es die Vorsehung so wollte"  
"Nein, Voldemort", hörte Harry wieder Snapes ölige Stimme.  
"Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit abgeschworen. Ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist".  
Voldemorts schadenfrohes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.  
"Snape, all dein Bemühen, mir zu entsagen, amüsiert mich. Amüsiert mich, seit du dachtest, mir entrinnen zu können und dich dem Orden anschlossest.  
Dann deine Rückkehr als Spion, du konntest dich nicht von mir freimachen.  
Ich war immer bei dir, Teil deiner Existenz.  
Hast du mich nicht gespürt, all die Jahre?"  
Snape antwortete nicht. Harry sah, dass er den Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt.  
Fast schien es, dass Snapes Hand zitterte. Hatte Snape etwa Angst?  
"Du schweigst, Severus?  
Dann will ich auch dir die Wahrheit offenlegen.  
Dann entscheide, wohin du zu gehören glaubst, Fledermaus. Hast du nie die Macht des Blutes in dir gespürt?  
Nie den Atem der Ewigkeit vernommen, Severus?  
Auch du trägst das Zeichen.  
Du entstammst wie ich dem Geschlecht der Auserwählten. Wenn der eine Tag gekommen ist, werden wir es sein, die das zusammenfügen, was entzweit wurde.  
Raum und Zeit werden vor unserem Auge verschmelzen, die Weltordnung wird für uns ihre Schleier heben und klar und deutlich erkennbar sein.  
Kundalini, die Schlange wird uns das dritte Auge öffnen, keine Geheimnisse sollen verborgen bleiben.  
Du kannst an der Erleuchtung Teil haben. Verschwende nicht deinen überragenden Verstand, Severus!"  
"Wovon redest du Voldemort? Du bist nicht auserwählt und ebenso wenig ich.  
Und keine Macht wird dich erleuchten. Nur wenigen weisen Männern und Druiden ist ein kurzer Blick in den Weltenlauf gestattet.  
Was redest du also!", raunzte Snape ärgerlich.  
Wieder ertönte Voldemorts beschwörende Stimme: "Im Blut sind wir vereint, Severus.  
Das Blut der Träger des Wissens fließt durch unser beider Adern.  
Die Linie der Riddles wurde geteilt. Mein unseliger Vater hatte eine Schwester.  
Diese verband sich mit einem Vampir und gab ihr Blut weiter an einen Jungen, einen Halbvampir.  
Dich, Severus Snape. Du siehst in mir einen direkten Blutsverwandten.  
Und du wirst die Aufgabe unserer Linie mit mir erfüllen!"

Harry war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Er sah zu Snape, der gebeugt an der steinernen Treppenwange stand und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hielt. Snape schien mit sich zu ringen.  
Auch er war also ein Abkömmling des Riddle-Stammes.  
Einer von drei Verbliebenen.  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Schmerz seiner Narbe, als er Snape zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte.  
Snape richtete sich wieder auf:" Gesetzt der Fall, ich glaube dir deine abstruse Geschichte und wir haben gemeinsame Vorfahren, was soll das denn schon bedeuten?  
Du hast keine Macht mehr, Voldemort.  
Deine Todesser sind sämtlich ausgeschaltete!"  
Wieder lachte Voldemort sein überlegenes Lachen. "Die Todesser waren nur Teil des Spiels, nicht wichtig.  
Meine Macht ist ungebrochen, hat sich heute weiter vermehrt. Warum glaubst du, habe ich all die Jahre überlebt?  
Warum konnte mein Geist weiter existieren, seines Körpers beraubt?"  
Harry war gespannt auf die Antwort, fürchtete sie aber zugleich.  
Wieder warf er einen Blick zu Snape herüber, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und von seiner Anwesenheit nichts ahnte.  
"Ich will es dir sagen: Weil ich der Bewahrer des Auges der Brahmanen bin, des Nirwana-Steins Shivas, von dem die Veden seit Jahrtausenden künden.  
Frage nicht, wie er zu mir gefunden hat.  
Es genügt zu wissen, dass er Teil meiner selbst geworden ist. Und noch am heutigen Tag wird der Stein der Weisen sich an seinem Platz einfügen".

Snape sackte sichtlich zusammen.  
Harry wurde von großer Angst erfasst.  
Der Hüter des Steins der Weisen war Dumbledore.  
Warum war er nicht hier? Spürte er nicht die Gefahr?

Voldemort, beseelt von der Vision seines Ruhms, sprach weiter:" Nur noch kurze Zeit, dann wird auch der Stein des Propheten, der noch eingebettet in seinen schwarzen Quadersarkophag ruht, umringt und angebetet von Pilgern, mir gehören.  
Diese Unwissenden, die ihn Tag für Tag mit ihren Lippen berühren, können seine Macht nicht kosten.  
Auch er wird sich vereinen zum magischen Bund.  
Und zu guter Letzt der Stein des Hirten: An der Hand des mächtigsten Mannes der Sterblichen in der alten Stadt.  
Vor ihm sind Könige niedergekniet, Weltherrscher haben ihn in Demut angehaucht.  
Ich werde sie alle vereinen und dann werde ich der erste nach Tausenden von Jahren sein, der ihre gemeinsamen Kräfte entfesselt".

"Nein", schrie Snape, "das wird niemals geschehen!  
Kein Zauberer darf in das Gefüge der ewigen Ordnung eindringen.  
Die Welt würde im Chaos versinken.  
Die Muggelführer würden sich gegenseitig des Verrats bezichtigen, Völker sich im Hass gegen die Diebe ihrer höchsten Insignien verzehren.  
Nimmer endende Kriege würden ausgelöst.  
Der Fortbestand der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, darf nicht gefährdet werden.!"  
Voldemort wurde ungeduldig.  
Noch einmal versuchte er Snape ins Boot zu holen.  
"Severus, törichter Diener der Muggel, erkennst du denn nicht die einmalige Chance, die sich dir eröffnet?  
Habe teil mit mir an der großen Offenbarung.  
Du gehörst zur Linie der Sehenden, dir und mir werden die Steine ihr Geheimnis kundtun.  
Vergiss die Muggel, Fledermaus. Vergiss die Freunde der Muggel!  
Für sie warst du immer nur die unheimliche Kreatur der Nacht. Haben sie deine Fähigkeiten zu würdigen gewusst?  
Haben sie dein wahres Wesen erkannt? Nein..  
Aber ich mache dich zu dem, was deinem Geblüt würdig ist, zu einem Herren der Welt!  
Stell dich nicht weiter gegen mich, Severus.  
Nimm die Hand, die ich dir reiche!"  
Snape rührte sich nicht.  
Harry wagte kaum noch zu atmen, so sehr lastete die Spannung auf ihm.  
Wie lange würde der Halbvampir noch widerstehen?  
Nach wie vor konnte Harry nicht sehen, was Voldemort tat. Um ihn in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen, hätte er das Risiko eingehen müssen, seine Position hinter dem Wasserspender zu ändern.  
Aber er war gelähmt vor Angst.

"Du reichst niemandem die Hand, Tom Riddle", sprach nun wieder, fest wie ein Felsen, Snape, "du benutzt Menschen nur. Reißt Arme aus, die sich dir entgegen strecken.  
Nein!..  
Ich werde dir nicht helfen, die Welt zu unterjochen.  
Die Weisheit gehört den Menschen. Ihre Zeit wird kommen. Die Steine werden ihren Weg zueinander finden, wenn die Menschen reif sind für die Offenbarung.  
Unsere Aufgabe ist nicht, die Erde zu beherrschen.  
Wir bewahren die Schätze des Wissens für die kommenden Generationen über die Zeiten.  
Du hast in dieser Ordnung keinen Platz, Voldemort.  
Lass es uns nun hier zu Ende bringen. Mann gegen Mann aus dem gleichen Haus, ohne Tricks".

Tatsächlich konnte Harry beobachten, wie sich Snape seines Umhanges entledigte und sich bereit machte für ein gefährliches Duell.  
Wieder kroch die Angst Harry durch die Eingeweide.  
Konnte es gelingen? Hatte Snape eine Chance gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten?

Ein Geräusch von oberhalb der Treppe riss Harry jäh aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er hob den Kopf aus seinem Versteck und sein Atem stockte. Eine Gruppe Zweitklässler erschien schwatzend und ahnungslos am Treppenansatz.  
Die jungen Leute konnten weder Voldemort noch Snape sehen.  
Harry erhob sich über den Wasserspender und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Gab Zeichen, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollten.  
Er wollte jedoch nicht riskieren, seine Gegenwart Voldemort preiszugeben, daher blieb er weiter stumm.  
Und tatsächlich, die Truppe machte halt und einige Jungen starrten zu ihm herunter.  
Doch schon begaben sich die ersten Zweitklässler auf die Treppe und winkten weiter schwatzend zurück.  
Offenbar hielten sie Harrys verzweifelten Versuche, sie zurück zu schicken, für ein seltsames Spiel. "  
Weißt du, was er will?", hörte Harry einen Jungen fragen. Harry lugte zu Voldemort herüber, aber er konnte ihn nicht ausmachen.  
Snape kauerte noch immer auf seiner Seite der Treppe.  
Er bewegte jetzt unablässig die Lippen und wirkte abwesend. Auf Harry machte er den Eindruck, als murmele er Beschwörungsformeln.  
Harry wagte sich noch weiter aus der Deckung und machte mit dem Zeigefinger quer über die Kehle so eindeutige Zeichen, wie er nur konnte, dabei riss er die Augen so weit auf, dass es fast weh tat.  
Mit den Lippen formte er groß den Namen des dunklen Lords.  
Der Junge auf der Treppe starrte ihn entsetzt an und endlich begriff er.  
Mit einem panischen Aufschrei drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rief seinen Gefährten zu: "Schnell weg hier! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht".  
Harry sank tief ausatmend zurück hinter seine Deckung.  
Doch seine Erleichterung sollte nicht lange währen.  
Ein spitzer Schrei ließ ihn zusammenfahren.  
Als er einen Blick um den Fuß seiner Deckung wagte, sah er, dass die Situation sich schlagartig geändert hatte.  
Voldemort war nun nicht mehr der in die Enge Getriebene.  
Er musste den Schülern den Rückweg abgeschnitten haben. Auf alle Fälle hatte er jetzt vier Jungen und ein Mädchen in seine Gewalt gebracht.  
Einer der Jungen zitterte wie Espenlaub, das Mädchen schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen und wurde von einem Jungen mit schneeweißen Lippen gestützt.  
"Kommt zu mir, meine Schäfchen", befahl Voldemort.  
"Schön in einer Reihe vor mir aufstellen!"  
Dann drängte Voldemort die Geiseln dicht an den Treppenabsatz.  
"Siehst du, Severus", rief er in die Eingangshalle herunter, "nichts und niemand kann Voldemort aufhalten.  
Die Vorsehung leitet die Geschicke des Auserwählten.  
Zeig dich, Giftmischer. Komm aus deinem Versteck!"  
"Oder muss ich erst den armen kleinen Kinderchen, deinen lieben Schülern hier, etwas antun", fügte der dunkle Lord mit besorgtem Ton hinzu.

Ohne zu zögern trat Snape aus seiner Zuflucht und stellte sich mittig vor der ersten Stufe auf.  
"Hol seinen Zauberstab", fuhr Voldemort den blonden Jungen an, der das Mädchen gehalten hatte.  
Wortlos kam der Junge die Treppe herunter und streckte schüchtern die Hand nach Snapes Waffe aus.  
"Ist schon gut", beruhigte Snape und ließ sich widerstandslos entwaffnen.  
Der Junge hastete die Stufen empor, übergab den Stab und reihte sich schnell wieder ein.  
"Lass jetzt die Kinder gehen", verlangte Snape, "du hast bekommen, was du begehrtest".  
Sich direkte an die ängstlichen Zauberschüler wendend, rief er:" Lauft jetzt! Geht zurück in den Flügel".  
"Ja", schrie Voldemort mit wahnverzerrtem Gesicht, "lauft um euer Leben.  
Oder bleibt und seht zu, wie euer Professor für euch geopfert wird."  
Die Schar der Zweitklässler lief davon, so schnell sie konnte. Das schluchzende Mädchen wurde von dem Jungen fortgezogen.

Harry sah einen grellen Lichtschein aufblitzen und hörte das teuflische Lachen des dunklen Lords.  
Er sah, wie Snape von etwas hart getroffen wurde, dass ihn von den Beinen riss und über den Boden fegte.  
Nur wenige Meter vor Harry blieb der Tränkemeister auf dem Rücken liegen.  
Harrys Körper verkrampfte sich.  
War der Mann, der ihm gerade eben noch das Leben gerettet hatte, vor seinen Augen gestorben?  
Hätte er dies verhindern können?

Die Stille wurde von einem röchelnden Einatmen zerschnitten. Snape krümmte seinen Oberkörper, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Das Röcheln wurde lauter.  
Snape kämpfte gegen die Schwäche seiner fleischlichen Hülle, mühte sich, hoch zu kommen.  
Doch nach einigen Augenblicken fiel er mit einem kaum hörbaren Wehlaut wieder zurück.  
Voldemort hatte die Anstrengungen seines Widersachers von seiner exponierten Position interessiert verfolgt.  
Nun kam er gemächlich die Treppe herunter, die Augen weiter auf seine erlegte Beute gerichtet.  
Doch war er offensichtlich noch nicht sicher, dass der Gegner geschlagen war.  
Für alle Fälle zielt er mit Snapes Zauberstab weiter auf dessen Brust.  
"Nun, Snape", flötete Voldemort.  
Er stand an den Füßen des Gefällten und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Das hätte nicht sein müssen.  
Ich bedaure es genauso, wie du.  
Aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht am Leben lassen kann.  
Nur einer vom Blut der Väter wird der Herrscher sein!"

Der dunkle Lord hob den Zauberstab zum Todesstoß langsam an.  
Es schien, als wolle er jede Sekunde auskosten.  
Harry musste sich entscheiden, es war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.  
Mit einem Kampfschrei, der allen Hass, allen Schmerz in sich trug, preschte er aus seinem Hinterhalt und brüllte aus voller Kehle "Avada Kedavra!"  
Voldemorts Zauberstab gehorchte und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall schleuderte er den tödlichen Lichtstrahl gegen seinen Herrn.  
Doch der Gebieter der Finsternis, der die Sinne einer wilden Bestie besaß, war nicht auf diese Weise zu besiegen. Gleichzeitig mit Harry hatte er den Gegenfluch ausgesprochen und nun standen sie sich gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe durch einen magischen Lichtbogen verbunden, in hasserfüllter zutiefster Meditation, alle inneren Ströme aufbietend.  
Doch keiner der Beiden konnte das Gleichgewicht zu seinen Gunsten destabilisieren.  
Harrys Hand vermochte den Zauberstab kaum noch zu halten, sein Arm zitterte unter dem Druck des Ansturms.  
Er biss auf die Unterlippe, sein Schopf klebte ihm auf der Stirn.

Snape hatte die Szene zunächst fassungslos verfolgt.  
Er war auf seinen Tod vorbereitet gewesen, wollte ihm ohne Aufbegehren entgegentreten.  
Und nun sah er neben sich den Jungen, der für sein Leben kämpfte.  
Er suchte die Umgebung verzweifelt mit den Augen ab. Irgendwo musste noch Potters Zauberstab, den ihm Voldemort bei der ersten Konfrontation entrissen hatte, herumliegen.  
Und tatsächlich sah Snape Potters Waffe, keine fünf Meter entfernt und unzerstört, an einem Mauervorsprung ruhen.  
Ein rascher Blick zu Voldemort bestätigte ihm, dass dieser ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.  
Snape streckte die Finger unmerklich in Richtung des Zauberstabs und fixierte das herbeigesehnte Objekt mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
Die hypnotische Konzentration raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein.  
Tiefer und tiefer versenkte er sich in die Beschwörung, Worte ohne Klangkörper rollten von seinen Lippen.  
Und endlich, ohne den Boden zu berühren, suchte Harrys Zauberstab den Weg in Snapes Hand.  
Als Voldemort die drohende Gefahr erkannte, war es bereits zu spät.  
Der Fluch des Halbvampirs verstärkte den Angriffsfluss des Jungen und so gerieten die Kräfte aus dem Gleichgewicht

Der dunkle Lord riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
Noch einmal bot er alle Macht auf und kämpfte gegen die Beiden an.  
"Gib nicht auf, Potter", hörte Harry Snapes erschöpfte Stimme, wie aus einer anderen Welt zu sich dringen.  
Ja, sie mussten es schaffen, Voldemort musste besiegt werden.  
Er war es denen, die gestorben waren, denen, die an ihn glaubten, seinen Eltern, die ihn beschützt hatten, schuldig. Und er würde Snape beweisen, dass er mehr war, als ein arroganter Potter, er würde ihn retten.  
Er wollte leben, die Welt sollte leben.  
Er spürte, wie eine erneuerte Kraft ihn durchströmte, eine Woge überschäumender Energie.  
Der Strahl, der aus Voldemorts Zauberstab drang, der nun Harry diente, wurde breiter, das Licht gleißender.  
Auch Snape, dessen Magie sich über den Zauberstab mit Harrys verbunden hatte, konnte es spüren.  
Plötzlich flog Voldemorts Zauberstab durch die Luft.  
Harry gebot den Stab in seine eigene Hand.

Der dunkle Lord stand mit panisch angstverzerrtem Gesicht mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
Lange blieb Harry still und nahm die Gestalt des Gegners, des Gegenstands seiner Albträume, der sein bisheriges Leben bestimmt hatte, in sich auf.  
Ein Geräusch an seiner Seite riss ihn aus seiner Versenkung. Snapes Hand, die noch immer den Zauberstab festhielt, war zu Boden gefallen.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
An seiner Seite, zwischen Brust und Oberarm, hatte sich eine kleine dunkelrote Pfütze auf dem Steinboden gebildet.  
Harrys Brust war wie abgeschnürt.  
So viele Tote. Wie viele Menschen sollte er noch sterben sehen?  
Er wusste nicht, hatte er Sympathie gegenüber dem ungeliebten Zauberer empfunden oder waren es die erlittenen Verluste, die ihn quälten.  
Noch einmal sah er in das bleiche Gesicht mit der gebogenen Nase und seine Augen brannten.

Da hörte er ein Flattern aus dem Gewölbe der hohen Halle, das schnell lauter wurde.  
Ein erhaben seine Bahnen herunterschraubender weißer Ibis mit goldenem Schnabel und goldenen Krallen schwebte über ihren Köpfen.  
"Du hast verstanden, Harry.  
Du hast das Werk vollbracht, mein Junge. Alles wird gut werden.  
Sorge dich nicht und lebe".  
Harry wusste nicht, ob nur er die Worte gehört hatte.  
Worte, gesprochen von einer Stimme, die ihm wohlvertraut war.  
Einer alten und weisen Stimme, die er trotz aller Gegenwehr eines Heranwachsenden, liebte.  
Ein schmerzliches Wissen aus tiefster Seele ergriff Harry.  
Er würde die Stimme nie mehr aus dem verehrten Munde vernehmen.

Der Ibis verweilte für einen Moment über Harry, dann kreiste er über dem Haupt Voldemorts.  
Der dunkle Lord schrie wie unter Schmerzen und duckte sich unter seine ausgebreiteten Arme.  
Plötzlich leuchtete etwas in den schimmernden Krallen des Vogels auf.  
Voldemort jammerte kläglich.  
Harry erkannte einen hellen Stein, in dem ein Licht erstrahlte, in den Klauen des Ibis.  
Wieder erklang die Stimme aus dem Nichts, aber diesmal hörte sie auch Voldemort.  
"Deine Macht hat nun ihr Ende gefunden, Tom Riddle.  
Der Brahmanenstein kehrt zurück an seinen Platz, wo er auf seine Bestimmung wartet.  
Kein Auge wird ihn vor der Zeit mehr schauen".  
Der Ibis erhob sich hoch in die Lüfte, noch einmal blitzte der Stein auf, dann war die Erscheinung aufgelöst.

Als Harry seinen Blick aus der Gewölbedecke löste, sah er einen alten Mann kramgebeugt dort stehen, wo eben noch die schreckliche Gestalt Voldemorts gegen den Vogel angekämpft hatte.  
Der scharlachrote Umhang schien ihm zu groß geworden zu sein, sein Rücken war vom Alter gerundet.  
Als er den Kopf hob, sah Harry in erloschene Augen in einem faltigen schmalen Gesicht.  
Die Kraft des Steins der Erhabenen war von ihm abgefallen, hatte einen Greis zurück gelassen.

In diesem Augenblick stürzten von mehreren Seiten die Mitglieder des Ordens heran.  
Mit vorgestreckten Zauberstäben sprangen Tonks und Lupin die Treppe herunter.  
McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Hagrid stürmten durch das Hauptportal.  
Fassungslos reihten sie sich zu Harry im Kreis um Voldemort ein.  
Zuerst fasste Lupin seine Gedanken in Worte. "Ist das der , von dem ich glaube, dass er es ist?"  
"Ja", bestätigte Harry. "Das ist Tom Riddle, ohne die Unterstützung mystischer Steine".  
Tonks zielte auf Voldemorts Kopf.  
"Lasst ihn uns jetzt zur Hölle schicken, Freunde.  
Befreien wir die Welt von ihrem Satyr!", verlangte sie mit noch immer vom Kampf geröteten Wangen.  
"Nein", entgegnete Harry mit fester Stimme.  
Tonks und Sprout sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Die neue Welt soll nicht mit der Vernichtung eines Geschlagenen besudelt werden.  
Voldemort ist nicht mehr in der Lage, die magische Ordnung zu bedrohen.  
Überlasst ihn seinen eigenen Dämonen"  
"Vielleicht hat Harry Recht..".

Lupin wurde vom Klageruf Minerva McGonagalls unterbrochen.  
"Severus", rief sie, "was ist mit ihm? Kümmert sich niemand?  
Die Hexe war neben Snape niedergekniet und suchte seinen Puls.  
"Severus", versuchte sie, ihn zu erreichen, "lebst du?  
Sprich mit mir".  
Sprout und Flitwick fesselten inzwischen Voldemort und bewachten ihn.  
Die anderen scharten sich betreten um Snape und McGonagall.  
"Helfen Sie mir, Lupin", befahl die alte Magierin barsch, "heben Sie seinen Kopf ein wenig an".  
Lupin machte einen Schritt über die Blutlache und ging hinter Snape in die Hocke.  
'Du hast Recht, Minerva', dachte er, 'niemand hat darauf geachtet.  
Dass der Spion eines Tages fallen musste, war einfach zu deutlich'.  
McGonagall verabreichte dem Tränkemeister eine Phiole, die sie aus ihrem Ärmel zog.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Tonks, nicht aus Neugier, sondern um die drückende Stille zu durchbrechen.  
"Ein Trank, der neue Kraft verleiht und das Schmerzempfinden unterdrückt", antwortete die Lehrerin.  
"Professor Snape braut immer einen Vorrat für meinen Verwandlungsunterricht. Man kann ja nie wissen, welche schmerzvollen Abnormitäten sich die Schüler jeweils anhexen".  
Für einen Moment huschte ein mütterlicher Ausdruck über McGonagalls Gesicht.  
Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hob Snape die Lider. McGonagall kniete noch immer neben ihm.  
"Sprechen Sie nicht, Severus. Alles ist gut. Voldemort ist gestürzt".  
Snape schaute verwirrt hoch zu den umstehenden Ordenskämpfern.  
Als sein Blick den von Lupin traf, beugte sich der Werwolf leicht herab und feixte Snape an: "Na, wie fühlst du dich, alter Junge?"  
Snape bemührte ein Lächeln und versuchte eine Erwiderung.  
Doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.  
"So, genug jetzt", beschied die Lehrerin, "ich bringe Sie jetzt zu Pomfrey".  
Sie begleitete die Bahre aus der Halle.  
Voldemort wurde von Sprout, Flitwick und Tonks abgeführt. Mit hängendem Kopf ließ er sich in ihre Mitte nehmen.

Zuletzt verblieben nur Harry, Lupin und Hagrid am Ort der letzten Schlacht.  
Harry trat Lupin gegenüber.  
"Dumbledore", flüsterte er.

Es war nicht Frage, nicht Flehen, nur ein Wort, das durch den Raum getragen wurde, widerhallte in den Seelen der Männer. Lupin sah in die Augen des Jungen und schüttelte leise den Kopf.  
Harry wusste.  
Dennoch überrannte ihn der Ansturm der Emotionen, Erinnerungen an den gütigen, väterlichen Ratgeber, der immer seine schützende Hand über ihn gehalten hatte.  
Die Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht.  
Es war Hagrid, der ihn in seine Arme nahm und an seine überdimensionale Brust drückte.  
"Weine nur, Harry, schäme dich nicht deswegen.  
Wir alle werden Dumbledore vermissen. Unvorstellbar, wie es ohne ihn weitergehen soll", brummte der Wildhüter.  
Lange standen die beiden im Schmerz vereint und nur Harrys ersticktes Schluchzen drang aus Hagrids übergroßem Wollmantel.

Lupin legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Harry entschuldige mich bitte.  
Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort von Tonks und zwei unerfahrenen Lehrern eskortiert wird. Plötzlich habe ich eine ungute Vorahnung.  
Wir sehen uns heute Abend, das verspreche ich dir".  
Schon eilte der Werwolf davon, getrieben von Schwingungen, die nur er verspürte.  
Harry löste sich von Hagrid. "Danke Hagrid. Es ist gut, Freunde wie dich zu haben.".  
Der Halbriese lief rosa an und lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Komm mit zu mir, Harry. Ich koch uns erst mal einen kräftigen Tee nach all dem Schrecken", lud er den Jungen ein.  
"Nein, Hagrid, vielleicht später. Ich muss jetzt erst mal dringend nach Hermine und Ron sehen", meinte Harry.  
"Du hast Recht. Bring doch Hermine und Ron mit runter, sobald Poppy sie wieder zusammengeflickt hat".  
Hagrid strich Harry mit seiner breiten Hand übers Haar.  
"Kopf hoch, Harry, es wird wieder werden.  
Die Sonne wird morgen wieder aufgehen.  
Du wirst sehen, die Welt wird auch für dich hell erstrahlen. Aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, ich muss jetzt zur Hütte, Fang wartet auf mich.  
Und er wird unberechenbar, wenn er sein Futter nicht kriegt".  
"Ist schon okay, Hagrid, ich wollte sowieso zum Krankenflügel".

Harry sah dem Halbriesen nach, bis das schwere Eichentor wieder hallend ins Schloss fiel.  
Allein stand er in der Eingangshalle, in der sich vor kurzem das Schicksal aller Menschen entschieden hatte.  
Nichts verriet mehr, dass hier Ereignisse stattgefunden hatten, deren Ausgang die Welt hätten aus den Angeln heben können.  
Nichts, außer einem dunklen unförmigen Fleck auf dem matten Steinboden.  
Harry ging hinüber zu der Stelle, wo Snape gelegen hatte.  
Ja, nur Snapes Blut kündete von der Surrealität des ehernen Friedens dieses Ortes.  
Und von der Illusion seines, Harrys, Daseins.

Snapes Blut, der Stamm der Auserwählten, die Geweihten, war das Harrys Wahrheit?


	17. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 17: Wiedersehen**

Später am Tag besuchte Harry Ron auf der Krankenstation , wo auch Hermine an Rons Bett wachte.  
Ron genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.  
Seine Schmerzen waren durch Pomfreys Magie schnell gelindert und er saß munter im Bett und freute sich über Harrys Anblick.  
Wie Harry erwartet hatte, befand sich Snape nicht im Krankenflügel.  
An der bedrückten Stimmung ihres Freundes erkannten Ron und Hermine sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste.  
Harry erzählte ihnen vom Ende Dumbledores und musste dann, trotz seines eigenen Kummers Hermine Trost spenden. Keiner der Drei hatte je geglaubt, dass der Preis für den Bruch Voldemorts Herrschaft so schmerzhaft sein würde.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile beisammen, dann verabschiedete sich Harry.  
Seinen Freunden sagte er, er müsse auf die Rückkehr von Lupin warten, der ihn noch sprechen wolle.  
Tatsächlich trieb ihn etwas anderes um.  
Eine Möglichkeit, die er sich schon seit ewigen Zeiten herbei sehnte.  
Er griff tief in seine Manteltasche und fühlte den Zauberstab Voldemorts in seiner Hand.

Spät in der Nacht schlich Harry aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.  
Die meisten Jungen wussten noch nichts von der neuen Ära, die angebrochen war.  
Friedlich schliefen die Ahnungslosen in ihren Himmelbetten.

Unbehelligt suchte Harry, eine große Umhängetasche geschultert, ein leeres Klassenzimmer auf.  
Er schloss sich ein. Dann zog er ein Paar Stumpenkerzen aus der Tasche und zündete sie an.  
Ein gespenstiger Lichtschein flackerte im verlassenen Lehrraum.  
Ehrfürchtig hob Harry das schwarze Buch mit den goldenen Runen aus der Tasche und legte es vor sich hin.  
Als letztes nahm er den Zauberstab des entmachteten Herrn der Finsternis aus dem Umhang.  
Nun waren alle Bestandteile vereint.  
Der Moment, auf den er seit seinem bewussten Leben gehofft hatte, könnte Wirklichkeit werden.  
Harry fröstelte, sein Puls ging schneller. Was erwartete ihn? Würden Dämonen auf ihn einstürzen, wenn er das Jenseits anrief?  
Würde sich das Tor zur Hölle öffnen und ihn verschlingen? Immerhin schien das Buch gefährlich zu sein. Er hatte es aus der verbotenen Abteilung gestohlen!

Mit zittrigen Fingern und trockenem Mund öffnete er den dicken Folianten und ging die Kapitel systematisch durch, bis er die Stelle fand, die seit Monaten in seinem Kopf herumspukte "Verbindung zu verlorenen Seelen" stand da in verschnörkelten Lettern.  
Darunter war neben den Beschwörungsformeln ein ausgemergeltes, dünnhäutiges Gesicht mit traurigen, glanzlosen Augen abgebildet.  
Harry entglitt die Sicherheit, dass dies der Augenblick war, auf den er sich gefreut hatte.  
Würde er seine Eltern auch in solchem elenden Zustand erblicken?  
Waren sie denn überhaupt verlorene Seelen?  
Oder verweilten sie in einer Daseinsform voller Zufriedenheit und waren überhaupt nicht für eine Öffnung in das Universum der Lebenden erreichbar?  
Voller Zweifel, aber dennoch mit der Hoffnung des Waisenkindes, das nie Elternliebe und die Wärme der Mutter erfahren hatte, begann Harry die Beschwörung.  
Den Zauberstab des Elternmörders hielt er fest in beiden Händen.

Zuerst flüsternd, allmählich jedoch mit fester Stimme las Harry die uralten Worte, deren Sinn er nicht verstehen konnte. Silben von mächtigem Klang, die sich zu einem Wortteppich verwebten, der in mystischem Glanz durch den dunklen Raum waberte.

Nebut kad anzar Lemat it  
Kesonn had amon re  
Isur Yihild barmunai hedar  
Raa aton yamal hid eleison  
amal natach jawal reteh  
horat anubi Karnar nezar...

Das Licht der Kerzen begann im Raum zu tanzen.  
Schatten sprangen über die Wände, nur das Umfeld von Harrys Platz am Schreibtisch erschien ihm immer heller. Unbeirrt las Harry weiter Zeile um Zeile der unverständlichen Formel.  
Die Worte drangen wie von allein aus seinem Mund.  
Als hätten sie darauf gewartet, von ihren Fesseln befreit zu werden.

Katar amma banu hadak  
Bin od Wotar it Agarttha  
tauron isild red ottaw  
Duran Lis uda menhir

Der Mond, der durch die Fenster in das leere Zimmer schien, kam Harry größer und größer vor.  
Sein Rund war im Fensterrahmen kaum noch vollständig zu sehen, so riesig aufgebläht drohte er in Harrys Augenwinkel. Harry bemühte sich, nicht darauf zu achten.  
Immer weiter las Harry die schier endlose Wortreihe.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Wärme aus dem Zauberstab in seinen Händen.  
Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, hob sich der Stab aus eigener Kraft.  
Harry ließ ihn nicht locker und las Silbe um Silbe, Zeile um Zeile, weiter die vergilbten Seiten des magischen Bandes.

Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes drang mit schwachem Knistern ein Schwall von leuchtender Materie.  
Der Strahl schoss bis zur Decke und fiel dann als pulsierende Nebelschwaden zu Boden.  
Unaufhörlich ergoss sich der Strom aus dem wärmer werdenden Stab.  
Harry blätterte hastig die Buchseite um und begann die letzte Seite des Zauberbuches zu lesen.

An der Wand gewahrte Harry eine rasche Bewegung.  
Als er einen Blick riskierte, kam es ihm vor, als sei eine Reliefgestalt in der Mauer verschwunden.  
Schnell schaute er wieder ins Buch und traute seinen Augen nicht.  
Aus der Oberfläche des Schreibtisches blickte ihm ein Antlitz entgegen.  
Ein fein gezeichnetes Frauengesicht mit sanften Augen , das sofort in die Tischplatte abtauchte.  
Ein Schauer kroch über Harrys Rücken.  
Dennoch las er weiter und berührte die Stelle der massiven hölzernen Platte mit der Hand.  
Nur kaltes glattes Holz fühlte er mit den Fingerkuppen.

Der schwach leuchtende dichte Nebel füllte bereits das halbe Zimmer.  
Unermüdlich stieß Voldemorts Zauberstab funkelnde Massen aus.  
Harry traute sich kaum noch, einen Seitenblick in das diffus von zuckendem Licht durchdrungene Zimmer zu werfen.  
Nur noch zwei Zeilen lagen vor ihm.

Hadar ken kabun al Kathar  
Portas ouvor anzar fill nahai

Als er die ersten beiden Worte abgelesen hatte, lächelten ihm plötzlich zwei Gesichter aus dem aufgeschlagenen Buch zu. Erschrocken wich er ein Stück zurück, war aber doch zu fasziniert, um die Augen von der Erscheinung zu reißen. Mitten aus dem Text, den er gerade gelesen hatte, erhob sich ein Männerkonterfei, überzogen mit den Wörtern der magischen Formel.  
Die verschmitzten Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, ein Grinsen lag um die breiten Lippen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Bandes schaute eine Frau zu ihm hinauf, aus deren Augen Liebe und Sanftmut sprachen.  
Die Ornamente der Buchseite umkränzten ihr liebreizendes Gesicht.  
Eine Woge der Wärme durchströmte Harrys Brust.  
Das Männerantlitz nickte Harry auffordernd zu, dann versanken die beiden Köpfe seiner Eltern wieder im Buch. Hastig und laut sprach Harry den Schlusssatz des verlorenen Mythos.

Blaue Flammen schossen aus dem Zauberstab und züngelten bis zur Decke.  
Dann zerfiel der Stab, der vielen Magiern den Tod gebracht hatte, in Harrys Hand zu Asche.

Ein Windhauch im Nebel fesselte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Die Schatten von zwei Personen zeichneten sich auf den pulsierenden Schwaden ab.  
Unsicher erhob sich Harry und machte zaghafte Schritte in den undurchschaubaren Dunst.  
Kaum hatte er die Nebelwand durchschritten, hörte er leise Stimmen und beruhigende zarte Musik umfing ihn.  
Und da standen seine Eltern.  
Ihre schlanken Gestalten waren aus Nebel geformt, erschienen jedoch deutlich wie Hologramme.  
Zaghaft näherte er sich.  
"Harry, mein geliebter Sohn", erklang dieStimme seiner Mutter, rein wie der Klang einer Harfe.  
Tränen schossen Harry in die Augen.  
Da stand seine Mutter. Jung und schön, wie auf den Bildern, die er gesehen hatte. Langes zart gewelltes Haar lag auf ihren ebenmäßigen Schultern und ihre klaren Augen schienen zu lächeln.  
Harry wollte sie in seine Arme schließen. Doch seine Hände konnten die Gestalt nicht fassen.  
Er weinte aus tiefstem Herzen.  
"Harry, verzweifle nicht", tröstete ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter. "Es ist uns beschieden, für diesen letzten Moment der Liebe, Gestalt anzunehmen.  
Aber versprich mir, dass du dann den Abschied hinnimmst und deiner Seele den Frieden schenkst.  
Du musst uns heute gehen lassen.  
Verstehst du?"  
Harry schaute seiner Mutter in die Augen und nickste schluchzend mit dem Kopf.  
Seine Eltern fassten sich bei den Händen und schlossen die Augen.  
Sie breiteten die Arme aus und auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Nebelschwaden.  
Wie von einem Sog angezogen, flogen die Dunstfetzen auf die Geister der Potters zu und flossen in ihre Silhouetten.  
Die Gestalten wurden mehr und mehr plastisch, während der Nebel sich lichtete.  
Die beiden Körper leuchteten matt und saugten weiter die Schwaden in sich auf.  
Mit einem letzten Aufflackern vollzog sich die vollständige Verwandlung.  
Lilly Potter schloss die Arme um ihren Sohn und küsste seine störrischen Haare. Harry fühlte die tiefe Geborgenheit, die er sein ganzes Leben vermisst hatte.  
Er umschlung die schmalen Hüften seiner Mutter, spürte ihre Wärme, atmete ihren Duft und wollte sie nie mehr loslassen.  
"Harry, mein Junge, lass dich ansehen", riss James Potter ihn aus seinen Träumen.  
Er löste sich von seiner Mutter und stand zum ersten Mal seinem Vater gegenüber.  
James war noch immer um einiges größer als sein Sohn. Seine Augen blitzen spitzbübisch, sein kräftiges braunes Haar stand unbändig in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf. Großartiger hätte Harry sich seinen Vater niemals vorstellen können.  
James fuhr Harry anerkennend durch den Schopf und knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
"Ein echter Potter", meinte er und drückte Harry an seine Brust.  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. Du bist mutig und hast mehr Herz gezeigt, als ich es je gekonnt hätte".  
"Vater", stammelte Harry, "ich will nicht mutig sein, lass mich nicht allein.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch tun soll!"  
James nahm Harry an den Schultern und sah ihm tief in die rehbraunen Augen.  
"Mein Junge, du warst nie allein. Wir waren immer an deiner Seite, auch wenn du uns nicht sehen konntest.  
Aber du allein hast das Richtige getan.  
Du hast dich von deiner inneren Stimme leiten lassen.  
Du hast Voldemort besiegt und der Welt ihre Hoffnung zurückgegeben".  
"Aber Dumbledore ist nun tot.  
Ich brauche ihn, wer sonst soll mir Ratgeber sein, wenn ich zweifle?", sprach Harry traurig.  
"Auch Dumbledore wird dich nie verlassen, Harry.  
Er ist Teil von dir und wacht weiter über dich, wie auch wir immer bei dir bleiben werden".

"Bleibt bei mir, verlasst micht nicht. Ich habe euch so vermisst", flehte Harry.  
Lily legte Harry liebevoll die Hände auf die Schultern. "Harry", sprach sie leise, "so lange schon sind wir geblieben.  
Aus Sorge um dich. Weil deine Seele uns so verzweifelt anrief; deine Sehnsucht uns schmerzlich traf.  
Aber nun, hast du deine große Aufgabe erfüllt.  
Du hast den Herrn des Hasses von seinem Thron gestoßen. Die Welt kann aufatmen.  
Die Universen der Zauberer und der Muggel können wieder in Harmonie zusammenwachsen.  
Du bist kein Kind mehr. Du hast gelernt, Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen und für deinen Glauben einzustehen."  
"Harry, du brauchst uns nicht mehr. Wisse, dass wir dich  
immer lieben werden, aber halte uns nicht".  
"Aber", protestierte Harry, "wo gehöre ich nur hin.  
Ich brauche euch".

James betrachtete Harry mit zufriedener Miene vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle.  
"Mein Sohn, du wirst immer zu uns gehören, du bist ein Potter, ein Teil von uns.  
Du hast eine Familie, eine Geschichte.  
Du weißt jetzt alles aus der Vergangenheit.  
Wenn es auchTom Riddle war, der dir die Bedeutung deiner Linie klarmachen musste.  
Erinnere dich an Dumbledores letzte Worte. Es liegen noch große Aufgaben vor dir.  
Gehe ihnen furchtlos mit dem Stolz der Potters und dem Mut deines Paten Sirius entgegen.  
Lebe dein Leben mit dem Gedanken an die, die bei dir sind, die an dich glauben".

"Aber, was wird aus euch. Sehen wir uns je wieder?", fragte Harry.  
"Wir werden nun eingehen in den Lauf der getrennten Welten. Ich bin schon begierig, diese Erfahrungen zu kosten. Man sagt, unsere Welt bewegt sich gegenläufig zur materiellen Existenz.  
Die Zeit läuft in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Das Alter wird wieder umgekehrt.  
Der Geist erreicht Schritt für Schritt die Reinheit und Unbekümmertheit der kindlichen Seele.  
Keine Sorgen plagen mehr das Empfinden.  
Alle Gedanken verlieren ihre Wichtigkeit.  
Bis zur Auflösung des Bewusstseins. Der Zustand der Geburt. Und gleichzeitig der Wiedereintritt in die Welt der Lebenden, der Alterung, des Hinstrebens zum Verfall.  
Der ewige Kreislauf.  
Nur endend mit der vollkommenden Erleuchtung".  
"Du meinst, ihr werdet eines Tages wiedergeboren?  
Werde ich euch erkennen? Werden wir uns begegnen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn", sagte James bedauernd, " aber ich bin sicher, unsere Seelen werden wissen, sobald wir uns gegenüber stehen".

Noch einmal lag sich die Familie in den Armen.  
Harry ahnte, dass der Abschied bevorstand.  
"Harry", James wurde ernster.  
"Bevor ich gehe, bitte ich dich noch um einen Dienst.  
Es gibt noch eine Sache, die auf mir lastet.  
Ein Unrecht, das ich nicht mehr zurecht rücken kann. Du musst es für mich tun".  
"Was ist es, Vater. Ich tue alles, was du möchtest für dich", versprach Harry.  
"Ich bitte dich nicht gern darum, Harry", sprach James, "es geht um Severus Snape und ich weiß, dass er dir widerwärtig ist. Es ging mir selbst so. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihm Unrecht tat".  
"Aber Vater", wendete Harry ein, "ich habe ihn vor Voldemort gerettet. Er verdankt mir sein Leben.  
Die Potters haben somit doch ihre Schuld bezahlt, nicht wahr?"  
"Das mag sein, Harry.  
Aber es ist noch mehr, als du weißt.  
Ich habe ihn ins Abseits getrieben durch meine Verachtung. Durch meine Abscheu zerstörte ich die einzige Liebe seines Lebens.  
Ich zwang Florence und Severus zu Heimlichkeiten.  
Durch meinen Hass verlor Florence, meine unschuldige Schwester ihr Leben und Severus seinen Lebenswillen. Ich verdammte ihn zur Existenz als Todesser, zum Hader mit der Welt .  
Er verkaufte seine Seele an die Finsternis.  
Und er bereute, versuchte wieder gut zu machen, was er verdorben hatte.  
Riskierte alles, um jene, die ihn als Abschaum betrachteten, in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen.  
Aber ich habe ihm dennoch nie geglaubt. Seine ausgesteckte Hand weggeschlagen".  
Unverständig starrte Harry seinen Vater an.  
"Was meinst du damit, Vater?", fragte er.  
"Wir hätten als Familie leben können", sprach James traurig, "aber ich wollte Severus nicht glauben.  
Einige Tage vor dem Ende bat mich Severus zu einem geheimen Treffen.  
Er beschwor mich, unser Versteck aufzugeben. Es sei nicht mehr sicher.  
Voldemort hätte angedeutet, dass er Kenntnis über unseren Aufenthalt habe.  
Und das könne nur bedeuten, dass unser Geheimniswahrer, den Snape als einen unserer engsten Frunde vermutete, uns verraten habe.  
Ich lachte ihm ins Gesicht.  
Nein, sagte ich ihm, das sei unmöglich.  
Er wolle nur unsere Freundschaft zerstören, mein Familienleben zerrütten.  
Ich verhöhnte ihn. Sagte ihm, das er von Neid getrieben sei. Er, der nie echte Freundschaft erlebt und nie eine Familie gegründet hatte, versuche nun niederträchtig mein Glück zu erschüttern.  
Ich werde die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen nie vergessen, als ich ihm sagte, er solle gehen und mich zufrieden lassen".

Harry sah still zu seinem Vater auf und konnte nicht unterdrücken, dass sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten.  
Die Vorstellung, dass er als normaler Junge mit Eltern hätte aufwachsen können, übermannte ihn.  
"Was soll ich also tun?", fragte er leise.  
"Severus ist seines Lebens leid, Harry.  
Er wird keinen Moment mehr abwarten, es abzustreifen, sich zu befreien.  
Hilf ihm, Harry. Lass nicht zu, dass er Voldemorts Werk an ihm vollendet.  
Rette sein Leben und hilf, meine Schuld an ihm abzutragen. Ich bitte dich um viel Harry.  
Aber glaube mir, wenn du es schaffst, wird dir viel gegeben werden".

Harry weinte und drückte seinen Vater an sich.  
"Ich versuche mein Bestes, das verspreche ich dir.  
Aber ich denke, Snape wird mich zurückweisen", wisperte er.  
"Ich weiß, mein Sohn und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen".

Lange stand die Familie still vereint und umschlungen im Kreis.  
Harry wünschte sich, in alle Ewigkeit so verharren zu können. Er hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren.  
Tiefe innere Zufriedenheit und Losgelöstheit trugen ihn in einen tranceartigen Bewusstseinszustand.

Es war spät in der Nacht, als er erwachte und sich am Boden im verlassenen Klassenzimmer wiederfand.  
Harry rieb sich die Augen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Hatte er das Wiedersehen mit James und Lily Potter nur geträumt?  
Er schaute sich um.  
Lag nicht noch immer ein Dunsthauch über dem Muster des Parkettbodens?  
In einer Ecke bemerkte Harry ein kurzes Aufglitzern.  
Rasch erhob er sich und fand dort auf dem Boden eine goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon, dass er noch nie gsehen hatte.  
Er öffnete es und zum Vorschein kamen Bilder seiner Eltern, die ihn liebevoll anlächelten.  
Also war es doch geschehen!  
Er hatte tatsächlich seine toten Eltern angerufen, mit ihnen gesprochen.  
Gehetzt stürzte Harry zum Schreibtisch.  
Doch das schwarze geheimnisvolle Buch war nicht mehr da. Nur ein krümeliger Aschehaufen erinnerte noch an die Stelle, an der Voldemorts Stab den großen Zauber entfesselt hatte. Harry seufzte.  
Es war also, wie er schon geahnt hatte, ein nicht wiederholbares Wiedersehen gewesen.  
Er wünschte, dass das Buch wenigstens an einen Ort entschwunden war, an dem es anderen ähnlich verzweifelten Menschen einen Hoffnungssschimmer bieten würde.  
Harry legte das Medaillon an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Trotz der nächtlichen Stunde verspürte er keine Müdigkeit.  
Er war tief bewegt von seinen Erlebnissen und spürte das Verlangen, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen.  
'Remus Lupin' fiel ihm ein.  
Ja, er würde den Werwolf aufsuchen und ihm berichten.  
Ron im Krankenflügel oder Hermine mitternächtlich zu überfallen, schied ja nun mal aus.  
Lupin schien ihm der geeigneteste Zuhörer für seine phantastische Begegnung.  
Als er sich auf den Weg machte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das er irgendetwas vergessen habe.  
Einen Auftrag, der erfüllt werden müsste, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht klar zu fassen bekommen.


	18. Besinnung

**Kapitel 18: Besinnung  
**

Vor Lupins Tür zögerte Harry kurz, klopfte dann aber entschlossen an.  
Statt zu antworten, öffnete Lupin selbst die Tür.  
Harry erschrak fast beim Anblick seines Vertrauten. Remus sah furchtbar übernächtigt aus und tiefe Sorgenfalten hatten sich in seine Stirn eingegraben.  
Dennoch blickten seine Augen gewohnt warm und freundlich Harry entgegen.  
"Ah, Harry, auch noch auf den Beinen? Komm nur herein. Ich finde heute Nacht auch keinen Schlaf. Es waren einfach zu viele Ereignisse".  
Harry trat in den Wohnraum und machte es sich in der Sitzecke bequem.  
Der Werwolf ließ sich ebenfalls nieder und betrachtete Harry milde.  
"Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen Freund, um Ron?"  
Harry schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Den flickt Madame Pomfrey wieder zusammen.  
Ron jammert zwar gern, ist aber ein harter Bursche".  
"Verzeih mir Harry, dass ich so blind bin.  
Aber mir gehen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf.  
Ich habe den Gedanken, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr bei uns ist, noch gar nicht fassen können.  
Natürlich leidest du mehr unter dem Verlust unseres verehrten Meisters".  
Harry schüttelte wieder sachte den Kopf.  
"Nein das ist es auch nicht, Remus.  
Natürlich kann ich mir noch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich ohne ihn zurecht kommen soll.  
Es ist etwas anderes...  
Aber erzähl mir bitte zuerst, welche Sorgen dich plagen. Und sag nicht, dass da nichts wäre.  
Jeder , der dich kennt, sieht auf einen Blick, das etwas dich quält", versuchte Harry etwas aus Remus herauszubekommen.  
Sein rauschartiges Erlebnis schien ihm plötzlich zu unwirklich.  
Wichtiger war ihm, seinem Freund beizustehen.  
Lupin schwieg noch immer.  
"Bitte", insistierte Harry, "versuche nicht, mich von allem Unheil zu verschonen!"  
"Also gut", begann Lupin unsicher.  
"Als ich mich heute abend verabschiedet habe, hatte ich, wenn du dich noch erinnerst, ein ungutes Gefühl wegen Voldemorts Überführung ins Ministerium".  
"Ja, ich weiß es noch", bestätigte Harry.  
"Nun, als ich im Ministerium eintraf, erfuhr ich die üble Nachricht.  
Voldemort ist nicht dort angekommen.  
Er wurde befreit.  
Tonks , Sprout und Flitwick wurden überfallen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Bellatrix und eine Horde Riesen haben ihnen aufgelauert und sie überwältigt.  
Tonks und Sprout liegen noch im , Flitwick war nur leicht verletzt und hat uns die Einzelheiten erzählt.  
Harry, du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mich verzehre.  
Ich hätte bei ihnen sein müssen. All die Opfer, Dumbledore, Alastor, und nun ist Voldemort wieder auf freiem Fuß.  
Wie soll ich Tonks und Sprout nur wieder in die Augen sehen. Und auch Snape.  
Er wird außer sich sein, wenn er erfährt, dass der dunkle Lord entkommen ist".

Plötzlich war die Erinnerung wieder da.  
Harry hörte wieder die Worte seines Vaters.  
Das Versprechen, dass er James Potter gegeben hatte. Snape, ja das war sein Auftrag.  
Und es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn er seinen Vater richtig verstanden hatte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus", versuchte Harry den Werwolf zu beruhigen.  
"Voldemorts Macht ist gebrochen. Seine Herrschaft kann er nicht mehr erneuern.  
Bellatrix wird wenig Freude an ihm haben, glaube mir das.  
Es ist besser so. Wäre er in Askaban, würden seine Gefolgsleute nicht ruhen, ihn zu befreien.  
Aber der Anblick, den er bietet, wird sie belehren.  
Sie werden sich von diesem Wrack abwenden".  
Lupin sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Harry, du verblüffst mich. Mir ist, als kenne ich dich nach dieser Nacht gar nicht mehr wieder, Junge.  
Du bist auf einmal so erwachsen geworden.  
Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht".  
Harry stand auf. "Ich hab dich jetzt genug aufgehalten, Remus. Jetzt muss ich gehen".  
Remus legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.  
"Wolltest du mir nicht etwas anvertrauen, das dich bedrückt?" Harry entzog ihm den Arm.  
"Nein, nicht jetzt. Vielleicht einmal später".  
Schnell verließ er die Privaträume und zurück blieb ein nachdenklicher Werwolf.

Harry fand Snapes Büro in Kerker unverschlossen.  
Er stürmte hinein und sah sich hektisch um.  
Der Schreibtisch lag im Dunkel und wirkte aufgeräumt.  
Harry tippte rasch einen Wandleuchter an und das aufflackernde Licht bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
Das Büro wirkte wie unbewohnt. Die Regale, von denen in den langwierigen Stunden, die Harry in den vergangenen Jahren hier zubringen musste, widerliche eingelegte Ekelkreaturen aus Gläsern heruntergeglotz hatten, waren leer.  
Die Atmosphäre , die Harry aus seinen jüngeren Tagen als so düster und bedrohlich in Erinnerung war, hatte sich aufgelöst, als habe sie nie existiert.  
Harry schluckte schwer und betrat voller Angst vor dem, was ihn erwarten könnte, die Privaträume seines einstigen Feindes.  
Auch hier deutete nichts mehr auf die Anwesenheit des Halbvampirs hin.  
Keine persönlichen Gegenstände zierten die Wände oder Borde.  
Die Bettstatt war weder mit Matraze, noch mit Decken ausgestattet.  
Wieder zeichnete sich das Bild einer verlasssenen Unterkunft. Harry öffnete einen Kleiderschrank. Und auch hier kein Bezug auf die Gegenwart Snapes.  
Es war keine Kleidung mehr vorhanden.  
Panisch stürzte Harry ins Labor des Tränkemeisters.  
Fast schon hatte er es erwartet. Sämtliche Kessel standen fein säuberlich auf Regalen.  
Die Feuerstellen sahen aus, als seien sie nie benutzt worden.

In einer ebenholzfarbenen Vitrine mit dickem geschliffenen Glas entdeckte Harry die umfangreichen, teilweise uralten Rezepturbücher in ihren wertvollen Einbänden.  
Einige waren sehr abgegriffen, oder wiesen viele bunte Farbspritzer auf, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie den Kesseln oft zu nahe gekommen waren.  
Harry wollte sich die Bände genauer ansehen, aber die Vitrine war verschlossen.  
Als er tiefer in den Bücherschrank spähte, erblickte er in einem unteren Regalboden, fein säuberlich gebundene handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen.  
Es gab nur einen Grund, warum Snape sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte, dachte Harry erschrocken.

Er wollte einen Nachlass seiner Geheimnisse bewahrt wissen.  
Harry wurde fast schwindlig vor Herzklopfen.  
Snape war nicht mehr da.  
Vielleicht war Harry bereits zu spät gekommen.  
Zu spät, um das Versprechen zu erfüllen, das er seinem Vater gegeben hatte.  
Würde James Potter dann jemals Frieden finden?  
Würde er selbst leben können, mit der Gewissheit, versagt zu haben?  
Hektisch suchend drehte sich Harry um seine eigene Achse. Die Gedanken flirrten in seinem Verstand.  
An welchen Ort könnte Severus Snape sich begeben haben? Aus welche Weise trachtete er sein glückloses Leben zu beenden?  
Harry überlegte.  
Snape hatte alles so hergerichtet, dass nichts am Ort seines Wirkens auf seine Person verwies.  
Ausser seinem Wissen sollte die Nachwelt offenbar keine Hinterlassenschaften vorfinden.  
Würde Snape dann wollen, dass überhaupt jemand ihn tot entdecken sollte?  
Die Vorstellung schien Harry absurd.  
Der menschenscheue Halbvampir vor jedermanns Augen gezerrt, bloßgelegt.  
Nein, das konnte kaum Snapes Wunsch sein.  
Sicher hatte er eine andere Vorbereitung getroffen.  
Aber war das nicht der Plan, der beim ersten Mal gescheitert war?  
Ein Ende ohne Wiederkehr!  
Hatte sich der gefallene junge Zauberer damals nicht bereits ein dunkles Grab erwählt, das ihn für alle Zeiten dem Licht der Sonne und den Blicken der Welt entziehen sollte?  
Vielleicht bestand noch eine Chance. Vielleicht war es doch noch nicht zu spät!  
Harry stürmte aufgeregt aus den verwaisten Wohnräumen und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem schlafenden Schloss.

Vor ihm lagen die nachtschwarzen Ländereien.  
Er hastete den Weg hinunter zum See.  
Die alten Bäume, die den Pfad säumten, warfen lange Schatten im fahlen Licht der Mondscheibe.  
Atemlos erreichte Harry den ruhenden See.  
Die Wasseroberfläche war vollkommen glatt und spiegelte ruhig und geheimnisvoll den beherrschenden Himmelskörper. Dunkel und tief, voller altem Wissen, lag der See, scheinbar wartend, vor Harrys Füßen.  
Seit die Wassermenschen den Ort vor einigen Jahren verlassen hatten, machte das stille Wasser einen noch verwunscheneren Eindruck.  
Hastig überflog Harry das Ufer mit den Augen, konnte aber keinen Hinweis entdecken.  
Er lief ein Stück den Uferpfad entlang, bis er an einen Felsbrocken gelangte. Von dort oben suchte er abermals die Wasserfläche ab.  
Doch vergeblich.  
Harry war ratlos und fühlte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen.  
Als suche er nach einem Zeichen, schlug er die Augen zum Firmament.  
Grau und ungerührt stand der Mond über ihm.  
Harry schaute in die trostlosen Krater, die seit Tausenden von Jahren die Phantasie der Menschen bewegten.  
Plötzlich blitzte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel.  
Harry bewegte den Kopf in Richtung Westen und erblickte den hell strahlenden Hundsstern.  
"Sirius", flüsterte Harry, "hilf mir doch".  
Eine Sternschnuppe raste quer über den Horizont des Himmelszeltes und verschwand über den Baumwipfeln.  
"Sirius", flehte Harry nun, "lass deine Späße.  
Es ist nicht die Zeit, zu spotten.  
Du musst mir beistehen. Tu es für James und mich!  
Wo ist Snape?"  
Harry starrte angestrengt in die Schwärze des Universums. Aber es geschah nichts.  
Enttäuschung erfasste den Jungen.  
Sein Pate hatte noch immer nicht verziehen, auch nicht für ihn, für Harry.  
Harry fühlte sich verlassen. Er würde den letzten Wunsch seines Vaters nicht erfüllen können.  
Heiße Tränen füllten Harrys Augen, tiefe Trauer würgte ihn.  
Doch da löste sich erneut eine Sternschnuppe aus dem Sternbild des Hundes und stürzte zur Erde.  
Harry folgte ihr mit den Augen und für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnte er am gegenüber liegenden Seeufer im Licht des verglühenden Meteoriten eine Bewegung ausmachen.

Er sprang vom Felsen und wischte sich die Augen mit dem Handrücken.  
"Danke, Sirius", rief er und rannte um den See, als ging es um sein Leben.  
An einer schönen ausladenden Trauerweide , unter der ein großer Granitblock aus dem bodendeckenden Moos ragte, machte er Halt.  
Eine kreisförmige Wellenbewegung im bleich glänzenden See ließ Harry Hoffnung schöpfen.  
Er stürzte ins Wasser und watete durch den schlammigen Schilfgürtel.  
Das Wasser reichte ihm bereits bis zu den Schenkeln, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken.  
Die Kälte ließ ihn bibbern, doch der Gedanke an sein Versprechen trieb ihn weiter in die eisigen Fluten.  
Als er bis unter die Brust im Wasser stand, hatte er den Schilfring hinter sich gelassen und er See lag unverhüllt vor ihm.

Und da sah er den Mann, den zu retten, er hierher gekommen war.  
Das lange Haar glänzte bläulich schwaz im silbernen Mondschein.  
Der schwere Umhang schwamm hinter den aus dem Wasser aufragenden Schultern auf der Oberfläche des Sees.  
Snape stand mit dem Gesicht zur Seemitte vor Harry und rührte sich nicht.  
Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von der bodenlosen Tiefe.  
Scheinbar versunken in eine fremde Welt, reagierte er nicht auf Harrys Nahen..

Snape starrte in die unergründlichen Tiefen vor ihm. Sein Leben lag nun hinter ihm. Seine Aufgaben waren erfüllt. Seine Schuld beinahe bezahlt.

Hogwarts war gerettet, Die Dinge konnten ihren gewohnten Lauf nehmen.

Nur für ihn war die Welt nicht gerettet, er hatte keinen Platz in alledem.

Der dunkle kalte See würde ihn als Freund empfangen. Die Tiefe sollte ihn umschließen, kein Sonnenschein würde ihn mehr erreichen.

Dieses allwissende Wasser, Millionen Jahre alt, würde Besitz von ihm nehmen, ihn durchströmen.

Wasser, das seit Anbeginn der Welt in ewigem Kreislauf Stein, Meer, Tier und Mensch durchströmt hatte. In den Tropfen des Regens, in den Gebirgsbächen, in tiefem Untergrund, in den Zellen aller Lebewesen, der gleiche Tropfen, das gleiche Rinnsal, erst Wasser, dann Blut, dann wieder Wasser. Kein Ding, das älter an Jahren und doch nicht gealtert; der Gedanke gab Snape Trost.

Ja, er war bereit sich mit dem Element zu vereinen. Er war voller Ruhe und Seelenfrieden.

"Professor Snape", rief Harry den erstarrten Zauberer an, "bitte tun Sie es nicht".  
Harry kämpfte sich weiter durch den schlickigen Untergrund.

Snape schien nicht zu hören.

Endlich hatte Harry es geschafft und fasste den am Leben Gescheiterten am Oberarm.  
"Sir, bitte, Sie dürfen das nicht tun.  
Kommen Sie mit mir!"  
Langsam schien Snape zu erwachen.  
Unwillig drehte er sich um und sah Harry voller Gram in die Augen.  
"Potter, warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme.  
"Warum kannst du mir nicht diesen kleinen Rest an Würde lassen?  
Musst du dir immer noch beweisen, was für ein Held du bist!" Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
So viel Ungerechtigkeit verdiente er nicht. Er hatte alles gegeben, um hier zu sein.  
All seinen Glauben, all seine Kraft.  
Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete Harry:"Sir, ich bitte für meinen Vater.  
Seine Seele wird keinen Frieden finden, wenn Sie Ihr Leben wegwerfen.  
Laden Sie nicht weitere Schuld auf sein Gewissen".  
Der Ausdruck in Snapes blassem, wächsernen Gesicht versteinerte sich.  
Abschätzig zog er die Oberlippe hoch, als er sprach:" Dein Vater, James Potter?  
Was weißt du schon von der Einstellung deines Vaters mir gegenüber!  
Er hat mich verachtet, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegneten". Eine Weile fixierte Snape Harry mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen.  
"Wer hat dich geschickt, Potter?  
Wer hat dir dieses sentimentale Zeug über deinen Vater eingeredet? Steckt Lupin etwa dahinter?"  
Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Nein, Sir, es war mein Vater selbst, der mir diesen letzten Willen auftrug.  
Er selbst streckte die Hand zur Versöhnung aus.  
Schlagen Sie bitte seine Bitte um Vergebung nicht aus".  
Wieder forschten Snapes erloschene Augen in Harrys Antlitz, versuchte er die Wahrheit darin abzulesen.  
"Ich kann dir nicht glauben, Potter", sprach er mit verkniffenen Zügen, "es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, mit der Welt der Geister in Verbindung zu treten und so lange ich lebe, ist mir noch kein Magier begegnet, der es geschafft hat.  
Wie soll James Potter dir also seine Wünsche mitgeteilt haben!"  
"Es ist wahr", platzte es aus Harry heraus.  
"Ich habe das schwarze Buch, das 'Geheimnis des Todes' in Händen gehalten.  
Vater sprach mit mir.  
Ich weiß jetzt, dass er Ihnen nicht glauben wollte.  
Sie warnten ihn vor seinem Tod, doch er wollte nicht auf Sie hören.  
Er verhöhnte Sie, warf Ihnen vor, dass Sie ihm Freundschaft und Familie neidete.  
Ich kann das nur von ihm wissen. Bitte vertrauen Sie mir".  
Tränen rannen Harry über die kalten Wangen, tropften von seinem Kinn in das dunkle Wasser.  
"Mein Vater bereut, dass er so schlecht von Ihnen dachte.  
Der Preis für seinen Starrköpfigkeit war meine Familie", schluchzte Harry.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Offenbar musste auch er kämpfen, um die ihm so wichtige Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

"Ich danke dir, Harry", sprach Snape leise und wehmütig, "dieses Bekenntnis bedeutet sehr viel für mich.  
Ich werde also nicht nur auf Feinde stoßen in der anderen Welt, wenn es sie denn gibt.  
Aber jetzt, lass mich bitte allein!"  
Harry war erschrocken und sah den Tränkemeister panisch an.  
"Nein", rief er, "Sie verstehen nicht.  
Ich will, dass Sie mich nach Hogwarts begleiten. Es gibt keinen Grund, das zu tun, was Sie beabsichtigen".

Harry fror inzwischen erbärmlich in dem winterlichen Gewässer.  
Lange würde er der Kälte nicht mehr trotzen können.  
Auch an Snape ging die eisige Temperatur des Wassers nicht spurlos vorbei.  
Seine schmalen Lippen im sonst farblosen Gesicht waren bereits blau verfärbt.  
Snape sah über Harry hinweg in die Ferne, als er sprach:" Für die gleichen Taten , die ich auf mich lud, werden einige der nun enttarnten Todesser den Rest ihres Lebens in den Katakomben von Askaban schmoren.  
Ohne Aussicht , das Antlitz der Welt noch einmal zu schauen.  
Ohne Chance auf Vergebung ihres Irrglaubens.  
Es sind junge Männer darunter, die verführt wurden vom übermächtigen Zauber des dunklen Herrn .  
Man wird ihnen nicht verzeihen.  
Mein Platz ist unter ihnen, mein Junge. Ich gehöre nicht mehr in eure Welt .  
Lass mich meine eigene Strafe auswählen, Harry Potter!"  
"Nein", Harry war empört über die Worte des Mannes, der den Tod herbeisehnte.  
"Sie verdienen keine Bestrafung, Sir.  
Sie haben Ihr ganzes Leben gebüßt für die kurze Zeit der Verwirrung, in die sie getrieben wurden. Ganz auf sich gestellt setzten Sie immer wieder Ihr Leben aufs Spiel, um denen, die ihresgleichen ablehnten, zu dienen.  
Nie kannten Sie die Schönheit der Welt, fristeten Ihr Dasein hinter einer unmenschlichen Fassade des Zynismus.  
Es ist nun die Zeit angebrochen, um zu leben, Professor Snape!"  
"Ich kann nicht, Potter". Snape machte einen Schritt zurück, weg von Harry.  
"Es ist zu spät für Magier wie mich. Meine Zeit ist vorüber. Halte mich nicht auf.  
Ich bin zu müde".  
Tatsächlich wirkte Snape zunehmend erschöpft. Seine Lider lagen schwer auf den Augäpfeln.

Voller Angst sprang Harry durch das hohe Wasser und hielt sich an Snape fest.  
"Sie dürfen nicht gehen", wimmerte der Junge erstickt an der durchnässten Brust des Hexenmeisters.  
"Ich habe alle verloren, die zu mir gehörten.  
Sie sind als einziger geblieben, der das Blut meiner Familie in sich trägt.  
Bitte kehren Sie mit mir zurück ins Schloss, in mein Zuhause".

Snape stand zuerst voller Verblüffung mit abgespreizten Armen.  
Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einordnen.  
Doch dann wusste er, er empfand echtes Mitleid mit James Potters Sohn.  
Zunächst zaghaft legte er vorsichtig seine Arme um Harrys Schultern.  
Harry spürte, dass Snape kapitulierte.  
Sie standen einige Zeit wortlos und hielten einander. Nur ihre Atemzüge waren noch zu hören . Die Zeit verstrich in der nagenden Kälte des Wassers. Snape bot keinen Widerstand, er hatte aufgegeben.  
Harry nutzte den Augenblick und führte den Halberfrorenen zum Seeufer.  
Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn die Kälte hatte an beider Kräfte gezehrt.  
Die nassen Kleider zogen schwer an Harrys Nacken und seine Zähne klapperten, wann immer er keuchend den Mund öffnete.  
Snape, der länger im Wasser zugebracht und noch am gleichen Tag einiges Blut verloren hatte, schwankte auf den letzten Metern.  
"Ich muss mich kurz ausruhen", presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er bereits zu Boden glitt..  
Harry ließ sich kraftlos neben dem Halbvampir im Moos nieder.  
Schnell dirigierte er ein paar trockene Äste mit dem Zauberstab zu einem kleinen Haufen und ließ sie auflodern. Die Wärme vermochte durch die nassen Kleidungsstücke kaum zur Haut vorzudrungen.  
Harry streckte seine Hände und Füße zum Feuer und rieb sie. Snape lag noch immer auf dem Rücken und atmete flach. Harry schnippte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung eines verwelkten Kastanienblattes, das sich mit einem kurzen Zischen in eine dicke Wolldecke verwandelte.  
Snapes Blick war zu den Sternen gerichtet, als Harry ihm die Decke überlegte.  
Noch kurze Zeit verweilte Harry am Feuer, dann tippte er Snape auf die Schulter.  
"Sir, wir müssen weitergehen, sonst erfrieren wir beide hier draußen", sprach der Junge.  
Harry half dem Tränkemeister auf und stützte ihn auf dem Rückweg.

Sie hatten die Ländereien zur Hälfte überquert, als ihnen in der Dunkleheit jemand entgegen kam.  
"Wer ist da? Harry bist du es?" rief ihnen die vertraute Stimme Remus Lupins entgegen.  
"Ja, Remus", erwiderte Harry.  
Schnell war der Werwolf bei den beiden ausgekühlten Zauberern.  
"Was ist passiert, Harry?", wollte der irritierte Lupin wissen, nachdem er beide begutachtet hatte.  
Snape wich Lupins Blick aus.  
"Nichts weiter, Remus. Mach dir keine Gedanken.  
Professor Snape und ich haben nur ein nächtliches Bad Grund zur Beunruhigung..." , erklärte Harry gut gelaunt.  
Er bemerkte gerade noch, wie Snape ihm knapp einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.  
Lupin machte ein skeptisches Gesicht, spürte aber, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen sollte.  
Mit Lupins Unterstützung erreichten sie schnell das Schloss und ließen sich in seine Gemächer führen.  
Der Kamin strahlte belebende Wärme aus und Lupin fand für beide Besucher einigermaßen passende Kleidung zum Wechseln.

Bis zum Morgengrauen saßen die Drei wortkarg, aber friedlich vereint in den bequemen Sesseln und tranken heißen Tee. Irgendwann schliefen Harry und Snape vor Erschöpfung ein. Lupin betrachtete sie noch eine Weile und fragte sich, welches Geheimnis sie wohl zueinander geführt haben mochte.  
Dann zog er sich zurück.

Früh am nächsten Morgen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erreichten eben gerade den Hügelkamm, erwachte Harry aus seiner zusammengesunkenen Position in Lupins Sitzmöbel. Ihm war, als hätte er eben erst die Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt.  
Der Schlaf hatte ihn unbemerkt übermannt.  
Er streckte seine steifen Beine aus und rieb sich die Augen. Als sich seine Pupillen an das Morgenlicht angepasst hatten, registrierte er, dass er sich allein im Wohnzimmer des Werwolfs befand.  
Auf Snapes verlassenem Sessel zog jedoch eine helle Pergamentrolle Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Da außer ihm niemand sonst gegenwärtig war, ging Harry davon aus, dass kein Unrecht darin bestand, das Siegel in Form eines verschlungenen "S" auf der Schriftrolle zu brechen.

Und wirklich, die Nachricht war für ihn bestimmt.  
Harry las die Worte, die in bestechend schöner Kaligraphie auf dem wertvollen Pergament niedergeschrieben waren :

_Harry Potter_,

_Wenn Sie diese meine Botschaft lesen, werde ich Hogwarts bereits verlassen haben.  
Ich bitte Sie, sich keine Gedanken über meinen Verbleib zu machen.  
Sie dürfen den Auftrag Ihres Vaters als hinlänglich erfüllt ansehen, ich beabsichtige nicht nochmals Hand an mich zu legen.  
Doch werden Sie vielleicht verstehen, dass sich mir der weitere Sinn meiner gegenwärtigen Existenz noch nicht erschlossen hat.  
Ich werde daher versuchen, herauszufinden, ob mein Dasein auf dieser Welt einen Ort findet, der die zermürbende Leere auszufüllen vermag. Doch ich bin sicher, dass mich die vorbestimmten Wege eines Tages zurückführen werden nach Hogwarts, das immer mein Schicksal sein wird._

_Noch einmal möchte ich Ihnen danken für die Worte, die mich tief berührten und Ihre Freundschaft.  
Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir uns wiedersehen._

_Severus Snape_

**Epilog  
**

Wie jede Blüte welkt und jede Jugend dem Alter weicht, blüht jede Lebensstufe, blüht jede Weisheit auch und jede Tugend zu ihrer Zeit und darf nicht ewig dauern. Es muss das Herz bei jedem Lebensrufe bereit zum Abschied sein und Neubeginn, um sich in Tapferkeit und ohne Trauern in andre, neue Bindungen zu geben.

Und jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne, der uns beschützt und er uns hilft zu leben.

Wir wollen heiter Raum durch Raum durchschreiten,  
an keinem wie an einer Heimat hängen,  
Der Weltgeist will nicht fesseln uns und engen,  
Er will uns Stuf' um Stufe heben, weiten.  
Kaum sind wir heimisch einem Lebenskreise  
Und traulich eingewohnt, so droht Erschlaffen,  
Nur wer bereit zu Aufbruch ist und Reise,  
Mag lähmender Gewohnung sich entraffen.

Es wird vielleicht auch noch die Todesstunde  
Uns neuen Räumen jung entgegensenden,  
Des Lebens Ruf an uns wird niemals enden...  
Wohlan denn, Herz, nimm Abschied und gesunde!

Hermann Hesse "Das Glasperlenspiel", 1943

Harry setzte seine Studien an der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei fort und fand zu bedeutendem Wissen und Erkenntnis seiner selbst.

Voldemort ward nie mehr gesehen.  
Bald schon war sein Name Legende geworden und er lebte nur noch als dunkler Schatten in den Köpfen der magischen Welt.  
Man sagte, er gehe um, in der Einsamkeit der Bergwälder. Und tatsächlich gab es ein Gebiet östlich der Kaparten, aus dem seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords die Tiere flohen und in dem Jahrzehnte lang die Bäume verdorrten.

Harry gehörte innerhalb des Ordens zu denjenigen, die nach einigen Jahren eine Begnadigung der inhaftierten Todesser durchsetzten.  
So kam es, dass Askaban, nutzlos geworden, den Naturgewalten preisgegeben, verfiel.

Lange Zeit wurde Hogwarts vom Phönixorden verwaltet.  
Wie Dumbledore es vorausgesagt hatte, wurde Harry noch jung an Jahren zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt , das er weise und umsichtig führte.

Nach einigen Wintern kehrte auch Severus Snape wieder an den Ort zurück, von dem er sich nicht freimachen konnte. Harry fand in ihm einen wertvollen Ratgeber und die Schüler einen fulminanten Lehrmeister, der ihre Geister beflügelte.

Doch lange hielt es den Meister der Tränke nie in der beschaulichen Ruhe der Lehranstalt.  
Seine unruhige Seele musste weiter wandern, auf der Suche nach seiner Bestimmung.

Auch für Kate, die ihm ihre Liebe schenkte, und ihm Stunden der Zufriedenheit und Versöhnung mit dem Sein bescherte, konnte er nicht sesshaft werden.  
Vielleicht spürte er aber bereits damals, dass es ihm nicht vergönnt war, den Lebensweg eines anderen zu teilen.

Unter Harrys Einfluss gerieten die nebeneinander sich weiter entwickelnden Universen der Menschen und Magier wieder in ihr vorgesehenes Gleichgewicht und die magische Welt nahm wieder die ihr ureigene Aufgabe wahr, Mutter Erde zu schützen und zu heilen, woimmer Menschen in ihrer Blindheit die Gesetze der Natur gestört hatten.

Immer wieder, wenn Harry zweifelte an seinem Vermögen, die richtigen Einschätzungen zu treffen, erschien ihm in Träumen der weiße Ibis, der ihn nie verließ.

Auch Ron und Hermine blieben ihm Zeit ihres Lebens in Freundschaft verbunden.  
Die Heirat Rons mit einer irischstämmigen rothaarigen Hexe kam für die Gefährten nicht überraschend.  
Doch Hermines Verbindung mit Draco Malfoy, der sich zu einem angesehenen begnadeten Hexenmeister geformt hatte, irritierte Harry anfangs doch erheblich, bis er begriff, dass sich in ihnen zwei brilliante Geister gefunden hatten.

Harry gelangte in seinem Amt zu großer Anerkennung und erlebte mit Genugtuung eine befriedete Welt.  
Er hatte sein Werk getan und sah mit Gelassenheit dem Ende der Zeiten entgegen.

Gegen Mitte seines Lebens, seine Haare zeigten allmählich graue Stellen an den Schläfen und seine Hände wurden faltig, erkannte er eine verblüffende Besonderheit an seinem Schicksalsgefährten, dem Sohn eines Vampirs und Blutsverwandten Voldemorts:  
Severus Snape , der in unregelmäßigen Abständen für Monate in den Verließen der Schule Wohnung nahm, hatte sich in all den Jahren seit dem Ende der dunklen Zeit nicht verändert. Seine schulterlangen Haare glänzten noch immer in tiefem Schwarz, sein bleiches Gesicht blieb faltenlos und seine Augen verloren niemals ihr tiefgründiges Feuer.

So tauchten noch in kommenden Jahrhunderten in den entlegensten Winkeln der Erde , Gerüchte über den schwarzen Magier, der mit Bäumen sprechen und die Gezeiten beschwören könne, in den Erzählungen der Menschen auf.  
Manchmal überschnitten sich die Behauptungen, der Unsterbliche verweile in der Mitte eines illustren Zirkels.  
Und dann war der ruhelose Geist wieder für Jahrzehnte verschwunden, wie vor ihm einst nur der sagenumwobene Graf von St. Germain.

...muss wandern und weiss nicht wohin,  
Ich wundere mich, dass ich fröhlich bin.

Et in Arcadia ego

E N D E  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Epilog

ZUR?KBL?TERN VORBL?TERN 

-  
Die dunkelste Kunst ?erspannte Spannungsb?en: J.K. Rowling schickt "Harry Potter" in den entscheidenden Kampf Von Stefan Mesch Besprochene B?her ... [I: Expelliamus!

Fantastische Literatur ist ?ermalte Wirklichkeit. Und das ist rundherum prima, denn jede Literatur ist ?ermalte Wirklichkeit; Fantasy gibt sich nur unendlich mehr M?e in den Details. Manchmal geht das ins Auge. Dann kann man keinen Wald mehr sehen vor lauter ?erz?htetem Fabelvieh, und jeder umst?dlich benamste Stinkezwerg bekommt noch ein Kapitel ?er seinen Stammbaum beigepackt. Nat?lich wird der Firlefanz brav katalogisiert, von nimmerm?en Fans im Internet, man findet alles ?er Dunkelzahn und Lao Ma, Ygramul und Barnabas Collins. Schlimm nur, wenn dann die Exegeten kommen und deuteln, dass hinter jedem Trollgesicht ein Seitenhieb auf einen Zeitgenossen steckte, und im Rapunzelturm die gro? 9/11-Metaphorik. Als w?e Fantasylekt?e ein blo?r "?ersetzungsjob", brandaktuell und superdoppelb?ig: Die Tafelrunde wird zum Stammtisch und jeder Finsterling aus Tolkiens Wandertagsgeschichten zur kritisch-subversiven Schl?selfigur. "Woran gemahnt er? Wovor warnt er?" - "Vor dem Atomtod." - "Ach so!"

Das ist die Argumentationsachse, an der entlang ?er "Harry Potter" gesprochen und gestritten wird, ohne Chancen, den Orbit hinter sich zu lassen: W?rend es in der tollk?nen Welt der "Amazon"-Kundenrezensionen gern dr?nt, dass Flei?ienchen J.K. Rowling ihr Miniaturen-Wunderland mit allerliebenswertesten Details ausgestaltet habe (also ganzganz toll zum Eintauchen und Mitfiebern, und spannend wie ein Krimi noch dazu!), enth?lt der "Stern", worum es wirklich geht: "Auch im Zauberreich gibt es Schulstress und Konsumterror, verfeindete 'ethnische' Gruppen bek?pfen sich mit kriegerischen Mitteln, und statt einer SMS wird halt eine Eule verschickt", schreibt Oliver Fuchs und spricht die mutige Wahrheit aus: "Der Potter-Kosmos ist ein satirisch ?erh?tes Paralleluniversum, das unserer Wirklichkeit auf frappierende Weise ?nelt." Die "taz" dagegen z?mt den Hippogreif von der anderen Seite auf: "Harry Potter sprengt das Fantasygenre", weil es in der Geschichte "eine Menschen- wie eine Zaubererwelt gibt, die wiederum in Gut und B?e gespalten ist, was aber keine strikte Unterscheidung ist", und das ist so komplex, das kann man dann - glauben die Leute von der "taz" - doch kaum mehr Fantasy nennen.

An "Harry Potter" h?gt ein schrecklicher, weil lahmer und viel zu unreflektierter Diskurs: Es geht um Realit?sbezug und Genretradition. Es geht darum, wie sehr die Romane um den jungen Zaubersch?er Fantasy sind (oder nicht doch eigentlich viel mehr? Besseres?) und wie sehr Fantasy ein cleverer Spiegel der Realit? ist (oder doch nur stumpfer Eskapismus?); und wie viel Eigenwert der Geschichte ?erhaupt noch bleibt, wenn man sie zwischen "Narnia" und "Krieg der Sterne" postiert.

"Harry Potter", da w?schen wir uns klassische rotb?kige kinderlesefreudeweckende Fantasie! Und deshalb muss jeder selbst entscheiden, wann es ihm zu bunt wird. Wo er scheidet zwischen britischer Skurrilit? und ?erspanntem Trash, zwischen postmoderner Zitierfreude und fadem Ideenklau: Wie ernst sollte man ein Buch ?erhaupt nehmen, in dem Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom gr? leuchtende Fl?he aus ihren Zauberst?en auf die Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange feuern?

"Extrem ernst", ist darauf die einzig richtige Antwort. Denn jetzt, zum Finale, geht J.K. Rowling an alle Genre- und Charaktergrenzen, haut mit vollster Wucht rein: "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", der siebte und letzte Roman der 1997 begonnenen Reihe, ist ein hartes, ein h?sliches, ein geil irritierendes Buch.

[2: Accio!

Auf den entscheidenden Metern ihres Epos' merkt man Rowling ihre Erz?lfreude endlich wieder auf jeder Seite an: Besonders die letzten beiden Romane, Band 5 und 6, liefen oft in viele Richtungen zugleich. Hintergrundgeschichten mussten nachgereicht, Wendungen vorbereitet, und etliche falsche F?rten gelegt werden, alles innerhalb des dramaturgischen Korsetts "Sommerferien - Schuljahresbeginn - Winterkrisen - mittsommerlicher Showdown". Band 7 verzichtet auf das akademische Kleinklein und l?st Harry und seine Freunde Ron und Hermine gleich im August ?erst?zt und planlos vor den H?chern des b?en Lord Voldemort fl?hten. V?lig isoliert und weit weg vom Internat kann ihnen alles passieren, jederzeit. Und das tut es zum Gl?k auch: Die Figurendynamik Harry - Ron - Hermine wird intelligent, aber mit dem bekannt scharfen Wortwitz zu Ende gedacht, und auch die restliche Belegschaft des "Potterversums" l?ft in vielen kurzen Charakterszenen noch einmal zur H?hstform auf. Eher Geschmackssache: Einige, von denen man hoffte, sie w?den zum Finale hin noch einmal richtig an Kontur und Einfluss gewinnen - Perci Weasley zum Beispiel oder Professor Trelawney; leider auch Neville, Lupin und Tonks -, bleiben arg farblos. Das liegt zum einen an dem (wertvolle Restseiten zupflasternden) Gewese, das die titelgebenden "Hallows" in Harrys Welt ausl?en (die ?liche Formel: niemand hat sie je erw?nt, kaum einer von ihnen gewusst, jetzt pl?zlich sind neue mysteri?e Artefakte zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt aller Machtk?pfe geworden!).

Zum anderen aber - und das ist fast das Sch?ste und W?mste an diesem windgepeitschten (manchmal auch windschiefen) Finale - spielen fast alle Orte aus Harrys privatem Koordinatensystem noch einmal eine tragende Rolle: Ohne dass der Plot zur Nummernrevue oder Schnitzeljagd verkommt, f?rt Rowling die ganze Breite und Farbenpracht ihrer Romanwelt noch einmal vor, vom Ministerium f? Magie ?er das Bankhaus Gringott's bis zum Haus, in dem Harrys Eltern starben. Die Zahnr?er greifen hervorragend ineinander, und in den besten Momenten wird der Zeitdruck hochgepeitscht wie bei "24" ("I understood the thruth before you caught up - I killed him three hours ago!"). Die mehrw?higen Pausen, als Konzession an die Zw?fmonats-Dramaturgie recht wahllos hier und dort eingef?t?erliest man bequem. Die gef?lte erz?lte Zeit der "Deathly Hallows" betr?t keine zwei Wochen, die Lekt?ezeit keine zwei Tage. Eine runde Sache!

Grandios ist vor allem, dass auch nach zehn Jahren und sechs Vorg?gerb?hern immer noch Raum f? riesengro? Verschw?ungen und alles auf den Kopf stellende Paranoia ist. Und wie Rowling zwar einige erwartbare Wendungen auff?rt, sich aber aus all den leisen Ahnungen, Zweifeln und Bef?chtungen ein v?lig unerwartetes, wunderbar kaputtes psychologisches Dilemma ergibt, das man nicht kommen sehen kann: Das gro? Leitmotiv des Romans ist Harrys Unverm?en, sind seine Defizite (von Wissensl?ken bis zum gebrochenen Zauberstab) und sein Gef?l, noch nicht bereit zu sein. Doch am Ende - sch?e Metapher aufs Erwachsenenleben - sind ganz andere (entsetzliche!) Taten gefragt. Amoklaufende Drachen und w?ende Riesenspinnen sch? und gut - doch es sind nicht die Handlungsorte, die gewohnt farbenfroh-chaotischen Fantasywelten, sondern die charakterlichen Abgr?de ihrer Figuren, die Rowling mit brutalster Kompromisslosigkeit auf den Kopf stellt.

[3: Crucio!

Klar: Kleinere kompositorische Dussligkeiten passieren immer wieder (muss es zuf?lig Heiligabend sein, wenn sich Harry und Hermine auf einem verschneiten Kirchhof der Vergangenheit stellen?), kitschige Stilpatzer vor allem in den reflexiven Passagen (wenn "TKKG"-Tarzan an seine sch?e Gaby dachte, sp?te er lediglich, "wie seine Wangen err?eten" und f?lte sich "wie unter einer Wechseldusche". Das Gef?lsspektrum, in dem Harry und Ginny Weasley verharren, ist nicht viel breiter.) Der einzige zentrale Makel des Romans - und jetzt kommt's leider gleich richtig dicke - ist die spektakul? misslungene, allgegenw?tige "Drittes-Reich"-Motivik.

Rassenverfolgungen und Untergrund-Piratensender, Blut-und-Boden-Propaganda und Schutzhaft: Schon in der A-Storyline wird m?htig mit dem Zaunpfahl gewunken. Richtig ?gerlich - weil komplett unreflektiert auf Pointe und Wiedererkennungseffekt geschrieben - ist allerdings der dunkle Magier Gellert Grindelwald, dessen Brut-Experimente und ethnische S?berungen 1945 - eher zuf?lig - von Dumbledore gestoppt wurden. Hinterlassenschaft des Grindelwald-Regimes ist unter anderem ein kleines (keltisches?) Symbol, das hakenkreuzlike durch die Handlung irrlichtert, aber keinem (au?r Viktor Krum, dessen Heimat Bulgarien damals ?errannt wurde) auch nur bekannt vorkommt. "For the greater Good" stand ?er den Torb?en von Grindelwalds Internierungslager "Nuremgard" geschrieben, und w?rend uns leise Schauer ?er den R?ken laufen, k?nen die Schlauf?hse schon mal knobeln, wie der Ort in der deutschen ?ersetzung hei?n wird: N?nschwitz? Buchenberg?

Um eine solche humanit?e Katastrophe, ein solches globales Trauma in ein Fantasy-Szenario zu ?ersetzen, braucht man eine Menge psychologischen Raum und alle erz?lerischen Energien (so wurde z.B. die Senatsdebatte ?er das "Erm?htigungsgesetz" in "Star Wars: Episode II" lange, lange vorbereitet und entschieden ?erlegter orchestriert). Bei Rowling dagegen scheint es, als wolle sie in den letzten Z?en noch ein wenig Gestapogrusel ins Spiel bringen, ihre (Internats-)Helden zu ausgewachsenen Resistancek?pfern machen ("They remained shut in the cupboard-like room for hours at a time. Slowly, the days stretched into weeks." - fehlt nur noch ein neues Tagebuch f? Ginny!).

Mit "Harry Potter" ist Joanne K. Rowling nicht einfach nur eine weitere warmherzige, farbige, hintergr?dige Fensterglasmalerei gelungen, die the real thing hinter den dollsten Knalleffekten aus der Sagenwelt, der Literatur und dem Kino verschwinden l?st. Sondern ein Panorama, das von Buch zu Buch epischer, komplexer und zwiesp?tiger wurde, und eine (Kinder-)Psychologie, aus der - in realistischem Tempo und mit vielen R?kschl?en und Eigenheiten - eine plastische, erwachsene (nicht nur: Helden-)Pers?lichkeit erwuchs. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" ist Millionen Jahre entfernt von der putzigen Internatswelt des elfj?rigen Waisenknaben aus Band 1: aus Kinderb?hern sind (fast) Erwachsenenb?her geworden, aus putzig-postmoderner Pastiche (beinahe "richtige") Literatur.

"Fast" und "beinahe", diese Einschr?kungen m?sen sein, weil man sich zwar immer wieder dabei ertappt, das Allerschlimmste f? die Figuren zu f?chten, aber Rowling jedes Mal doch wieder einen Hoffnungsstrahl aufblitzen l?st. Weil man zwar Harry als erwachsenen Menschen reflektieren will, und dann doch wieder der Ball eher flach gehalten wird. Und, weil ein v?lig ausgewachsener und dreidimensionaler Harry gar nicht mehr richtig in eine Welt geh?en k?nte, in der die Figuren "Luna Lovegood" und "Neville Longbottom" hei?n. Dunkler und ernster kann Harry Potters Welt nicht mehr werden, ohne all ihre Pr?issen unter sich zu begraben. N?er kann Fantasy-Literatur nicht mehr dran ans echte Leben, ohne ihren Eigenwert zu verlieren.

In einem Gespr?h ?er M?chen verzieht Ron genervt das Gesicht. "That story's just one of those things you tell kids to teach them lessons, right,Don't go looking for trouble, don't pick fights, don't go messing around with stuff that's best left alone. Just keep your head down, mind your own business and you'll be okay.'" Stimmt, so erz?lte man sie doch fr?er, diese Geschichten mit Zauberern und Drachen, Trollen und Schwertern, Hexen und Gespenstern.

Wir sind verflucht weit gekommen. Fantastisch. 


	20. Kritik

**Epilog**

Wie jede Blüte welkt und jede Jugend dem Alter weicht, blüht jede Lebensstufe, blüht jede Weisheit auch und jede Tugend zu ihrer Zeit und darf nicht ewig dauern. Es muss das Herz bei jedem Lebensrufe bereit zum Abschied sein und Neubeginn, um sich in Tapferkeit und ohne Trauern in andre, neue Bindungen zu geben.

Und jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne, der uns beschützt und er uns hilft zu leben.

Wir wollen heiter Raum durch Raum durchschreiten,  
an keinem wie an einer Heimat hängen,  
Der Weltgeist will nicht fesseln uns und engen,  
Er will uns Stuf' um Stufe heben, weiten.  
Kaum sind wir heimisch einem Lebenskreise  
Und traulich eingewohnt, so droht Erschlaffen,  
Nur wer bereit zu Aufbruch ist und Reise,  
Mag lähmender Gewohnung sich entraffen.

Es wird vielleicht auch noch die Todesstunde  
Uns neuen Räumen jung entgegensenden,  
Des Lebens Ruf an uns wird niemals enden...  
Wohlan denn, Herz, nimm Abschied und gesunde!

Hermann Hesse "Das Glasperlenspiel", 1943

Harry setzte seine Studien an der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei fort und fand zu bedeutendem Wissen und Erkenntnis seiner selbst.

Voldemort ward nie mehr gesehen.  
Bald schon war sein Name Legende geworden und er lebte nur noch als dunkler Schatten in den Köpfen der magischen Welt.  
Man sagte, er gehe um, in der Einsamkeit der Bergwälder. Und tatsächlich gab es ein Gebiet östlich der Karparten, aus dem seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords die Tiere flohen und in dem Jahrzehnte lang die Bäume verdorrten.

Harry gehörte innerhalb des Ordens zu denjenigen, die nach einigen Jahren eine Begnadigung der inhaftierten Todesser durchsetzten.  
So kam es, dass Askaban, nutzlos geworden, den Naturgewalten preisgegeben verfiel.

Lange Zeit wurde Hogwarts vom Phönixorden verwaltet.  
Wie Dumbledore es vorausgesagt hatte, wurde Harry noch jung an Jahren zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt , das er weise und umsichtig führte.

Nach einigen Wintern kehrte auch Severus Snape wieder an den Ort zurück, von dem er sich nicht freimachen konnte. Harry fand in ihm einen wertvollen Ratgeber und die Schüler einen fulminanten Lehrmeister, der ihre Geister beflügelte.

Doch lange hielt es den Meister der Tränke nie in der beschaulichen Ruhe der Lehranstalt.  
Seine unruhige Seele musste weiter wandern, auf der Suche nach seiner Bestimmung.

Auch für Kate, die ihm ihre Liebe schenkte, und ihm Stunden der Zufriedenheit und Versöhnung mit dem Sein bescherte, konnte er nicht sesshaft werden.  
Vielleicht spürte er aber bereits damals, dass es ihm nicht vergönnt war, den Lebensweg eines anderen zu teilen.

Unter Harrys Einfluss gerieten die nebeneinander sich weiter entwickelnden Universen der Menschen und Magier wieder in ihr vorgesehenes Gleichgewicht und die magische Welt nahm wieder die ihr ureigene Aufgabe wahr, Mutter Erde zu schützen und zu heilen, woimmer Menschen in ihrer Blindheit die Gesetze der Natur gestört hatten.

Immer wieder, wenn Harry zweifelte an seinem Vermögen, die richtigen Einschätzungen zu treffen, erschien ihm in Träumen der weiße Ibis, der ihn nie verließ.

Auch Ron und Hermine blieben ihm Zeit ihres Lebens in Freundschaft verbunden.  
Die Heirat Rons mit einer irischstämmigen rothaarigen Hexe kam für die Gefährten nicht überraschend.  
Doch Hermines Verbindung mit Draco Malfoy, der sich zu einem angesehenen begnadeten Hexenmeister geformt hatte, irritierte Harry anfangs doch erheblich, bis er begriff, dass sich in ihnen zwei brilliante Geister gefunden hatten.

Harry gelangte in seinem Amt zu großer Anerkennung und erlebte mit Genugtuung eine befriedete Welt.  
Er hatte sein Werk getan und sah mit Gelassenheit dem Ende der Zeiten entgegen.

Gegen Mitte seines Lebens, seine Haare zeigten allmählich graue Stellen an den Schläfen und seine Hände wurden faltig, erkannte er eine verblüffende Besonderheit an seinem Schicksalsgefährten, dem Sohn eines Vampirs und Blutsverwandten Voldemorts:  
Severus Snape , der in unregelmäßigen Abständen für Monate in den Verließen der Schule Wohnung nahm, hatte sich in all den Jahren seit dem Ende der dunklen Zeit nicht verändert. Seine schulterlangen Haare glänzten noch immer in tiefem Schwarz, sein bleiches Gesicht blieb faltenlos und seine Augen verloren niemals ihr tiefgründiges Feuer.

So tauchten noch in kommenden Jahrhunderten in den entlegensten Winkeln der Erde , Gerüchte über den schwarzen Magier, der mit Bäumen sprechen und die Gezeiten beschwören könne, in den Erzählungen der Menschen auf.  
Manchmal überschnitten sich die Behauptungen, der Unsterbliche verweile in der Mitte eines illustren Zirkels.  
Und dann war der ruhelose Geist wieder für Jahrzehnte verschwunden, wie vor ihm einst der sagenumwobene Graf von St. Germain.

...muss wandern und weiss nicht wohin,  
Ich wundere mich, dass ich fröhlich bin.

Et in Arcadia ego

E N D E  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..


	21. noch mehr kritik

Nachfolgende Kritik zu dem letzten Band der Harry-Potter-Reihe enthält keine Spoiler, noch sollte sie welche enthalten, noch sollte ein Suchlauf gestartet werden. Geheimniswahrer bleibt : Schatten legen sich über die Welt des Lichts, der dunklen Vorahnungen, der aberwitzigen Magiespielereien. Lord Voldemort ist zurück, dennoch, die Auswirkungen dieser seit mehreren Jahren bekannten Tatsache, sie gehen erst in „Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" Hand in Hand. Eine düstere Macht bildete sich aus, beginnend mit Ausbrüchen aus dem Zauberergefängnis Azkaban, die Todesser entfleuchen aus allen Ecken und J. K. Rowling, die wahre Herrscherin über das magische Verließ, sie bündelt Dunkelheit und Verderben, in einer haushohen Nationalsozialismus-Parabel. Muggelgeborene gejagt, aufgehängt, die Seelen ausgesaugt, der Palast von Intelligenz und Einigkeit, die Schule Hogwarts, eingeschlagen in weiten Wäldern, von einem Todesser als Schulleiter übermannt, Feinde des Regimes eingeengt und unterjocht. Die endgültige Auferstehung mündet in einer Totalität von Unterdrückung und der beengenden Erkenntnis: Die Hoffnung auf Rettung stirbt zuletzt. Mit Harry Potter einzig, und Albus Dumbledore war sich dessen bis vor seinem Tode durch den Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape in Absolutismus sicher, der den dunklen Lord nach dem „Keiner kann leben, wenn der andere überlebt"-Konzept zur Zerstörung führen soll, soll alle Bösartigkeit vertrieben schlägt den letzten Alarm in ihrer gutgläubigen Geschichte von wahrer Freundschaft, Heldenmut, dem unbestimmten Verlangen einer besseren Welt und einer weiteren Struktur von Licht, die das Böse endgültig ins Nimmermehr schicken kann. Sie hext noch einmal, dieses eine Mal mit einer größeren Schnitzeljagd, einem weitaus tiefer liegenden Irrgarten, als alle Teile zuvor, alle zusammen. Ihr aufgeführter Kampf geht weit in die höchste Magie hinein, und löst im engstirnigstem Moment nichts mehr als ein kleines Seufzen aus, ihre Wurzeln sind verbraucht, und zu lang verteilt auf die krude und magische 7. Sieben Bände, und letzten Endes einer zu viel. Zwar vermutet auf einen großen Showdown hält Rowling die Zügel straffer an dem Kern, damit allerdings verbannend viele winzige Kleinigkeiten, vermehrt nur nebenbei und unwichtig der Radiosender „Potterwatch", die Geschlechtsumwandlung des Drachen Norbert, eigentlich ein Weibchen und tragend nun den Namen Norberta, vieles Schöne, und den Potter bisher besonders gestaltend. Mit Verlaub, der bisherige Rückenwind, der in den Gemäuern des Schlosses Hogwarts all die Jahre stattfand, er verschwindet, die Mauern, das tiefe Gestrüpp, das alles im Grundprinzip zusammenhielt, es ist durch die Jagd nach den höchst wichtigen Horkruxen dem Untergang kleiner Wind von Harry Potter weht sogar in dieser Tatsache, hielt der Schutz seiner Mutter bis zum Beginn des 17. Lebensjahres, der Volljährigkeit unter Zauberern, an, somit eine äußere Hülle des Beistands. Danach allerdings verschwindet sie, für Rowling eben nach Ende des 6. Buches, und bewusst wird: nicht unbedingt die Freunde Harrys machten Rowling zu einer reichen Frau, das Packet war es, Hogwarts, die heulende Hütte, die Unterrichtsstunden, und sie mögen noch so belanglos gewirkt haben, die Lehrer. Es verschwindet notwendig, funktioniert bisweilen zuerst. Eine Spannung spannt die Pforten auf, schließlich, das letzte Kapitel soll alle Löcher stopfen und Ruh dem Mär Lord Voldemort machen. Der Beginn: wundersam, fesselnd, elektrisierend. Danach kommen die Horkruxes. Sie stürzen Rowling in ein tiefes Tal, lange fern der Auflösung und sichtbar überschwappend vor ungeahnter Langeweile und immer gleichen Abfolgen des Schmökers. Glatt die Hälfte benötigt das Trio für einen weiteren Horkrux, dazwischen lange Märsche, Nachtgeflüster, Wintereinbruch, Kälte, Fieberträume des Potter. Rowling stockt, und es ist kein Wunder, mit ihrem eingefügten Nonsens aller Fantasy-Schninken, die ihr jemals zur Hand Flickenteppich namens Potter fließt in eine Spur nicht zusammenhängender Fragmente, der Holzhammer geleitet hier uninspiriert durch, in sechs Büchern ausufernd geschildert, den Kern der Geschichte, alle Fragen grobschlächtig lösend. „Herr der Ringe" von Wunderkind Tolkien trägt dick auf, man will es Rowling nicht verdenken, auch Fantasy kann nicht in allen Formen und Farben neu erschaffen werden, der Ringträger, gestört von den bösen Einflüssen seines Schmuckstücks, schimmert in der Jagd nach den Horkruxen, deren Einleitung bereits in Band 6 Gestalt annahm, er wird bekehrt von schlechter Laune. Würden die Parallelen hier langsam enden, Rowling hätte ein Stück weit den Untergang an dumpfen Versatzstücken noch aufhalten können, aber sie setzt weiter den Pfeil in Richtung einer, und das ist schon vor Ende ihres siebten Potter „The Deathly Hallows" klar, weitaus besseren Gestaltung von Märchen und Realität. Ihre Menschlichkeit wird behindert, durch den Schweif des Tarnumhangs, die Parallelen zwischen den Türmen „Nurmengard" und Tolkiens „Isengard", dem Ausruf des Namens „Voldemort", der sofort seine Untertanen herbeiordert, und der offensichtlichen Plattheit jener kopiert, sie gräbt Geschichte wieder aus, und gerade dadurch birgt sie kurzweilig eine Relevanz in der surrealen Welt des Harry Potter. Die Welt übernommen vom Bösen, Ministerium, Schulen unterworfen, Maßnahmen gegen Muggelstämmige, Halbblüter, Dementoren, seelenaussaugende Monster, überall. Die Relevanz kommt gerade aus der deutschen Geschichte, und beileibe, Rowling zieht Hitler und das NS-Regime hinein, macht es austauschbar und umso gefährlicher. Jene schlau anmutende düstere Stringenz wird vollkommen ausgewälzt, sie verschwindet dann im Nirgendwo der wetzenden Anfangsseiten und geht ein in einen Misch-Masch aus Verfolgungsjagden und James-Bond-Actiongewäsch. Verwunderlich steht die Magie am Rande seines Endpunkts, da wundert es nicht mehr, Hermine Granger mit MacGyver-Besteckkasten im Zelt kurzzeitig brütend zu sehen, wie sie allerlei Krams aus der Tasche zieht und in jedem Falle eine Lösung in den Händen parat hält. Rowling zwirbelt offene Enden zu einer grotesken finalen Schlacht, sie spielt Zimmermeister, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen faltend und auf das Schlusslicht jenes endlich fällt entstehen lange Pausen, getrieben von ihrem anmutigen Schreibstil und Charakterwandlungen, die kaum mehr als feierlich und gerade ausreichend der entstandenen Welt gegenüber stehen. Ein „Feigling", und dieses Wort spricht noch einmal den Doppelspion Snape, wie schon in Band 6, an, manifestierte sich in Frau Rowling, die Hintergründe aus dem Nichts aufbläht und des Rätsels Lösung mit diesen Lügenmärchen präsentiert, als wolle sie die Realität schockieren. Schockierend surreal kommt der Bang, gewölbt über einer Fläche von Scheinheiligkeit. Ihre Zauberei erstirbt im Angesicht unglaubwürdiger Theorien, profitabel gestreckt von den beiden Kernkompetenzen der Reihe, Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape, bestraft mit Rückblenden oder Brüdern, einer degradiert zum liebestollen Schwächling, der andere abseits jeder früheren Gutmütigkeit, den flunkernden Blicken. Auseinander genommen im Streiflicht eines notwendig gewordenen Abschlusses – mir nichts, dir nichts herunter gerattert, ohne Spaß dem Leser entgegen, obwohl jener doch zu Beginn nur Lobesworte („dedicated to … and to you, if you have stuck with Harry until the very end.") die Serie. Vorbei die Hoffnung nach einem würdigem Schlusswort. Vorbei die alchemistischen Theorien. Vorbei die Vorbereitungen, die Spekulationen. Vorbei die Symbolik. Vorbei das innerliche Duell der vier Häuser. Vorbei die allumfassende Erkenntnis. Vorbei ein großes Konzept, lieblos, irrelevant, ausufernd. Vorbei, ein Mä, Lord Voldemort. Vorbei das Böse. Das Gute ging mit ihm.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------« Des Herzens PamphletEingeschränkt im Kopf »--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Zum guten Schluss

Bitte, wenn Ihr eine Geschichte gelesen habt: Reviewed, schreibt eine kleine Kritik!

Man kann übrigens auch reviewn ohne eingelogged zu sein - und es hilft einem sehr beim Weiterschreiben, wenn man konstruktive Kritik bekommt.

Wenn Euch eine Geschichte gefällt, ermuntert den Autor weiterzuschreiben und schreibt ihm - sehr wichtig - auch, wenn Euch trotzdem etwas nicht so gut gefällt.

Man sieht als Autor häufig den Satz vor lauter Buchstaben nicht mehr und übersieht dann immer wieder, warum ein Absatz zum Beispiel immer wieder holprig klingt und übersieht z. B. einen Stilfehler immer wieder.

Traut Euch also, auf faire und konstruktive Weise zu kritisieren... Autoren sind nicht aus Zucker und jeder, der sein Schreiben einigermaßen ernst nimmt, wird eine konstruktive Kritik sehr begrüßen!!

Natürlich werden Flammen - also Beleidigungen - nicht beachtet!

Wenn Ihr eine Geschichte furchtbar findet: Keine Kritik ist immer noch die schlechteste Kritik.

Das stimmt wirklich!! Das bedeutet aber umgekehrt auch, dass man in eine Sinnkrise gerät, wenn die Reviews ganz ausbleiben... Also, wenn Ihr eine Story nicht ganz miserabel findet, schickt wenigstens einmal nach Beendigung der Geschichte eine Kritik.


End file.
